


You're My Everything

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Eventual Polyship Roadtrip, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: In a small neighborhood in Insomnia sits four shops - two next to one each other while the other two are across the street, also side by side to one another. This is a story of how four individuals working in each of the shops falls in love with each other, creating a bond that will group them all together as one cohesive unit.





	1. Familiar Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanjicolossus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjicolossus/gifts).

> This story began when a friend posted this [tweet](https://twitter.com/momoprinted/status/1158673853331075072?s=20) in a group chat, and then spiraled into what I’ve now dubbed the convergence of multiple AUs - tattoo AU/floral shop AU/coffee shop AU/pastry shop AU. I’m not sure how long this story is going to be, but I can tell you the rating will eventually go up. When - I don’t know, because this is going to be a slow burn. I hope you all will enjoy this journey with me! :) 

* * *

“Hi, Iggy!” A cheerful voice greeted him, as Ignis Scientia walked into a somewhat crowded coffee shop, What's the Buzz. “You want your usual?” The barista at the bar asked him, as he got into his place in line. 

Turning towards the bar, he gave an affectionate smile to the freckled barista who somehow always wound up working whenever he came into the coffee shop for a much needed pick-me-up. “Yes, Prompto. That would be wonderful, thank you.” He ignored the annoyed mumbling behind him, the patrons no doubt upset that his drink would already be ready for him by the time he paid. 

Prompto kept that sunny disposition on his face, as he nodded his head. “You got it, Iggy!”

It was almost four in the afternoon, and it was his ritual to visit this coffee house before heading across the street to his own job at the Glaive Tattoo Emporium. He worked most nights, and on the rare occasion would work a day shift here and there, but for the most part, night shifts were his ideal shifts as most of his clientele were nine to five workers who had time at the end of their day to visit him. As such, coffee was a must for his mind to be alert for his long shifts. 

He paid for his drink, dropping a few dollars into the tip jar, thankful that the barista on register knew what his order would be as soon as she saw him - with his work right across the street, he was a frequent visitor to the coffee house. He approached the bar, and saw Prompto was already holding his order in his hand - a trenta red eye with no room for cream, exactly the sort of caffeinated beverage he looked forward to drinking. 

“Are you going to go see Noctis?” Prompto asked, as he handed him his drink. Ignis let his fingers linger for a moment as he took the cup from the barista, their little flirtations always one of the highlights of his day. And judging from the adorable blush that was quick to appear on the blond’s cheeks, it seemed he might not be alone in that feeling. “He told me earlier that he’s got a surprise for you.” 

“Well, I suppose that means I should go and see what that is.” He gave Prompto’s finger one more light touch before taking the cup from his hand. “When are you going to come by and let me do some more ink for you?” His eyes cast a glance down at the sun tattoo that was placed perfectly on the middle of Prompto’s wrist, with a simple barbed wire wrapped around as a bracelet. He had done the work a few months ago, and he was very pleased to see it was healing nicely. “My chair misses you.” 

“There are people waiting!” The same annoyed customer that had been standing behind him spoke out loud from behind him. 

Prompto ducked his head, as Ignis rolled his eyes at the rudeness. “I’ll try! Maybe I’ll come by after my shift. You working until midnight?” 

“I am.” He smiled, and made sure to take a few extra moments so that the rude person couldn’t shove their way up into his spot. “If I don’t see you tonight, I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again tomorrow.” 

“I look forward to it!”

Ignis walked out of the coffee house, and walked next door to the pastry shop, Le Petit Gateau, that was lined with rows and rows of different pastries. But if Prompto’s words were correct, he wouldn't have to bother trying to pick out a new treat today. The shop wasn’t as busy as What's the Buzz, but there were still a few patrons trying to figure out what to order. 

“What’s it going to take to get you to come and visit me first?” Ignis glanced up, and saw the person that Prompto had mentioned a little bit ago was now standing in front of him behind the counter. “Do you know how much it wounds me that you’ll go see Prompto first before me?” Noctis, or Noct as most of the staff addressed him by in the pastry shop, stood in front of him with a pretend pout on his face. 

He laughed, and held up his cup, which he could see had a cute little drawing on it. “Are you jealous?” He teased, before taking a sip of his red eye. “Is it my fault that he and I are closer than you and I are?” Ignis pointed to Noctis’ arms. “_Someone_ doesn’t want to mar their perfect skin with any permanent ink.” 

“If I come and get a tattoo, will that entice you to visit me first?” Royal blue eyes stared back at him, as a bag was set on the counter. “I’m sure he already ruined my surprise too.” 

Taking the offered bag, Ignis made sure to do what he did earlier to Prompto - his finger grazed against the side of Noctis’ finger. And just like Prompto, Noctis responded in the same way with a slight discoloration to his cheeks. “It might be in your favor to not discuss with him what you are planning to surprise me with, if you don’t wish for him to tell me about it beforehand.” 

“Or, you know - you could just come and visit me first.” Noctis put his finger on top of the one he’d been using to touch him, and began to stroke his finger instead. Now it was Ignis’ turn to feel the heat on his own face, as he dared not pull the bag away just yet. “Come on, Specs. Come see me first tomorrow.” 

“We’ll see.” Ignis spoke quietly, the nickname given to him by the employee never failing to get his heart rate going. “You know you could also come and visit me without getting ink done.” He took the bag, his nail dragging along the underside of Noctis’ finger. “I’m right across the street.” 

“I know.” Their eyes met again. “But it’s nice this way, isn’t it?” 

_For now_. He gave a little nod of his head, as he stepped away from the glass. “What do I owe you today?” 

“It’s on the house.” Noctis wiped his hands off on the white apron tied around his waist. “It’s a new item that’s not yet on the menu.” 

“So I’m your guinea pig.” Ignis was both a little pleased, and a little frightened. The last pastry he had taste-tested for this man had resulted in him having indigestion for the better part of a week. But he had never told Noctis that, because he didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the free items. “At least let me leave you a gratuity.” 

“How about you give me your number?” 

Ignis knew he had walked into that. “My number is right there.” He raised his coffee cup to the black awning that advertised the Glaive Tattoo Emporium. 

“Excuse me, could we get some help over here?” One of the customers that had been perusing the case seemed to finally be ready to order. 

He smiled as he saw a distressed look come over Noctis’ features. “Fine. I’ll call that number. One day, I’ll get your actual number, Specs.” 

“Excuse me!” 

“I’ll be right there!” Noctis called out to them, Ignis hiding his smile behind his cup of coffee. “Have a good night.” 

“You as well.” Ignis walked out of the shop, and went to cross the street. His eyes glanced at the shop next to the tattoo parlor - Concordia Flowers, the smell of fragrant roses, dahlias, lilies, and the like wafted through the evening air. He took another sip of his coffee, wondering if the co-owner of the shop was working but decided to not go inside to see. If the co-owner wasn’t around, he knew he would see him in due time, as he was a good client of his. 

Opening the door to the Emporium, he was greeted by his fellow employees and a few customers. “You got more flowers today.” The woman that ran the shop, Crowe Altius - a gem in her own right - pointed to his station. “What’s that make it this week?” 

“I believe this would be number five.” He didn’t bother to hide the pleased look on his face, happy that he had chosen to not go into the shop next door. Otherwise, it might have ruined this pleasant surprise, similar to what Prompto had done in regards to Noctis’ surprise. “But I’m not counting.” 

“Sure you’re not.” The person working next to his station looked up from the work he was doing to greet him. “Why don’t you go out with him already? Or is it because you got those two across the street to flirt with? You know, I’ve seen him doing the same thing to them.” 

He raised an eyebrow at the comment. “Are you spying on others for me, Nyx?” He saw his neighbor grin before returning to inking the person in his chair. “As for him speaking with the two across the street - it’s a small neighborhood. We can all get along and not be jealous.” 

“If you’re implying I’m jealous, you’re mistaken.” Nyx Ulric, or as the employees at the Emporium knew him by his first name only, blotted the work he was doing with a paper towel. “You’re the one with those stupid rules of not dating your clients.” 

“You don’t date your clients?” The person in Nyx’ chair looked up at him, her expression one of surprise. “Why not?” 

Setting his bag of pastries down, he took another sip of his coffee before setting it down next to it. “It’s my own personal rule. The shop doesn’t care if we date those we work on.” Ignis looked at his watch, and began to roll up his sleeves. “Crowe - what time is my first appointment?” 

“They’ll be here in fifteen.” 

“Thank you.” 

He tended to dress a little nicer than the other artists in the shop - not that he was trying to; it was a force of habit. He liked to wear nice clothes; his standard ‘uniform’ was a pair of dark slacks, and a dark button up long sleeve shirt that he would roll the sleeves up to his elbows. Today was no different - he had on a pair of dark grey slacks, with a black button up shirt that he hadn’t bothered to tuck in, and wore a pair of black and white low top Converse to complete his outfit. Most of the other artists that worked that the Emporium wore ripped jeans, tshirts, and the like. He sometimes wore jeans, which would garner the attention of everyone in the shop as they teased him about it, so it only happened on rare occasions. 

The flowers he’d received today were in a small vase on the counter in front of his station. A long coral rose, a red carnation, and a white gladiolus were providing the most wonderful smell in his area. Each day the flowers would be different, except for the gladiolus. That was a constant fixture - a calling card of the man who seemed to be taken with him as evidenced by the flowers he received the last five days. 

Grabbing his coffee, he took another sip, and looked at his day planner, and saw that he was going to be pressed for time this evening - which was both good and bad. It was good because it meant the night passed by fast, but it was equally bad due to him not being able to go and visit a few nearby businesses again. The bell above the shop door rang, and he turned to see his client walking in. 

“How lovely to see you again.” He remarked, as his client got settled into his chair. “Did you bring what you wanted me to work on today?” 

She held up a piece of paper, and nodded her head excitedly. “I want it next to the one you did a few months ago on my left leg. Is it possible?”    


“I’m sure it will be.” Ignis took a look at the design, and smiled. “Yes, this will look very nice next to that piece.” Some clients came to him without any idea what they want, and some came knowing exactly what they wanted, like this girl. “I’ll go put it on transfer paper, and we’ll get started.” 

“Sounds good!” 

As he made a copy, he looked out towards the street and saw Noctis heading into What's the Buzz with another bag in his hand. He smiled as he thought about what he’d said earlier, and how he might have teased him a little too much. He knew that Noctis would never sit in the chair for him, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try. Prompto had been a little reluctant at first, having used a different tattoo artist across Insomnia, but once he took a look at Ignis’ portfolio, as well as the visible evidence of his skill thanks to the person who continued to send suggestive flowers to him, it was a no brainer for the blond.

Taking the carbon paper over to his client, he grabbed a stool and sat down near her feet. After transferring the design to her skin, and getting her approval, he got his tools ready. “You tell me if you need a break, alright?” He asked her, flashing her a dazzling smile, as he knew it would help to ease whatever anxiety might have popped up during the preparation. “This is going to look _beautiful_.” Putting his hand on her calf, he held her down and got to work. 

It took a little over an hour to finish lining, and ink it to the standards of the drawing she had brought in. After carefully blending the colors, and making casual conversation with her during her session, he earned her praise over and over as she squealed and screamed at how _good_ it turned out. What he wanted to say was ‘Of course it turned out well - it was done by me’, but instead he told her it was the least he could do for her. He took a few photos of her new ink for her to use on social media, then went to take care of cleaning his station. 

“For you.” Crowe set a substantial tip down on his station. “And why haven’t you offered any to us yet?” She pointed to the bag from Le Petit Gateau. “Or is this another one of his weird concoctions?” 

Picking up his now cold red eye, he took a long sip. “I was informed that it’s a new item that isn’t on the menu yet.” 

“Yet. That’s a promising statement.” She picked up the bag, and looked into it. “They look edible, which is better than the last batch he gave to you.” 

Ignis’ stomach gurgled in protest to the memory. “Go ahead and take one. We can split it?” 

“What about me?” Nyx appeared by his side, his client waiting to finish paying up at the counter. “I want some too.” 

“You two are ruthless.” He reached into the bag, and handed each of them a pastry, then took the last one for himself. Looking down at his appointment book, he saw he had a little bit of time. “Crowe - did you look up the flowers yet?” 

He took another long sip of his coffee, as he brought the pastry up to his mouth. “I sure did. Do you want me to tell you what these mean?” 

The door to the shop opened, Ignis looking up to see who it was. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the man we were just about to tease Ignis about.” Nyx walked over to the person who’d walked through the door. “You here to cheat on him with me?” 

“As if I would let you.” Ignis returned, ignoring the look that crossed the man’s face. _Business. This is business. You don’t mix business with pleasure_. He looked over at him, and smiled. “Hello, Gladio. Your flowers are beautiful.” 

“Did Crowe tell you what they mean?” Gladio walked over to him, holding a box in his hand. Ignis had made sure to tell him about how Crowe was very happy to use her knowledge in flowers thanks to what he kept sending to him. “Noct wanted me to give this to you, but it looks like he already gave you a pastry?” The man who co-owned the establishment next door - Gladiolus Amicitia - held the box out to him. “Why did that idiot want me to give you something else?” 

Taking a bite of the off the menu item, Ignis was surprised to find that it was edible. “He might have felt bad because what he had given me might not have been very good. But it is.” He held up the pastry. “Would you like to try it?” 

“If you’re offering to feed me a bite, I’m not sure I could say no to that.” 

Nyx groaned, as the chime rang over the door again. “Oh, would you two just fuck and get it over with? Stop with this whole act of yours, Ignis. It’s tiring.” 

“Don’t mind him.” He broke off a piece of the pastry that his lips had yet to touch. “What did Noctis give to you? Was it for you?” He offered the piece to Gladio. 

“He said that if I happened to be coming over here for a visit, that I should share it with you.” Gladio took the piece from his hand, then popped it into his mouth like it was nothing. Ignis rolled his eyes, then finished his own piece before returning to his cold coffee. “You two got a thing going on?” 

Ignis was glad he wasn’t taking a sip of coffee as the question was being asked, because he would have spit it out everywhere. “Excuse me?” He saw Gladio turn his head away from him, giving him the opportunity to appreciate the needlework he’d done on his arm almost a year ago. The feathers ran down the length of his arm, curling around his muscles in a way that accentuated them. Not many artists could pull off what he had done to make it look pristine like that, and it always made him happy to see Gladio taking such good care of his ink. “Did you just ask if I’m dating Noctis?” 

“Are you?” Nyx chimed in, both of them still waiting for their next clients. “It seems inquiring minds would like to know, Ignis.” 

Looking across the street, he could see Noctis was sitting near the barista counter, and it looked like he was having a conversation with Prompto, who was all smiles. “Why is it any of your business who I’m dating? I could be dating Prompto.” 

“Fat chance.” Gladio snorted, and Nyx openly laughed at his comment. 

“Why would you say that?” 

“You don’t date your clients, remember?” 

_Ah_. “Exactly.” Ignis agreed. 

“Are you dating Noctis, or not?” His co-worker asked him. “Because the dude either likes you with all these treats he keeps sending you, or he wants to make you fat so no one will like you.” 

He turned his head to look at the flowers, the question not an unreasonable one. “I’m not dating anyone.” He heard Gladio exhale, no doubt in relief at the comment. “But that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it.” 

“Nyx - your client is running behind by ten minutes!” Crowe called out. “Ignis, your appointment should be here any minute.” 

Thankful to her impeccable timing, he looked up at Gladio and saw a reserved look in his eyes. “I suppose we’ll have to share this gift from Noctis at a later time.” 

“Go out to dinner with me.” Gladio stayed close to him. “As friends. You can go out to dinner if we split the bill, yeah? Then it won’t be a date.” 

Ignis knew that he was trapped - there was no way he was going to be able to say no to that, given that Gladio is presenting it as a friendly dinner. But they’ve never spent time together outside of their work surroundings. “Since I know you won’t stop until I say yes, fine. I’m not working on Sunday - we could meet at the-” 

“Don’t say Le Petit Gateau or What’s the Buzz.” The florist shook his head, a smirk on his lips. “We won’t be spending time in this neighborhood.” 

“I was going to say we could meet at Cotisse Restaurant over on the east side.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, as the bell rang over the door. He turned to look, and saw his client wave at him. He raised his hand in greeting, then looked over at Gladio. “I’ll meet you there on Sunday at 5? Can your sister take care of the store on a Sunday evening?” 

“I’m sure she can handle it.” Gladio grinned, and set the box down. “You can keep this. I’m not hungry.” Ignis watched Gladio as he began to walk backwards towards the door. “Sunday afternoon.” 

“As friends.” He reminded him, but knew it wasn’t going to matter. What was done was done - he had agreed to go on an excursion that was not related to work. “Does this mean you won’t be sending anything tomorrow?” 

“Hah! Good one.” The florist turned around, and waved his hand. “Don’t forget to tell him, Crowe.” 

“Oh, I won’t. See you later, Gladio.” Crowe commented as the man he’d somehow wound up saying yes to left the shop. “So, Ignis - should I tell you now or later?” 

“What’s going on?” His client sat down in the chair, setting her purse on a hook on the side of it. “Fun gossip?” 

He chuckled, and took a seat. They were going to be filling in the color on a piece he’d begun working on about a month ago. Grabbing a pair of gloves, he snapped them on to cover his hands. “Not really. She was going to tell me what the flowers I received meant.” He nodded his head towards the vase. “You see, the shop next door - one of the owners is a client of mine, and he’s been sending me flowers as of late.” 

“What about the box from Le Petit Gateau?” She pointed to the unopened box. “Is that from him too?” 

“Yeah, Ignis. Who’s that from?” Nyx teased him, standing next to his station. 

As he got her color ready, he grabbed a paper towel, and brought his machine closer to the chair. “That would be from him, but it’s really from the person that works at the pastry shop.” Ignis looked at him. “Are you ready?” 

“I am. I’ve been looking forward to this all week!” 

He smiled, and put his hand on her leg. “I’m happy to hear it. Let’s get it filled in. You still want what we discussed?” 

“Yes, please. I trust you, Ignis.” 

It always felt good when a repeat client of his stated that. “Let’s get this taken care of.” 

It took him about forty-five minutes to get the ink done. As with his last client, he helped her take pictures of her new color with her cell phone, and told her to be sure to tag the shop on her social media posts. As she got up, she gave him a hug, which he was more than happy to accept. He walked her over to the register, and stood around small talking with her, and accepted her tip before saying good night to her. 

Turning towards Crowe, he put the tip into his pocket. “Alright - what do they mean?” 

“Well, you know what his namesake means.” Ignis nodded his head, as it was the common flower that came with all of his arrangements over the last week. _'Pierce my heart with passion.'_ Which, he knew the man wanted, but with his rule that would not be a possibility. “The colors he chose - well, you may want to go over there tomorrow and make sure he knows that Sunday is just a friends only dinner.” 

Almost too afraid to ask, he leaned up against the counter. “That bad?” 

“The coral rose means he desires you. Like, in a sexual way.” Ignis closed his eyes, and exhaled slow. “The red carnation means his heart aches for you.” 

Ignis looked across the street, and saw Noctis was still sitting in the cafe, and if he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn that he was just looking at him too. “I don’t date clients.” He reiterated, as if that was going to make this new knowledge change the way things were seeming to progress. 

“Yes, we know. We’re all very aware of your weird policy.” Crowe smirked. “It’s a shame too, because between him and that cute blond across the street - you could probably have a really good time with them.” 

Pushing himself off the counter, he turned around and looked at her. “If I go out with him, then that means I’m going to have to agree to doing the same with the others, aren’t I?” 

“You _just_ realized this?” She started to laugh. “Oh, Ignis. Your naïveté is adorable. Remember - they’re ‘friend’ dates. Nothing else. It’s like when Nyx and I go out.” 

“Wish you’d let me bang you!” Nyx shouted from across the shop. 

They looked at each other, and both laughed. “Shut up, Nyx. Pay attention to your client, and not us.” Crowe admonished him. “As for you - you can do whatever you want.” She looked at Ignis, a thoughtful look on her face. “Although, something makes me think you’ve already thought about what you want to do.” 

He was beginning to wonder if she might be right.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of my story! I plan on updating this every Tuesday/Saturday. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Ignis took the metro over to the neighborhood where Cotisse was on Sunday, feeling severely undressed. He didn’t want to wear what he normally wore to work as he didn’t want to appear that he was dressing nice even though he wasn’t working today. He wanted it to be clear that this was a friendly dinner - two friends meeting outside of work, no room for thinking that this was a date. Ignis still wasn’t sure how this was going to go, and had been worrying about it for most of the day, trying to think of things that they could talk about during their friendly date. 

The day before had proven to be rather challenging, as he didn’t want the two working across the way from his shop to get wind of this off the clock meeting. So he went over and told them both, hoping that it would be met with understanding. Prompto had taken it surprisingly well - he was his normal chipper self, and told Ignis that he had better give him all of the details when he saw him after the date. Noctis had seemed like he was okay with it, but Ignis could tell that his attitude slightly changed after their quick conversation about it. 

Lost in thought about what had happened the day before, he almost missed his stop. Luckily, he had made it out of the car before the doors closed and was soon heading topside. The restaurant was about a block and a half away, the warm spring night atypical for this time of year making the walk a pleasant one. When Ignis got closer, he could see Gladio waiting outside of the restaurant for him with a bouquet of flowers. 

“You know - I’m pretty sure friends don’t give friends flowers.” Ignis greeted, as he walked over to where Gladio was standing. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“I know I didn’t.” He tried not to stare at the state of dress that Gladio was in, but it was hard not to notice. He’d never seen him dress in a button up shirt - he was usually wearing either tank tops, or v-neck shirts cut real low so that the clientele of the floral shop could admire him. Not that he could complain, as he helped adorn his chest and arms with ink. It was nice being able to see his work day in and day out - the feathers that ran up and down both of Gladio’s arms pleasing to the eye, the full eagle’s body hidden to the naked eye - regardless if he had done the work or not. “Here you go.” 

He took the bouquet offered to him - three different colors of the same variation of flower. “I’m not sure what these are, but they’re beautiful.” Ignis brought the bouquet up to his nose, and took a long sniff. They weren’t as fragrant as roses would be, but they carried a pleasant aroma that brought a smile to his face. “What are they?” 

“Camellia.” Gladio walked over to the door, and held it open for him. “I’m happy you like them, Ignis. Really.” 

“So chivalrous.” He smirked, and walked into the restaurant first, then moved to the side to wait for Gladio. “I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me what these mean, are you?” 

The two walked towards the hostess stand. “I’m afraid not, but I know that Crowe will tell you when you go back in. You’re off again tomorrow, right? Aren’t Sundays and Mondays your normal days off?” 

“I don’t know whether to be creeped out, or impressed that you know what days I don’t go in to the Emporium.” Ignis hung back, as Gladio put their name in for a table. “But I guess since we work in such close proximity, we know when the other is not at work.” 

“Amicitia - party of two?” The hostess called Gladio’s last name. 

Ignis kept the flowers close to him as they walked to their booth together, taking a seat first, then set the flowers down on the table. He looked across at Gladio, and waited for him to reply to his earlier comment, having a tiny suspicion that he knew what he was about to be asked. “Do you know what days I don’t come in?” 

“I know you’re usually off on Mondays, but the other day it varies between Thursdays and Fridays.” Ignis ordered a black coffee, while Gladio ordered a beer. “But I also know when Prompto isn’t working, and when Noctis isn’t working.” 

A soft chuckle came out of the man sitting across from him, as Gladio sat back to look at the menu. “Of course you would know when they’re off. Do they know you’re here with me tonight?” 

“I might have mentioned it to the two of them.” Ignis nodded his head. “I told you - I don’t date my clients.” 

“Well, you know what they say.” 

Their drinks were brought to them, and Ignis picked up his coffee. “I’m afraid I don’t know what they say, Gladio. Why don’t you clue me in?” 

“Rules are made to be broken.” 

The pleased smirk on the florist’s face gave Ignis a reason to audibly groan. “What does it matter if I told them or not? They’re my friends.” 

“No, they’re not.” 

“Excuse me?” He blinked a few times, not quite sure where this was going. “What do you mean? Of course they’re my friends - how could they not be?” 

“Because they both want what I want.” 

“Which is?” 

“To make you realize that not dating your clients is a crime. Both Prompto and I think you should rethink that mission statement of yours.”

His eyebrow raised up. “Oh, so you’re talking to Prompto like that, are you? Just how well do you know him?” 

“About as well as I know you.” 

“So, not very.” 

Gladio shook his head. “I think I know you pretty well. But that’s why I asked you to join me for dinner tonight. I’d like to get to know you a little better.” 

“I told you before, I don’t date my clients.” Ignis reiterated to Gladio. “I’m here to hang out with my friend, even though we’re really not friends.” 

“You don’t think so?” Gladio put his elbow on the table, and leaned on it. “What would you call the nature of our relationship, then?” 

Ignis should have known better than to walk into this trap, but it was too late to back out of it now. “Two people that happen to work next door to one another, so they’ve gotten to know each other through work.” 

“That’s all I am to you?” The hurt could be heard in Gladio’s voice, but Ignis was having a difficult time trying to figure out why it was there. “Never mind the fuckton of money I gave to the Glaive’s Tattoo Emporium, nor the hours we spent together while you worked on my tattoo. You’re right - we only know one another because of where we work.” 

After his misstep, to do it again so quickly was a wake up call. “I’m sorry.” He glanced down at the menu, trying to figure out a way to restart the conversation. “You’re right - we do know each other a little better than just casual acquaintances. But, if we’re going to do this as friends, there are things that friends should know about one another that I’m willing to bet you don’t know.” 

“Like what?” 

“When is my birthday?” The expression on Gladio’s face told him enough. “Do I have any tattoos? What’s my favorite color?” 

“Friends don’t need to know that last one.” A dismissive snort followed the comment. “Why would a friend need to know what their friend’s favorite color is?” 

“I know what my friends’ favorite colors are, what their favorite foods are, what they like to do in their downtime. Because they are my _friends_, and I want to be able to enjoy and share their hobbies with them.” The waiter came over to the table. “May I please order a glass of wine? I don’t think we’re ready to order yet.”

The pout on Gladio’s face was adorable, but he knew he preferred to see him smile. “Fine, Ignis. When’s your birthday? What’s your favorite color? Do you have any ink?” 

“February seventh, I find I’m attracted towards colors on the blue spectrum, and yes.” 

“Bullshit.” 

He laughed at that, as the waiter returned with his glass of wine surprisingly fast. “Which one is the false answer?” 

“You don’t have any ink.” 

“Just because I wear clothes that don’t showcase the artwork on my body such as yourself doesn’t mean that I don’t have them.” Ignis was having fun deflating the preconceived perception that this man seemed to have of him. “What sort of craftsman would I be if I didn’t have some sort of ink on my own body? How could I know what the people that sit in my chair go through when the needle touches their skin?” 

“Where are they?” Gladio’s shoulders were lowering, the defensive stance he’d been holding slowly crumbling away. Ignis could feel his own shoulders doing the same thing, as the wine helped him to relax a little. “Or am I not supposed to ask that?” 

He picked up his wine glass, and gave the liquid a little swirl. “You may ask, but I may not answer.” 

“Now you’re being a tease.” 

“Only now?” He threw a wink at Gladio, and laughed when he saw him drop his jaw in surprise. “You need to keep up, Gladiolus. I’m sure Prompto would have caught on to that much earlier than you.” 

A huff left the man’s mouth at the comment. “Let’s figure out what to eat, because I’m sure our waiter is dying to take our order.” 

“Very well.” 

They ordered a shared appetizer, their entrees and another round of wine and beer for the both of them. “Let’s go back to that Prompto comment.” Gladio leaned back in his chair, Ignis’ eyes traveling down to admire the exposed neckline. He had to admit that Gladio did look rather handsome in a button up shirt. “Are you seeing him?” 

“You called my bluff the other night, remember?” Ignis finished his glass of wine, as their second glasses were delivered to their table. “But if he wasn’t a client of mine, I might consider it. He’s very attractive.” 

“Do you think I’m attractive?” 

With the wine loosening his tongue and temperament, he nodded his head. “Any person that would hold your attention is a lucky person. But I’m afraid that it won’t be me.” 

“Did someone burn you so bad that you have to close yourself off to others that might be the love of your life?” Gladio stared across at him with a somewhat sad expression on his face. 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Turning his head, Ignis couldn’t stand to be stared at in such a way. “Do you date your customers? Your regulars?” 

Gladio shook his head. “No, because almost everyone that walks through our doors are buying flowers for people they either have or want in their lives.” 

“That makes sense.” Their appetizer arrived, giving them a temporary distraction from their current conversation. “What’s your favorite color?” He asked, figuring if he had told him to ask, he might as well reciprocate the information. 

“Green.” Ignis raised his head, feeling a slight pick up in his heart rate at the color, given the fact that he knew that that was the color of his own eyes. “And before you ask, my birthday is April second. And I”m pretty sure you know that I have ink, seeing as it was you that gave me my most cherished piece.” 

He smiled, and took a bite of their food. “You know, I asked Prompto when he was going to be back in my chair. Why haven’t _you_ made another appointment with me?” 

“I’ve thought about it, but I’m not really sure what I would want. And where I would put it, given how much of my upper body the eagle takes up.” Gladio picked up his beer, and took a sip. “You could do something on my legs, but I hardly wear shorts.” 

“I told you I have ink that you weren’t aware I had. Does it really matter if a person can see it or not?” 

“When I want to show off your art? Yes, it matters.” 

Picking up another bite, Ignis looked across at him and offered him a smile. “Well, I’m flattered you think so - but the eagle is always seen. What’s the harm in another piece from me on your leg? Or, your stomach?” 

“I’ll think about it.”

“That would make me happy.” He genuinely meant it. He wasn’t trying to get him to commit due to monetary reasons - he wanted to put more ink on his body, as they did have fun together during Gladio’s long sessions. 

The entrees came out almost immediately after they finished their appetizer, Ignis finding the conversation with Gladio seemed to be flowing a lot easier than he anticipated. The worry he had felt prior to arriving slowly dissipated as the evening wore on. By the time they were finished, he was almost a little sad that the meal was already over. When the bill came, he reached for his wallet, and pulled out cash. 

“We said we were doing this as friends.” Ignis said, as he put the money down on the table. “Don’t try and change your mind now. And don’t say you can write it off as a tax deduction for your business.” 

Gladio grinned, and put cash into the folio. “How’d you know that’s what I was going to suggest?” 

“This isn’t a date, Gladio. If it was, then yes - you could pick up the tab, since you were the one that asked to meet me for dinner.” 

They got up, and walked out of the restaurant together. “This was fun.” Gladio said, as they stood out on the sidewalk near the front of the restaurant. “May I walk you to your car?” 

“I took the subway.” Ignis pointed down the street. “But I appreciate the offer. And yes, this was rather fun. I had a good time.” 

“Can we do it again soon?” 

Ignis could see the hopeful look on Gladio’s face. “We’ll see each other on Tuesday at work.” 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” 

Lowering his head, he looked down at his feet. “Look, Gladio - I’m flattered that you are interested in pursuing something with me that seems to be more than friends, but I’m not sure if I can do that.”

“Because of your own rule.” 

“I think if that wasn’t in the picture, I might still feel this way. Not to say that you haven’t been an absolute gentleman tonight because you have been. And I’ve had a really nice time.” 

“There’s a ‘but’ coming, isn’t there?” 

He looked up, and met Gladio’s gaze with his own eyes, holding the flowers he’d given to him against his chest as he nodded his head. “I’m not sure what I want right now.” 

“Prompto?” 

“Or maybe Noctis.” Ignis nodded his head, seeing no reason to deny the truth in Gladio’s assumption. “I enjoy the time we spend together before and during my shifts at the Emporium. But I feel if I’m going to make a decision like this, I should spend time with them outside of work.” 

“I can respect that.” Gladio nodded his head. “Will you give me your number? I would love to chat more with you - as friends, of course.” 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked it and began to create a new contact for Gladio. “What’s your number?” He entered it as it was spoken, then sent a text to that number. “There is mine. Please use it at your discretion.” 

“So, what I’m hearing you say right now is no unsolicited dick pics.” 

“You would be correct.” 

Both looked at each other, then began to laugh together. “Don’t worry, I won’t assault your eyes that way. Now, a solicited one?” 

“We’ll see.” He took a small step forward. “I need to go that way.” He looked towards the subway station. “I’ll see you on Tuesday?” 

“You bet.” Gladio held his arms out, and without a moment’s pause, Ignis opened his arms and stepped into the hug. He’d hugged the man before - one armed hugs, or gentle pats on the shoulder - but this, this was different. Being surrounded by Gladio’s thick arms made the hug feel better than most, something he knew he couldn’t deny. They stayed together for a few moments, then Gladio pulled away. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Ignis.” 

“You as well, Gladio. It was fun.” Ignis smiled, and then began to walk towards the subway station. When he was about to go underground, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “_You might regret giving me your number. Get home safe. See you Tuesday_.” 

“_I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t think about the consequences. You be safe too. See you then_.” He put his phone back into his pocket, and headed down the stairs to the station. 

As he waited for the subway, he noticed that whatever cologne that Gladio had been wearing was now stuck to his own clothes. The scent wasn’t unpleasant at all - in fact, it was quite the opposite. He ducked his head, and brought his nose to the collar of his shirt, inhaling the somewhat musky scent that had a hint of sandalwood to it. It wasn’t overpowering, but was strong enough to stay in his nostrils. The train pulled up to the station, and with his flowers tucked under his arm, Ignis stepped into the car and began the journey back to his apartment with a smile on his face. 

***

“So, how was the date?” Ignis began work on Tuesday at two, so when he walked into What’s the Buzz it wasn’t very crowded, having beaten the lunch rush by a half hour. Prompto was standing at the barista counter, talking to him as he made his drinks. “That was Sunday, right?” 

Ignis nodded his head. “But, it wasn’t a date. It was two friends having dinner together.” 

“Oh, right. Dinner, and then sex. At least, that’s what Noct and I do.” 

For once, he was glad he didn’t have his drink yet, because if he had been taking a sip he would have either choked on it, or spit it out all over the counter. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked, hoping that the blond would clarify the statement. “Did you say what I think you just said?” 

“Noct and I are close!” The cheery smile on Prompto’s face would have turned anyone who was having a sour day into having a good one. “We don’t like labels, though. Sometimes we hang out, sometimes we only have sex. It’s kind of a whatever situation.” 

“Huh.” It was still a bit jarring, hearing this information. “Does that mean the two of you are in a relationship?” 

“Us?? No way.” Prompto laughed, and shook his head. “No, we like to have fun together. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing else.” 

His coffee was held out to him by the blond. “Would he be upset if I invited you to have dinner with me? As friends.” Ignis asked, praying that his face didn’t look as hot as it felt. 

“I’m sure he’d be okay with it. I mean, as friends? That sounds fun!” An excited laugh left the barista’s mouth. “But our schedules!” 

“I can take an extra long dinner break one night this week, if that’s easier for you. Or, we could get lunch on your day off?” He stepped to the side, as more customers began to fill up the coffee shop. “What about Friday?” 

As Prompto poured more drinks, Ignis began to worry that it might be weird that he was asking him to have dinner. “Friday will work! I’m off work at eight, so I could come over to the Emporium afterwards? We could go eat at that diner down the block?”

“That would be wonderful.” Ignis glanced at his watch. “I hate to run, but I’ve got to get over to Le Petit Gateau before work.” 

“No problem! But I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? You’re not going to stop coming here until Friday, right?” 

He smiled, and shook his head. “No, of course not, Prompto. Getting coffee from you before going into work is one of the highlights of my work day.” 

“Really?!” The surprise he heard in his voice made him laugh. “L-Likewise, Iggy!” 

“Don’t work too hard today. And try not to drink too much caffeine.” Ignis took his drink, and headed out of the coffee shop, feeling like he was walking on clouds. He turned, and headed towards the pastry shop to see what sorts of treats were available today. 

Walking into the shop, he saw no line whatsoever, surprised again by his good fortune at arriving at a slower part of the day. “Ignis!” He looked across the shop, and saw Noctis putting a tray full of goodies to be put on display in the glass case. “You’re early today!” 

“I know, I work at two this afternoon.” He walked over to where Noctis was standing, smiling a little. His cheeks were dusted with flour, or maybe it was powdered sugar. He reached over, and swiped his finger across it with a casual touch. “You have flour on your face.” The shocked look on Noctis’ face had him pulling his hand away fast. “I’m sorry - I didn’t mean anything by that.” 

“N-No, no. It’s cool.” Noctis shook his head, as he rubbed his cheeks with both hands. “Thanks for telling me.” He looked back at the kitchen, where a few workers were putting together more treats. “No one bothered to tell me.” 

“It’s not a bad look.” He felt a little better, now that Noctis was smiling. “What do you recommend for me to enjoy today?” He stepped back to take a better look at the glass case. “Or did you concoct something creative for me?”    


The look of disappointment that crossed over Noctis’ face made him realize he might have said the wrong thing. “I didn’t have time to make something fun today.” A frown now graced Noctis’ face. “We had a huge order this morning, and I’ve been busy most of the day getting it ready, and-” 

“It’s alright.” Ignis stopped him from rambling on. “Then, tell me which is your favorite in the case - and I’ll take two of them.” 

“I really like our custard pastries.” Noctis grabbed a small box, and grabbed two different custard pastries, putting two of each into the box. “I’m sorry, Ignis. I thought you were going to be here later in the day.” 

“I told you, it’s alright.” Setting his coffee cup down, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. “Listen - I’ve got something I wanted to ask you about.” 

“Oh? What is it?” He paid for his pastries, then picked up the box. 

“I asked Prompto to join me for dinner on Friday night.” The disappointed look returned to Noctis’ face, which made Ignis feel a little guilty. “As friends. Nothing more.” 

“Friends. Right.” 

“I’m telling you this because I’d like to extend the same invitation to you.” Trying to assess Noctis’ feelings on the question proved to be useless as he couldn’t see much of a change with his facial features. 

“As friends?” 

Now there was a question he wasn’t prepared to answer. “I….” Ignis cleared his throat, and glanced at his watch, wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to be late. He still had a little bit of time. “That’s a bit complicated.” 

“That’s good enough for me.” A smile returned to Noctis’ face, making him feel a little less jittery than he had moments ago. 

“Why is that good enough?” He was curious, not sure why Noctis would be okay with an ambiguous answer. 

Picking up his coffee for him, Noctis handed it to him, their fingers touching as it’s passed to him. “I’m happy you didn’t say it was only a friend’s date. You’re seeing Prompto on Friday?” Ignis nodded his head, still trying to work through the thought process that Noctis went through. “Can I meet you for dinner on Thursday? Or would Saturday be better?” 

“Thursday would be nice. I work at the same time as I do today.” The door to the pastry shop opened, as a few customers came in together. “See you tomorrow? Normal time?” 

“Normal time.” Noctis’ smile lit up his face, which in turn did the same to his own. “Bye, Specs.” 

Walking across the street, he looked over at Concordia, and saw Gladio helping a customer. But he chose the right moment to look over, as Gladio turned towards him at the same time. He raised his hand in greeting, then saw Gladio smile and nod his head before returning to helping the customer in front of him. He walked into the Emporium, and heard a few tired greetings as he walked into the shop. 

Crowe wasn’t due until his normal time, as she kept the operations running smoothly in the evening. He knew she was going to grill him like no one’s business, so he decided to think up a decent story for her about what happened with Gladio, and the next couple of dates-not dates lined up with the other two men he found himself drawn to. Setting the box and coffee down at his station, he saw two white camellia blooms and a red gladiolus in a vase. Looking at all three items side by side, he knew that he was going to be in serious trouble soon. 


	3. The Sweetest Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for this story! :) Please enjoy!

* * *

“Camellias, huh?” Crowe came over to his station, Ignis’ head was down as he was inking a client’s back. “Those are some pretty serious flowers, Ignis.” 

Wiping off some of the ink with a paper towel, he looked up at her. “He also gave them to me on Sunday. Red, white and pink.” 

“Are you guys talking about your lover, Ignis?” His client asked, who shifted his head to look up at Ignis. “I didn’t know you were dating anyone.” 

“I’m not, but thanks for your concern. Now, head back down please.” He put his hand on the back of his client’s neck, as they both chuckled a little. “Can’t have you moving too much, or the angle of this design won’t come out right.” 

“Got it. Won’t move again. But really - if he’s not your lover, why is he sending you flowers?” 

“That’s exactly my point.” Crowe rejoined the conversation, as she held her phone in her hand. “So, do you want to know what the colors mean? And how’d it go? He didn’t think it was a date, right?” 

Ignis sighed, wishing that they could carry on this conversation at a different time. “How about you tell me what the flowers and the colors mean, and then we can talk about the other things later?” 

“Awww.” His client sounded upset that he wasn’t going to hear the conversation. 

He raised his head and looked at her, and nodded his head towards his client. An imaginary lightbulb went on above her and he exhaled when he saw her nod her head. “Alright, so the color is what’s important with these flowers. You said he gave you red, white and pink?” 

“That would be correct.” Ignis returned to working on his client. “What does a white camellia mean?” 

“White means that he finds you to be adorable.” He bit his lip, as he listened to her continue. “Pink means that he’s longing for you, and red means you ignite his heart.” 

The information doesn’t surprise him that much, given how their meal went. “Thank you, Crowe. Now, if you don’t mind - I’d like to finish my work in peace, if that’s alright with you?” 

“Sure. We’ll talk later.” 

Returning to his work, Ignis finished outlining, then began to color it in. It took close to an hour and a half for him to complete his work, and afterwards, he helped his client to stand up and look in the mirror at the new work on his shoulder. A lot of expressive ‘thank you’s’ were given to him, which he smiled and shook his head at. He took a few pictures for his own portfolio, as it was a custom design he’d drawn for his client, and he was pleased that everyone was happy. He walked him up to the register, and then went back to his station to clean up and get ready for his next client that was supposed to arrive in two hours. 

“So, spill. What happened on Sunday?” Crowe returned to his station, the only other artist working on their client across the shop. “It didn’t turn into an actual date, did it?” 

“I’m not entirely sure.” Ignis said, as he began to go through the process of sterilizing his station. “We paid equal, but then he made it pretty clear that he was interested in wearing me down in regards to my not dating clients rule.” 

“I hope that wasn’t a surprise, because I could have told you that was something he was going to do.” 

He chuckled, and shook his head. “No, of course not. After the flowers he’s been sending? I know he wants me to like him more than the friendly acquaintances that we are now.” 

“And…? Does this mean you’re going to see him again for another friend date?” 

Ignis finished sterilizing his station, then moved to putting the ink back where it belonged in his cabinet. “I told him that I’m interested in getting to know the two across the street as well.” 

“Shut up.” 

Standing up, he opened the box from Le Petit Gateau, and offered one to Crowe. “I’m not sure he was thrilled with that, but I want to be certain that this is what I want. And you know that I like both of those two. Prompto is adorable, and Noctis - Noctis is adorable in a different way.” 

“So, you’re going to go out with the two of them too? And then what? Decide on who you want to date?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, I’m sure they’re going to want to know, or have you expressed that you want to get to know them better from a friend's point of view?” 

He picked up his cold coffee, and took a sip. “Prompto knows it’s a friend date, whereas Noctis - I’m not sure what he thinks it is. He said he was happy when he asked me if I wanted to meet with him the same way I’m going to be meeting with Prompto, and I said it was complicated.” 

“Because Prompto is your client, and Noctis has never sat in your chair.” 

“Exactly.” 

Crowe ate her pastry, then leaned back against the counter. “So, you’re saying you might be open to doing something with Noctis that you wouldn’t necessarily be okay with, with both Gladio and Prompto. Is that right?” He nodded his head. “Who are you seeing next?” 

“Noctis. We’re going to dinner after we finish our days on Thursday, and on Friday - I really hope I’m not too booked, because I was going to take an extended dinner break with Prompto.” 

He followed her over to the books, and saw her look at his schedule. “No, it looks like you should be good to do that on Friday with Prompto.” 

“There’s something else I haven’t told you.” 

“Oh, this ought to be good.” 

Rolling his eyes, he took another sip of his coffee. “Apparently Prompto and Noctis have a friends with benefits situation going on with each other. Prompto mentioned it this afternoon while I was trying to ask him to join me for dinner.” 

Her peals of laughter made him grimace. “Oh, Ignis. Do you know what you’re getting yourself into? What if this all blows up? What are you hoping to achieve from all of this madness?” 

“I’m not sure.” He had been thinking about what a possible endgame might be, but for now, he wasn’t setting anything into stone. “What if I decide I want to try something with all of them?” 

“Go out as friends first. If one of them stands out more than the other, then try an actual date? And ignore your rule, since two of these guys are clients of yours.” The bell chimed, as a person walked into the Emporium. “Maybe you’ll wind up wanting to date all of them, which may or may not be a bad thing. Guess you won’t know until you try.”

“Right.” 

Ignis walked over back to his station, and took another long sip of his coffee. He looked across the street, and saw Prompto bouncing up and down in front of Noctis, the pastry shop closed for the evening. He saw both turn and look at him at the same time, and rather than pretend he wasn’t watching them, he raised his hand and saw the both of them wave at him. 

He turned around to look at his phone, and saw that Gladio had replied to his earlier text. “_Glad you like them. Will I see you soon?_” 

“_You mean, besides here at work? Maybe on Monday? Let me see how the week goes_.” 

“_Did you ask the other two out?_” 

“_I did. As friends. That’s not a problem for you, is it? Because it shouldn’t be_.” 

“_Not at all. I hope you have fun. Lmk about Monday later on. See you later_.” 

Exhaling softly, Ignis returned a similar sentiment, and put his phone back into his pocket. He was going to think about it more, but then his client showed up and gave him the perfect break from his mind. Throwing himself into his work, he didn’t think about anything else except getting what the client wanted done. His personal dilemmas would have to wait until later. 

***

At the end of his day on Thursday, he said farewell to his coworkers, and made his way across the street to Le Petit Gateau. Unlike his dinner with Gladio, he had not dressed down for this one. Since he was meeting Noctis after work, it meant that he was going to be going out in his work clothes, which today were a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. 

He saw Noctis saying goodnight to the last person cleaning up for the evening, then reached him as he stepped outside. “Hey, Ignis. Right on time.” Noctis greeted him. “I was afraid I was going to be running late.” 

“I would have waited.” He smiled as he looked down the street. “Did you want to try that new place down the block? Forgive me - I don’t drive, so if you have a car, we can drive there.” 

“I do, but we can walk. It’s a nice night out.” 

“It is.” Ignis agreed, as they fell into step with one another. “How was your afternoon?” 

Noctis shrugged his shoulders, as they continued walking down the block. “Pretty uneventful. It felt like time was passing by at a glacial pace today.” 

“Were you looking forward to this?” He asked, as they waited at the corner for the light to change. “Or is something else on your mind?” 

“No, I was looking forward to this.” The royal blue color of Noctis’ eyes stood out under the streetlamp, looking a bit darker than he’s used to seeing in the pastry shop. “Prompto’s upset that I’m getting to spend time with you first.” 

Ignis laughed, and shook his head as they began to walk across the street. “The three separate pieces of ink on his body means he’s already spent some alone time with me.”

“You know what? You’re right. That jerk has no reason to be giving me crap that we’re going out to dinner tonight - as friends.” 

They arrived at the restaurant, and Ignis held the door open for him. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.” 

The hostess sat them at a table with no wait, then their waitress came over and took their drink orders. They decided to split a bottle of wine, as they both were in the mood to drink it, and it made more sense to order it than two glasses each. Once the wine was poured, they both looked down at their menus to figure out what to eat for dinner. 

“This might be too bold of me to say this early, but Prompto informed me of your arrangement with him the other day.” Ignis said as casually as one could when talking about another person’s lover. “Is that true?” 

“It is.” He looked over at Noctis, and saw his cheeks were a healthy pink as he kept his eyes on the menu. “It’s nothing serious - we’re both not really in the mood to make an effort to find a proper lover. We’ve known each other for a long time.” 

“Is that why you both work where you work? Because you wanted to be close to each other?” He raised his glass, and took a sip of his wine. “Or was that all luck?” 

“It was all luck.” Noctis laughed, as he looked across at him. “It worked out nicely - I’m really happy that he’s so close by, and our shifts more or less are around the same time.” 

“That must be very nice.” Ignis smiled, then glanced down at his menu. “Has he told you anything about me?” 

“Besides what an incredible tattoo artist you are? And how he could talk to you for hours while you worked on him? No, not really.” 

He could hear the sarcasm in Noctis’ voice, and felt his smile growing at the comments. “Which reminds me - why haven’t you come in? I thought you said you would.” 

“I’m more of a piercing type of person.” Noctis pointed to his ears, which Ignis knew were pierced. “Are you dating anyone? Casual, or not?” 

Again, Ignis was impressed by Noctis’ direct line of questioning. It was almost refreshing, as he’d never had someone be so direct with him before. “No to either of those statements. I was in a relationship about a year ago, but clearly things did not work out.” 

“Were you the dumped, or the dumpee?” 

“I’m afraid I was the bad guy in the scenario.” He raised his glass, and took another sip. “Since you seem to have no qualms about this sort of thing, are you and Prompto open to having a third join you?” 

“It’s never come up, but I can’t see either of us saying no to the proposition.” 

He wasn’t sure what made him ask that, but knowing the answer was making him feel a little flushed in the face. “That’s good to know.” Ignis looked across the table, and saw Noctis staring at him with no fear in his eyes. 

“Have you gentlemen decided what you want to order?” Their waitress returned to their table, the tension between the two of them still somewhat thick. “Or, did you need a little bit more time?” 

“I’m ready to order.” Noctis looked away first, as he answered the waitress’ question. “Ignis, are you ready?” 

“I think so.” Still in somewhat of a daze at whatever had just happened between the two of them, he looked back down at the menu and nodded. “Yes, I’m ready as well.” 

They ordered their food, their waitress leaving them alone again. “What sorts of things do you like to do with your free time, Ignis?” He watched as Noctis poured more wine into both of their glasses. 

“Thank you.” He picked up his glass, and raised it up towards him. “I like to cook, and I enjoy reading murder mystery novels.” 

“Murder mystery, huh?” Noctis took a sip of his wine. “Why that particular genre?” 

“I like to see if I can guess the twist. Ninety percent of the time I can.” 

“So is that ten percent your favorite books?”

“Something like that.” 

“Would you recommend your favorite book to me? I’d love to read it. It might take me a bit, but I’ll give it a good old college try.” 

He laughed at the comment. “I take it you don’t like to read books?” 

“It’s not that. I do. But I prefer playing video games - those can keep my attention span like no one’s business. Books, I have to really want to read the story if I’m going to stay interested in it.” 

Ignis took another sip of his wine. “Then why would you want to read a book I recommend to you if that isn’t your thing?” 

“Because it might help me get to know you better. All I know about you is that you’re a tattoo artist that really likes strong coffee and the occasional pastry.” Noctis shrugged his shoulders. 

“And now you know that I like murder mystery books, and I like to cook. What about you? Besides video games, what do you like to do in your free time?” 

Their food arrived, and after they started to eat, Noctis answered. “Video games about covers it. And sleep. I love to sleep.” 

“Sounds riveting.” He teased, as he took a bite of his food. “And you live alone?” 

“I do. You?” 

“I do as well.” 

They returned to small chitchat, talking about their work days, and then before he knew it, their meal was coming to an end. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Noctis yet, as he was having fun getting to know him. After splitting the bill evenly, Ignis walked Noctis back towards Le Petit Gateau, the two of them keeping the conversation entertaining. 

“Thanks for walking me to my car.” Noctis said, as they made it around the back of the shop. “This was fun, Ignis. I wouldn’t be opposed to having another dinner with you. Complicated, or not.” 

He brought his arms up, and was happy to feel Noctis put his arms around him, as the two of them shared a long hug. He had to stop himself from going a little further, as it felt almost natural to want to kiss him. There was something pulling at him, telling him to do it, but he stopped himself before he went through with it. It wouldn’t be fair to Gladio, nor would it be fair to Prompto. But the urge was strong, and the more that Noctis stayed pressed against his body, the more difficult it became to resist it. 

“When can we do this again?” He asked, still keeping his arms around Noctis’ body, almost afraid to let him go. It was an odd feeling, but it was no odder than the need to know what it felt like to kiss him. “I had a very good time tonight.” 

“I guess we can figure that out soon?” Noctis rubbed his cheek against his chest. “Can I get your number? Or do I need to wait for our second friend date to ask for that?” 

Ignis pulled away from him with reluctance. “No, I’d be more than happy to give it to you now.” He rattled off his number to him, then put his hands into his pockets. “Text me whenever you want. Now, go home. I’m sure you have to be up early in the morning.” 

“Not too early.” He opened the car door for Noctis, and felt his cheek grow warm from the soft pair of lips that touched that spot with a quick kiss. Noctis dropped down into the driver’s seat, then looked up at him. “W-What was that for?” Ignis asked, still a little stunned by the move. 

“Friends can kiss each other on the cheek if they want.” Noctis grinned, and put the key into the ignition. “I’ll text you soon, Ignis. Thanks again for tonight. It was fun.” 

Stepping back, he watched Noctis drive out of the parking lot, then brought his hand up to his cheek. He couldn’t remember the last time he had someone surprise him like that. Not that it should surprise him, as most of the time he was around Noctis he was always bolder than most people he knew. 

He headed back towards the street, and instead of heading to the subway, he walked over to the Glaive Tattoo Emporium, and headed inside. 

“Welcome to, oh. It’s you.” Crowe looked up, the parlor full for this time of night. “What are you doing here? Oh! Tonight was your night with the baker!” 

Ignis groaned, and draped himself on top of the counter, resting his cheek against the glass case where they kept body jewelry. “It was. And let me tell you - I had a _lot_ of fun.” 

“This is the dude you don’t know at all, yeah?” 

Keeping himself over the counter, Ignis nodded his head. “He kissed me.” 

“Oh??” 

“On the cheek.” 

“Oh.” 

He looked over at her, and saw her giving him a _look_. “What? It’s not my fault. I didn’t do what I wanted to.” 

“And what was that?” 

“I really wanted to make out with him.” 

Crowe groaned. “Gross. You’re not in high school. Who talks like that?” 

“Someone that hasn’t been on the dating scene for a very long time.” Ignis defended himself, as he stayed in his spot. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I really enjoyed hanging out with him.” 

A hand patted him on the back. “You may be saying the same thing tomorrow night when you come back from your dinner date with that cutie from What’s the Buzz.” 

“I’m trying not to panic.” He stood up, the blood rushing back into his body after being sideways for so long. 

“You’re doing a bang up job of it.” Crowe teased him, as she patted his back again. “You should head home. You don’t want to be hanging out here tonight. You might wind up working.” 

That was enough to get him moving. “Right. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave her a wave, said goodbye to the shop, and then headed for the subway. 

When he got home, he toed off his shoes and went over to his couch and laid down on it. He saw he had a text from an unknown number. “_This is Noct. Noctis. This is my number. Text me when you read this?_” 

“_And why should I do that? It’s late_.” He hoped that his teasing came through, and didn’t come across as demanding. 

“_Oh, good. I was afraid I texted the wrong number since it took you so long to reply back to m_e.” 

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, chuckling a little. “_I told you I don’t drive - I was underground. I’m home now, in case you’re wondering_.” 

“_Good. You forgot to tell me the name of your favorite book_.” 

Turning on his side, he returned to typing. “_Do you plan on finishing it before we see each other again? What if I want to invite you to dinner on Monday?_” 

“_You don’t, and I want to try. What is it?_” 

He typed the name, and the author to him. “_There. I hope you like it. If you don’t, lie to me and tell me you did so I feel better about my choices_.” 

“_Oh, don’t worry. I will. Good night, Ignis. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow_.” 

“_Wait, before you go_.” Ignis paused typing, and wondered if this was going to be a dumb idea, or if it was the best course of action. “_I wanted to tell you that I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for joining me_.” 

Ignis unbuttoned his shirt, his black undershirt now exposed as he found a more comfortable spot on the couch. “_You’re welcome. Sweet dreams. I’ll be sure to have something ready for you to try tomorrow afternoon. Gnight!_” 

“_Good night to you, Noctis_.” He dropped his phone, and rubbed his eyes again. He looked at the text below Noctis’ and began to smile. Gladio had sent him a picture of a field of flowers, and had said he’d wanted to take him there to visit one day. He had not replied to it yet, but he knew that he wanted to go and see it with him. 

Getting up off his couch, he put his phone on its charger, then made his way into his bedroom. Too tired to get undressed, he fell on top of his mattress and pressed his face against his pillow. He’d take off his clothes later, or maybe he’d just sleep in his clothes all night. It wouldn’t be a first for him. 


	4. A Change of Plans

* * *

It’s busier than Ignis expected it to be inside What’s the Buzz for a Friday, and when he looked at the barista station, he didn’t see the person he was looking forward to seeing later in the day. He became worried that maybe Prompto had called out sick, that he wasn’t feeling up to hanging out for some dinner this evening. Reaching for his phone, he figured if anyone would know what’s happening, it would be Noctis. As he pulled up their brief text conversation, his name was called out. “Iggy! You’re here!” He looked up, and saw Prompto at the counter taking orders. 

“Prompto.” He smiled, returning his phone to his pocket as he approached the register. “What are you doing here?” 

“Someone called out, so I’m covering the front for a bit.” Prompto put his order in, and he gave him his card to run. “Which means I need to cancel tonight.” 

“Oh no.” Ignis tried not to show the disappointment he felt on his face, because he understood that picking up the slack is sometimes necessary in this line of work. “It’s alright - we can try it again next week?” 

“No!” The blond shook his head. “You work until midnight, right?” 

“Yes, that’s correct.” 

“Well, I’m here until closing. Which means I won’t be out of here until a little after ten. I can wait for you to be finished with your shift?” Ignis stood off to the side, as they carried on their conversation while Prompto helped the customer behind him. 

He thought about it for a few moments. “Won’t you be tired? It’s okay - we can try again next week.” 

“I don’t work tomorrow, so no - I’ll be good.” 

Hearing his name called at the other end of the bar, Ignis went to retrieve his red eye, and walked back over to where Prompto was. “Very well. Come by the shop after you finish up here. And if you find yourself fading, I’ll insist you go home.” 

“Okay, Iggy. But I’ll be good. Don’t worry. I’m just bummed we couldn’t do dinner like we were supposed to!” 

“It’s alright. These things happen. I’ll see you a little later.” He waved, and headed out of the shop. Holding his coffee with one hand, he walked over to the pastry shop next door to get his daily fix of both sweets and a quick hello to the man behind the counter. 

“Hey, Ignis.” Noctis greeted him, the afternoon slump apparent in this shop, unlike the coffee shop next door. “Prompto told me he wasn’t going to be able to eat dinner with you tonight.” 

“Yes, I know.” He held up his coffee. “But apparently, he’s going to come by my work after he finishes up, and we’ll be spending time together after my shift ends.” 

“O-Oh?” 

Pretending to look at the pastries, Ignis tried to gauge Noctis’ reaction. “Did you two have plans this evening?” 

“No, not really. I’m just surprised he’d want to stay out that late. He usually is wiped out at the end of a double.” Noctis stood in front of where he was looking, and pointed to a pastry. “You should try that. It’s been a popular seller today.” 

Nodding his head, he stood up and smiled. “Give me two of them, in separate boxes, please.” He looked at the counter behind where Noctis was standing. “Since I’m here at my usual time, did you make anything special for me?” 

“Maybe.” The smirk on Noctis’ face made his smile grow a little more. “Who’s the pastry for? Someone at the Emporium?” 

“As a matter of fact, I was going to take it over to Gladio.” He looked over at the floral shop, and saw Gladio working with a petite woman. “I think he might like this.” 

“He likes this one too.” Noctis pointed to one of the smaller chocolate mousse cakes. “You should get him one of those.” 

“I take it he comes over here often too?” Ignis felt his heart beginning to beat a little faster as he asked the question. “He isn’t your rotation too, is he?” 

“Not yet.” 

Their eyes met, and Ignis felt the world wobble a little at the confidence in Noctis’ voice. “What you’re saying is I’m not the only interested party.” He nodded his head, as Noctis picked up the recommended cakes to put with the others. 

“I won’t say yes, or no, to that statement.” 

“You can be quite the charmer, Mr….” He realized he didn’t know what Noctis’ last name was. 

“Caelum.” Noctis put the two boxes on the counter, as well as a bag that he had been hiding. “Noctis Caelum.” 

“Scientia.” Ignis held his hand out, and smiled. “Ignis Scientia.” 

“It’s nice to know your full name.” The two shook hands. “Funny we didn’t talk about it last night.” 

He laughed, and paid for the pastries. “I’m afraid that was probably my fault. Well, do enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr. Caelum. I’ll be sure to tell Gladio that you recommended these treats.” 

“Have fun with Prompto tonight, Mr. Scientia. But not _too_ much fun.” 

Smirking, he put the boxes against his chest, and held his coffee. “I’ll do my best.” Walking out of Le Petit Gateau, he could feel Noctis staring at his back. Looking at the watch on his wrist, he saw he had a little bit of time to spare, so he headed across the street, and after a bit of juggling, he went inside to Concordia Floral. 

“Ignis!” Gladio looked up from the work he was doing, the surprise on his face bringing a smile to his own. “I’ll be with you in a few minutes. Feel free to go to the back, if you want. It seems your hands are a little full.” 

“Take your time. I’ve got a few minutes before I need to head next door.” He smiled, and went to the back of the shop. He saw bouquets that were to be sent out the following day still in a state of being assembled. He’d only been back here once before, and that was because of an ill-timed plumbing problem at the Emporium. 

He set the box of pastries down, and took a long sip of his coffee, the taste a little more burnt than normal. Then he remembered that it wasn’t Prompto on the bar today. It was one thing to be a barista, and another to care about your customer’s palette and what they may or may not enjoy. And it seemed that Prompto knew what his taste buds preferred, if this awful coffee was an indication of that. 

He heard a noise behind him, and then felt two arms engulf him in a backwards hug. He closed his eyes as he took in the feel of Gladio’s body, the smell of the flowers mixing with that delightful smell of his cologne almost perfectly. “You sure do know how to surprise someone.” Gladio spoke softly near his ear. “When was the last time you paid me a visit?” 

“Are you saying you come and visit me more at the Emporium?” He asked, knowing it had been a long time since he’d come over here. He went and saw Prompto and Noctis on an almost daily basis, and was neglecting doing the same to Gladio. “I brought you some pastries. One was picked by Noctis.” 

“Does that mean it’s chocolate mousse cake?” Gladio had yet to remove his arms from being around his body. “Please tell me it’s chocolate mousse cake.” 

Turning around, he slipped his arms around Gladio’s neck, and gave him a proper hug. “Why don’t you open it up and find out?” He sank back down onto his feet, as he pulled his arms away from Gladio’s body. “Check quickly, because I’m afraid my time is short.”   
  
“Alright, alright.” He looked at the boxes, and saw Gladio open the box meant for him. “Ah, I’m glad he remembered.” 

“He did.” Ignis picked up his coffee, and the other box. “Have you gone out with him?” 

“No? Why, did he tell you I did?” 

“Not really. He teased me about it, though.” Sighing, he started to walk towards the door. “I went out with him last night. It was fun.” 

“Did you have more fun than our date?” 

A teasing smirk appeared on his lips as he looked up at Gladio. “That wasn’t a date. That was two friends getting dinner together.” 

“You’re killing me, Ignis. You know that, right? I’m only going to be able to control myself around you for so long.” 

The seductive look that crossed over Gladio’s face sent blood rushing to his cheeks as he tried not to visibly show how much of a turn on that statement was. “As for your question, the answer is they were about the same. And tonight, I’m spending time with Prompto.” 

“When will I get to see you again? You know, for a friend date?” Gladio put his arms around him in a loose hold. 

Ignis shrugged his shoulders. “Monday? Maybe? We’re texting, so I’ll text you and let you know.” 

“We are. Do you like texting with me?” 

“I wouldn’t text you back if I didn’t.” 

“Would you want to sext with me?” 

He groaned, and pulled himself out of Gladio’s hold. “Have a good rest of your night, Gladio. I hope you like your pastries.” 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying!” 

Chuckling under his breath, he left the floral shop and headed next door, dropping the other box of pastries on the front counter. “I’m not late.” He remarked, then walked over to his station to set down the bag of special treats and his coffee. “One minute to spare.” 

“You’re lucky your first client isn’t going to be here until fifteen after.” Crowe teased him, as he turned around to give her a fake glare. “What are these?” 

“Treats from Le Petit Gateau.” 

“No coffee?” 

“Oh, ha ha.” At the mention of coffee, he picked up his own drink, and made a sour face as he swallowed the lukewarm liquid. 

“Bad batch?”

“Prompto didn’t make it.” 

“That kid does know how to make the perfect drink.” Crowe sympathized with him.

“He really does.” He nodded, as he started to get his station ready. “Go bother someone else. I need to get ready.” 

“You’re taking a long lunch today, right? I need to know, so I can schedule accordingly.” 

He shook his head. “Prompto is working a double shift, so he won’t be joining me for dinner. I’d like to try and leave an hour early, if possible? I don’t think I have any late clients tonight.” 

“So, instead of a long lunch, you want off early? Yeah, I think we can do that.” Crowe walked back over to the appointment book, and took a look. “It means I won’t be able to give you a walk-in client later in the evening.” 

“Good! More for me!” Nyx joined their conversation, who had come in from the back of the Emporium. “I want as many as you can give me. It’s Friday night!” 

Ignis took another sip of his coffee, another grimace coming over his face. “Take as many as you want. I don’t mind.” 

“Famous last words.” 

He laughed, and shook his head. “We’ll see about that. Try to keep up tonight, Ulric.” 

“In your dreams, Scientia!” Nyx sat down at the station next to him, a grin on his face. 

He returned to prepping his station, then grabbed one of the pastries from his bag and took a bite. If he wasn’t going to be eating until later, he needed as much fuel as he could get. 

***

Ignis was working on a walk-in when he heard an excited voice join the noise in the shop. He smiled, knowing that voice, and paused his work to look up at the person that had just walked into the Emporium. “Prompto.” He greeted him, and saw that he had changed into different clothes. 

“Hey, Iggy! Don’t mind me! I’ll just be hanging out until you’re ready to go, okay?” Prompto waved, and started to look at the case with some body jewelry. “I’m not even here!” 

“Of course you’re not.” He chuckled, then went back to inking, his client shifting a little before he put the needle back to her skin. He glanced up and saw Prompto was still looking at the jewelry, incredibly happy to see him back in the Emporium. It was one thing for him to visit him at What’s the Buzz, but knowing he’s here for their pseudo-date later in the evening caused him to be a little more excited than normal. 

He could hear others talking to Prompto, happy that the barista wouldn’t be too bored while he was tending to his last client of the night. Once he was done, and had given her instructions on how she needed to take care of her new ink for the next few weeks, he began to sterilize his station. He wasn’t expecting a tip from her, but she came back over to his station and handed him a cash tip. He thanked her, and told her to come back and see him again if she noticed anything off with the healing process, or if she wanted more ink. She lit up at the mention of more ink, and he knew that he had another future client. Giving her his card, he walked her over to the door and said goodnight to her, very happy to have accepted the walk-in. 

“That looked sick!” Prompto joined him at his station, a grin on his face. “Your work is impeccable, Iggy. I really need to come back and see you. Being in here is making me get the itch real bad.” 

“Would you like to talk about some designs?” Ignis asked, as he got the rest of his items put away. “We don’t have to do anything tonight, but if you’ve got some ideas, I’d be more than happy to do some sketches for you.” 

Prompto sat down in his chair. “I was thinking I’d want something on this arm.” The sleeve of the shirt he was wearing was pushed up to his shoulder. “Maybe something to go with what we did on my other arm?” 

“I think I can come up with a few designs for that area. Would you want it to be black like the rest of your ink? Or will you let me give you a color tattoo?” He teased, as he grabbed a piece of paper, and started to sketch something with a pencil. 

“Color is so much work to maintain.” Prompto whined, but he could see the excitement in his eyes. “I mean, I guess I don’t really go out in the sun _that_ much.” 

“I’ll come up with a few different things. Some that could be in color, or some that would look good either way.” He put down his pencil and looked at Prompto. “We can go find somewhere to eat now, if you’re hungry?” 

“I’m starving.” He jumped up out of his chair, as Ignis grabbed his items. “There’s a diner a few blocks away from my apartment. They’re open all night!” 

“I could eat some diner food.” Ignis said goodnight to his fellow coworkers, then walked out into the crisp night air with Prompto. “Is your apartment nearby?” 

“It’s a little ways away. But I’ve got a car that we can use? Noct told me you don’t drive?” 

He nodded his head, as the two of them walked across the block. “It’s not that I don’t drive - I choose not to. I have a driver’s license.” Ignis followed Prompto to a car underneath a streetlight. “I like taking the metro, and walking.” 

“What time do the trains stop running?” 

“On the weekends? Until 3. So, I should have no problem getting home tonight.” 

“Okay, good.” 

As they drove away from What’s the Buzz, Ignis realized that Prompto might have been asking him a question without actually asking him in regards to the train schedule. But it was too late to change his answer now, not that he would have, but still. It didn’t take them very long to get to the diner, Prompto finding parking on the street in front. 

“Have you eaten here before, Iggy?” Prompto asked, as he joined him next to the car. “I love coming here. They have such a large assortment of food, you could eat three meals a day here and not have a repeat for at least three weeks.” 

Ignis laughed, and held the door open for him. “That is a lot of choices.” The blond’s charm radiated out of him, and he couldn’t help but stay upbeat whenever he was around him. “Here’s hoping we won’t have to wait too long for a table.” 

The hostess sat them five minutes later off towards the back of the diner, which Ignis did not mind at all. He could see Prompto fidgeting a little, and had to wonder if it was because of him. “Prompto? Is everything okay?” 

“W-What? Yeah!” A soft laugh left his throat, as he stopped fidgeting. “I’m a little nervous, that’s all.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because! I never thought we’d hang out outside of work!” Ignis smiled, and nodded his head. “After you went out with Noct last night, I was really looking forward to having dinner with you tonight. And then that jerk had to call out sick, and I was forced to take a double. I just figured it was going to be a wash tonight.” 

Ignis reached across the table, and touched the back of Prompto’s hand with the tips of his fingers. “And yet, here we are. About to enjoy a scrumptious meal that will no doubt be baked and or fried in delicious animal fat.” 

“It’s going to be the best.” Prompto laid his hand flat, Ignis continuing to lightly touch the back of his hand. “Can I ask you a question, Iggy?” 

“You just did.” He teased, hoping to help ease more of the tension out of him, as he could still see Prompto fidgeting a little. “But yes, what would you like to ask me?” 

“What made you want to go out as friends now?” 

It was a good question, and one he was prepared to answer. “I think it took me a little bit of time to realize that I wanted to get to know you a little better. We see each other so often, and you’ve been in my chair quite a few times, but that doesn’t mean I know the real you.” Ignis shrugged his shoulders, as he found himself still idly brushing the tips of his fingers against the back of Prompto’s hand. 

“And it doesn’t bother you that I like to have casual sex with Noct?” The worried look in Prompto’s violet eyes made Ignis lay his hand flat on the back of his hand. 

“Why would that bother me?” He shook his head. “I’m happy that you told me. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest.” 

“You don’t date people you work with, right? Like, paying clients like me and Gladio? That’s what Crowe told me tonight.” 

Ignis glanced down at the top of his own hand that was still covering Prompto’s. “It’s a rule I have, yes. But I’m slowly beginning to think it might be a silly rule.” Lifting his head, he saw Prompto was looking down at their hands. “Does it bother you, knowing that this might only be a friend date?” 

“No…” The word was barely audible over the din of the restaurant. 

“It’s okay if you say yes, Prompto.” He kept his own voice soft, knowing that this might be a difficult conversation for the blond. “You won’t hurt my feelings if you say yes.” 

Violet eyes met his gaze. “I might be a little sad that this is only a friend’s date, but I’ll get over it. I would like to spend more time with you Iggy, and if that means as friends, I’m okay with that.” 

“Are you sure?” Neither of them had moved their hands yet, as they sat looking at one another. “I’m not saying it won’t be a different sort of friend after this. We know each other - somewhat. You’ve been coming to me for how long now for tattoos?” 

“A few years.” Prompto kept his eyes on him. “Want to know something silly?” 

“I would love to know something silly.” 

Before Prompto could divulge the information to him, their waitress appeared, apologizing for the delay as they were short staffed for the night. They both put in their orders, then their waitress brought over two cups of coffee then left them alone. Ignis was going to say something, when Prompto continued. 

“I took the job at the coffee shop because I remembered you said you were a coffee aficionado.” 

He raised his eyebrow up, not expecting that information. “You took the job because you knew you’d be seeing me?” 

“In so many words.” Prompto groaned, and started to pull his hand away. But he wouldn’t let him. Instead, he kept his hand firmly over his, holding it in place. “Silly, right?” 

“You have a crush on me?” Ignis was still trying to work out the confession in his head. 

“I mean, can you blame me?? Look at you.” Now it was his turn to avert his eyes from Prompto. “You have to know how handsome you are. Getting to see you, and talk to you before you go to the Glaive Emporium is like, the five minutes of my day I look forward to the most.” 

“For how long?” He was still trying to work out what Prompto was saying. His brain had processed it, but it was still being lethargic in understanding what it meant. “How did I not know?” 

“I thought you did!” Ignis shook his head at the comment. “We always flirt! Don’t we? Or am I just imagining things that I wish were happening?” 

He laughed softly, and shook his head. “No, Prompto. You weren’t imagining things. Yes, I was flirting with you. Surely you noticed how I always make sure to touch you when I take my drink from you.” 

“Okay, good. I thought I was going crazy.” Their fingers somehow wound up tangled together, their palms resting on top of each other now. “So, you don’t date your clients, but you’ll flirt with them? Does Gladio get the same attention as we do?” 

It was no secret that Gladio was a client of his, but for Prompto to call him out like that made the smile on his face slowly curve into a smirk. “He’s the reason we’re here tonight.” 

“How so?!” 

“He’s been sending me flowers for the last few weeks, and I finally relented on going to dinner with him, as friends.” Ignis kept his fingers locked with Prompto’s, while using his other hand to pick up his cup of stale coffee to drink some of it. “But I knew I, like you, had a crush on you and wanted to see where it might go. So I informed him that I wanted to experience the same sort of friendly date with both you and Noctis.” 

“I see.” The smile on Prompto’s face began to falter, and with the subtle change, it made his heart ache a little. “So, does this mean that this really is only a friendly date?” 

Ignis knew he was going to have to answer this sooner than later, but he figured his actions might speak louder than his words. But apparently that was not the case, if Prompto was asking that question. “We’ll have to see.” He decided to leave it ambiguous for now, even though he still held onto Prompto’s hand, not ready to relinquish the somewhat intimate touch.

“I can handle that! That’s much better than hearing no!” 

Their waitress returned with their food, and knowing that it was time to let go of Prompto’s hand, he casually let go and stood up from his side of the booth. He moved to Prompto’s side, and sat down next to him, bringing his food to be in front of him, so that they could sit side by side, rather than across from one another. He wasn’t sure what gave him the idea to do so, but once he was seated next to him, he was glad that he moved. It was easier to converse with him, and it made it nice and cozy, as he kept his leg right up against Prompto’s. 

They kept their conversation topical, Ignis forgetting to ask him about personal things. But it didn’t matter, because it was fun discussing things with the blond, who had an extensive knowledge of pop culture. It was impressive, and made it easy to talk with him. Every so often, their elbows would bump as they ate, then soft apologies would be exchanged with soft laughter. After they finished eating, Ignis held Prompto’s hand underneath the table, as they carried on their conversation. 

The bill came, and they split it evenly, although Ignis was tempted to pay for the entire thing. They talked a little while longer, then made their way out of the diner at a little after one in the morning. He walked Prompto to his car, and felt a weird pull in his gut, not really sure he was ready for this to be over. 

“Since you won’t be working tomorrow, I suppose I won’t be seeing you until Tuesday.” Ignis said, as he stood with Prompto next to his car. “I’m happy we got to spend some time together, although it made it a very late night for the both of us.” 

“I don’t mind.” Prompto’s smile made Ignis return it with ease. “Let me drive you home? I know you said the trains run until three, but I would feel better if I was able to see you home myself.” 

To sit with a bunch of drunks on the train, or to accept Prompto’s offer - it was not a difficult decision to make. “I wouldn’t say no to a ride.” 

“Then, get your butt over to the passenger side, and let’s get out of here!” 

More laughter left his throat as he obeyed Prompto’s request. He gave him his address, and soon they were driving through Insomnia, heading towards his place. When they pulled up to his place, Ignis was reluctant to unbuckle his belt, as he was surprised at how much he was enjoying Prompto’s company. They sat parked in front of his apartment building, neither saying anything. 

“Thank you for the ride, Prompto.” His fingers finally got the belt undone, allowing him to turn towards the center of the car. “May I give you my number? So we can chat more later?” 

“I’d love that, Iggy.” Prompto gave him his cell number, and once it was in his phone, he sent him a text. “Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun.” 

“As did I.” He looked at Prompto, then looked over at his building. “I wouldn’t say no if you felt like walking me to the door?” 

“You mean it??” 

Ignis smiled, and nodded his head. “It’s not too much of a hindrance, is it?” 

“Not at all.” Prompto hopped out of the car, then raced around the front to open his car door for him. “Here you go, Iggy.” 

“Thank you.” He stood up, and brought his hand to Prompto’s, lacing their fingers as they walked up the short flight of stairs to the door to his apartment building. “This is me.” 

“Would you like for me to come upstairs with you, see you to your actual apartment door?” 

He knew it was an innocent question, but Ignis couldn’t help but feel that pull return to his gut - the same pull that had been there when he had been with Noctis. “I’m afraid I must decline.” Ignis held a little tighter to Prompto’s hand, as he brought his face closer to his. 

“But you want me to follow you, don’t you?” 

“You know the answer to that question, Prompto.” 

Their foreheads touched, as Ignis felt his heart rate beginning to spike. “Why don’t you want me to come upstairs?” Prompto’s breath tickled his upper lip. 

“Because if I let you upstairs, you won’t be leaving until the morning.” 

“It’s morning now, Ignis.” 

His resolve was slowly slipping away, but he knew it wouldn’t be fair if he didn’t show the same sort of decorum to Prompto as he did the others. “Good night, Prompto. Thank you for a wonderful evening.” He whispered, keeping his forehead pressed against his. 

He began to pull himself away, but before he made it, Prompto’s hands were on his face holding him in place as their lips touched. Ignis’ eyelids fell closed as he slotted his lips against Prompto’s, keeping the kiss as chaste as possible. But there was still heat to the kiss - it was impossible to deny. His lips parted, and soon he felt Prompto’s tongue touching his own with tentative, yet assertive strokes. He moaned into the kiss, shocked by how good it felt to be kissing someone again - someone who he’d wondered what it would be like to kiss. And here it was, happening on the steps of his apartment building as the world slept around them. 

Prompto’s hands fell from his face, as their kiss came to an end. “Good night, Iggy. Sweet dreams.” One more kiss to his lips, then Prompto ran back to his car, leaving him slightly stunned on the steps. 

Once his brain caught up to what happened, Ignis used his code to get into his building, and headed up to his apartment. With his lips still tingling from the unexpected dominance that Prompto had just shown to him, he flopped onto his bed. That was not how he expected their friendly date to go. He knew he was going to have to show the other two the same courtesy. Lips still tingling with the memory of Prompto’s lips and tongue, Ignis fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face. 


	5. A Welcoming Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the rating has changed. And it will change again next chapter. ;) Please enjoy!

* * *

Having returned so late the night before - or early this morning, Ignis woke up later than he usually does on a Saturday. Which wasn’t so bad, but he regretted his decision to sleep in his clothes as he woke up feeling sticky and gross. Tossing the blanket off of his body, he sat up and began to get undressed, then grabbed his phone off of its charger and headed to the bathroom for a nice long, hot shower. 

He looked at his phone and saw three separate texts from the men he had seen over the last week in a cordial setting. After last night - no, this morning’s unforeseen dominance from Prompto, he knew it was time to give the other two the same courtesy, if they wanted it. And judging from the texts that both Glaido and Noctis had sent to him, they were as thirsty as he was to move this along. 

The bathroom filled with steam, as he let the water get to the temperature he wanted, reading the texts. He read Gladio’s first, which brought a smirk to his lips. “_How’d your friend dinner with Prompto go? Does this mean I can see you again on Monday? It was Monday, right?_” 

Noctis’ text made him bark out a laugh as he finished reading it. “_Prompto told me what you guys did. No fair. I should have done it first, but I figured you wouldn’t be cool with it. Does this mean I can kiss you now?_” 

One final text was from the person who he had parted ways with a few short hours ago. “_I told Noct I kissed you. I hope that’s okay? I had a lot of fun last night_.” 

Setting his phone on the bathroom counter, he chose not to reply to anyone yet, knowing full well that they would know that he had read their messages. He finished getting undressed, and got into the shower, yawning a little as the hot water began to massage his back. He wasn’t sure who he should respond to first, if it really mattered. If he responded to Prompto first, and he was with Noctis, would he get a text from Noctis asking why he didn’t reply to him first? Or if he texted Noctis first, would Prompto be upset that he hadn’t texted him first? He leaned his head against the shower wall, and groaned softly. Maybe trying to do this friend date thing with all three of them was a bad idea. 

He got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Having thought about it in the shower ad nauseum, he picked up his phone and didn’t bother to send a text but instead pressed the button to make a call. He brought the phone up to his ear, and waited patiently for the recipient of his call to pick up on the other end. 

“Well, this is a surprise.” Gladio’s sultry voice came through loud and clear into his ear. “Not that I’m complaining, I’m just surprised to see you calling me and not texting me. How’re you, Ignis? To what do I owe this delightful pleasure?” 

Leaning his lower back against the bathroom counter, Ignis chuckled softly at the velvety smooth way that Gladio addressed him. “What’s wrong with me telephoning you? Or, do _friends_ not call each other on the phone?” 

“Friends can do whatever they want.” He heard the sound become muffled, forgetting that Gladio was probably already at the shop for the day. “Why don’t you answer my question? Or is this your way of teasing me?” 

“Call me back when you’re not busy. I need to talk to you about something.” Pushing himself off the counter, Ignis turned around to look in the mirror. “Please?” 

“Give me five minutes. Sorry, I normally wouldn’t have picked up had it been anyone other than you.” He could hear the distress in Gladio’s voice. “But since you’ve never called me before, I had to pick up.” 

“It’s fine.” Ignis smiled at his own reflection. “Call me back when you can.” He ended the call, and placed his phone on the counter as he debated on what to do next. 

Picking up the phone, he opened Prompto’s message. If he was going to talk to anyone first, it would be the person that had sent his world into a welcoming chaos. “_Of course it’s okay. I understand that you two have a thing going on, whatever that might be. And I had a really nice time too. It’s not very often that someone can surprise me the way you did_.” He was going to put his phone down when he saw three dots appear on the screen. 

“_Okay, good. I was a tiny bit worried I might have done something bad by kissing you_.” 

“_What could you have possibly done that would have been bad?_” 

He took off his towel, and walked back into his bedroom, waiting for Prompto to reply to him. “_I kissed you without asking your permission_.” 

“_If I didn’t want you to do it, I would have put a stop to it_.” It was the truth. He knew he could have told Prompto no, and could have easily pulled himself away from it, but it was nice, and he really didn’t want to do that. 

Three dots appeared on his screen. “_That’s what I kept telling myself, but then the paranoia set in. I really like you a lot, Iggy. Will I be able to see you again soon? Do you…._” 

“_Do I what?_” After waiting almost two minutes for Prompto to finish that thought, he sent his own message. 

Ignis waited for Prompto to continue. But as the three dots came back up on his screen, they disappeared with the sound of his phone ringing, Gladio’s name appearing on the now black screen. “Has it only been five minutes?” Ignis asked, as he answered the phone with a smile. 

“Shocking, isn’t it?” Gladio returned, the mirth in his voice evident in the way he spoke to Ignis. “So, tell me why I get to hear your voice instead of hearing it in my head?” 

That comment made him flop onto his back, as he closed his eyes. “Prompto kissed me last night. And, it turns out that he and Noctis like to dabble in casual sex with each other, whenever the urge hits them.” 

“Oh, yeah? That makes sense, with the way they’re always hanging out together during work. I see both of them go back and forth between their two shops.” Gladio chuckled softly. “I bet that kiss with Prompto was nice.” He couldn’t hear any animosity in Gladio’s voice, which gave him a little bit of hope. “Were you calling me to gloat about it? Because that doesn’t seem like you at all, Ignis.” 

He laughed at the comment, and shook his head. “No, of course not. But, since he was so bold with me, I figured it was time that maybe I took a page out of his book. Go out to dinner with me tonight. I’m working from four until midnight tonight.” 

“Dinner, huh?” Ignis heard his phone ding, signaling he’d received a text message. “What if I don’t want to do dinner?” 

“What would you prefer to do? Dessert?” Ignis asked, trying not to sound a little disappointed. He figured Gladio would be open to having dinner with him. He didn’t even say it was going to be a friends’ only dinner, a fact that he’s surprised Gladio hadn’t called him out on yet. 

“I’d prefer to have breakfast with you. Preferrably after a long night of incredible sex.” 

The comment stunned him into silence, as he tried to think of a witty comeback to the request. But he couldn’t think of one, as much as he tried. “Are you propositioning me, Gladio?” 

“If those two that you’re slightly hung up on can have casual sex with one another, why can’t we?” Gladio didn’t necessarily answer his question, but he wasn’t really bothered by that fact. “Friends can have casual sex with one another, can’t they?” 

Turning over to lie on his stomach, Ignis knew there was no getting out of this one. “I would think that they could, as long as both parties were in an understanding that this was to be something casual. Not necessarily no strings, but more than a booty call. And one would also hope to not lose their business, should things not work out…._sexually_ for the two of them.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, Ignis.” Gladio’s low chuckle made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “I’ll pick you up tonight at midnight.” 

“I’ll see you then.” He ended the call, and dropped his phone on the bed as he buried his face in his pillow to scream obscenities into it. 

His phone beeped again, reminding him that he still had an unread text message. Picking it up, he saw the message pop up on his locked screen. “_Do you want to join me and Noct one night this week?_” 

Ignis stared at the words on the screen, staring in disbelief that Prompto would suggest such a thing. But then he remembered the conversation he had had with Noctis, and soon the blood was rushing both north and south in his body - his ears grew warm while the lower half of his body experienced a little bit of heat as he reread the text over again. 

“_I wouldn’t be opposed to it. When were you thinking? And, is Noctis there with you right now?_” 

“_He is. And what about tomorrow night? Or is that too soon? We could shoot for Tuesday or Wednesday night_.” 

He wanted to say yes to the following night, but he had no idea what was going to happen with Gladio. “_Let’s plan for Wednesday. But I’ll see you on Tuesday when I come to get coffee. And whenever we text between now and then_.” 

“_Wednesday it is! Have a good night tonight at work, Iggy! Noct says he’ll see you this afternoon_.” 

Smiling, he started to type. “_Have a nice Saturday, Prompto. I know I will, since you made my Friday night much better than I thought it would be_.” He felt his own face grow warm at what he’d just typed, but what was done was done. 

Now that he had spoken to everyone, and felt a little better about it all, he got up off the bed and proceeded to get ready for his evening at work. Since he wasn’t sure if Gladio would be coming here, or he would be accompanying him to his place tonight, he made sure to get his room straightened up, not that it was unkempt too much. He grabbed a few necessary items for spending the night somewhere, and put them into a backpack. Getting dressed, he picked up his phone off the bed, and headed out to work. 

With Prompto not being at What’s the Buzz, he decided to see the state of coffee that was offered at Le Petit Gateau. He shifted the backpack he’d brought to his right shoulder, and headed into the pastry shop, where he saw Noctis standing behind the counter, glancing down at a newspaper. When he looked up at him, he felt his pulse quicken at the almost predatory look he saw in Noctis’ royal blue eyes. 

“Well, well. No coffee today?” Noctis greeted him, a half smile-half smirk on his lips. “I wonder why that could be.”

“Says the person that I know propositioned me this afternoon.” He replied coolly, as he approached the counter. “I know it wasn’t Prompto that made that suggestion.” 

“What makes you think that? He did kiss you first, didn’t he?” Noctis countered before turning around to grab a to go cup to pour drip coffee into it. “Sorry, we don’t have any fancy machines here - I could make you a blended drink, but something tells me you’d probably prefer to drink black coffee.” 

Ignis nodded his head, as he pretended to look at what was in the glass case. But really, his eyes were more or less on Noctis’ back, or rather, his ass. “Black coffee is what I prefer, so that will be good enough.” 

“Tell me when I should turn around.” He felt his face grow warm at the comment. “Because I could stand here like this for as long as you’d like. But wouldn’t you prefer to see what I’m carrying in front?” 

He cleared his throat, and lifted his head. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I was looking at the pastries.” He pointed to the case, gesturing to what looked like a blackberry mousse tart. 

“Sure you were.” A cup of coffee was placed in front of him, Noctis keeping his hand on it until Ignis’ reached for it. “I have a couple of things I set aside for you, but you’re welcome to help yourself to whatever you would like in the case.” 

Ignis took his coffee, and made sure to let his finger touch Noctis’ as he normally does to Prompto when taking his coffee from him. “Whatever you think I would like, besides what you’ve set aside for me, I’ll take.” 

“I can think of a few things you might like.” Noctis picked up a small box, and started to put a few pastries into it. The door to the shop opens, bringing in a few more customers. “Will I be able to see you before Wednesday?” 

“You mean, besides our normal visits?” He teased, knowing exactly what Noctis was getting at. “Or did you mean something else?” 

“Something else. Maybe tomorrow? Or tonight?” 

He knew Noctis had to go and assist the others, and it was time he made his way across the street. “I’m not available this evening, and I’m not sure what I’ll be doing tomorrow. I’ll text you when I have a better idea?” 

“That’d be great.” The smile on Noctis’ face made him smile in return. “I hope you like your own treats. Have a good night at work, Ignis.” 

“You as well.” He took his pastries and coffee and headed out of the shop, resisting the urge to look back at Noctis who he could hear was now speaking to the two that had entered the shop. Walking across the street, he looked over at Concordia to see if he could catch Gladio’s eye, but it looked like he was busy with a customer. 

Pushing the door to Glaive’s Tattoo Emporium open with his hip, he greeted his co-workers with a resounding hello. He dropped the box of pastries off with Crowe, then walked over to his station to set his own pastries and backpack down. There was a vase with three different types of flowers in it - a red gladiolus, a few yellow blooms that he wasn’t sure what they were, and a single coral rose. 

He took a sip of his coffee, and found it wasn’t too awful, which was mildly surprising. At least he knew he could go and get coffee from Noctis when Prompto wasn’t working as a back up. “Do you know what those are?” Crowe asked, as she walked over to his station already munching on one of the pastries from the box. 

“I do not. Do you?” He asked, as he started to get his things in order. “And what time is my first client today?” 

She nodded her head. “Only because I asked him. He seemed very pleased by it. I guess it’s called a forsythia bloom. Do you want to know what it means?” Crowe pulled out her phone. “And your first client is running late - they were supposed to be here at four.” 

“Seeing as you will tell me regardless if I want to know or not, go ahead.” Ignis nodded, as he picked up his coffee to take a quick sip. “What does it mean?” 

“Anticipation.” 

Thankful he had not been swallowing when she told him what it meant, he closed his eyes and gave a small nod of his head. “I see. Thank you for letting me know.” 

“Sure, Ignis. How’d last night go with Prompto?” 

“It went a lot better than expected.” Happy to be moving on, he reached into his own pastry bag, and pulled out a hand pie. “I think I might be getting rid of my rule soon.” 

“Oh?” He followed her back over to her station. “Why so soon?” She smirked, as he narrowed his eyes at her. “My question is - who’s the reason you’re going to break it for? The one sending you flowers, or the one that feeds into that caffeine addiction of yours?” 

“It might be both.” He returned her smirk, then saw the door open, his client walking in with an apologetic smile on her face. He greeted her, then looked over at Crowe, who had a look of surprise on her face. After he got his client in his seat, he went back over to her. “I won’t tell you who, but I’m sure it will be apparent soon enough.” He grinned, and walked back over to his station. 

It was time to work. 

***

Five minutes after midnight, Ignis was locking up the shop with both Crowe and Nyx. The three headed out of the shop from the back entrance, Crowe and Nyx’ cars both parked in the back. He had received a text from Gladio a little earlier stating that he would meet him back there - he would be parked behind the rear entrance to Concordia. 

“You comin’ with us, Ignis?” Nyx asked, as he and Crowe began to walk around the buildings to get to the front of the shop. “You know, the subway is that way.” He pointed to the right. 

A car flashed it lights, letting Ignis know that that was where he should go. “I’ve got a ride this evening.” He waved at the two of them, and then headed over towards the car. With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door. “You didn’t need to flash your lights.” He greeted Gladio, who had a large smile on his face. “What? What is it?” 

“Nothing. I’m happy to see you. Is that bad?” 

His stomach rolled as a pleasant feeling flowed through his body. “No. I’m happy to see you too.” He leaned over, and planted a soft kiss to his cheek. He heard Gladio gasp, and was pleased to hear it. It was almost the same exact reaction he had had when Noctis had pulled a similar stunt on him. Sitting back in the seat, he dropped his backpack to rest between his feet. “Are we heading to your place, or mine?” 

“I figured I’d take you to mine, if that’s okay with you? Or is that too forward of me?” Gladio turned on the car, Ignis’ ears tuning him out as his heartbeat began to take over any other noise that he might possibly hear. “We can go to your place if you want. I don’t know where you live, though, so you’d have to tell me that. I mean, I guess if you’re coming to my place tonight, I’d have to take you home to-” 

“Gladio.” The man pulling out of the parking lot stopped talking. “We can go to your place. That’s why I have this.” He tapped his backpack. “Did you drink coffee to stay awake? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so fast before.” 

“I did. And I took a nap, so I could be awake. I was up at 3 this morning.” 

Ignis turned towards him. “Do you wake up that early every day??” 

“Only when Iris can’t go to the flower market.” Gladio shook his head. “She was out late last night, so I had planned on going for her this morning. I’m a little tired, but I got a few hours sleep in, so I should be okay.” 

“We don’t have to do this tonight, Gladio.” He adjusted his glasses, putting his lips into a firm line. “In fact, I think I must insist that you drop me off at the nearest subway station, and I’ll just catch a ride back.” 

They came to a stoplight. “What? No.” Ignis turned to look at him, and saw Gladio was looking across at him. “Come on - I’m good. Please? Look, if I’m tired when we get back to my place, we don’t have to do anything. We can hang out, talk, cuddle. No big deal. No pressure on the casual sex stuff tonight.” 

“I can tolerate that.” He nodded his head. “Fine. Let’s go to your place. But if you feel tired, you tell me and I can switch with you. I’m more acclimated to staying up until this time of the evening.” 

“I thought you didn’t drive.” 

“That’s right - I don’t. But I have my license.” 

The light turned green. “Well, we’re not that far away.” Gladio took his foot off the brake, the car beginning to move forward. “Are you hungry, though? I can make us something when we get there.” 

“I wouldn’t say no to something light.” 

“Got it.” 

It was quiet for the rest of the short drive back to Gladio’s apartment. He noticed the neighborhood - it was a lot nicer than the neighborhood he lived him, but he chose his location due to necessity more than anything else. He had a feeling that Gladio was the same - if he remembered correctly, the flower market wasn’t too far away from where they were, so that put his residence halfway between both areas. Grabbing his backpack, he held it in his hand as he got out of the car, then put it over his shoulder. 

They walked up two flights of stairs, then Ignis took notice of the number - 207. He followed Gladio into the apartment, and stood with him in the foyer to take off his shoes. 

“I can make you a sandwich, since you said you wanted something light.” Gladio walked further into his apartment, Ignis taking a look around. “Sorry for the mess - work tends to bleed over into my personal life too.” 

“I don’t mind.” Looking around, he saw a bunch of floral cuttings on what he assumed was the dining room table. It was a very nice apartment - the living room was large, and it looked like there were two bedrooms. “A sandwich would be perfect, thank you.” He had worn a tie to work, and pulled at the knot to loosen it up. “Can I help you at all?” 

“No, go make yourself comfortable on my couch.” He began to walk towards it as Gladio spoke again. “Wait a minute.” 

He stopped moving, and turned back towards Gladio, and saw that he was coming towards him. The deafness in his ears returned as his heart rate jumped, Ignis noticing how handsome Gladio looked right now. He hadn’t really given him a proper look in the car, but coming face to face with him now, it was undeniable. His mouth became dry, as he was caught in the gaze of Gladio’s amber eyes, which were a warmer hue in this light than he’s used to seeing. 

A large hand touched his face, which he immediately turned his head into. "You agreed to this.” Gladio reminded him, as his thumb stroked his cheek a little above where the frame of his glasses were. “You’re here tonight because I wanted to have breakfast with you.” 

“I know.” He could only whisper, still staring up into his eyes. “I know why I’m here.” 

“We’re not dating, so you won’t be breaking that rule of yours.” 

“Right.” 

The more they spoke, the lower Gladio’s head moved until Ignis could feel his breath against his own lips. “Let’s break the ice properly.” 

“P-Please.” Ignis whispered, as he licked his lips in anticipation of feeling Gladio’s lips against his own. “Don’t keep me waiting…” 

“Why not?” He could taste the words as Gladio’s breath touched his lips again. “It’s fun seeing you slowly becoming undone because of what I may or may not do to you this evening.” 

“Gladio…” 

The hand that was resting on his cheek found its way to the back of his head. “I cannot _wait_ to hear you say my name like that when we’ve got no clothes on.” 

“I don-” 

His word stopped as the pressure against his lips made his eyes close all the way. Parting his lips, he moaned as Gladio’s thick tongue pushed into his mouth, the assured strokes to his own tongue leaving him yearning for more. Fingers curled into his hair, as the hand on the back of his head held him in place had him submitting without any hesitation. His own hand found its way to the front of Gladio’s shirt, his fingers clutching to it as he dropped his jaw to feel more of that powerful muscle that was touching every single part of his mouth. 

He felt his feet drop back down to the ground, not realizing he’d lifted himself up as their lips pulled apart slowly. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Gladio, and saw a gentle smile on his lips. “Do you kiss all of your casual sex friends like that?” He asked, his voice slightly breathless as he was still returning back to this plane after their intense kiss. 

“Only the ones I’ve been lusting after for a couple of years.” 

Ignis lifted himself back up and brushed his lips against the corner of Gladio’s mouth, before bringing his lips to his ear. “I’m sorry it took me so long.” 

“Don’t be.” Gladio returned the kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Now, I’m going to go into the kitchen to make that sandwich for you.” 

“Are you sure…?” 

“If I don’t, I’m going to pick you up, throw you over my shoulder and take you into my bedroom, where you won’t be leaving it until you can’t walk properly.” 

Visibly shivering at the thought, Ignis nodded his head as he felt Gladio pull away from him. “Yes, go make me some food because the alternative sounds _horrifying_.” 

“Does it?” 

Unsure if he should say yes or no, he wasn’t given the opportunity as Gladio did exactly what he said he was going to do. One moment he was standing upright, then next he was tossed over Gladio’s shoulder, his view now one of Gladio’s ass as he was walked to what he could only assume was Gladio’s bedroom. He didn’t bother to fight - he was a bit too stunned by the action so he remained limp over his shoulder while his eyes stayed on the round mounds of his ass. 

“You said you were tired.” A strong arm stayed against his back as he was transferred from Gladio’s shoulder to the plush mattress. 

The smile on Gladio’s face caused his mouth to go dry again, as he kneeled on the bed to be closer to him. “I said that I took a nap, and also drank coffee. A _little_ tired doesn’t mean my libido shuts down, Ignis.”

“Food….?” It was a weak attempt at trying to slow down this speeding train that they somehow wound up on, the chances of them stopping becoming more and more less likely as Gladio stared down at him. 

“I’ve got something you could eat.” His eyes went to Gladio’s crotch, as he bit his lip in a poor attempt to stifle any noise that might make its way out of his throat. “That might be a second or third date sort of offer, though.” 

“I thought this was casual sex.” The glasses he wore were taken off of his face with the carefulness of someone that has worn glasses before. He’s had lovers that have yanked them off of his face with no regard whatsoever to him, but the ease that Gladio used to pull them off of his face told him that he’s either had a lover that wears them, or he might wear them himself. “There are no dates when it comes to casual sex.” 

Gladio set his glasses on the nightstand on the left side of the bed, then dropped both of his hands to be above his shoulders, caging him in with his muscular body. His eyes went to the lines he spent hours on, then brought them up to look into Gladio’s eyes. “It can be whatever you want it to be. I know you plan on seeing the other two, right?” 

“Yes.” He won’t deny it - if he was going to do this, he knew he had to be open about everything with a potential partner. “They want me to join them later this week.” 

“Sounds exciting.” Gladio’s face was brought closer to his, their eyes staying locked as Ignis began to find it difficult to breathe. 

“It doesn’t bother you?” He asked, wanting to make sure before any more lines were crossed between the two of them. “Because if it does, then I don’t think what may happen soon will be worth the pain and torment.” 

“If you’re concerned about me - don’t be.” The weight on the bed shifted, as Gladio lifted his hand to bring to his face. He stared up at him, hoping that what he was saying was the truth. “You told me before that you had feelings for the two of them, and yet here we are. Because I know you have feelings for me too.” 

Ignis nodded his head, as he felt Gladio’s thumb return to stroking his cheek. “I do. More than I think I’d care to admit.” 

“I’ll be honest - I’ve never been with someone in an polyamorous relationship before - casual sex friends, or not. So it may take me a little bit of time to get used to.” The frankness in his voice helped alleviate some of the lingering worries in his mind. “But I’m a big boy - I can share. And who knows - maybe I’d be open to seeing what the other two are like, and maybe we’ll all be one big happy family together.” 

Deep down, it was what Ignis was hoping for, but he knew that he couldn’t come out and say it. He had to see how things went with the other two, to see if there was any chemistry in the bedroom. “Who knows.” Ignis turned his head more, then laid a soft kiss to the center of Gladio’s palm. “Now that we both understand what’s going on, maybe we should make ourselves a little more…..comfortable?” He put his hand on the hem of Gladio’s shirt, and carefully slid it up his torso, marveling at how taut his skin was. “Unless you object?” 

“Oh, I don’t object at _all_, Ignis.” Gladio murmured, rubbing the tip of his nose against his. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Ignis dragged his nails back down Gladio’s torso, until he reached his hip. He looked up at him with a smirk on his lips. 

“You sure about this?” 

“Do your worst, Gladio.” 


	6. Not So Casual Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've jumped to an M rating. (•̀o•́)ง Please enjoy!

* * *

Ignis slid his hand from underneath Gladio’s shirt, letting his hand fall down by his side. He felt the tie around his neck slip away, as the loose knot was undone, his palms becoming clammy as he let Gladio undress him. He wasn’t scared - he knew what he was getting himself into by agreeing to this new arrangement of theirs, but he was nervous because it had been a long time since he’d been intimate with someone he knew and not some random hookup. 

“I want to see these supposed tattoos of yours.” Gladio murmured low in his ear, as his thick fingers continued to unbutton his dress shirt. “I still think you’re lying…” 

“Why would I lie about that?” His voice was a bit breathless, the touch of Gladio’s beard against the side of his neck creating an itching sensation he wasn’t used to. “You’ll see them soon enough.”

“Where are they?” The fabric of his shirt was pushed open, and soon was being pushed down his shoulders. “And, are they the only ones you have?” 

Lifting his shoulders up, he gave Gladio the space necessary to pull his shirt all the way down, taking care to remove his arms from the sleeves himself. “So many questions.” He kept a teasing tone in his voice, as he was left wearing his white tank top undershirt. “Keep removing my clothes and you’ll see.” 

“I don’t know if I have enough patience for that.” 

He wanted to agree with him, but found his mouth becoming occupied by Gladio’s insistent lips as they shared another kiss together. “What’s the phrase?” Ignis moaned softly, as he felt large hands slide underneath his tank top. Arching his chest up off the bed, another soft moan left his throat as the tips of Gladio’s fingers swiped against his nipples. “Patience is a virtue?” 

“I have no time for patience.” Ignis released a groan, as Gladio dragged his nails across the sensitive buds again. “Not when you keep making these noises that sound so much better than what I’ve been hearing in my head.” 

His tank top was pulled off, and without asking, he rolled onto his stomach. He heard Gladio gasp, and soon felt his thick fingers touching the spot between his shoulder blades, where his daggers are inked onto his skin. “They’re due for a touch up.” He dropped his head, as his hips raised up from the bed, stretching his back more as Gladio’s fingers traced along the outline of his ink. “I told you I wasn’t lying…” 

“They’re gorgeous.” Lips began to kiss along the length of each dagger, which were crossed over one another in an ‘X’ formation. “Do they have a specific meaning?” 

Resting his forehead on the mattress, Ignis found it was hard to answer his question when Gladio’s lips continued to traverse the raised skin of his tattoo. “Not really.” The hand that had been on his hip was now inching its way towards his groin, and once it slid over it, he released a low moan. Finding the will to speak, he kept his hips still as Gladio’s hand stayed in its place, pushing up against the stiffness in his underwear. “I drew them a long time ago, and finally found someone I could trust to do a good job.” 

“I can see why you waited.” Gladio’s chin scratched at his skin, his arms trembling as he tried to keep himself raised up. “The details are exactly what I would expect from your mind.” 

A little nudge to his crotch brought Ignis’ head up as he released a rich moan. “T-Thank you. If only we hadn’t taken up all of your back with your design, I would have suggested you let me work more on it.” 

“There’s always my legs.” He was brought up to be on his knees, his back now pressed up against Gladio’s torso. Tilting his head back, he shivered as Gladio’s hand touched the skull pendant that rested at the hollow of his throat. “Who gave this to you? An ex?” 

“Yes.” Ignis’ lips parted as Gladio’s lips touched his, successfully distracting him as blunt nails were dragged down the length of his torso. He flicked the tip of his tongue against Gladio’s, warmth spreading throughout his body as he was treated to a low moan from him. “It’s too nice to keep locked up, so I wear it all the time.” 

“Good to know.” The belt around his waist was tugged on, the buckle becoming undone. “You still good, Ignis?” Gladio murmured low into his ear. “I don’t have a problem stopping right now if you’re not comfortable with this.” 

“I’m more than comfortable with this.” Turning his head, he looked up at Gladio, who he saw was looking down at him. “I’m more upset at myself for holding out on this for so long.” 

A low chuckle pierced his ears, as Gladio’s hand returned to his face. “I was prepared to chip away at you until you either agreed, or told me to fuck off.” 

“Let me help you get undressed.” His belt stayed unbuckled, as he turned around on his knees to face him properly. “I’m topless, and you’re not.”

“When you put it that way.” 

His hands grabbed onto the hem of Gladio’s shirt, and as he lifted it up, he brought his lips to the beak of the eagle that was millimeters away from Gladio’s sternum, near his heart. He could remember what it had felt like to hold the tattoo gun in his hand, the precision that it took to make sure the shading looked right. It was one of the first parts that he had filled in, and he could remember how easy it had been to carry on a conversation with Gladio. And now, here he was, kissing his own work in a sort of quiet reverence, as he pulled the shirt up over his head.

“You kissing me like that is making me want to feel your lips all over my tattoo…” A large hand touched the back of his head, gently holding him in place as he moved up towards Gladio’s shoulder. 

He smirked as he dropped the shirt off the side of the bed. His hands went to the belt at Gladio’s waist, and gave a firm tug on it. “Is that the only place you want my lips?” It felt good to regain control of the situation, although he had no problem submitting to him. “Because if it is, then I think I may have misheard you earlier when you offered me something to eat.” 

“Gods, Ignis.” Gladio’s forehead came to rest on his shoulder, as Ignis put his own hand up against the thick bulge in his pants. “You can’t say things like that and not expect me to react.” 

“Why else would I say it?” He teased a little more, as he rubbed his palm more on Gladio’s bulge. “Who should take their pants off first?” 

“We do it together.” 

It was an acceptable answer, and one that had him backing up from Gladio. “Fine. Together.” They stood up from the bed, facing one another. “You’re clean, yes?” 

“From sexual disease? Or in general?” The teasing smirk on Gladio’s lips had Ignis rolling his eyes. “Both.” 

“I meant sexual diseases, but that’s good to know.” He laughed, the sudden tension in the room easing up a little bit. “I am as well.” 

“Stop stalling, and drop your pants. Underwear too.” 

“Guilty.” Ignis felt heat crawl up onto his face from his neck, as he tried not to exacerbate the anxiety that was slowly worming its way into his brain. “Count of three. One, two….three.” 

He pulled down the zipper of his slacks, and grabbing onto the top of his pants, he hooked his thumbs under the band of his underwear and pulled both down at the same time. Once they were halfway down his thighs, he let go and let gravity do its magic as they fell into a pool around his ankles. His eyes lowered, and he took in the sight of Gladio’s naked body for the first time. The dryness to his mouth returned with a vengeance, as he kept his eyes on the tip of Gladio’s cock. 

“You want to touch it?” Gladio’s question was barely audible over the sound of his own beating heart, as he watched him flex it for him. It bounced up and down, the tip glistening with dew drops of precum. “I’d love it if you did, Ignis.” 

His brain told his arm to move, but he didn’t feel like he was present for it until his hand was wrapped around the girthy flesh of Gladio’s cock. To say it was thick would be a cruel misuse of the word - it was thick, but it was more than that; it was plump and practically perfect, completely proportionate to the man’s body. His fingers wrapped around him in a loose fist, the heated flesh against his own clammy skin a welcomed contrast. His hand moved up towards the tip in slow motion, then he brought his thumb to the flushed head and began to rub it back and forth with a teasing touch. 

“What do you think?” The richness in Gladio’s baritone voice was causing his heart to beat a little quicker, as he kept stroking the leaking slit with the pad of his thumb. 

Taking his hand off of his cock, he brought his thumb up to his lips and gave it an experimental lick. “Not too bad.” Ignis smirked as he saw Gladio’s shoulders drop while he gave his thumb a few more licks. “Not bad at all.” 

“You want to lick it from the source?” 

As the question was being asked, he was already moving to be on his knees. “Don’t come.” He looked up at him, as their eyes met. “Think you can handle that?” Returning his hand to Gladio’s cock, he brought his lips towards the flushed crown. 

“I sure as fuck can try.” Gladio brought his hand to touch the back of his head, but there was no pressure to move his face forward. “If I fail, does that make me a bad lay?” 

“Not at all.” Rich musk entered his nostrils, as he took a deep breath in preparation. The dry mouth issue was no longer a problem, as more spit began to fill his mouth as he took another deep breath. He had to trust that Gladio would give him the opportunity to move at his own pace, what with a piece like this he was about to suck on. 

He closed his eyes, and wrapped his lips around the tip, suckling on it for a few minutes before pushing them down further. His hand stayed at the base of Gladio’s cock, and he felt the fingers on the back of his head curl possessively into his hair. His cock began to drip, as the calm control that Gladio was showing to him was an undeniable turn on, Ignis reciprocating the pleasure by hollowing his cheeks as he gave a good long suck on Gladio’s girthy flesh. He had had had lovers that were well endowed before, but not like this. The tang of Gladio’s precum began to drip onto the back of his tongue. Ignis moaned low as he brought his other hand to cup Gladio’s sac, giving it a good squeeze while the hand that was around the base of his cock began to loosen its grip. 

Ignis pulled his mouth off of his cock, but kept both hands where they were as he looked up at Gladio, who he could see was looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. “I really hope you have a stash of condoms, because if you don’t - then we’re going to have to find a convenient store that’s open all night.” 

“I’ve got plenty.” He slowly stood up, and sat on the edge of the bed. Ignis was about to scoot backwards when two large hands were put onto the tops of his thighs, Gladio now sitting on his knees between his legs. “Since you were so kind to mine…” 

His breath caught in his throat as Gladio’s mouth touched the tip of his cock. He wasn’t expecting to be reciprocated so quickly, but wasn’t about to complain. His hands went to rest on top of Gladio’s, his fingers curling downwards as he leaned forward. A breathless moan escaped from his throat, that first wet touch of Gladio’s mouth and tongue a shock to his system, as he had forgotten what it felt like to be on the receiving end of such an act. He was normally the one that would perform fellatio, never expecting it to be offered back as the people he had slept with didn’t really care too much about it. His ex always found an excuse not to do it, so to have Gladio’s mouth on him like this without having to beg was a new experience for him. 

Becoming lost in the feeling of that wonderful wet heat, Ignis gripped a little tighter to Gladio’s hands, as the man moved his mouth up and down the length of his cock. “D-Do you want me to come…?” He could hear the desperation in his own voice, knowing that he was on the brink of an orgasm. The thick muscle of Gladio’s tongue was torturing him with the way it kept curling around the tip, then would slide back down to the middle of his cock. “Gods, please tell me I can come…” He couldn’t stop the whine from entering his voice, as his control was becoming something he couldn’t hold on to. Every bob of Gladio’s head was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

The suction around his cock increased, the silent agreement giving him the permission he was seeking. Gripping tight to Gladio’s hands, Ignis tossed his head back, releasing a loud moan as he began to come with nothing to hold him back. The suction around his cock never ceased as he kept moaning, Gladio swallowing his cum with gusto. His body tingled from head to toe in the aftermath of his release, his head dropping back down towards his chest as he tried to take a normal breath. But his body wasn’t ready for that, so he panted softly, his fingers still curled tight against Gladio’s hands as he slowly came down from his orgasm. 

Soft kisses to his cock began to bring it back to life, as Gladio rubbed his cheek against his inner thigh, those short beard hairs tickling him in a way that had him exhaling a breathless laugh. “You sound so nice when you come.” His low voice kept Ignis in that state of bliss, as he tried to focus on the amber eyes looking up at him. “Lay back for me now, Ignis.” 

“C-Condoms…” He reminded him as he lay on his back, scooting towards the middle of the bed. He saw Gladio nod, bringing his arm to rest it over his eyes as his body was still going through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“I know, don’t worry.” The sound of a drawer opening and closing gave him reassurance that Gladio would keep to his word. Something wet begins to touch his entrance, causing him to groan low at the intrusive touch. “It’s only my finger. Nothing else.” The words were spoken near his ear, as the wet finger stroked his entrance a little more. “Relax, Ignis….You need to let me in…” 

He willed his body to do as he wanted, the tip of Gladio’s finger pushing into him as he took a deep breath. Moving his head from side to side, he groaned lower as the thick digit was pushed further into his body. “Gods - your finger is too much…” 

“Then you’re really going to not like how my cock feels.” The deep chuckle that left Gladio’s throat sent a wave of heat rushing through his body. “You know why I’m doing this. Or has it been that long?” 

“Shut up.” Another breathless laugh left his throat, which was quick to turn into a moan as a second finger pushed its way into his body. “H-Had sex….about a month ago…” 

“Well, good for you.” The teasing tone helped relax him further, as the two fingers inside of him began to scissor apart. “That’s it - keep relaxing for me.” 

His head began to spin as the tip of Gladio’s finger pushed up against his prostate. Ignis could only moan as Gladio kept pushing up against it, the fingers inside of him stretching him open more. “You’re going to make me come again…” He moaned, shaking his head from side to side. “I’ll be fine. Put a rubber on.” 

“Why don’t you do the honors?” A third finger was pushed into him, creating a delicious pressure that brought back that spinning sensation to his head. “What do you say?” 

“P-Please…” Ignis half-moaned, half-whispered as the three fingers inside of him made it difficult to think about anything else. 

A low chuckle reverberated in his ear. “Not what I was looking for, but I’ll take it anyway.” Gladio’s lips brushed over his, Ignis moaning into his mouth as Gladio’s lips sealed over his. Their tongues came together, and he could taste his own essence on his tongue, which made him moan more, as he stroked Gladio’s tongue with his own. He was left panting as Gladio pulled away from him with a smirk on his lips. “You’re ready.” 

The fingers inside of him disappeared, leaving him gaping as he waited for Gladio to hand him a condom. A gold wrapper was put into his hand, Ignis bringing the item up to his lips and put his teeth on the edge. Giving it a good tug, he tore it open then sat up as he took it out of the package. “When’s the last time you slept with someone?” He asked, as he put the prophylactic over the tip of his cock. “Last night?” 

“Hah.” Gladio shook his head, as he worked the condom down his cock. “No, it’s been awhile. With my schedule, I don’t get a lot of time to do the things I want.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not interested in a relationship with you.” He teased, as he got it all the way down to the base. “There we go. How’s it feel?” 

“Like a condom.” 

He smirked, as he laid back down. “You and I both know it’s safer this way.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” There was a smirk on Gladio’s face, as he got settled between his legs. The covered tip of his cock pushed against his entrance, and began to slowly push into his body. 

Closing his eyes, he moaned low as that stretching feeling returned with Gladio’s cock pushing its way in. It was more relentless than his fingers had been, the width of his fingers not the same as his cock. Ignis brought one knee up towards his chest, wanting to open himself up more to the thickness that kept pushing into him. It took a few minutes to realize that the noises he could hear were his own, as Gladio placed both hands beside his head, effectively caging him in. 

“Almost all the way in….” Gladio’s breath touched his lips as he tried not to move too much. “And…..in….” 

Ignis held tight to his knee, as his body tried to tell him to push out the intrusion. “Gods, move….please….move….” He begged Gladio, his hips lifting up off the bed in hopes that Gladio would heed his command. 

“I told you, I like watching you squirm….” The words were whispered into his ear, as a soft cry left Ignis’ throat at the comment. “I’m going to make you feel so good tonight, baby…” 

“Y-You already are….” He groaned, as the cock inside of him began to pull out a little, then Gladio thrusted his hips forward hard. “Oh, _yes_…” 

Every little roll of Gladio’s hips was a blessing for him, as the girth inside of him stretched him to his absolute limit. His own cock dripped precum onto his stomach, his chest arching up off the bed as one harsh thrust had him seeing stars. He hadn’t realized he had raised up his other knee, until he noticed he was clutching both to his chest. He could see Gladio sliding into him, and the sight itself caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head, as pleasure began to spread throughout his body. 

“Talk to me, Ignis…” Gladio murmured low, as he dropped the hold on his knees in favor of wrapping them around Gladio’s waist. “Tell me how good you’re feeling right now…” 

“S-So….” He tried to remember the words he wanted to use, his mind blissfully blank as he gave into this hedonistic pleasure he hardly dabbled in. “So bloody good…” He moaned, bringing his hands to rest on top of Gladio’s shoulders. 

“That’s what I like to hear…” Lips tugged on his earlobe. “Since your body is now good, I’m really going to move now, okay?” Ignis nodded his head fast. “Hold on tight…” 

Not needing to be told twice, he put his arms around Gladio’s neck, and soon was moaning obscenities as he was fucked hard. The slowness from before was gone, the hard and fast fuck exactly what he had been hoping for. Every hard thrust of Gladio’s hips sent his own backwards, and then he would meet with equal thrusts as they made each other feel good. He could hear his own guttural moans becoming more pitched as his cock rubbed against their frotting torsos, the pressure enough to keep him on the edge but not enough to make him come. 

A meaty hand wrapped around his cock, answering his prayers as he began to really let his noises go now. Gladio’s deep moans were enough to send him soaring over the edge, as the tip of his cock slammed hard right up against his prostate over and over. Everything went white, as his body went numb from head to toe, the orgasm crashing over him hard. He heard him moan his name, and then the thrusting stopped as he heard him come with a deep moan. 

Sweat dripped from his brow, Ignis trying to remember what it was like to breathe normally for the second time that evening. He grunted when Gladio pulled out of him, the mess of his own orgasm splattered over his chest and stomach. He watched him get up off the bed, then was passed a towel as he kept his back turned. No stranger to what a mess condoms could be, he focused on breathing and getting himself cleaned up as he waited for Gladio to rejoin him. 

Scooting over on the bed, he turned on his side to look at Gladio, who was looking back at him with a warm smile on his face. “Was it good?” 

“How could you even ask me that.” Ignis gave his shoulder a little push, then soon heard him laughing as two arms wrapped around his body and pulled him closer. His face was soon pressed up against the side of his neck, not at all bothered by the heat both of their bodies were still radiating after their activities. “I can’t move my body.” 

“Mission accomplished.” Gladio kept him in his arms, which he found to be rather nice. “You still hungry?” 

“Not at all. Exhausted is more like it.” He adjusted himself a little, finding a better position to lay in Gladio’s arms, and soon began to feel lethargic. “Nothing like a good orgasm to make yourself sleepy.” 

“You’re telling me.” The soft scrape of Gladio’s beard against his forehead felt rather nice. “You a cuddler, or should I take my arms away?” 

He yawned softly, as he grew more and more sleepy by the second. “Mmm….I suppose I’m a cuddler. You?” 

“Definitely a cuddler. Sweet dreams, Ignis.” 

It took effort to speak, so he hummed a little in answer to him, then drifted off to sleep. 

***

Ignis wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, but he knew it was morning. Sunlight filled Gladio’s bedroom, not that he could see very well as he was still settled in his arms. He had gotten a good night’s sleep, the comfortable weight of Gladio’s arms around his body keeping him relaxed for the duration of the evening. He yawned softly, and tried to wiggle his way out of Gladio’s arms, but them stayed securely around him. 

“Quit moving.” Gladio mumbled, as he kept trying to move. “Need more sleep.” 

“You do. I need to use the restroom.” 

As if those were the magic words, the arms around him disappeared. “Go. But come back.” 

“Let me take a shower first?” 

The dramatic moan that Gladio made had him covering his mouth to mute his own laughter. “Fiiiine. But then come back and lay with me. No, don’t shower. Come back. We’ll shower later.” 

“You’re so grumpy in the morning.” He teased, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to shower. Sleep more.” 

“But I wanted to have more sex.” 

Openly laughing at that statement, Ignis shook his head. “I want to eat and have coffee. You promised me breakfast when you lured me here, remember?” 

“Fiiiiine.” 

Grabbing his phone, he went into the en suite bathroom, and shut the door. He had no unread texts, nor any missed calls. He saw that it was a little after ten, which was his normal time for waking up when working that shift. He was slightly sore, but it was a good sore - a state he was happy to be in after the night before. Finding Gladio’s stash of clean towels, he grabbed one and then turned on the water in the shower. 

He took a nice, long hot shower, getting rid of the evidence from the night before. Cum had dried to his skin, but it was easy to remove as he used Gladio’s soap to wash up. Feeling refreshed and clean, he dried off, then tucked the towel around his waist so he could go and get his overnight bag with a little dignity. He saw Gladio wasn’t in the bedroom, but his bag was, saving him from having to make a trip out to the living room. 

A clean pair of underwear, some jeans, and a tight grey v-neck shirt now adorned his body as he walked out of the bedroom with his glasses in his hand. “Thank you.” He greeted Gladio, as he saw him standing in the kitchen wearing low riding black lounge pants. “I thought I was going to have to grab my stuff.” 

“It was the least I could do.” Gladio smiled, and walked over to him with a mug of coffee in his hands. “Not as good as Prompto makes, but it’ll have to do for now.” 

“Coffee is coffee.” He took it from him, then tilted his head to the side with a silent invitation. He felt Gladio take it as his lips touched his with a good morning kiss. 

“I’m glad you’re not the type of person to be opposed to kissing, considering our arrangement.” The smell of cooking bacon began to fill the apartment, as Gladio walked back into the kitchen. “I’ve had some casual sex friends that are strictly no kissing.” 

He knew Gladio had a point, but really - was this going to be casual sex for long? He wasn’t sure how to approach the subject. He didn’t want to say anything about it until he had spent some time with both Noctis and Prompto, be it together or alone. But after last night’s performance, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay casual with this man - not when the sex was that good, and the intimacy was on a level that he genuinely missed. 

“We don’t have to-” 

Gladio’s lips silenced him with another kiss before he could finish his sentence. “I just was telling you I was glad you weren’t like that. Don’t take it away from me, Ignis.” 

“I have no intention of taking it away from you.” He replied, before pulling Gladio back down for another kiss. “Now go finish making breakfast. I think the bacon is burning.” 

“Damn it!” 

They ate breakfast together, surrounded by flower clippings, and Ignis found it was easy to make conversation with Gladio. Gathering up his discarded clothes from the night before, Ignis put them in his backpack, and saw Gladio walk into the bedroom to check up on him. Pushing the sudden desire to have another go with him away, he picked up his backpack and smiled. 

“Will you drive me home?” He approached Gladio, and saw that he wasn’t moving out of the way. “Gladio…?” 

It was as if the man could read his thoughts, as Gladio spoke to him. “One more time, then I’ll take you home. Deal?” 

“If I say no?”

“You won’t.” 

“Your confidence must get you into a lot of beds.” 

“The only bed I’m interested in being in is one where you’re in it. So get undressed, and let’s fuck.” 

Ignis felt his body moving at the suggestion, as he nodded his head. “Fine. But then you’re driving me home.” 

“No problem.” 

It took two condoms to satiate both of their needs, Ignis thoroughly spent after the second condom round. With his hair all mussed up, he put his clothes back on, the smile on his face feeling like a permanent fixture at the moment. It took maximum effort to move his body the way he wanted to, Gladio really doing a number on him this time. He watched Gladio get dressed, and almost reached out to pull him back down for another go, but he knew he had to get back to his place. 

Gladio pulled his car up to his apartment building a half hour later. “Guess I’ll see you on Tuesday, Ignis?” 

“You will.” He smiled, and leaned over the center console to give a thorough kiss to Gladio’s lips. “Have a good rest of your day.” 

“You too.” 

Picking up his backpack, he headed into his apartment building and felt those aches return to his body. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw that he had an unread message from Prompto. “_I’m not doing anything tonight or tomorrow, if you feel like hanging out with me? Noct had to go out of town this morning_.” 

“_I hope everything is okay? And sure - would you like to meet up for lunch tomorrow?_” Ignis pulled up his conversation with Noctis. “_Prompto said you left town? I hope everything is alright_.” 

He saw Noctis typing, making a smile appear on his face. “_Yeah, everything is fine. My dad wanted me to join him on a quick trip. I’ll be back around late tomorrow, maybe early Tuesday_.” 

“_Have fun with your father_.” He wanted to type more, but wasn’t sure if they were there yet in terms of their friendship. 

“_I’ll try. Might be bored to tears_.” 

His phone alerted him that he had an unread message. Pulling up Prompto’s text, the smile on his face grew a little wider. “_Lunch would be great! What time would work for you? Early lunch, regular lunch, or late lunch?_” 

“_An early lunch wouldn’t be so bad. You can meet me at my apartment?” _He chuckled softly, hoping that Prompto would say yes._ “Or, I can take the subway and meet you at a place of your choosing?_”

“_I’ll be there at 11. See you tomorrow!_” 

He laughed as he sat down on his couch. He pulled up his text with Gladio, and started to type. “_Last night, and today, was exactly what I needed. I’m looking forward to this new understanding that we’re going to share with one another_.” 

“_Just tell me whenever you want to bone down. Because I can guarantee I will always be available for it_.” Gladio returned a few minutes later. 

Laying down on his couch, he looked at his phone, and felt his heart growing larger. “_We’ll see. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday, Gladio_.” 

He knew he was going to be in trouble soon. 


	7. An Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's today's update. From here on out, the chapters are going to be a bit longer than the ones before this. Hopefully y'all won't mind too much. ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

At exactly one minute to eleven, Ignis’ doorbell rang. He was waiting in the living room for his lunch date when he heard it ring, and then before he made it to the door, he heard three sharp knocks. Chuckling to himself, he fixed the button up shirt he chose to wear, making sure that the cuffs were rolled evenly on his forearms before walking to the front door. He opened it, and saw Prompto was about to knock again, if the fist in the air was any indication. “Right on time.” He smiled, and stepped to the side. “Would you like to come in?” 

“Iggy!” Prompto’s smile was as radiant as always, as he dropped his hand down. “I wasn’t sure if you heard the doorbell, or me knocking.” 

“I did. I heard both.” Ignis pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, as he saw Prompto hesitating on how to greet him. Figuring after their dinner on Friday night there was no reason to be cordial with one another, he stepped closer to him and lowered his head to greet him with a wisp of a kiss to his lips. “It’s so nice to see you.” 

With the silent invitation now extended, he felt Prompto’s arms wrap themselves tightly around his neck as their lips came back together for a more passionate display. He could feel Prompto relax against him as their lips parted for one another, tongues slow to push into each other’s mouths. The hesitancy was now shared by the both of them, but once their tongues touched it was an easy embrace to fall into. 

He could taste coffee on Prompto’s breath, as well as a hint of mint. He was sure his own mouth tasted the same, having enjoyed a cup of coffee before getting ready for their lunch. He found that he wasn’t all too thrilled for the kiss to the end, finding it more than pleasing to kiss Prompto in such a way. “Nice to see you too, Iggy.” Prompto smiled up at him, after the two shared a long hug. 

“Would you like a quick tour of my place?” He kept his arm around Prompto, finding it was nice to have him by his side. It was different than what he’d shared with Gladio the day before - this felt like the right way to go about it with him. “There’s not a lot to see, as I don’t spend that much time here.” 

“Oh? Why not?” Prompto nodded his head, as he led him towards the kitchen. “You like to keep yourself busy doing other stuff than hang out at home?” 

“Precisely.” Ignis pointed to his kitchen. “Where I cook my meals.” There was a small table for two that he generally used to eat alone. There was a time when he entertained someone, but that had been a long time ago. “My living room.” He gestured to his couch, then pointed towards a closed door. “My bedroom.” 

“Not going to show me that personally?” The teasing tone that Prompto used made him curl his fingers a little more into his body. It was an innocent question, but he knew that he could skew it to be heard in a different manner, and he didn’t think the blond would have a problem with it. “Does your place have one or two bathrooms?” 

Figuring that question would be enough of a reason to show Prompto his bedroom without overtly trying to be suggestive to the nature of his tour, he walked him over to the door and gave the knob a little twist. “My apartment may only have one bedroom, but it does have two bathrooms. One full bath, and the other a half bath.” 

“Your room is so clean!” Prompto turned his head towards the made bed, his dark grey comforter covering the bed nicely. “I’m way too lazy to make my bed. Even when company comes over.” 

“I do it out of habit.” The two of them had yet to leave the room, Ignis becoming more and more aware of the close proximity of where the mattress was to where they were standing. It wouldn’t take much effort to find an excuse to test out the firmness of the bed, but Ignis held off. They were supposed to be going on a lunch excursion, not have lunch at his place. He was now regretting not having the foresight to suggest that, but he assumed this lunch would be one of innocence. 

Prompto pulled away from him, and walked over to his dresser. “If I opened this drawer, would I find something scandalous in it?” 

“Highly doubtful.” Ignis shook his head, as he adjusted his glasses. “You would find my socks and underwear. Nothing scandalous about either of those items of clothing.” 

“You never know.” The blond stepped away, then looked at the small nightstand. “What about in here?” 

He cleared his throat, as he leaned up against the wall. “If you’re trying to find where I hide any sex toys I might own, they would not be where you think you would find them.” 

“Ah, how did you know that’s what I was asking without asking?” The nervous twittering laugh that left Prompto’s mouth made the smirk grow on Ignis’ lips. “Am I that obvious?” 

“In so many words.” Teasing Prompto was as easy as it was to breathe. “What makes you think I would open myself up to that sort of questioning anyway? Do I look like a person that has a need for those sort of items?” 

Prompto turned around, and gave him a _look_. “Please, Iggy. I know you’re probably older than me, but not by that much. We all have our needs.” 

“Yours seem to be taken care of by a handsome dark haired man.” Ignis saw the color change on Prompto’s face, which brought him a little satisfaction. “What use do you have for toys of that nature?” 

“We’re not really like that. I mean, we’re just friends that like to have sex sometimes.” Prompto turned to look out the window of his glorious view of another close by building. “You seem like you’re the kind of person that would understand the benefit of having someone around like that.” 

His thoughts turned to Gladio, remembering what he’d done the day before with him. Ignis walked over to where Prompto was standing, and stood behind him. Lowering his head, he brought his lips to be close to his ear, dropping his voice down to a lower octave. “Would you be okay with it if I decided I wanted to be intimate with your sex friend?” 

“Yes.” He could see the hairs on Prompto’s arms standing up, as he placed one hand on his hip. “I wouldn’t have suggested the three of us spending time together if I wasn’t.” 

“And yet, you’re here while he’s out of town.” Ignis kept his eyes on Prompto, watching for any sign that he was making him uncomfortable. “Does he know you’re here with me right now?” 

“He does. And he told me he’s jealous.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because he wanted to be the first one to, how did he put it?” Prompto turned around to face him, Ignis ready to take him in his arms. “Oh, that’s right. The first one to ‘bone down on you’.” 

Ignis chuckled low, as he brought his lips closer to Prompto’s. “I’m sorry Prompto, but someone has beaten the both of you to that.” 

“Gladio?” 

“The one and only.” Ignis nodded his head, as he continued to keep his lips close to his. “And he knows that I’m sweet on the both of you, and isn’t bothered by it.” 

“Yeah, because he got to have sex with you first.” 

“Yes, but you _kissed_ me first.” 

He lifted his head a little to see Prompto’s reaction, in which he saw his violet eyes widen a little. “Really?? Neither of them kissed you?”   
  
“Noctis gave me a kiss on the cheek, but that was all. You, darling…” He brought his lips closer to his, and slotted them against Prompto’s to give him a chaste kiss. “You were the first.”

“Is it wrong that I’m a tiiiiny bit happy about that?”

Chuckling, Ignis shook his head. “Not at all. Now - I know this great cafe that’s about a block away from my apartment. What do you say we go and grab a bite to eat? Do you work this afternoon?” 

“Nope. I’m off today.” 

“Well, then - I guess we’ll have to figure out how to spend our afternoon, hmm?” Ignis offered his arm to Prompto. “Allow me to escort you to lunch?” 

“I would love that, Iggy.” 

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the cafe and because it was early, they didn’t have to wait too long to be seated. Ignis chose to sit closer than necessary to Prompto, reaching for his hand under the table as he invaded Prompto’s personal space. It felt nice to be somewhat on display with him, the need to keep their hands together surprising him somewhat. 

Their waiter took their order, then they were alone in their corner of the cafe. “How long have you known Noctis?” He asked, figuring it might be nice to learn more about where the two of them stand with one another. 

“Since high school. So….six years now?” Prompto became a little more animated at the question. “But we’ve only been having sex for the last year or so? No, wait. More like two years. Geez.” 

Ignis laughed at Prompto’s reaction. “That good, huh?” 

“No, no. I mean, yes - it’s good. But really - it sort of began as a coping mechanism?” He turned more towards him to give Prompto his full attention. “I mean, not in a bad way? I don’t know. We’ve always been really close.” 

“May I ask what happened?” Rubbing his thumb over the top of Prompto’s hand, he wanted to make sure that he was okay speaking about this. “We don’t have to discuss this, if you don’t want to. I don’t mind.” 

“No, no! It’s not that.” Prompto shook his head, as he leaned in to be a little closer to him. He pulled his hand away from Prompto’s, and draped his arm over his shoulder, while putting his other hand on top of Prompto’s so that they were still holding hands. “It wasn’t me that was going through a tough time - it was him. So maybe that makes me the bad guy? I don’t know. We don’t really talk about it.” 

“But you spend a lot of your free time together.” 

“Yeah. Sometimes. We both date, though. I mean, we date other people.” The nervous laugh that came out of Prompto’s mouth had him holding a little tighter to his hand. “It’s a little weird, right? To be sleeping with someone, but then date someone else?” 

“It depends.” Ignis continued to rub his thumb gently over the back of his hand. Their waiter brought their food, but neither of them moved to begin eating, as they continued their conversation. “Do the people you date know what goes on between the two of you?” 

“....No. But, to be fair, everyone we date - it’s more of a casual thing. It never proceeds to that intimacy level.” 

“So, if it had - then you would be open with them about it?” 

Prompto nodded his head. “Of course. And at that point, we’d stop sleeping together. It’s not like it happens every night. It’s mostly when we have awful days at work. So, not that often.” 

“And how do you feel if we were all to date one another?” Ignis asked, feeling his heart rate beginning to pick up due to the nature of his question. “Will that bother you? Knowing that I might spend the night with Noctis? Or Gladio for that matter?” 

The way Prompto tilted his head as he thought about what he’d just asked him made a small smile appear on Ignis’ face. It was adorable. “I don’t think so? I mean, it never bothered me when Noctis was going out on a date with someone. Not that I can remember it ever happening.” 

“What if we all dated one another?” It was precarious question, and he knew it might be too early to ask such a thing, but Prompto seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, so it might not be that much of a stretch for him. 

“You mean, you, me and Noct?” 

“And Gladio.” 

If Prompto’s eyes had been wide before, they were now the size of a saucer. “The flower dude?? I mean, he’s super hot - no offense, Iggy, but like - would he even want to date me? Us?? Isn’t he just into you? Whenever he comes into the shop, we usually talk about you.” 

“Maybe he is. Maybe he’s not.” Ignis shrugged his shoulders, as he pulled his hand away from Prompto to pick up a kettle chip from his plate. “I’m not saying that that has to happen, but would you be opposed if I invited him to join us one night?” 

Red appeared fast on Prompto’s freckled skin at the question. “I m-mean, I guess I wouldn’t say no?? You mean,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “like, group sex??” 

“Yes.” He chuckled, the whisper making him laugh a little more. “Again, not anytime soon. We haven’t slept together yet.” He winked, and enjoyed how the red returned to Prompto’s cheeks. “How’s your food?” 

“I don’t know. I’m having difficulty trying to eat because you keep asking me questions, and I keep thinking about _things_.” 

That comment produced a full belly laugh to leave his mouth, Ignis shaking his head with mirth in his eyes. “We can talk about something else. I’m sorry - I just want to be perfectly open and honest with you about things. I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings - especially if we elevate whatever we have going on between us.” 

“How come you said you would never date your clients, and now we’re out on a date?” Ignis reached over, and tucked the blond hair that was falling onto Prompto’s face behind his ear for him. “Ah, thank you.” Prompto tucked his hair back again, making sure the hair stayed where Ignis had placed it. “What changed? Is this a date?? Or are we two friends hanging out?” 

“It can both, can’t it?” His fingers caressed Prompto’s jaw before he pulled his hand away. “You can go out on a date with someone you’re romantically interested in, and it can still be a friendly date.” Picking up another chip off of his plate, Ignis looked out the window nearby where they were sitting. “And I’m not sure. I think I’ve been pretty overt with my intentions towards you.” 

“You mean, making sure our hands touch whenever I give you your coffee?” 

“Yes, that.” He lifted his head, and saw Prompto pick up his sandwich. “Since Gladio was relentless with his tactics, I figured maybe my own personal rule was unnecessary. I know that there are other artists at the Emporium that date their clients - I’m pretty sure Tredd is married to one. I can’t remember though.” 

“But like, what if things go bad between us?” Prompto asked the same question he had addressed himself with Gladio. “Does that mean I need to find another artist? I love the way you tattoo, Iggy. I’ve been itching to get some more ink, but I need to save up a few more bucks before I can do that.” 

Biting into his own sandwich, he chewed a few times then swallowed before speaking. “Schedule an appointment with Crowe. Just because you’re a few dollars short doesn’t mean we can’t begin to work on something now. I know you’re good for the cash.” He took another bite, then set his food down to put his hand on top of Prompto’s thigh. “As for the other stuff - things could go bad at any time. What if I’m bad at sex?” 

“Hah! Not likely.”

“Your confidence in me is misdirected.” Ignis chuckled, as he gave his thigh a pat before reaching for his food. “There’s only one way to find out.” 

“When we head back to your apartment, do you want me to join you upstairs, Iggy?” 

He lifted his head, and looked into Prompto’s violet eyes, who was staring back at him with a slight flush on his cheeks. “I think we both know what the answer to that question is.” 

“Then I guess we should eat faster, huh?” The smile on Prompto’s face slowly turned into a smirk. 

It was a look that Ignis wasn’t prepared for. His heart began to beat in an irregular rhythm as he gave a nod of his head. “Yes, I think we should.” 

Conversation returned to a neutral subject - Prompto began to tell Ignis about the upcoming specials that the coffee shop would be having as the season began to change. He listened intently, still impressed by how easy it was to converse with Prompto. They finished their meal, and unlike their first date, he paid for their lunch. They left the cafe together, and began to head back to his apartment at a leisurely pace. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asked Prompto, his arm casually draped over his shoulder as they walked down the street. His apartment building was getting closer with every step that they took. “You’ve become awfully quiet.” 

“I’m wondering if this is a good idea.” The comment brought a stop to their walking, Ignis turning towards Prompto. “I mean! I mean…” Prompto started to rock back and forth on his feet, and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I know I’m not in anything serious with Noct, but you slept with Gladio yesterday. Isn’t that weird?? That you want to sleep with me now? And then with me and Noct later this week? I’m sorry, Iggy. I’m just a little confused.” 

“Let’s go upstairs and talk about it. I’ll make us some coffee? Although, it won’t be as good as yours.” Ignis pointed to his building, which they were fifty feet away from. “I’d be more than happy to share my thoughts with you, because I don’t want you to be confused about anything.” 

He waited for Prompto to say yes or no, then felt the breath he’d been holding leave his chest as Prompto nodded his head. “I can make it for us, if you want? Do you have ground coffee, or do you have whole beans?” 

“Whole beans.” 

“Excellent!” 

Ignis led him up to his apartment, the two of them taking off their shoes at the entryway. It made him feel a little better when he saw Prompto do that, as he was worried that he might bail after they spoke. He still might, but he’s got to be sure that Prompto understood what they might be falling into together. “I have a coffee maker, as well as a french press. Which would you prefer?” 

“French press, please.” He saw Prompto go into his kitchen, looking right at home. “Where’s your grinder?” 

“Next to where I keep the beans.” 

“Okay. Once I get the water boiling, it should take about ten minutes.” Ignis nodded, and went over to sit down on his couch. He would let Prompto do his thing, and wait for him to join him. 

Once the coffee was made, Prompto poured some into mugs for the two of them, then took a seat next to Ignis. “Alright. Now, I want you to know your questions are very valid, and I’m happy that you feel comfortable enough with me to share them. Again, if this is going to work - it really means that everyone has an understanding of what’s going on.” 

“You wanting to be with Gladio, me and Noct, yeah?” 

“Yes.” He took a sip of his coffee, and groaned softly. “How is it you can make this taste like perfection, when I can make the same coffee and it won’t taste nearly as good as this?” 

“I guess I’ve got the magic touch.” Prompto smiled at him. “Thanks for the compliment, Iggy.” 

“You’re welcome.” He took another sip, and savored the flavor of the coffee. “Now, while it may seem weird that I want to engage in a relationship with all three of you, to me - it doesn’t feel weird. I will say, however, that this is the first time I’ve ever felt like this.” 

“Weren’t you in a monogamous relationship? I vaguely remember you telling me about your lover when you did the ink on my upper arm.” 

Ignis was happy that Prompto remembered that little detail about his past. “Yes, I was. But it didn’t work out, and I think I understand now why. We ended things as a mutual understanding, but I knew I wasn’t satisfied after learning a few things about myself.” 

“So, you think you’ll be satisfied with three lovers, instead of one?” 

“No, I don’t think that.” Ignis took another sip of coffee. “I think that I will be, in a sense, but I don’t think it’s going to be because I have three lovers.” 

Prompto raised his eyebrow. “What? Why not?” 

“Because I could have three lovers, but I wouldn’t be feeling how I feel right now.” He set his coffee cup down, and reached for Prompto’s hand. He was grateful that he allowed him to take it, as he locked their fingers together. “It’s because of the person, not because of the sex. Getting to know Gladio, Noctis, and yourself - I think I’m beginning to understand that there’s something each of you possesses that the other doesn’t, and it keeps me in balance.” 

He looked down at their hands. “But does this mean that I need to be in a relationship with Gladio too? Or can I just be with you and Noct?” 

“You can do whatever you want, Prompto.” Ignis kept his voice soft. “You’re in charge when it comes to your own body. What you want to do with it is entirely up to you. Just because I’m choosing to potentially date all three of you, that doesn’t mean you need to follow.” 

“What if I get jealous?” 

It was a reasonable question. “That’s why I want to be up front with you about everything. I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings. If you don’t think you can handle it, then I will respect that. A relationship such as this won’t work if any of the parties involved have a temperament for jealousy.” 

“I don’t get jealous when Noct goes and does stuff with others, but I like you in a different way than I like him.” He could see Prompto bounce his knee up and down with nervous energy. “I wasn’t sure about inviting you to join Noct and I, but Noct was like ‘It’ll be fun, don’t worry’, so I suggested it to you.” 

Ignis gave Prompto’s hand a firm squeeze. “Don’t let him bully you into doing something you’re not sure if you want to do it or not. He’s an adult, like you. It should be a mutual decision.” 

“You’re right - he is, but if he doesn’t get what he wants, he can be impossible to deal with.” Prompto took his hand away from him, and before he could ask if something was the matter, he watched him stand up from the couch and moved to sit on his lap facing him. “Can we try it? If it doesn’t work, then I won’t be rude to you, or I won’t stop coming to you for more tattoos.” 

To have the weight of Prompto’s body now resting on his lap, it was something that Ignis knew he was going to have no problem getting used to. It felt _right_, in almost the same sense that it had felt right when he’d been with Gladio the day before. Putting his hands on Prompto’s hips, he looked up at him. “Are you sure, Prompto? Because I don’t want you to feel like _I’m_ pressuring you now. You are going to be doing things with me, and I’m going to be doing things with two other people.” 

“One of which I’ll be doing things with too. So?” Prompto rested his arms on top of his shoulders, as he moved a little higher up on his lap. “The only person I’m not doing something with is Gladio, and from the way it sounds, I don’t think I’m going to be waiting very long for that to happen.” 

Ignis casually slid his hands off of Prompto’s hips, and moved them to his ass. Grabbing a handful, he kept his hands where they were, and felt heat spread throughout his body as he listened to Prompto moan softly. “You may not have to.” He brought his lips to Prompto’s neck, and began to kiss the spot just below his ear. “Would you care to see my bedroom again?” He whispered softly into Prompto’s ear, giving his ass a little more of a rough squeeze. 

“D-Depends…” Another sweet moan filled his ears, as he felt Prompto push back against his hands. 

“And what does it depend on…?” Ignis asked, giving his taut skin a little nip before laying another kiss where he’d just nipped. 

“Depends on if clothes are going to be optional…” 

Pulling his hands off of Prompto’s ass, he brought his arms to circle around his body, and pushed himself up off the couch while holding him against his body. He heard a peal of laughter leave Prompto’s throat, then felt his legs wind tight around his waist. “Clothes will _not_ be an option, I’m afraid.” He murmured into Prompto’s ear, as he carried him towards his bedroom. “Is that going to be a problem?” 

“Not at all, Iggy…” 

He walked over to the bed, and carefully put Prompto down on it, his mouth closing over his as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Prompto’s tongue pushed into his mouth, to which he yielded to without any hesitation. It felt good to kiss him like this - their tongues rubbed together, as they got properly situated on the bed. Ignis put one knee on the mattress, moving it to be between Prompto’s thighs, and pushed it up to rest against his crotch. He swallowed the needy moan that came out of the blond, and soon backed off the pressure for a few moments then returned it to full force. 

Prompto broke off their kiss with a keening moan. “I-Iggy, you’re such a tease….” 

“I know I am.” He gave Prompto’s crotch another nudge, as he began to kiss the side of his neck. His free hand slid underneath the tee-shirt that Prompto was wearing, and lightly touched his rib cage with the tips of his fingers. “You’ll learn to love it.” 

“I a-already do.” The breathless response went straight to Ignis’ arousal, as he dragged his nails down his side. “H-Hah, that tickles…” 

“Try and feel it as a different touch.” Ignis repeated the action, as he felt Prompto writhe a little less this second time. “That’s it. Now it feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“F-Feels real good.” 

He brought his lips to Prompto’s, and gave him a kiss before pulling away. “Wait right there.” He placed one finger against his lips, and smiled when Prompto kissed it. He got up from the bed, and walked over to the window. He didn’t need his neighbors to spy on him, since it was the middle of the day. Drawing the curtains, he turned back around as he began to unbutton his shirt. A pleased smile appeared on his lips as he saw Prompto had wasted no time in removing all of the clothes from his body. “Well, this is a nice surprise.” 

“Sorry, is it too much?” Ignis shook his head, as he gazed at all of the artwork he’d put onto his body. The wrist tattoo was the most recent one he’d done for him, but then there was a skull and crossbones that was on his upper right arm. That had been a fun one, as Prompto had wanted the crossbones to be a pair of guns. Ignis had put extra care into that tattoo, as it had been his first time drawing a replica of firearms. He knew that if Prompto turned around, he would see the homage he’d drawn up after Prompto had shared with him his favorite toy as a child - a stuffed yellow bird - and had put it above his left shoulder blade. There were a few other tattoos on his left arm that were done by his previous artist, and while they were beautiful pieces, he was partial to his own work. “Was I supposed to wait for you to undress me?” 

“Not at all.” Unbuttoning the last button, he dropped his shirt onto the floor. He took his pants off with little fanfare, and allowed them to drop to his feet. Walking back over to the bed, he saw Prompto staring at his body with his mouth slightly parted. “Do you like what you see?” 

“If I say yes?” Prompto asked, as he moved over on the bed. He had a queen sized bed, which gave them ample room to move around. 

“I would hope that you would.” Ignis placed a hand on Prompto’s naked hip, his thumb rubbing right above where his fingers were resting. “Because I know that I like what I see very much.” His eyes traveled down to look at the space between Prompto’s legs, and smiled as he saw his cock twitch a little. “May I…?” 

“P-Please do, otherwise I might pop.” 

Bringing his hand to be closer to Prompto’s cock, Ignis lowered his head to be closer to his. “Well, I’d like for you to pop, but not too quickly if that’s at all possible.” He teased, as his fingers found the stiff flesh that was begging to be played with. “Tell me - do you and Noct have assigned roles when you sleep with one another?” 

“Switch.” Prompto shook his head, as his hand made a loose fist around his cock. “But he usually….” 

“Yes…?” He chose that moment to swipe the pad of his thumb over the flushed head of Prompto’s cock. “Noctis usually…?” 

“Tops.”

That news didn’t really surprise him in the slightest, although he did like knowing that the two switched. “So, would you prefer to have your way with me this afternoon? Or would you prefer I make you into a mess?” 

“The latter.” Violet eyes looked up at him with an eagerness he could feel in his own soul. “Hnngh….y-your hand feels so nice…” 

“Does it?” Ignis smiled, as he continued to tease the tip of Prompto’s cock with his thumb, then returned it to be with his fingers, as he slowly pushed his hand back down to the base of his cock. He brought his lips to Prompto’s, and began to kiss him with a quiet tenderness as he tightened the grip of his hand. The moans that left the blond’s mouth were more vocal than he expected him to be, and he loved every minute of it. “Your sounds are sinfully erotic…” 

“Gods, I’m sorry….I can’t help it. Your touches are better than I ever imagined…” Prompto moaned a little louder for him. “A-And I’ve imagined them a lot….” 

“Have you?” It was a relief to know that he wasn’t the only one that was harboring this unchecked desire that seemed to have been building up over the course of the last few months. “When was the last time you touched yourself, and thought about me?” 

Ignis began to kiss along the side of Prompto’s neck, as he worked his cock more with his hand. He could feel him growing stiffer by the second. A few drops of precum began to coat his fingers, making it a little easier to slide his hand up and down his cock. “A week ago.” It was half-whispered, half-moaned as Ignis returned his thumb to the tip of his cock. “Oh, Gods….l-like that….” 

“A week ago, hmm?” He kept moving his hand at the same pace as before, drawing more libidinous moans out of Prompto. “I thought of you the morning after our dinner date.” He whispered into his ear, as he began to move his hand faster. 

Prompto began to roll his hips into the touch, as he pumped his hand up and down. It wasn’t long before he began to feel it throb against the palm of his hand. He stared at his face, watching as the blond’s pleasure peaked, his own arousal growing in intensity as it happened. “I-Iggy….” Hot cum began to splash over his fingers, as he began to milk Prompto of his orgasm. He heard him moan his name again, and felt his hand grab onto the back of his neck, as Prompto’s fingers curled tight in his hair as he rode out the wave of his release. 

Pulling his hand away from Prompto’s cock, he began to lick his own fingers, wanting to know what Prompto’s cum tasted like. He closed his eyes, and continued to lick it off of his fingers, knowing that Prompto was watching him, as he could hear him moaning with every sweep of his tongue. He opened his eyes, and made a show of swallowing what he’d collected in his mouth. 

“Will you take me now, Iggy?” Prompto asked, as he lay back on the bed, the hand that had found its way into his hair now gone. “I want to feel you inside of me…”

He nodded his head, and brought his lips back to Prompto’s, wanting him to have a taste of his own cum. If their kisses had been passionate before, then these were borderline hedonistic, as he felt Prompto’s tongue root around in his mouth, licking every inch that he could. It stole his breath away, and he was sorely tempted to skip prepping him, his body now laying on top of Prompto’s, their cocks touching skin to skin. 

“Oh Gods, Iggy…” Prompto moaned more, as he began to roll his hips, keeping their cocks pushed up against one another. “Y-You’re really going to kill me with this teasing, aren’t you?” 

“Enjoy it while you can, because I need to put a condom on soon…” Ignis groaned low, rubbing more of himself against Prompto. He paid attention to the way Prompto breathed, listening to his moans as they became more and more pitched as he continued to roll his hips so that the friction of their cocks against one another increased. It felt good to be touching skin to skin, and he really didn’t want to pull away but he knew he had to. “I’m sorry…” He whispered, after Prompto released a somewhat needy moan. “I’ll take care of you soon…” 

Rolling off of him, he reached for drawer next to his bed, and grabbed both lube and a condom out. He dropped the condom on the bed, and took the cap off the lube as he poured some onto his fingers. “I know you will.” Prompto stared up at him, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. “Do we really have to use ah…..” 

“Hmm?” He teased, as his fingers began to gently stroke his entrance. “What was that you were trying to say?” Rubbing his two fingers over it more, he got it to slowly open up for him. One finger slipped inside, and Ignis could feel how tight he was. He lowered his head and groaned low, becoming excited as he knew it wouldn’t be long until his cock would be able to feel this tight pressure. 

Prompto moaned louder as he gently worked a second finger into his body. “Condom!” The word came out rushed, as Ignis brought his lips down to the tip of Prompto’s cock. He felt him open up more with the distraction, his tongue sweeping back and forth over the flushed crown. 

“It’s better to be safe.” He murmured, as he lifted his head to look up at him. His lips were sticky with the precum he pulled from Prompto, his tongue licking his bottom lip to get more of that taste onto his tongue. One final finger was inserted into him, Prompto’s inner walls feeling soft and pliant against his fingers. “You know who I’m sleeping with. If it was only you and Noctis - and I knew you were clean, then I would agree that none would be needed.” 

“I-Is Gladio not…?” 

He chuckled low, as he pulled his fingers out of him. “I didn’t say that.” Picking up the condom, he used his teeth to tear it open, but before he could take it out Prompto took it from his mouth and did the job for him. Sitting on his knees, he kept himself still as he felt Prompto’s fingers touch his cock for the first time. “If you were sleeping around, wouldn’t you want your lover to be safe with you?” 

“Yes, of course.” Prompto mirrored his body, as the wet tip of the lubricated condom was pushed over the head of his cock. “But if we all decide that we’re only going to do this together - can we stop using these?” 

“We’ll have to see.” His voice was a little breathless, as he struggled to not whimper. Prompto was sliding down the condom at a horribly slow pace, almost as a retaliation for how he’d been torturing his body with featherlight touches before. “That might not be for a long time…” 

A touch to his lips had him releasing a low groan as Prompto surprised him by the closeness of his body. “I can wait.” Prompto whispered against his lips, before pulling away. “You’re all set, Iggy.” 

“Thank you for that.” He lifted himself up onto his knees, then moved to be between his legs. Putting the tip of his cock against Prompto’s prepped entrance, he watched as the tip sank into his body with ease. “Breathe for me, darling…” 

“Trying…” Prompto raised his hips up, giving him a little bit of an advantage, as he pushed further into the tightness. “Gods, your cock is so nice…” 

“Why, thank you.” He teased, as he bent his elbows to bring his face closer to Prompto’s. “One deep breath…” The blond nodded his head, and with that breath the rest of his cock slipped into his body. “Perfect…” 

His words died on his tongue as he began to set a slow rhythm for the two of them. It took a few tries, but he found the right angle to get Prompto to moan loud for him with every thrust that he took. He knew it meant he’d found _that_ spot inside of him, and made a concentrated effort to keep pushing against it with his slow, shallow thrusts. It wasn’t long before he felt one leg wrap around his waist, as Prompto dragged his nails down his back in an effort to get him to move faster. He answered the call with a deep moan, snaking his hand to be between their bodies so that he could make a fist around the blond’s cock. 

The sex was good - Prompto was so responsive to his touches, that Ignis knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was going to be teetering on the edge of an orgasm. He thrusted his hips at a quicker pace, wanting to bring Prompto to the edge with him. The pace became frantic, his bed creaking under the duress of their bodies humping together. He gave Prompto’s cock a good hard tug, and soon felt him seize under his grip, the physical evidence of his orgasm now spilling over his fingers as he jerked him through it for the second time that afternoon. With one hard thrust forward, he began to come himself, burying his face against the side of Prompto’s neck as he filled the condom with his own mess. 

It took a few moments for him to regain control of his senses, pulling himself out with a soft grunt that was followed by a similar noise from Prompto. He shared a few lazy kisses with him, before sitting up to dispose of the condom. Grabbing a few tissues, he pulled it off and cleaned himself up before grabbing a few more to take care of the mess on Prompto’s body. Once they were somewhat clean, he laid next to him, and held him in his arms. 

“Was that good?” Prompto asked, after they shared a few more post-coitus kisses. “I wasn’t bad, was I?” 

“Oh goodness, no.” Ignis shook his head, as he pressed another kiss to his lips. “Why would you think it was bad? I’m rather looking to sharing another round with you soon.” 

“Yeah??” The smile that was on Prompto’s face made him return it with one of his own. “Cuz I could go again right now, if you want. I really like having sex.” 

“Do you?” He laughed as he shifted the weight of Prompto in his arms. “Well, that’s good to know because I, too, really like having sex. With you.” He added on, wanting to make sure that Prompto knew that he did like what had just happened between them. “But, do you have to head home soon? What time is Noctis returning?” 

“I’m not sure.” The weight on his body disappeared, as Prompto sat up and reached for his pants. He saw him grab his phone, and then checked his messages. “He said he won’t be back until late tonight, whatever that means. Also, your tattoos are gorgeous.” Prompto’s fingers touched the spot on his back where his blades were. “I had no idea you had some.” 

“What sort of tattoo artist would I be without a couple of pieces.” He teased, as he welcomed Prompto back into his arms. “So, you can stick around for a few more hours?” Ignis brought his lips to Prompto’s neck, as he began to lay a few soft kisses to the base of his neck. “Might I be able to tempt you with a home cooked meal for dinner?” 

“And more sex?” 

Ignis bit down on the base of his neck, smirking as he heard Prompto moan. “But of course. More sex is definitely on the agenda, now that we’ve shared our first time together.” 

“Then, yes. I’d love to stay for dinner. But...”   
  
He looked into Prompto’s eyes. “Yes?” 

“Can we go again first?” 

Knowing that he was going to have to satiate Prompto’s thirst, he rolled over and grabbed another condom out of his drawer. “Only if you’d do the honors, darling?” He handed him the small packet, and smiled when he saw him nod his head rapidly.

“No problem, Iggy!” 

Laying back, he smiled and waited for Prompto to get him ready for their next round of sex. “Marvelous.” It was going to be a long afternoon, and he couldn’t wait to experience it. 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. A Dozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's update! ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

“Well, this is a nice surprise.” An amused voice greeted Ignis, as he entered Le Petit Gateau. “No coffee in your hand yet?” Noctis teased him more, as he walked further into the shop. “Can’t be because Prompto isn’t at work, because we both know that he’s there right now.” 

Keeping his head down to hide the blush he could feel on his cheeks, Ignis gave a noncommittal shrug. “I thought about it, and you were right. I do go there first, unless he’s not working.” Hoping that his blush had calmed down somewhat, he took a risk and glanced up to see Noctis was standing in front of him behind the counter. “And since _we_ both know he’s at work already, then it would make sense for me to try and visit you first, to prove to the both of us that I don’t always go to him.” 

“It’s because you feel guilty for keeping him out all night.” Noctis leaned back against the back counter, and crossed his arms over his chest. “What time did he leave your place this morning?” 

And with that question, his head ducked back down because he knew that it was a correct statement. “I believe he had to be at work at-” 

“What time did he leave, Specs?” 

The nickname caused him to lift his hand up to his glasses, and adjusted them without really thinking about it. “He left at nine.” 

"And from what he told me, he was almost late to work because the two of you were having difficulty saying goodbye to one another.” The smirk on Noctis’ grew, as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. “Is that right?” 

It had been rather hard to say goodbye, as the two of them had been reluctant to part. After their afternoon together, and then dinner - Ignis had asked Prompto if he wanted to spend the night. It had been an innocent question, because he really wasn’t ready to not have company any longer. He _could_ have kept it platonic if he’d wanted to, but deep down he knew that it was going to be a futile endeavor. And as soon as it was agreed that he would spend the night, it took less than five seconds for them to look at each other, then both darted back to the bedroom where they made their way through the box of condoms that Ignis kept in his drawer. 

Earlier in the morning, Ignis had made them breakfast, and then rather than waste water, they’d taken a shower together, which had resulted in both of them being handsy with one another. After a round of fellatio to each other, Prompto had practically ran out of his apartment with dripping hair, needing to get home to get a proper change of clothes for work before he was late. 

“He made it to work on time.” Ignis lifted his head to look him in the eyes. “I don’t see what all the fuss is. We’re both adults. There’s nothing wrong with what we did last night. He texted you what he was doing, and you agreed to it.” 

Noctis nodded his head. “You’re right. I did. And I’m only teasing you because I can’t help it. Also, I’m sincerely bummed that he got to spend the night with you. And I’m going to have to share you tomorrow night with him?” 

“About that.” He cleared his throat, and looked back down at the pastries, hoping that no one would enter the shop while they had this conversation. “As much as I would love to join the two of you in that manner, you’re right. It wouldn’t be fair to you if you had to experience _that_ sort of visit as a first time with me, when Prompto had me to himself for the evening.” 

“And morning.” 

“Yes, fine.” Rolling his eyes at the comment, Ignis could feel his hands growing a little clammy. “So, I’d like to extend the same offer to you tomorrow evening. I’m off at eight, though. You don’t have to be here early on Thursday, do you?” 

“No, both Prompto and I are off on Thursday.” Noctis began to walk towards the other display case. “That’s sort of why we figured Wednesday night might be a good trial run for the three of us.” 

“Will you join me for dinner, and then a sleepover?” 

“Come to my place after work.” He watched him grab a piece of paper, and wrote something down on it. “I’ll buy ingredients for dinner, and breakfast.” 

He reached for the paper, and made sure to touch Noctis’ fingers with his own. “Then it’s a date. We’ll raincheck on the other meeting?” 

“If we don’t, I’m pretty sure Prompto would kill the both of us.” 

Laughter left both of their throats, as the tension began to lessen in the shop. “Did you bake anything special for me today? Or am I getting to choose some sweets myself?” 

“I did.” There was a box on the back counter that Noctis picked up, and placed in front of him. “But, would you like a few other ones too? You could give one to that meathead across the street.” 

Ignis barked out a loud laugh at the description of Gladio. “I’m sure he would love to sample one of your pastries.” 

“That’s not all he’d probably like to sample.” 

Now it was his turn to have a smirk on his face. “Wouldn’t that be delightful?” He nodded, and pointed to a few other pastries. “Put his in a separate box, as I’ll drop it off right now. Well, after I go and get a coffee. No offense, but your coffee is terrible.”

Noctis’ laughter made his smirk turn into a smile. “Sounds good, Specs.” 

Paying for the pastries, he carried the small box while his other pastries were in a bag now resting over his right wrist. He left the shop, and headed next door to What’s the Buzz, and was not surprised when he saw it was somewhat crowded for this time of the afternoon. He looked at the bar, and saw Prompto was talking to a customer who was grabbing their coffee. They made eye contact, and Prompto waved excitedly at him, to which he smiled and nodded his head at before getting into line to pay for his drink. 

When he was finished paying, he walked over to the bar, and saw Prompto holding his red eye. “Hi Iggy!” Prompto’s cheerful smile made his own smile grow. “I’m so happy to see you. You went and saw Noct first?” 

“I did.” He stepped to the side, not wanting more customers to become upset at him for blocking their path as he continued to talk to Prompto. “I hope you don’t mind, but I thought it would be best if tomorrow night - it’s just him and I.” 

“Oh, good!” Prompto nodded his head, as he began to make another drink. “I had talked to him about it this morning, and we both thought it might be more fair if you got to spend some time alone with him.” 

Ignis was impressed that the two of them had discussed it. “I’m glad you agree. But don’t think that means that the three of us won’t be getting together soon.” 

“I know. And I can’t wait.” Ignis looked into his violet eyes, and knew that they both shared that sentiment. “Maybe I can come by after I’m off, and say hello? Will you come see me first tomorrow if I don’t?” 

He smiled, and nodded his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow first. You know why I went over there first today.” He winked, smiling at the way Prompto’s cheeks turned pink. “Have a good rest of your shift.” 

“Thanks, Iggy! You too!” 

There was so much more he wanted to say, but he knew that this wasn’t the place or time. He would send Prompto a text later with his thoughts, but then that might be a mistake as it could get him riled up again. Smiling to himself, he walked across the street and into Concordia Flowers, where miraculously there wasn’t a customer standing in front of Gladio. 

“Ignis!” The surprise in his voice made his own cheeks turn a little pink. “How nice to see you. Did you bring me a gift?” Gladio gestured to the box in his hand. “Or is that for you guys next door?” 

He set it down on the counter, and shook his head. “No, it’s for you.” He stepped back as he saw Gladio walk around the counter to come and stand in front of him. Without a word, he brought his hands up and locked them behind Gladio’s neck, as he felt him lay a kiss on his lips. “Will I be greeted this way whenever I come and visit you in the shop?” 

“If you want.” The deep rumble of his voice sent a shiver down his back. “I kinda like that idea. The kids might not, but that ain’t my problem.” 

Chuckling softly at what he called Noctis and Prompto, he pulled down on his neck to steal another kiss from him. “Well, I should probably let you know that Prompto spent the night with me last night. And it looks like I’ll be spending the night with Noctis tomorrow night.” 

“You are a man who knows what he wants.” Thick hands touched his waist, as he was pulled to the back of the shop, away from prying eyes. “Does this mean I won’t have you in my bed again until next week?” 

“I wouldn’t say that would be a bad assumption, but it could change.” Ignis groaned, as his back connected to a wall. “D-Don’t get me hot and bothered before I have to go and work, you brute.” He complained, but as he was saying it, he pulled Gladio closer to his body. 

“Just a few more kisses, then I’ll let you get to work.” Gladio murmured into his ear, as his beard tickled the side of his neck. “Deal?” 

Moaning softly, he tilted his head as Gladio’s lips began to kiss his neck above his collar. “What kind of kisses?” 

“Damn it, Ignis.” A hand pushed up against his groin, causing Ignis to hide his face against Gladio’s shoulder. “You gonna tempt me into taking off those pants of yours, so I can give you a few hot kisses to your beautiful cock?” 

He groaned, and shook his head. “We can’t. I really do need to get to work, Gladio.” 

“You can be late for once in your life, Ignis.” 

As tempting as it was, he put his hands on Gladio’s firm chest, and gently pushed him away. “No. I must insist that you stop. I know, this is my fault. I shouldn’t have said what kind of kiss. That was a careless mistake on my part.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Gladio dropped his head, and pressed his forehead against Ignis’. “You might have done it on purpose, but I don’t blame you.” He pulled away from him, and soon Ignis was trapped looking into his amber eyes. “Did you and Prompto have fun together last night?” 

“We did.” He smiled, happy that Gladio seemed to be okay with this arrangement. “And this morning. Much like how we were.” 

“Can’t say I blame him.” The smirk on Gladio’s lips brought heat back to his cheeks. “I appreciate you bringing me a pastry from Le Petit Gateau. You gonna bring me another one tomorrow?” 

“We’ll see.” Ignis knew that he would, and might have to throw in a coffee drink with it. “I should get going. I think I’ve got someone coming in at the beginning of my shift.” 

“Have fun. Text me later?” Gladio walked with him back out into the shop. “Although, if you text after nine I probably won’t reply until tomorrow. I’ve got to go to the flower market tomorrow morning.” 

Nodding his head, Ignis picked up his coffee and the other pastries, and walked towards the door. “Have a good rest of your day, Gladio.” 

“You too, Ignis. You know, as much as I hate to say goodbye to you, it is a real pleasure to watch you leave.” 

He looked over his shoulder, and gave an extra little sway to his hips as he left the shop with a smirk on his lips. That line had been horrendous, and he planned on telling him so later on. He headed into the Emporium, and saw Crowe standing next to his station, a somewhat annoyed look on her face. 

“Oh, dear. What’s the matter?” Ignis asked, as he set his cup of coffee down. He pulled out the box of pastries for the shop, and handed them to her. “This might make you feel better?” 

“I’m annoyed, but not at you. And thank you.” She took the box from him, and reached into it blindly and began to eat a pear tart. “I couldn’t tell you why I’m annoyed - I just am.” 

“I think it’s my fault.” Nyx joined the two of them, and grabbed a pastry from the box. “You look a lot more relaxed, Ignis. You get laid?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He turned towards his station, afraid that Nyx might see the blush on his cheeks. It was then that he noticed the three flowers sitting in a small vase. “Have you looked them up yet?” He asked Crowe, as he glanced by down at the flowers. 

She nodded her head, then stuck her tongue out at Nyx. “You can’t ask questions like that. Just because you’re open about your conquests doesn’t mean the rest of us are. We’re co-workers, not your best friends.” 

“Says you.” Nyx pouted, and dropped down onto his chair. “Sorry if I offended you, Ignis.” 

“No offense taken.” He shook his head. “What do they mean?” 

There was a red rose, a grouping of sweetpea flowers, and a red gladiolus. “The red rose means love, the sweetpeas mean blissful pleasure, and you know what the gladiolus is.” 

“So, you _did_ get laid this weekend.” Ignis turned to look at Nyx, who had a knowing smile on his face. “The flowers don’t lie, Ignis.” 

Turning back around, he picked up his coffee and looked across the street. He saw Prompto chatting up a customer, and in his mind he could hear him moaning his name in the shower as his mouth had been pleasuring him in a way that his hand couldn’t. “You’re right. They don’t. But I still won’t confess. I don’t kiss and tell.” He smirked, and took a sip of coffee. “Crowe - what time is my first appointment?” 

“I’ll go and check.” 

His eyes looked at the flowers, then he grabbed one of the pastries that Noctis had given to him, and chewed on it thoughtfully. He knew Nyx was going to tease and torment him for the rest of the night, which he would take with a grain of salt. Taking one more sip, he put his cup down and got ready to work. 

***

Holding the piece of paper that Noctis had given him the day before, Ignis looked down at it again, double checking that he was in front of the correct building. Prompto had given him instructions on which lines he would need to take to get to Noctis by subway. It hadn’t been that difficult, and the commute had been rather nice - it gave him a little bit of time to catch up on some reading. Fixing the backpack that was resting over his shoulder, he pushed the intercom and dialed the number attached to Noctis’ apartment. 

“Hello? Ignis? Is that you? I’m going to buzz you in. Come on up. Elevator’s broken, but it’s only one flight. See you in a few.” The door buzzed before Ignis could reply, Noctis no longer there. Grabbing the door before he lost his opportunity to enter the building, Ignis walked inside and made his way over to the stairwell next to the elevator. 

He took the flight of stairs, and headed down a long hallway until he got to where Noctis’ apartment was. A sudden bout of nerves attacked him out of nowhere, as he realized that there was going to be only one real purpose to this visit. He would act nonchalant, hoping that if he didn’t drop his pants right when he walked in, Noctis wouldn’t give him any grief. Although there was a very strong desire to do that - get it out of the way so they could have a peaceful night together. Lifting his hand, he gave a knock on the door, and waited for it to open. 

The door was flung open by a somewhat flustered Noctis, dressed down in a pair of gym shorts with a black undershirt - not at all what he’d been wearing at work earlier. “Hey, Ignis. Hope it wasn’t too much of a hassle to get here. I could have come and picked you up, but I didn’t want you to feel like I was catering to you since I had already left for the day.” 

“No, it’s alright. I found your place, didn’t I?” He smiled, happy to hear Noctis ramble. It was cute, and helped alleviate some of his own anxiety about being here. “May I come in?” 

“Yes, of course.” Noctis stepped to the side, giving him enough room to walk into his apartment. 

He took his shoes off, and then set his bag down. He stepped close to Noctis, crowding him up against the wall, as he brought his left hand to Noctis’ face. He stroked his cheek with his thumb, then began to lower his head. “I think we’re long overdue for this…” 

“I think you’re ri-” 

Ignis cut off Noctis by placing his lips against his, giving him a few slow kisses at first, which were quick to turn into more lustful kisses. His lips parted, and he pushed his tongue into Noctis’ mouth, the hand on his face now slipping to the back of his neck. He moaned low as their tongues slowly stroked one another back and forth, pressing his chest up against Noctis’ as he learned the best way to bring his tongue into contact with his. 

The need for air was the only reason the two of them pulled apart, both breathing on the heavier side. He rested his forehead against Noctis’, and brought his thumb back to his cheek, stroking it slowly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a _very_ long time.” 

“Me too.” The weight of Noctis’ arms around his neck felt good. “Do it again? Then I’ll give you a tour of my place.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Ignis returned his lips to Noctis’, and wasted no time in pushing his tongue back into his mouth with a low moan. He pulled away after the need to breathe returned, and stepped away from him. “Show me your place?” 

“Gods, are you always going to kiss me like that?” Noctis asked, as he turned away from him. Ignis smirked, knowing full well that he was adjusting the problem in his shorts, as he was having the same issue with his own undeniable arousal. “Because if you are, then we for _sure_ can never kiss in public. Because I’m always going to want you to go to town.” 

He chuckled, and put an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Dropping his head, he gave a little nibble on his earlobe before speaking softly into his ear. “I don’t see how that would be a problem. But if you would rather I not, then I’ll abide by that wish. For now.” 

“Do you kiss Prompto like that? Gladio?” The wild look in Noctis’ eyes brought a teasing smirk to his lips. “You know what - I don’t care. I know you’re banging the both of them, right? Or, I mean - I know you at least banged Prompto, so I’ve got to assume you and Gladio have done the nasty too.” 

“Your assumption would be correct.” Ignis followed him into the modest living room. “But you knew those were my intentions when we got together for dinner as friends.” 

“Please, Specs. We both know that dinner wasn’t as friends. We all knew it wasn’t really a ‘friend’ dinner, but more or less you wanting to know if we would be adult enough to be in this….what is this? It’s not an open relationship.” 

“It’s not.” Ignis shook his head. “An open relationship would mean that I would be open to having sex with anyone, without the benefit of establishing a connection. And while that may sound nice in principal, I’m not interested in that.” 

“Then what are we engaging in by being with you like this?” Noctis asked, as they came to a stop in the middle of the room. “There’s my kitchen, there’s the living room and dining area. I’ve got a balcony that runs the length of both the living room, and my bedroom.” He pointed out the two places. “I’ve got a bathroom near the front door, and then two bedrooms.” 

“Two?” 

“Yeah, I don’t really use the second bedroom that much. It’s a long story.” He noticed how Noctis wouldn’t look at him. He remembered Prompto saying that the reason he and Noctis had started to sleep together had been a coping mechanism. He wondered if the two stories would go hand in hand with each other. “I’ll show you my bedroom after we eat? Because Gods know, if I show it to you right now, we may not eat.” 

Ignis nodded his head, as he would have to agree with that statement. “You are probably correct. Now - what have you purchased that you’re hoping I know how to cook?” He followed Noctis into the kitchen. “And what you would be engaging in with me is, more or less, polyamory. And I suppose if you have feelings for me, and you have feelings for Prompto - and plan to continue to sleep with him, you yourself are already in a polyamorous relationship.” 

“Prompto and I aren’t really in a relationship.” He stayed back, giving Noctis enough room to open the fridge. “It’s more or less an understanding.” 

“That’s what he said it was too.” Ignis looked at the meat Noctis had pulled out. “Nice cut of meat.” 

“Did he?” Noctis looked up at him. “That’s what the butcher said. I don’t know anything. I usually go out and eat. Or Prompto and I order food.” 

“Sounds like an expensive habit.” 

“It is.” 

Ignis was surprised to see no vegetables. “I take it you don’t like to eat vegetables?” 

“Ew, no.” He almost began to laugh at the disgusted look on Noctis’ face. “No, I take a vitamin supplement because I can’t stand to eat them.” 

“Well, as long as you’re getting the nutrients you need somehow.” Grabbing the bottle of extra virgin olive oil, he got to work on tenderizing the meat. “This shouldn’t take me too long to cook. Might I trouble you for some water?” 

“Sure.” Noctis opened a cupboard, and pulled two glasses down. “Water would be good.” 

“I happen to think so.” 

He cooked their rather sparse meal of meat and potatoes, then found himself sitting across from Noctis at his dining table. “So, Specs - what were you like in high school? Did you get into trouble, or were you a studious type of student?” 

“What do you think?” Ignis asked, curious to see what sort of image he projected now as an adult. “Do you think I was the type of person to cause a ruckus, or was I the class president?” 

Noctis tapped his chin. “My guess is you were a bit of both. You probably were very studious - won competitions for academia, but you had a bad boy streak.” 

“You are right with the first, and wrong with the second.” He chuckled, as he saw the smug look on Noctis’ face disappear. “I was the class president, and ran track in high school. I haven’t really kept up with the cross country running I used to do, but I do occasionally run. What about you? What sort of student were you?” 

“First - this meat is amazing. Thank you for cooking for us.” Noctis took another bite of his steak. “Second - I was a by the books kind of kid. Top of my graduating class.” 

Ignis was impressed by that information. “It seems like if we’d gone to the same school, we might have run in the same circles.” 

“Probably not. I spent most of my time hanging out with Prompto. I didn’t really get to know anyone else, not for lack of trying. I just didn’t care.” 

He laughed at that, and nodded his head. “I understand. I kept mostly to myself, unless I was dating someone. Then I would spend time with their friends.” 

“Are you gay?” 

“No.” Ignis shook his head. “I’m bisexual. I’ve had relationships with women, and am open to whatever. You?” 

“Same.” Noctis looked down at his plate, again averting his eyes from him. “I dated a girl after high school - things were pretty serious. I was going to ask her to marry me, but then - she got really sick.” 

He reached over, and placed his hand over Noctis’. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea. If I had known, I wouldn’t have asked.” 

“It’s okay. It’s getting easier to talk about her.” Noctis held tight to his hand. “That’s why things are complicated with Prompto. It just sort of happened. I’m afraid if I put a label on it, something might happen.” 

“Then there’s no reason to put a label on it.” Ignis rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand. “If you two are comfortable with what you have, then that’s all that matters.” 

“You’re throwing a real wrench into our dynamic.” Royal blue eyes met his, as he saw a small smile appear on Noctis’ lips. “Not in a bad way, though.” 

“I should hope not.” He had been a little worried that he might be upsetting the balance of things, but they seemed to be level-headed when it came to this kind of dalliance. “If it’s a problem, then of course I won’t bother either of you.” 

Noctis turned his hand over, and held tight to his hand. “You’re not, Ignis. We both talked about it, and are open to the idea of being in this….relationship with you.” 

“Are you sure?” This was always the part he hated the most. But both Gladio and Prompto had been receptive to it. “I know it’s asking a lot of you, for little in return. I don’t want you to think that this is me being selfish because I want to be with all of you.” 

“No, I know you’re not. I get it. Sort of.” His hand pulled away from Ignis’, as they both returned to finishing their meal. “We can’t be with anyone else, right? We’re making a commitment to you?”

“Eventually, yes. But for now - you can go about how you would normally. If that means you date other people, all I ask is that you be mindful of our potential relationship.”

Noctis looked across at him. “Meaning what, exactly? Do I need to tell other people that I’m seeing you?” 

“No.” Ignis shook his head, as he finished the last few morsels on his plate. “All I ask if that you’re intimate with someone, have the common courtesy to be safe about it.” 

“Prompto said you used condoms.” 

“We did.” He set his utensils down, and sat back in his chair. “And I would expect for him to do the same for me, except when it comes to you. I understand that you two don’t feel the need to be careful like that.” 

“How long until we don’t have to use condoms?” 

“Until we all agree of our arrangement, and everyone is in one hundred percent.” 

The sound of silverware clanking on the plate brought his head up. “Why now?” Ignis stood up, and picked up both of their plates to take them into the kitchen. “I mean, we’ve been flirting with each other for quite a few months now. What made you change your mind?” 

“Gladio.” Ignis answered honestly. “I had thought about asking you out, but I saw the way you acted with Prompto, so I assumed it wasn’t in the cards for me. You’re the only one I would have asked out and not felt this sense of guilt because of my own personal rule.” 

“No dating your clients.” Something warm pressed against his back, as he felt Noctis wrap his arms around his waist. “I guess I need to send Gladio some pastries as a thank you for getting you to come around to going to the next step with all of us.” 

He finished washing the dishes, and turned around to face Noctis. But it seemed that he had other ideas, as he kept his face smooshed up against his chest. “I would have arrived here eventually.” He lowered his head, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “So, would you like to show me the rest of your apartment now? Or maybe you’d like to show me your favorite video game?” 

“Um, no.” Noctis’ chin pressed up against his sternum, as he looked up at him. “There’s only one place I want to be right now.” 

“And where is that?” Ignis asked, speaking a little lower than normal. 

“You know where, Specs.” 

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” He asked, curious as to why Noctis decided _that_ was the nickname he should have. 

Noctis put his hands around his wrists, and led him towards the one closed door he’d yet to see behind. “Do you not like it? I know Prom calls you ‘Iggy’. But I can’t see myself calling you that.” 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Ignis followed him into the bedroom, but then stopped halfway in. “My backpack.” 

“I’ll get it.” Noctis kissed his cheek before taking his hands away from him. “Make yourself comfortable?” 

He took the tie he was wearing off, and began to unbutton his shirt. He wasn’t going to go to the extreme like Prompto had done when he’d said to make himself comfortable, but damn it all did he want to. He glanced around the room, and saw a king sized bed adorned with black sheets and a black comforter. It was a four poster bed that had a canopy with black fabric draped over it. The headboard was black satin, and there was a black and grey bench at the end of the bed. He took a seat on it, his shirt now completely unbuttoned. 

“I grabbed your bag.” He looked over at the door, and saw that Noctis was devoid of all clothes. He couldn’t help but laugh, not at all surprised that it seemed he was on the same wavelength as Prompto. “What? What’s so funny? I hope you’re not laughing at my dick.” 

That caused him to laugh more. “No, not at all.” He pulled his own shirt off, and then was quick to take off his pants. “I was wondering what was taking you so long. Now I know it was because you took your clothes off.” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Noctis walked over to where he was still seated on the bench. He gazed at his body, his eyes drawn to his nipples, both of which were pierced. One had a ring, and the other had a simple barbell running through it. “You can touch them if you want.” Noctis straddled his thighs, and grabbed his hand. “I told you - I have a thing for piercings.” 

“I remember.” Ignis murmured, as Noctis brought his hand to be near his right nipple - that had the ring running through it. His lips found their way to Noctis’ left nipple, giving the raised bud a kiss as his finger gave a little tug on the ring. “Does this mean that your right is more sensitive than your left?” 

The deep moan that came out of Noctis as he continued to tease his nipples made his stomach dip a little. “Y-Yeah…” Noctis arched his chest, as he moved his head so that his mouth could tease the ring, while his fingers pushed the barbell back and forth. “Gods, Ignis….Do you know how good it feels when you do that?” 

“I think I have a good idea.” His voice dripped with lust, as he gave another tug on his ring with his teeth. “Are you pierced anywhere else?” 

“If you’re asking if my cock is pierced, the answer is no.” He used both of his hands to play more with his piercings, getting Noctis to release another heady moan. “Your hands are magical.” 

He chuckled low, as he brought his lips to the base of Noctis’ throat. “I’ve been told that on more than one occasion.” It was true - because he was so careful with the way he inked a person’s skin, he had been told many times that it was almost therapeutic for his clients when they sat in his chair. “And I might have been wondering about that.” He reached Noctis’ earlobe, and gave a little tug on the gauge at the bottom of his ear. “Any reason why you haven’t? I heard that they can be quite enjoyable.” Dropping his left hand, he let his index finger slide from the base up to the tip of his cock. “We do those types of piercings at the Emporium…” 

“I don’t want to stop having sex for that long.” Noctis groaned lower, as he tickled the tip of his cock with the tips of his fingers. “Three months without sex? No thanks. I can admire those that have the willpower to do that, but it’s not for me.” 

Ignis still had not looked at his cock, but kept touching it with his fingers. “Are you that addicted to sex?” Now it was his turn to moan low, as Noctis moved forward a little bit. He could feel his hand hovering close to his cock, the anticipation of him touching it kept him teetering on the edge. And it felt _good_. “There’s more to life than sex.” 

“You had sex with Prompto. A _lot_ of sex with him, if what he told me was true.” He felt his face grow warm at the comment, which he knew he couldn’t deny. “How can you say that?” 

“Are you worried we won’t have the same amount?” Taking back the conversation, Ignis pulled Noctis off of his lap, and set him down on the bench. “Because you shouldn’t be.” He got up, and slowly walked over to the bed, picking up his backpack along the way. “I wasn’t sure if you would have any condoms, so I brought some.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a new pack that had twelve condoms in it. 

Crawling up onto the bed, Noctis sat in the middle, and smirked. “I bought a pack for tonight. Mine only has six in it.” He pointed towards the nightstand where the unopened box was, along with a bottle of lube. “You’re more than welcome to use some, or we can use what you brought?” 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Taking off his glasses, he felt Noctis touch his back, his fingers tracing along the ink. “Do you like it?” He spoke softly, as Noctis mapped both daggers with the tip of his finger. “I designed it myself.” 

“They’re beautiful.” The awe he heard in his voice caused his heart to beat a little faster. “Do they mean anything? Or do you just have a thing for blades?” 

Ignis shook his head. “No, they don’t mean anything in particular. They’re more or less a symbol of why I keep fighting.” 

“I was wondering if you had any tattoos. I knew you had to have some.” He set his glasses down next to the bottle of lube, and picked it up in exchange. “You don’t know how excited I am right now, Specs. I never thought I’d get you in my bed like this.” 

He dropped the lube onto the bed, and put one hand on Noctis’ shoulder, gently easing him onto his back. With a smirk on his lips, he began to lower his head. “That makes two of us, Noctis.” 

“Gods, the way you say my name…” 

“That good?” He teased, as he kept his lips hovering over his. “I could call you a different name. Perhaps ‘sweetness’, or ‘gorgeous’?” 

“Later…” Noctis put an arm around his neck, as the lower halves of their bodies were moved into better positions. He could feel the tip of his cock brush against Noctis’, both inhaling softly at the intimate touch. “Call me by my name for now….” 

“It would be my pleasure, _Noct_.” 

Silencing the moan that came out of Noctis’ mouth by placing his own lips over his, he pushed his tongue back into his mouth and brought the tip to tangle with Noctis’. He couldn’t help but moan himself as their tongues flicked back and forth like two teenagers that were trying as hard as they could to out kiss each other. It was a total shift in how it was to kiss both Prompto and Gladio, Noctis’ way of kissing reminding him of his youth. It was hot as hell, energizing him in a way that brought lust to the forefront of his mind. 

Like before, they stopped kissing in order to take deep breaths, breathing through their noses and recycling their air back and forth to one another only working for so long. He reached for the lube blindly, and found it without much effort. Flicking the cap with the tip of his thumb, he brought the tip of the bottle close to Noctis’ entrance. “When’s the last time you let Prompto take you?” He murmured, as he gently slipped one finger into Noctis’ body. From the noises Noctis was making, he knew it had to be some time.

“Not sure…” The word trailed off into a moan as he rubbed his finger against Noctis’ inner walls. “A few weeks? A month? Twoooahhh…” 

Ignis touched the spot again that caused Noctis to lose his composure. “Well, I don’t mind if we switch more than that.” His finger stroked that spot again, thoroughly enjoying the way that Noctis was responding each time he touched his prostate. Slipping a second finger into him, he began to work him open for him. “Whatever you feel like.”

“I feel like a lot.” The more he spread his fingers apart, the more Noctis relaxed around him. “I’m good….I’m good….I’m good….” Noctis repeated himself two more times, as Ignis pushed a third finger in, and began to pump all three fingers in and out of him. 

Hoping that he knew his body, Ignis relented and took his fingers out. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he picked up a condom with his other hand, and as he started to bring it up to his mouth, Noctis took it from him. He watched as he tore it open with his fingers, and twisted his body so that the condom could be put on. His eyes rolled back as Noctis’ fingers slid down the length of his cock, his own low moan reverberating deep in his chest. 

Once it was rolled all the way on, Noctis turned himself over to be on his hands and knees. Ignis kneeled behind him, and began to rub his covered cock between his asscheeks, dripping lube onto his cock to aid him getting it inside of Noctis’ body. Dropping the bottle on the bed, he put both hands on his hips, the tip of his cock pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He saw Noctis’ chest drop down as he let out a loud moan into the pillow, the noise making his cock grow harder. He pushed his hips forward slow, the steady stream of wanton cries letting him know that Noctis was feeling it as much as he was. 

His fingers dug into his hips, and kept a hard hold on him. It seemed that the roughness wasn’t too bothersome for Noctis, which was a relief to him as he began to snap his hips hard. The condom was tight around his cock - a necessary evil for the time being, but he could feel Noctis’ body take his cock without any resistance at all. He pounded hard into him, his own groans mixing with the choked off cries that Noctis continued to make. 

“I-Ignis…” Noctis moaned his name over and over. He buried his cock inside of him, and began to roll his hips. “Oh, gods - I want to come!” 

The scream was all he got before he felt him squeeze up tight around him. He could hear Noctis jerking himself off, the sounds of his cries becoming more pitched as he rode the wave of his orgasm made him pull back, then slam forward hard into him. He moaned loud as he came moments later, Noctis’ inner walls still clamping down tight around him as his orgasm took over his body. Draping himself over Noctis’ back, he kissed along his shoulders, panting softly as he tried to find a happy medium while dealing with the buzz of good sex. 

He pulled out, and saw that there was no tissue nearby. Groaning, he walked to the bathroom and carefully pulled off the full condom, and tucking it into some toilet paper he threw it away into the trash. Grabbing a towel, he got one side damp, then headed back into the bedroom. He saw Noctis laying on his side, and crawled up onto the bed to be next to him. After sharing a few kisses, he began to kiss his way down his chest, taking time to lick up the mess that had been ejaculated onto his stomach. He groaned low as he tasted his cum, lapping up all that he could. 

“If you like how that tastes, I know where you can get more of it.” The words were spoken in a sultry voice, which all but sealed Ignis’ fate on what he would be doing next. 

“Is that your way of suggesting I suck on your cock, Noctis?” He lifted his head, his lips already dangerously close to the still weeping tip. 

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe?" He could smell the spunk, which made his mouth water with the need to taste it from the source. It was becoming more difficult to not put his lips around Noctis’ cock, but he held off. "What would you need for it to be a yes?” 

“If I say yes to you sucking me off, we get to go another round afterwards.” 

Satisfied by the ambiguous answer, he gave in to his lust and brought his head closer to the tip of his cock. His lips wrapped tight around the flushed head, as he rubbed his tongue back and forth over the slit, more cum dripping onto his taste buds with every swipe of his tongue. He gave his cock a few hard sucks, then pulled his mouth off with a soft _pop_. “We do have a box of a dozen condoms to get through.” 

“Eleven.” 

He began to lick Noctis’ cock more, as he nodded his head. “Right. Eleven condoms to get through. Is that enough of an answer for you?” 

“It sure is, Specs.” 

Lifting his head, he looked up to stare into Noctis’ eyes. Flicking the tip of his tongue over the flushed head of his cock, he could see it beginning to plump up with renewed vigor, his own stiffening cock poking against his own thigh. “Then, we should get back to it, shouldn’t we?” 

“We have all night.” 

He dragged his tongue up from the base, back up to the tip. “Yes, we surely do.” Putting his lips back around the tip, Ignis closed his eyes and let himself be carried away for another promising night of debauchery. 


	9. All the Pieces Come Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in updating. I was really sick with the flu, and decided to delay updating until today. I hope it's worth the wait! ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Ignis did not have time to go to What’s the Buzz before his shift due to the fact that he ran behind schedule to a terrible fault. He had intended on leaving Noctis’ apartment mid-morning, figuring that the two of them would enjoy some breakfast together, and then he would be on his way before lunch, leaving enough time to head home and clean up before his shift started at four. What he _hadn’t_ anticipated was how difficult it was to leave the bed with Noctis’ tempting body. It didn’t take much effort for him to sink back under the sheets as they shared kiss after kiss, Noctis taking full advantage of how he couldn’t say no to him. Not that he wanted to - no, he had an enormous amount of fun with him. So much so that as he jogged toward the Emporium, he could feel muscles that he hadn’t used in a long time protesting at their sudden use. 

“Whoa, Ignis!” Nyx greeted him, as he tried to appear like he was breathing normally, but in fact was breathing hard. “Were you having a race? No coffee or treats today?” 

“Train was late.” He lied, not wanting anyone to know the real reason why he was almost late. Not that it would have mattered, because he is almost always early to his shifts. “I didn’t want to be late.” 

“You could have been.” Ignis looked over at Crowe, who was finishing up with a client. “You don’t have an appointment until five. You can go and get some now if you want.” 

He shook his head, as he got his station in order. “No, it’s alright. I can go over and grab some coffee on my break. I don’t mind waiting a bit.” 

“It’s because you want to keep the kid on his toes, isn’t it?” Tredd piped up from across the room. “He sure seems smitten with you, Ignis.” 

Blushing, he turned his head before anyone could see. “Yes, well. I’m rather fond of him myself.” 

“So, that means you’re dating your clients now.” Crowe stated. 

It was impossible to deny, when he knew that he was doing exactly that. As nice as casual sex was, he knew he wanted more with these men that only that. “I refuse to put labels on anything.” Ignis looked at the flowers on his station, and saw the coral rose had returned, along with a white gladiolus, and a pink tulip. If he remembered what Crowe had told him before, the pink stood for attachment, further proving Crowe’s point. 

“Whatever, man.” Nyx shook his head, then stood up when the chime above the door rang and a beautiful woman walked through. “You’re going to wind up hurting one of them, aren’t you?” 

“It’s none of your business what I decide to do with any of them.” There was a fine line when it came to being engaged in a polyamorous relationship. He knew that most people would not understand his feelings, and he had to be careful in the way he approached it with his co-workers. He knew he could trust Crowe to understand, but he didn’t want the rest of the staff to question his reasons for doing such a thing. 

Crowe walked over to him, a knowing smile on her face. “Listen, after your client, go and grab yourself some coffee. No offense, but you kind of look like shit. Did you not sleep well last night?” 

“Not really.” He looked up at her, and gave her a tiny smirk, hoping that she would understand the meaning behind it. “I don’t think I fell asleep until around three in the morning.” What he failed to say was _why_ he didn’t get to sleep until so late, but anyone that could put two and two together would understand exactly what he meant. 

“Must have been awful trying to go to sleep.” Crowe teased him, returning his smirk with one of her own.

“Let’s say I was _very_ distracted.” 

“I know the feeling.”

Two clients back to back meant that he didn’t have a lot of time in between to go across the street to get some coffee. But as soon as he was done with his second client, he told Crowe that he would be back in a half hour, and headed across the street to What’s the Buzz. Upon entering the coffee shop, he saw that it was still fairly busy. He looked over at the barista bar, and almost tripped over his own feet when he saw that there was someone here who was already occupying Prompto’s attention. 

“Hello, you two.” He greeted both Gladio and Prompto, who both turned towards him with identical smiles on their faces. “And here I was, wanting to come over and say hello to Prompto. I didn’t think I’d get to see you too.” He looked up at Gladio, and smiled. “What brings you over here?” 

“I told Prompto I’d come and keep him company until the shop closed.” Gladio shrugged his shoulders, then put an arm around Ignis’ waist. “What brings you over here? Did you not come by earlier?” 

“Noct kept him until the last minute.” Prompto answered for him, but there was a smile on his face. “Don’t worry, Iggy. As soon as he sent me a text and told me what time you left, I knew I wouldn’t see you.” 

He felt both a little relieved, and a little sad that he hadn’t been the one to send a text to Prompto to let him know he wouldn’t be by. But in his rush, he wasn’t really thinking about anything except getting to work on time. With Gladio’s arm around him, he felt himself moving closer to him, resting his head near his shoulder. “Yes, he was a little distracting.” He smirked, enjoying Prompto’s laughter, knowing full well that the blond understood exactly what he was saying. 

“Want your usual, Iggy?” Prompto asked, as another order came through. “It’s on the house today.” 

“Well, I would hate to take my coffee up on the roof by myself.” He winked, and nodded his head. “Yes, I would love my usual. You won’t get in trouble for making for me, will you?” 

“Are you kidding? They know you spend enough money in here.” Prompto shook his head, as he began to work on a drink. “Gladio, can I tell him?” 

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned back so he could look at Gladio properly. “Tell me what?” He asked, curiosity piqued. 

“We went out last night!” Prompto replied, as Gladio looked down at him with a somewhat forlorn look on his face. “We went and got some dinner, then went and saw a late movie. It was really nice.” 

A nervous laugh left Gladio’s mouth, which kept the smirk on Ignis’ lips. “I figured I would mention it when we spoke later tonight. That’s okay, yeah? I mean, considering this whole arrangement.” 

“It makes me so happy to know you two spent some time together last night.” It was the truth. He was very happy to hear that they went on a date, and from the way Prompto sounded, it seemed like it had been a good evening. “Does this mean I’m going to have to fight for some time alone with you now, Prompto?” He teased, a sincere smile on his lips. “Because I will, although I think Gladio might murder me.” 

Prompto handed him his coffee, their fingers coming together as the cup was passed to his hands. “Iggy - you never have to fight for alone time with me.” 

“I’m teasing.” He hooked his fingers with Prompto’s, not ready to let go of them yet. “I’m very happy that the two of you had fun together last night. Was it a PG date?” 

Gladio barked out a laugh. “Yes, Ignis. It was PG. Well, we did kiss a little.” 

“A little?? I don’t remember half of the movie because we were too busy making out!” 

Ignis laughed wholeheartedly at Prompto’s comment. “Sounds like it was a very good movie. Engrossing, even.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Gladio wore a pout on his face, but the arm around his waist stayed in its place. “Listen - why don’t the three of us, plus Noctis, hang out together on Sunday? Prom - you work in the morning?” 

The blond nodded his head up and down. “I do! I’ll be done with work at 2. And Noct is off at noon - Sundays he goes in early because of the church crowd.” 

“That would be nice.” Ignis nodded his head. “How about we meet at Concordia Flowers? Gladio - will you drive?” 

“I’d be more than happy to do that.” Gladio grinned. “What time? 2:30? In case Prompto gets held up here?” 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ignis nodded his head. “I think that works. We can decide then what we want to do? Be it food, a movie, or something else - that sounds fun to me.” 

“Yay!” Prompto looked back at the register. “Guys, I gotta switch. I’ll see you two tomorrow??” 

“You will.” He looked up at Gladio. “Care to walk me back over to the Emporium?” 

“It’d be my pleasure, Ignis.” 

As they crossed the street, he kept his hand on Gladio’s. Holding his hand was nice - his hand felt small against the large spread of Gladio’s fingers. “So, did you and Noct have a nice time last night?” 

“And this morning.” He looked up at Gladio, as the two of them stood closer to Concordia than the Emporium. “Both him and Prompto seem to have an insatiable thirst for fornication.” 

“Reminds me of someone else I know.” The teasing tone brought a blush to his cheeks. “And before you ask - Prompto and I did not have sex last night. I wanted to take him out to get to know him a little better.” 

“Are you going to offer the same to Noctis?” Ignis asked, as he took another sip of his coffee. “You know, you don’t have to do this.” 

“I know.” A warm hand touched his face, guiding him to look up into Gladio’s amber eyes. “I’m doing this because I want to. It makes you happy, though, right?” 

Turning his head, he placed a light kiss to the palm of Gladio’s hand. “It really does.” He nodded his head. “Are you sure you want to do this on Sunday? Again, you don’t have to. I know that our relationship is already a little strange to begin with.” 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.” His warm breath touched his lips. “You gotta get back to work.” Gladio brushed his lips against his. “I’m really glad I got to see you tonight, Ignis. Did you like your flowers?” 

“I did.” Ignis pulled Gladio back down, and gave him another kiss on his lips. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow? Or, I’ll get some flowers from you?” 

“You know you will.” The smirk on his lips made his heartbeat a little quicker in his chest. “Have a good rest of your evening, Ignis.” 

He walked over to the door, and headed back into the Emporium, feeling strangely at peace with how that all had went. Knowing that Gladio had asked out Prompto made him realize that he had made the right choice about dating all three men, creating in this unique situation for the four of them. If they could get along without him, great. But the true test will be on Sunday - if they will all get along together, or not. But that was in two days - he had more pressing matters to worry about right now, like his next client. Setting his cup of coffee down, he got his tools back in order, and got back to work. 

***

At half past one on Sunday, Ignis walked up from the subway and headed towards What’s the Buzz. Since he knew both Gladio and Prompto were working, and Noctis was hanging out waiting for them to finish, he’d decided to get there a little early to spend time with him as they waited for their mutual lover to be done with his shift. 

“Hey Iggy!” He looked over at the bar, and saw Prompto working on an order. “Noct is over there!” Prompto pointed towards the back of the shop. “You want your usual?? Also - wow. You look great!” 

Glancing down at the tight blue jeans and black shirt he decided to wear, he looked back up and smiled. “Why, thank you. And yes, I’d love it. Let me go pay?” He hopped into the short line, after Prompto nodded his head. 

He paid for his drink, and a small pastry with two forks that he figured he and Noctis could share together if he wanted. Prompto gave him his drink, their fingers latching together - as it had become a habit now to do each time he took his drink from him. It always made him feel good whenever he was able to touch him like this. He walked over to where Noctis was sitting, his back towards him.

“How are you holding up?” He greeted him, as he set the pastry down first, then his cup of coffee. “You’ve been awake since early this morning, yes?” 

“Yeah.” Ignis stepped back when Noctis stood up and moved forward to greet him with a long hug. “I’ve been waiting for you.” Noctis mumbled near his ear, before he dropped his head to his shoulder. 

Rubbing his hand against his back, Ignis kept him in his arms. “Were you worried I wouldn’t show? I’ve been looking forward to this afternoon, although I’m not sure what we’ll be doing.” 

“I’m nervous about it.” The confession was almost not heard due to Noctis speaking softly. “I know Prom went out with Gladio, but like - I’ve only interacted with him while I’ve been at work.” 

He held him a little closer, hoping to assuage some of that nervousness away by his presence. “Don’t worry. If you aren’t happy, you’ll be with Prompto and myself. I’m sure Gladio can’t stay out very late tonight, as I believe he has to go to the flower market tomorrow morning.” 

“I know. Thanks, Specs.” Noctis hugged him tight, then pulled away from him. “What did you buy? I could have grabbed us something from next door.” 

“Can’t I pay for a baked good that isn’t made in house and share it with someone that knows good from bad?” Ignis picked up a fork, and handed it to Noctis. “I’m sure this is terrible, and dry, but I wanted to share something with you.” 

“Well, thanks.” 

They chatted for a bit, Ignis sitting closer than necessary to Noctis. He didn’t want to reach for his hand in public, unsure if the staff was aware of the nature of Noctis’ relationship with Prompto. He didn’t want to cause unnecessary drama, but wanted to be close enough so that he could continue to help lower the anxiety he knew Noctis was experiencing. So, their knees bumped against one another as they talked, which was enough. 

“Hiya!” Prompto appeared by their table, no longer wearing his apron, and had on a different shirt. “You guys ready to go over and grab Gladio?” 

“I believe we are.” He realized it was the first time the three of them were together since sharing a bed with the both of them. Neither seemed to be put out in any sort of fashion, nor did they seem to be on the precipice of jealousy, which made him incredibly happy. He watched Prompto hug and kiss Noctis, and while expecting only a hug from him, he was surprised to feel Prompto’s lips against his. Returning the kiss with a soft groan, he kept one arm wrapped around Prompto’s waist as he felt him slide down his body. Tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, he brought his forehead to his with a smirk on his lips. “You little minx.” He tapped Prompto’s ass with his hand, the smirk increasing as he saw Prompto become slightly flushed. 

Noctis stood next to him. “You know - I never thought about it until I saw it, but damn - watching you two kiss like that is really working for me.” 

“R-Really?” Prompto tucked some of his hair behind his ear, as Ignis kept his arm around him. “It’s not bad, right?” 

“Not at all.” Noctis shook his head. “So, before I get turned on even more, we should probably go and grab Gladio, yeah?” 

“I think that is a good idea.” Ignis began to pull away from Prompto, and was delightfully surprised once more when he felt him grab onto his hand. He locked their fingers together, then they followed Noctis out of the shop together. 

“Listen, if I feel weird or anything, don’t be mad at me if I bail.” Noctis commented, as they waited for there to be a break in traffic to allow them to cross the street. 

He turned towards him. “Are you that nervous about this? If you’d rather the four of us not go out, I don’t mind.” 

“It’s not that.” Noctis shook his head, as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “This is been an insane week. It’s a lot to process, and now that things are moving forward? Sort of? I don’t know how to explain it.” 

Prompto took his hand away, and put himself in front of Noctis. “Gladio is a very nice guy. I know you’re worried, but you don’t have to be. I had a nice time with him on Wednesday. He was more of a gentleman than anyone I’ve been on a proper date with.” Violet eyes turned towards him. “Except for you, Iggy.” 

“Well, thank you for that.” Not that he had any fear that he wasn’t going to be included in that, it did feel nice knowing that Prompto felt comfortable with him. 

“I know things are changing, but come on.” Prompto grabbed both of Noctis’ hands. “We’ve both had crushes on these two, and now it’s like the Gods are granting us our wishes. Don’t you want to see where it could lead?” 

The admission brought a sense of budding love in Ignis’ chest. It helped to know that these two were in the same state of attraction that he had been. Not that there was any fear there, considering he’d had sexual relations with both men and had rather enjoyed himself. Hearing it always did make a person feel better about their role in their lives. 

Noctis lowered his head, and gave a small nod. “You’re right. I don’t know why I’m nervous. It’s dumb, and I know that Gladio is nice. We flirt a lot. But you got to go out on a date with him, and I’ve barely spent any time alone with him.” 

“Then, Prompto and I can hang out while the two of you talk together.” Ignis suggested, as they began to cross the street. “We’ll all be together, in a sense, but not.” 

“That’s a great idea!” Prompto nodded his head. “And if you’re not feeling it, just look behind at us, and one of us will come to your rescue.” 

“You mean it?” The apprehension on Noctis’ face was slowly disappearing. “I know this is so stupid. We all know each other. It’s not like he’s a stranger.” 

“But it’s different now.” He looked at Noctis. “And that’s why it feels the way it does. But you don’t have to worry.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you guys having a meeting out here, or what?” Gladio’s voice came from behind them. The three of them turned simultaneously to look back at the man they were going to go and see. “I’ve been waiting for you guys to come in for the last five minutes.” 

Ignis raised his hand in greeting. “We were having a discussion. Not necessarily a meeting. Apologies that we’ve kept you waiting.” 

“No, no. It’s cool.” Gladio looked over at Noctis. “You okay, Noct? Something the matter?” 

“Been up since 4.” As if to prove his point, he yawned and stretched. “But it’s cool. What are we going to go and do?” 

Since he wasn’t the one to suggest this outing, Ignis deferred to the two men who had been the ones to suggest it. “How about we go and grab a bite to eat downtown?” Prompto suggested. “You’re good to drive, right, big guy?” 

“I am.” Gladio nodded. “You good with that Ignis? Noctis?” 

“I think that would be nice.” Ignis turned towards Noctis, who had returned to shifting his feet back and forth. “What do you think?” 

“Food sounds good.” 

“Before we go, I’ve got something for you.” Gladio glanced back at the shop. “Meet me in the back? You remember what car I drive, Prom?” 

“I sure do!” Prompto nodded. “We’ll meet you back there!” 

“I’ll be right there.” 

Reaching for Noctis’ hand, he locked his fingers with him, then followed Prompto over towards the entrance for the parking lot behind the shops. “Do you want me to sit up front with him, while you sit in the back with Prompto?” He asked, as Prompto walked ahead of them. “Noctis - you don’t have to suffer like this.” 

“I’m not. I’m okay.” He was having trouble trying to read Noctis’ voice - hoping that he wasn’t pushing himself to do this because it’s what both himself and Prompto want. “You can sit in the back with Prompto. But no being sneaky back there.” 

He laughed, and nodded his head. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“I know you wouldn’t, but Prompto can be quite handsy.” 

“Hey! I can hear you! Just because I’m that way with you doesn’t mean I’m going to be that way with everyone.” Prompto turned around to look at them, and stuck his tongue out. “But fine, I won’t be pervy with Iggy. You can’t be like that with Gladio either.” 

“Not sure I would be, but okay.” 

Somewhat happy that they had come to a resolution, Ignis kept his hand on Noctis’ as they walked over to the car. Gladio was coming towards them with his hands behind his back. “Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought it would.” Gladio had three different colored roses in his hand. “Noctis - this one is for you.” He handed Noctis an orange rose. “Prompto, this one is for you.” A pale pink rose was handed to him. “And Ignis, this one is for you.” He took his red rose, and brought it up to his nose to smell it. 

“Thank you.” He stood a little taller, and placed a kiss on Gladio’s cheek. “I know what these colors mean, except for the orange.” Ignis looked over at the other two, who were both sniffing their flowers. 

“Wait, these colors mean something??” Prompto asked, as Gladio opened the car doors for them. “What does mine mean?” 

Gladio looked over at him, and smirked. “Why don’t you tell them about yours and Prompto’s, and I’ll fill in what Noctis’ means after.” 

“Very well.” Ignis pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, as he turned towards the blond. “Pale pink means he finds you’re very sweet. Which I must agree with.” He smiled, and held his own rose in front of him. “Red stands for love, or some aspect of it.” 

“Ooooo. Does that mean Gladio loves you??” 

“It’s more a sentiment than actuality.” He didn’t want to think that Gladio was already feeling that strongly towards him, but he knew that the potential was there. “So, what does Noctis’ color mean?” 

“Yeah.” Noctis looked up at Gladio, keeping the flower close to his nose. “It’s not something bad, is it?” 

The florist shook his head. “Not at all. Orange is meant to be a mixture of yellow and red - yellow for friendship, and red for love. It’s more or less me wanting you to know that I’m excited to get to know you a little better.” 

Ignis smiled, as he saw a blush appear on Noctis’ cheeks. “Oh. That’s really nice. Thank you.” Noctis copied what Ignis had done, and raised himself up on the balls of his feet to press a kiss to Gladio’s cheek. 

“My turn!!” Instead of having to stand on his toes, Gladio came down to Prompto, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thanks, big guy!” 

“You’re welcome, cutie.” Ignis could see the sheer happiness on Prompto’s face at what Gladio said, and he couldn’t help but be excited by what he saw there. “Now, could you all get in the car, please? I’m starving, and I’ve got an early bedtime tonight.” 

“Flower market?” Noctis asked, as he walked around the car to sit in the front passenger seat. “That’s what Ignis said might be happening.” 

Gladio turned to look at him, to which he gave a shrug of his shoulders before sliding into the backseat with Prompto. “Yes, I’ve got to be there at three, so I can’t stay out too late.” 

“Let’s go eat!” Prompto sat closer to him, their hands coming together as soon as they were next to one another. 

He sat with Prompto’s hand on top of his thigh, with his hand resting on top of Prompto’s. “You pick where we’re eating.” Ignis commented, as he felt Prompto rest his head against his shoulder. “I’m not the one that arranged this meet up.” 

“Yeah, but you’re the reason we’re all together right now.” Gladio looked back at him through the rearview mirror. “If you’ve got a suggestion, I’m all ears.” 

“I do not.” He leaned his head against Prompto’s, and felt him hold his hand a little tighter. “Noctis? Is there somewhere in downtown that you like eating at?” 

“There’s this good restaurant off of Fifth and Sky. Mynbrum Haven. They have really good burgers, and not so terrible drinks.”

Prompto rubbed his nose against Ignis’ neck, causing him to close his eyes at the innocent touch. “That’s a good place.” Gladio agreed, as they made a right turn. “And it shouldn’t be that crowded at this time of day. You guys good with that?” 

“Yep!” Prompto responded, rubbing his nose a little more against his neck then put his head back against his shoulder. 

“A burger sounds heavenly.” Ignis opened his eyes, and met Gladio’s again in the rearview mirror. “As does a drink.” 

Gladio returned his eyes to the road, while Ignis returned his head to rest on top of Prompto’s. “I’ll stay sober, but you guys drove to work today, didn’t you?” 

“We took my car together.” Noctis informed them. “I don’t have to drink. And Ignis - he took the subway, right?” 

“Correct.” 

“Let’s get drunk together, Iggy.” Prompto lifted his head, his violet eyes staring up at him. 

“Maybe.” He wouldn’t commit to either a yes or no. He wanted to see how things would unfold when the four of them were going to be stuck at a table together. “Are we going dutch today for food?”

“Yes.” Gladio nodded his head. “That way, it’s even. That work for you two?” 

Noctis nodded his head. “I have no problem with that.” 

“Same!” 

Ignis moved their hands so that Prompto’s was no longer against his thigh, giving him the opportunity to use his other hand to draw patterns with his fingers on the back of Prompto’s hand. He heard him moan softly as he used feather light touches. He was beginning to understand the predicament he put himself into by saying no to being handsy with him, as he could feel Prompto’s hand gravitating towards his inner thigh as opposed to the opposite side of his leg. But before anything could happen - Prompto’s fingers were so close to his arousal - they pulled up to the restaurant. 

“I’m just going to valet. You guys don’t worry - I’ll cover it.” Gladio stopped at the valet stand, the right doors of the car opening up as Gladio put the car into park. 

Prompto kissed his cheek before sliding across the seat, and got out of the car first. He followed, the two of them leaving their roses on the backseat. He hoped that they wouldn’t be wilted upon their return. He approached Noctis, and offered him a smile. “You survived.” 

“I did.” The smile on Noctis’ face gave him hope that he was slowly warming up to Gladio’s presence. 

They walked inside, and were seated five minutes after their arrival. They sat at a round table, Ignis grateful to whatever Gods were watching over them at the moment. He took a seat, and then saw Gladio take the seat to his left, and Noctis to his right, while Prompto sat across from him. Keeping his hands above the table, he was soaking in the fact that the three men who he was beginning to care immensely about were with him, and they appeared to be enjoying each other’s company. 

“Are we drinking, Iggy?” Prompto asked, as their waiter handed them their menus. “How about a bottle of merlot?” 

“That’s perfect, Prompto.” He nodded, as Prompto pointed the bottle he wanted for the table. “You two sure you don’t mind if we drink?” 

“Not at all.” Gladio reached over, and covered his hand with his own. “Loosen that tongue of yours.” He winked, then removed his hand as he sat back in his chair. 

Noctis picked up his menu, and ducked his head down. “I don’t mind. And what Gladio said. I know Prompto will probably be spilling stuff soon.” 

“I’m not _that_ bad.” 

Ignis laughed, and felt more relaxed now than he had when he first entered What’s the Buzz earlier. “You lot are out to torture me this afternoon, aren’t you?” 

“I think it’s only fair, don’t you guys think so?” Gladio picked up his own menu, and began to look at one side. “I mean, why don’t we pop the question now instead of waiting until later to ask it?” 

Wondering what Gladio was referring to, he found what he wanted to order, then looked over at him. “And what, praytell, is it that you wish to ask me?” 

“You’ve slept with all of us, right?” 

The waiter chose that moment to bring their bottle of wine, and uncorked it at the table for them. Pouring some to taste into two glasses, Ignis took one and nodded his approval, then waited for more wine to be poured. They clinked glasses, then he took a generous sip before looking at Gladio. “What is your point?” 

“My point is I don’t think any of us mind, do we?” Gladio asked. He looked over at Noctis and Prompto, and saw them both shake their heads. “So, that means this might actually work. Maybe it won’t.” 

“What might work, Gladio?” Prompto interrupted him, as Ignis took another sip of his wine. “All of us having sex with Ignis?” 

“In a sense, yes.” Their conversation paused, as the waiter returned to take their orders for their meals. Once that was done, he continued to talk. “I know you and Noct have your own thing, and now you have a thing with our favorite tattoo artist. Noct - may I call you that?” 

“I don’t see why not.” Noctis shrugged his shoulders. “Everyone at Le Petit Gateau usually call me that.” 

“Alright. Thank you.” The florist picked up his water, and took a sip. “I think it would be in our best interest if we went out to dinner, sort of like what Prompto and I did the night you and Ignis hung out.” 

“Does that mean I get to spend time with Iggy that night??” 

“That’s up to Ignis, cutie.” Gladio teased, before turning back towards Noctis. “I won’t be offended if you say no, but if our mutual lover has plans for the four of us to work together as a possible unit, it might be to our benefit if we got to know each other a little better.” 

Ignis cleared his throat. “What I want, and what will actually happen are two very different scenarios. I’m under no impression that this will work out how I am hoping it might work out.” 

“Which is?” A pair of royal blue eyes stared over at him. “What do you really want out of dating all three of us? Anything?” 

Deciding the truth would be the best, he gave an honest answer. “I’m not sure what I want. I know that the more I spend time with each of you, the more I feel my heart growing fuller by the moment.” He looked around the table, and saw all eyes were on him. “Do I want to be intimate with all of you at the same time?” He looked down at his glass of wine. “I need more time with all of you before I bring us all together in that sense. But this? This is such a good start.” 

“It makes you happy, with all of us being together like this?” He looked over at Prompto, who had a smile on his face. “Because, I know I can’t speak for everyone here, but I haven’t been this happy in a really long time.” 

“Same.” Noctis chimed in. 

“Myself included.” Gladio nodded his head. 

“And if you don’t know what you want, then that’s okay!” Prompto tapped his foot against his under the table, the closest he could get to touching him. “We’re all in a good place right now. We don’t have to force anything. Let’s keep getting to know each other! More dates! More sleepovers! Who knows, maybe these afternoon dates will become the norm between the four of us.” 

He smiled, and picked up his glass of wine. “I’m always going to be transparent with the three of you. I know that this lifestyle is not for everyone. But I want you all to understand that my attraction, and my feelings towards you, are all equal.” He took a sip of his wine, before looking around the table. “No one has a bigger place in my heart. That needs to be said, as I don’t want you to feel like this is a competition. It’s not.” 

“We know.” A large hand touched his. “This is new to us too, Ignis. But I’m not complaining. I’m really happy we’re here, and spending time together. Even if it feels a little awkward.” 

“It does.” Noctis agreed, who looked like he was doing better than earlier. “That’s why we’re doing this, though. To get to know each other, and have fun together.” 

“Yes.” Ignis pulled his hand away from Gladio’s, only to rest it on top of his to give it a squeeze. “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk about something fun, hmm?” 

Since the proverbial elephant had been addressed, it helped change the atmosphere of the table. Ignis poured more wine for both Prompto and himself, all four of them having a pleasant conversation together. After their meals arrived, it died down, but only for a bit before they were all participating in the conversation equally. At one point, Ignis had to wipe tears from his eyes, he was laughing so hard at a story that Noctis shared with them about some ridiculous customers at his job. By the time they finished eating, he found that he wasn’t ready to leave yet, but he checked his watch and saw that it was close to six. 

“Alright, you guys. As fun as this has been, it’s time I take you back.” Gladio flagged their waiter, who returned with the check. “I’ve got to get home.” 

“We can do this again soon, yeah?” Prompto asked, as he put cash into the folio. “You guys are so much fun to hang out with.” 

Ignis had to agree. “I think I like the idea of doing this again next Sunday, assuming schedules will permit it.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Noctis handed cash over to him, which he put into the folio. “You in, Gladio?” 

“Course I am.” Gladio put the last portion into the folio, then pushed his chair back. “Alright, let’s get out of here.” 

Opting to sit up front of the journey back to where they departed from, Ignis reached over and held onto Gladio’s hand. “Thank you for suggesting this.” He kept his voice soft, so that only Gladio could hear him. “I know you didn’t have to do this, but it really makes me happy that you did.” 

“And that’s why I did it.” Gladio gave his hand a squeeze. “Those two are quite the riot.” He nodded his head towards the backseat. “I can see why you’re so smitten with all of us.” 

“Good.” He brought Gladio’s hand up to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. 

They pulled into the parking lot behind Le Petit Gateau, Ignis exiting out of the car. “Thanks for driving, Gladio!” Prompto hugged Gladio, then shared a kiss with him. “I had a lot of fun!”

“So did I.” Noctis walked over to Gladio, and Ignis felt the breath in his lungs stop as he witnessed Gladio kiss Noctis for the first time. He could feel his cheeks growing warm as he openly stared at the way they kissed each other. 

“They look good, yeah?” Prompto stood next to him. “Is it turning you on, Iggy?” 

“Oh, yes.” 

Noctis dropped back down to his feet, and brought his hand up to his lips. “Wow.” 

“We’ll get together soon.” Gladio cupped Noctis’ cheek with his hand before pulling away. “Ignis? Where’s my kiss?” 

He chuckled, and walked over to him. “Right here.” He yanked him down towards him, and kissed him long and hard, leaving both of them slightly breathless. “Have a good rest of your night, Gladio.” 

“You too. Get home safe!” The florist returned to his car, and left the parking lot. 

Ignis looked over at Noctis and Prompto, and saw that they were whispering to one another. “Alright, you two. I’ll see you both on Tuesday?” 

“Ignis, wait.” 

He stopped walking, and turned back towards the two of them. “Yes? What is it?” 

“Come back to Noctis’ place with us.” Prompto held his hand out to him. “Please? We could just hang out - nothing needs to happen. We can drive you home super late.” 

Knowing full well that if he agreed to going over there, he knew he wouldn’t be returning to his apartment this evening. Whether or not Prompto stayed with them, or if he would be alone with Noctis - both options sounded good to him. Ignis walked back over towards Noctis’ car, and approached where the two were standing. 

“I’d love to go home with the two of you.” Looking at the two of them, he could see the same look of excitement in their eyes that he knew were in his own. “Do you two work tomorrow?” 

“Not until the later part of the day.”

“I’m off.” Noctis shook his head. 

“Then, I guess that means we can stay up late tonight.” Ignis smirked, and then went to the back passenger door. “We’ll have plenty of time to watch movies, or play video games together.” _Or, skip that and go to Noctis’ bedroom together_. He left the last thought unsaid, but he knew the other two were thinking the same thing. 

Unlocking the car, Noctis looked at him, then at Prompto. “Then, what are we doing hanging out in this parking lot? Let’s go.” 

Ignis laughed, and got into the backseat. “Yes, let’s go.” The excitement returned, as he got buckled in. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but whatever it was, he knew it was going to be fun. 

  
  



	10. No Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's update! ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Opening the back passenger door on the driver’s side, Ignis got into the car and felt like time was beginning to slow down. He heard both Prompto and Noctis get into the car, and soon they were driving down the street, heading back toward Noctis’ place. The wine buzz was slowly wearing off, not having enough to drink to really be drunk, but he had been pleasantly buzzed. However, now he was grateful that he had played it somewhat safe, as if they were going to get up to anything, he wanted to be in the right frame of mind. 

Noctis parked his car underneath his apartment building, then they took two flights of stairs up to his apartment. “Not sure when they’re going to fix the elevator.” Noctis shrugged, as he put his key into the lock. “How long has it been out?” 

“I think it’s been like five months?” Prompto tilted his head, as he counted on his hand. “Yeah. Like five months. One flight isn’t that bad, and neither is two, but when you’re a little drunk? It’s kind of the worst.” 

“Shouldn’t have drunk so much.” Noctis pushed his shoulder against Prompto, who dissolved into a fit of laughter. Ignis shook his head, happy to see these two together in their natural element. It was refreshing to see them both so laid back, like they didn’t have a care in the world. “Come on in, Ignis.” 

He followed the two of them into the apartment, and stood with them as he took off his shoes. Keeping his socks on, he walked over to the couch, and took a seat on the end, while Prompto took a seat in the middle, and Noctis on the other side of Prompto. The air was crackling with nervous energy. Ignis wasn’t sure why the other two were nervous, when he was the odd man out in this scenario - still a newcomer to the relationship that Prompto and Noctis share with one another. 

“Want to play a game, Iggy?” One of the video game controllers was picked up off the table, as Prompto leaned back against the couch. “Or, did you want me to make us some coffee? Or how about if we-” 

Putting a hand on Prompto’s thigh, he stopped the blond from rambling on. “Look, we’re hanging out. There’s no reason to be nervous right now. We’ve all spent time with one another.” 

“Sorry, Ignis - but I think it’s because he’s thinking about the same thing I’m thinking about.” Noctis leaned forward, so that they could look at one another. 

Ignis raised an eyebrow up. “Which is what?” 

“How horny we both are right now for sex.” 

At least someone was happy to speak their mind about what was going on. “Well, don’t let me stop you from your normal routine.” Leaning back against the couch, he crossed his left knee over his right one, and looked at the television. “If you two are set in your ways, then there’s no reason to deviate from the norm on my account.” 

“I think what Noct is trying to say is that we want to do things with you, Iggy.” Prompto set the controller back down on the table, and looked over at Noctis. “Right? Or am I reading you wrong? Cuz, ya know, it’s happened before.” 

“You’ve brought a third in before?” Ignis was surprised by that comment.

“What? No.” Noctis shook his head. “No, we’ve never done this before. Ever.” 

Turning his body, he moved so that his back was resting against the arm of the couch. “So, what you’re saying is that neither of you have been in a threesome before? Not with each other, and not on your own?” 

Both nodded their heads. “Since we started to date you, we both knew that it would be inevitable for it to happen. Which is why we invited you for it last week.” Ignis looked at Prompto, as both of them looked towards him. He noticed that Noctis had his arm around Prompto’s torso, the blond slowly leaning back against him, as Noctis’ hand casually went under his shirt. “But you hadn’t had sex with Noctis yet. And now you have.” 

“Yes.” He nodded in agreement, thinking about their last round of sex before he’d hurried out to head to work. He’d laid claim to Noctis on the dining room table, which was still out of sorts from how Noctis had moved as he was thoroughly fucked by Ignis. “I have had sex with the both of you now.” 

Noctis lifted up Prompto’s shirt, exposing his freckled pale stomach to Ignis. “Yes, we invited you here to hang out with us, but don’t you think it might be better if we just got this out of the way first? So that we could all be a little less on edge?” Noctis’ royal blue eyes were a shade darker than normal, the desire to take this to the next level clear in his voice. 

“You do present a valid argument.” As casually as he could, Ignis shifted his weight on the couch and moved to be sitting between Prompto’s legs, who had graciously stretched out on the couch now that his back was up against Noctis’ chest. Lowering his head, he brought his lips to the exposed patch of skin that Noctis had created for him. “I wouldn’t say no to a little ice breaker…” 

He placed his hands on top of Prompto’s thighs, making sure he wouldn’t squirm too much as he dragged his lips over the soft skin of his stomach. The salacious moan that came out of Prompto as he kissed the sensitive skin gave him a good idea as to how on edge he was already. “W-Will you kiss somewhere else, Iggy?” 

Noctis’ hand was now working on the button of Prompto’s jeans, and with a quick tug, the zipper was pulled down. “Where do you want him to kiss you, babe?” Noctis spoke in a lower voice than he was used to hearing. Ignis felt the hair on his arms stand on end at that dulcet dominant tone, Noctis making it very clear who was in charge right now. “Don’t be shy. Tell him….” 

Ignis kept hovering close to the blond’s crotch, as he watched the two of them swap spit with one another. Prompto’s hand was curled tight in Noctis’ hair, as Noctis kept plunging his tongue in and out of the blond’s mouth, exerting that dominant nature even more. Ignis saw Noctis pull Prompto’s cock out, and licked his lips in anticipation of being told where he was to kiss him next. 

“My cock….” Prompto moaned, as Ignis blew cool air over the tip. “Oh, please Iggy…” The more he tried to squirm, the more pressure he applied with his hands to keep Prompto’s legs still. “Please, kiss my cock?” 

His lips kissed a trail from Prompto’s belly button, down to the stiff flesh that Noctis had pulled out for him. “Like this?” He placed a soft kiss to the base, then began to kiss his way up towards the tip. “Or would you like a kiss like this?” Ignis swiped his tongue over the flushed head of Prompto’s cock, his thumbs digging into the soft flesh of Prompto’s thighs as he flicked his tongue back and forth. 

“L-Like that….Oh Gods, like that….” 

He felt Noctis’ fingers touch his, and he soon locked their fingers together as he brought his lips to be around the tip of Prompto’s cock. “Suck him off, Ignis.” That richness in Noctis’ voice caused him to grip onto his fingers a little harder, as he slid his lips down towards the base of Prompto’s cock. “Gods, you both look so hot.” With his lips covering the tip of Prompto’s cock, he glanced up and saw Noctis was watching him, while kissing the side of Prompto’s neck. “I never thought this would be such a turn on, but I’m so hard right now because of what’s happening.” 

“I want it in me…” The soft whine that left Prompto’s throat had Ignis sucking on his cock a little harder. “Please, Noct….Be inside me too…?” 

“Will that be okay with you, Ignis?” Noctis asked, as the two of them began to shift a little on the couch. 

It was more than alright with him, but didn’t think he needed to answer with words. He slid off the couch, and kneeled in front of Prompto. Grabbing onto his underwear, he pulled both his underwear and pants off of Prompto’s body, leaving the lower half of his body exposed. He saw Noctis getting undressed out of the corner of his eye, and figured if they were both going to be naked, he might as well join them. Pulling his shirt off, he released a soft gasp when he felt someone’s mouth touch his chest.

He yanked his shirt off, and put his hand on the back of Prompto’s head, as the blond teased his nipple more using both his tongue and teeth. “No fair….” He teased him, his voice slightly breathless. 

“You like it.” Prompto smiled, as he brought his mouth back to Ignis’ other nipple. 

Arching his chest up, he moaned low, arching up a little to feel more of those teasing bites on his raised nub. “I do.” He saw that Noctis moved to sit in Prompto’s spot, his cock glistening with lube. “No prep…?” Ignis asked, as he looked at Noctis over Prompto’s shoulder. 

“No. He can take it. Can’t you, babe?” Noctis asked, as Prompto got himself situated on his lap. 

“Y-Yeah, I can.” The blond nodded his head eagerly, as he put both of his hands on Noctis’ knees. “We’re not using protection, though. I-Is that okay?” 

Ignis nodded his head, as he picked up Prompto’s hands, and held them in his own. “I told you before that what you two do together is fine. I’m the one that needs to practice precaution, as do the both of you, if you decide to sleep with Gladio.” 

“I want to.” Prompto moaned, as their fingers locked together, palms touching. “I bet he has a really nice cock…” 

“It’s probably thicker than my arm.” Noctis murmured. Ignis could see the tip of his cock pushing up against Prompto’s entrance, and watched as he slowly pushed it inside of him. “I bet it will feel good when we do it with him.” 

Smiling at Noctis’ words, Ignis brought his lips back to Prompto’s cock, kissing the tip with light kisses as the blond began to sink down onto Noctis’ arousal. “I'm glad to hear you say that, Noctis. Considering how you were before our early dinner this afternoon.” He held onto Prompto’s hands, keeping him balanced as he continued to sink down further onto Noctis’ cock. 

“I was nervous.” Their eyes met, as Ignis returned his mouth to surround Prompto’s dripping length. “But now I feel better. And I know that when we decide to all have fun together - it will be nice. Won’t it, babe?” 

“S-So nice…”

Prompto took one hand away from Ignis’, and put it on the back of his neck. He relaxed into the touch, as he gave control over to the blond, following Noctis’ movements. Every few bobs of his head, he felt precum squirt onto the back of his tongue, which he swallowed with low moans. Pulling his mouth off of his cock, he brought his face down closer to the couch, then began to lick at Noctis’ balls, before bringing his tongue up to his cock. 

“Oh, fuck!” Noctis moaned low, as his knees spread wider for Ignis. “Do that again, Ignis…” 

He chuckled low, as he began to lick Prompto’s balls, before lowering his head to lick at Noctis’ cock and Prompto’s entrance. He could hear the both of them release pitched moans, as he tortured them. His tongue swept back and forth against Noctis’ length, then began to push the tip of his tongue into Prompto’s body, keeping it along side of Noctis’ cock. He brought his hand to Prompto’s cock, and began to stroke him slow, as he kept teasing his ass and Noctis’ cock with his tongue. 

“I-Iggy!” Prompto’s sweet cries brought his mouth to be back around his cock, as he had felt him beginning to pulsate against the palm of his hand. “Oh, Gods, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come…” 

Pushing his mouth all the way down, he brought his free hand to Noctis’ sac and gave it a firm squeeze as Prompto’s cum began to shoot down his throat. He knew Prompto and Noctis were coming together, as both of their noises turned more erotic as they soared into their orgasms. His own cock was dripping, but he knew that he could patiently wait for his turn. What mattered most right now was making sure Noctis and Prompto were comfortable with him joining them, and by all accounts, it appeared that that was the case. 

Ignis kept his mouth around Prompto’s cock, knowing after their night together that if he gave it a little more attention, he would get hard again in no time. He moved to sit back on the couch, and was grateful that Prompto leaned over and began to kiss and lick his cock. “Been wanting to return the favor?” 

“Mmhph…” 

The words were barely understood, but the sentiment was there as he felt the wet heat his mouth provided surround more of his cock. He saw Noctis shift, and looked over at him with half-lidded eyes. “What would you like for me to do now, Noctis?” 

Prompto moved closer to him, now that he was no longer attached to Noctis’ body. Ignis leaned his head back, as his skillful mouth applied the right amount of pressure to make him lose his mind. He moaned low as he lifted his hips up, easing more of his cock into the blond’s mouth, as he waited for Noctis to give him an answer. 

“I want us to go to the bedroom.” Noctis stood up from the couch, and nodded his head towards the closed door. “I think we’d be more comfortable in there.” 

Knowing that he had a point, Ignis gave a little tug on Prompto’s hair. “I think he’s got a good point.” 

“But…” Prompto’s mouth hung open, drool spilling from his bottom lip as he tried to bring his mouth back to Ignis’ cock. “We need to take care of you…” 

“You will.” He pulled him up towards him, and brought their lips together for a deep kiss. He could taste himself on Prompto’s tongue, and he hoped that the blond could taste his own essence still lingering in his mouth. Prompto slid off of his body, and walked over to Noctis, who led him over to the bedroom. He got up, and looking at their discarded clothes, figured they were good enough to stay out here as he joined them in the bedroom. 

Noctis and Prompto sat on the bench at the foot of Noctis’ bed. Not sure why they chose to set up there, he walked over to them, and before he could ask what was going on, both brought their mouths to his cock, and began to lick him in tandem. His head dropped down, as he looked at the both of them licking his cock like eager students wanting to please their teacher. 

His hands went to the tops of their heads, and groaned low as their tongues became more assertive with their licks to his cock. “You two really have been wanting to do this for awhile, haven’t you?” He murmured, bringing both of his hands to their faces, as he watched them lick the tip of his cock together, and in turn kissed each other in the process. 

“Is it bad if we say yes?” Noctis asked, looking up at him with lust prevalent in his eyes. 

“Not at all.” Speaking in a lower register, he moaned low as they took turns suckling on the tip of his cock. “One of you, play with my balls too….Don’t be afraid to touch other parts of my body.” 

Wanting to prove his point, the hand that was on Noctis’ cheek moved down until it was near his nipple. He gave the barbell piercing a little push, and soon felt Noctis’ fingers squeezing his own nipple with the force he’d told him he liked the last time they were together. Prompto’s hand grabbed onto his sac, and began to fondle it while his tongue licked at the side of his cock more. 

“Yes, that’s absolutely perfect…” He praised both of them, arching his chest as Noctis’ nails dragged down his side. Prompto’s fingers began to slide back towards his entrance, and soon he felt the tip of his finger stroke his anus. “Oh, _yes_…” Ignis moaned lower, as their touches were becoming more demanding in the best way possible. 

Noctis pulled most of his cock into his mouth, and soon he felt Prompto’s mouth covering his sac. His knees began to grow weak, as these two brought intense pleasure to his body. He grabbed onto the both of their heads, and pulled them off of his body. Taking his hands away, he began to stroke himself off, and with a deep moan began to come. Dripping his essence in both of their opened mouths, some cum splashed onto their faces, but neither seemed bothered by it as he finished himself off. 

Once done, he brought his thumbs to their cheeks, and wiped off the cum, then brought the pad of his thumb to their lips. He licked both of their faces, and pushed his tongue into their mouths, giving them what he couldn’t get into their mouths in the first place. As soon as he was finished cleaning them both up, he stepped back and panted softly. “Well, that was a lovely ice breaker.”

“I’ll say.” Noctis stood up from the bench, and went over to the bed. “Can we go again?” 

Chuckling, he looked at Prompto, who was already jumping up to go over to where Noctis was laying on the bed. “Let’s cuddle for a bit! We can do that naked, can’t we?” 

“Of course we can. We already have.” Ignis teased, as he joined the two of them on the bed. He took his glasses off, and put them on the nightstand, right next to the box of condoms he had left here on Thursday. There were still four left, somewhat glad that he had the foresight to leave them here. Noctis was the lucky person to be in the middle, as they all lay together on top of the comforter. “Do you both feel a little better after that?” He asked, as he slipped his right arm underneath Noctis’ shoulders, his other arm resting across his body so that his hand was touching Prompto’s hip. “I hope you do.” 

“This doesn’t really feel real?” Royal blue eyes met his, as Noctis turned his head towards him. “I still think that Prompto and I are having some delusional dream about the hot guy that works across the street from us.” 

He smirked, and shook his head. “Then how would you explain Prompto’s date with Gladio? Or, is he the hot guy in this scenario?” 

“Okay, two hot guys.” Noctis corrected himself. 

Prompto’s laugh brought warmth to his chest, as he saw him resting his head on Noctis’ shoulder. “Yeah, it doesn’t really feel all that real. But it’s nice. It’s really, really nice.” 

“Still no feelings of jealousy, or any sort of feelings of that nature?” Ignis really hoped that there weren’t, because he would really hate for them to feel competitive when it came to his attention. “You know there’s no reason for that, but I will understand if you feel that way.” 

The two turned their heads to look at one another properly, then both shook their heads. “No, I don’t think so.” Looking at Noctis’ lips as he talked, he found himself leaning closer to him. “I’m okay still with everything.” 

“Me too.” The weight of Prompto’s arm on top of his own that was over Noctis’ torso provided a comfort that Ignis hadn’t expected to feel so soon with these two. But it was undeniable - he knew that these two men were taking pieces of his heart that he was slowly beginning to realize he would do anything to make sure they stayed happy. “Course, I might feel different when one of us has sex with you in front of the other.” 

Ignis inched the hand that was resting on Prompto’s hip towards his ass, and gave it a little squeeze. “Is that your way of asking if we can have sex now? Aren’t you the one that said he wanted to cuddle?” 

“I do! But I really like dick hugs too.” 

“Oh, do you?” He moved his hand from Prompto’s ass, and brought it to his cock, while his lips began to kiss a line from Noctis’ shoulder to his neck. “So, what you’re saying is you would like a dick hug? From who?” 

Noctis turned his head, and brought his lips to Prompto’s. “You probably want to feel Ignis now, huh, babe?”

His hand was stroking Prompto’s cock slow, as he listened to the two of them talk. He hummed his approval when he felt Noctis put his hand on top of his, so that they were both simultaneously touching Prompto. “Kind of…” 

“It doesn’t sound like you’re sure.” Ignis gave Prompto’s cock a firm squeeze, reveling in the way he moaned for him. 

“I don’t want you to wear anything.” 

Rather than take his hand away, he returned to the slow pace that his and Noctis’ hand moved at. “I know you don’t. And in time, that will be the case. But for now - we should stick to using them.” 

“If we both agree to not sleep with anyone else - except for each other, that is,” Noctis corrected himself, “would it be that bad to not use a condom? We know the risks.” 

“You say that, but if you decide you wish to date others-” 

The hand on top of his held on a little tighter. “You want us to trust you, and for us to be honest with you about our feelings, then you’ll have to trust us in return.” Noctis turned his head to look directly at him. He felt his willpower beginning to lessen, as he listened to what he was saying. “We know we like you. You know you like us. How long are we going to have to wait to have sex without a condom? Until you confess you love us?” 

He closed his eyes, and took a moment before answering. His hand had stopped moving, but it was still holding onto Prompto’s cock in a loose hold. “How do you feel about this, Prompto?” He asked, keeping his eyes closed as he collected his thoughts. 

“I’m okay with it, Iggy. I trust you, and I trust Noct. And I trust Gladio too. I know we’re not having sex with him like you are, but I want to.” 

Ignis lifted his head, and looked into violet eyes. “I may be selfish for wanting all three of you, but knowing you want to explore a relationship like this with Gladio really makes me happy.” He looked back at Noctis. “No, it won’t take me until saying ‘I love you’ to either of you to have unprotected sex. You should understand my hesitancy.” 

“I do. _We_ do.” Noctis nodded his head. “But, you also have to understand that if we’re going to be in this relationship together - there has to be compromises.” 

“Then you will have to accept that if I do this tonight with you two, that I’m going to share the same with Gladio.” 

“I’m okay with that, Iggy. We won’t do that with him, if that will make you feel better?” 

He shook his head. “No, Prompto. What you choose to do is up to you - I made it very clear with the two of you what my intentions were, and why I was choosing to go the safe route. But if you two are in agreement, and wish to take this to the next step, then I see no reason why we can’t.” 

“You’re only sleeping with the three of us, right?” He met Noctis’ eyes, and gave a nod of his head. “And we’re only sleeping together, no one else. Well, maybe Gladio in the future. But you’d prefer if we had safe sex with him - because that’s what you did for us.” 

“I didn’t-” 

Noctis put his fingers against his lips. “I know you didn’t, Specs. But I think it’s a reasonable request for us to abide by, don’t you agree, babe?” 

“Yes, of course!” 

Looking at the both of them, he first brought his lips to Noctis’, and kissed him flush on the lips. Leaning over him, he kissed Prompto with the same enthusiasm, and casually rolled over Noctis’ body, now lying comfortably on top of Prompto. He pulled his lips away, and stared down into his eyes. “Since you both have provided a compelling argument, I can’t find any reason why we shouldn’t.” 

“Are you sure?” The way Prompto asked in such a soft voice, Ignis knew that it was the right decision. Maybe it was happening too soon - but after the amount of sex he’d had with the two of them, he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he broke down and stopped using protection. Doing it like this - it felt _right_. 

He pulled his hand away from Prompto’s cock, and used it to balance himself above him. With his other hand, he brought it to his face, and stroked his cheek. “Positive, Prompto. Don’t worry, alright? I’m doing this because I want to, just like you and Noctis.” He turned to look at their mutual lover, and saw him reaching for the lube. “Will you get me ready for our lover, Noctis?” 

“Gods, that sounds so nice.” Noctis grinned, and held the bottle of lube in his hand. “Yes, Ignis - I’d be more than happy to do that. Babe, do you want him on top of you like this? Or do you want to be on your hands and knees?” 

“Both?” 

Ignis laughed, as he sat back on his knees, and watched Noctis drip some lube onto Prompto’s entrance. “We can do both. Let’s start like this? Noctis - you’ll make sure to take care of his cock, won’t you?” 

“You bet I will.” 

He hissed as lube was dripped onto his stiff length. “Cold.” Noctis’ hand started to smooth it down his entire length. 

“Better?” Noctis lifted his head, revealing a smirk on his lips. 

“Much.” He groaned low as Noctis kept his hand on his cock, as he moved to be closer to Prompto’s entrance. “Guide me in?” He requested, as he looked down at Prompto, who had his eyes closed tight. 

“It would be my pleasure, Ignis.” 

The tip of his cock was rubbed back and forth against Prompto’s entrance by Noctis’ hand, both himself and Prompto releasing slightly different pitched moans. Ignis hadn’t had unprotected sex since he and his ex had broken things off, so it had been a _long_ time for him. As soon as he was right up against his entrance, he pushed his hips forward, and began to sink into Prompto’s body. 

“Oh, _shite_….” He swore under his breath, as it took everything in him to keep himself restrained. The tightness of Prompto’s inner walls hugging his cock was pushing him into a heightened state of euphoria. He balanced himself up on his hands, keeping his wrists locked as he kept pushing further into him. Even with Noctis having had sex with him before, Prompto was still tight. 

Prompto’s arms were locked around his neck, as he held on tight to him. “Gods, you feel….” 

“Does it feel good, babe?” Noctis kissed Prompto on the lips, as his hand snaked between their torsos. “I bet it does. He’s got such a nice cock, doesn’t he?” 

Ignis moaned low, as he pulled his hips back a little, then gave a shallow thrust of his hips. He could feel the remnants of Noctis’ release now sticking to his cock as he moved it further into Prompto’s body. He dropped his head, and rested it against Prompto’s neck, leaving soft kisses every time he exhaled. “You feel _remarkable_, darling…” He moaned lower, as he felt Prompto’s inner walls squeeze tight around him. 

“D-Do I?” Every single time he rolled his hips, Prompto moaned loud. “N-Noct…” 

“That’s it, babe.” Noctis’ encouraging words helped to ground him, as Ignis lifted himself back up onto his hands. “I know you’re close already, aren’t you? You really do love dick hugs, huh?” 

“T-They’re my favorite.” Prompto groaned, as he put his hands on Ignis’ shoulders. “I won’t break, Iggy. I promise….” 

He knew that that was an invitation for him to move at a faster pace, but he was loving how good it felt to keep this slow pace. Prompto’s inner walls clung tight around his cock, and the more he moved, the more they glommed onto him. It was perfect, and he was already looking forward to the next time when he could be buried back in this warm heat. He knew there was going to be a next time - no doubt this evening, so with that in mind, he began to move at a quicker pace. 

“_Yes_….” Nails dug into his shoulders, as Prompto became more vocal as he snapped his hips more. “Harder…” 

“You got it.” 

Shifting his hips a little, he slammed hard into Prompto, and heard him scream. _There it is_. He pulled back, and slammed back into that same spot. Over and over, until Prompto was screaming his name at an obscene decibel. But Noctis didn’t seem to be worried about it, and so he continued to drive the tip of his cock right up against Prompto’s prostate, wanting to hear him scream more for him. 

“G-Gonna….” Prompto’s inner walls clamped up tight around his like a vice, and there was no way Ignis was going to move any further. “I’m coming!!” 

He saw Noctis bring his lips down to Prompto’s, and with a few shallow thrusts, he began to come himself, dropping his head to join in on their kiss, the three of them flicking their tongues back and forth as he rode out his orgasm. He saw Noctis drop down to the bed, and then took a few minutes kissing Prompto on his own before pulling his cock out of the blond’s body. 

A soft grunt left his mouth as he moved to lay back where he had been before this decision had been made. His arm returned to being draped over Noctis’ torso, but instead of him lying on his back, Noctis was now facing him. “Is it my turn now, Specs?” He asked, a shy smile on his lips.

“In a few moments.” He smirked, and nodded his head. “Prompto? Are you alright if I have sex with Noctis now?” 

“I’m perfect, Iggy.” Prompto giggled a little, still looking like he was blissed out from his orgasm. “I think Imma go clean up, though. That okay?” 

“Totally.” Noctis nodded his head, but kept his eyes locked onto Ignis’. “Go get yourself clean, so we can mess you up again. You okay with me having sex with Ignis while you shower?”

“Oh, yeah! You’re going to love how it feels, Noct.” 

“I bet.” 

The bed shifted as Prompto got up from it, leaving Noctis alone with him. As soon as the shower turned on, he brought his lips to Noctis’, and carefully pushed his tongue into his mouth, as they began to kiss one another with a quiet desperation that hadn’t been there before. He rolled them so that Noctis was on top of him, their cocks rubbing together as they kept kissing one another. 

“I want to be in you.” Ignis whispered against his lips. “Let me make my claim on you now, Noctis…” 

“Please…” 

Grabbing the lube, he quickly poured some onto his hand, and coated his own cock. Noctis hovered over the tip. “Are you going to be okay…?” He asked, not at all interested in hurting him. 

“I’ll be fine. Trust me. I might have been prepping myself while you and Prom were having fun.” Noctis rubbed himself against the tip of Ignis’ cock, and then began to sink down onto him. “Oh, _fuck_…” 

He put his hands on Noctis’ hips, and groaned low with him as his cock was surrounded by a different warm heat. “You can say that again.” He lifted his hips up a little, pushing more of his cock into Noctis’ body. “Guess we can get rid of those condoms…” 

“Or, I take them to work so you can mess me up there.” 

His hands tightened their hold on his hips at the invitation. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” He murmured low, as he began to bounce Noctis up and down on his cock. “Have you and Prompto fucked while at work?” 

“Guilty as charged.” Noctis put his hands on his chest, a different set of nails now digging into his skin. “Does that turn you on, Specs?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Ignis nodded his head, as he pushed more of his cock up into Noctis’ body. “Considering I thought you two were only close friends.” 

“We are. But we’re also sex friends.” 

“And what are we?” 

His cock drilled deeper, as Noctis began to grind his ass down onto his cock. “Lovers.” 

“Good answer.” 

Prompto came back, and sat down on the bed. “You guys having fun?” He asked, a big smile on his face. “Want me to suck you off, Noct?” 

“Is the sky blue?” The question came out strained, as Ignis had begun to slam him up and down. “You were right - his cock does feel amazing…” 

Ignis chuckled low, as he slowed down his thrusts in order for Prompto to get into a good position to give their lover’s cock some attention. Once his mouth was on it, he put his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck, and helped keep him in place as he began to bounce Noctis more on his cock. “Your ass feels equally as amazing.” He could see Noctis was slowly beginning to slip, his head arching backwards as Prompto sucked hard on his cock. “Make him come, darling…” He encouraged Prompto, and saw him begin to suck on him harder at the request. 

“P-Prompto…” Noctis moaned the blond’s name as he began to come, the unrelenting tightness around his cock making his vision become blurry. Ignis moaned in tandem with him, as he began to come too, the repetitive squeezing around his cock pushing him right over the edge, his release spilling deep inside of Noctis’ body. 

He pulled out of him, and groaned low as Noctis moved to lay down next to him. “You two are perfect.” Ignis kissed Prompto first, then Noctis. He reached for a few tissues, and began to clean up Noctis as much as he could, then moved the three of them to snuggle in a warm pile. 

“You’ll stay the night, won’t you, Iggy?” Prompto asked, as they all snuggled close together. 

“I would love to stay the night with you both, if you would like for me to?” 

Noctis yawned, and nodded his head. “Please? It’s nice having the both of you here with me.” 

“It is nice, isn’t it?” The blond agreed, nodding his head up and down. “It almost feels perfect.”

Ignis knew why it wasn’t quite perfect - not yet, at least. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before Gladio would join the three of them. Hopefully then, it would feel perfect. “Don’t worry, Prompto.” He murmured, as he exhaled his own yawn. “It will be perfect soon.” 

“It really will.” Noctis agreed. “Love you, babe.” 

“Love you…” Prompto released a long yawn, “too.” 

He chuckled softly, as he watched the two of them kiss. “One more for me, please?” He asked, as he waited for Prompto to kiss him first, then patiently waited for Noctis to kiss him too. “Thank you.” 

“You have my permission to wake me up with sex.” Another yawn left Noctis’ mouth. “Or, whatever.” 

“Same!” 

Smiling, he nodded his head. “I guess we’ll have to see what happens, hmm? Good night, you two.” 

He waited until both were asleep before he closed his own eyes, sleep claiming him almost immediately. 


	11. Sweet Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Sorry for not publishing sooner - been having some major health issues. I should be good to post on Saturdays moving forward! :) Please enjoy!

* * *

“_Hey, are you free right now?_” Ignis sent a text to Gladio the next afternoon, as he sat down on the couch in his apartment. “_It’s alright if you’re not. Let me know when you are, though?_” 

“_I’m free. Give me a call_.” Gladio shot back to him almost right away. 

He pushed the green button to call him, and once he heard the line pick up, he began to speak. “I had unprotected sex with both Noctis and Prompto last night. It was made as a mutual decision between the three of us.” Ignis held the phone to his ear, as he stood up from the couch and began to pace in his own apartment. “I didn’t want you to find out from them first.” 

He heard Gladio chuckle into the phone. “Is that all? I thought it was going to be more serious than that.” 

“You’re not upset?” 

“Ignis, why would I be?” Another amused chuckle came through the speaker. “So, you went home with them yesterday?” 

“I did.” He sat back down on his couch, thankful that Gladio didn’t seem bothered by the confession. “Just so you know, this means that the next time we see each other, the same will apply for you.” 

“I’m done with work in two hours. Want me to grab us some dinner, and then I’ll bring it to your apartment?” 

It was a suggestion that he hadn’t anticipated, but was happy to hear it. “What is with the three of you, and your sex crazed brains? We don’t have to have sex all the time, you know.” 

“Oh, I know. And really, I’m teasing you. Unless you want me to stop by after work?” 

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Ignis nodded his head. “I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to come and pay me a visit after work. And bring dinner too, as I only got home a little bit ago and do _not_ feel like going to the market tonight.” 

“It’s your day off. Relax. Let your dick recover from all the sex you no doubt were having with both Prompto and Noctis.” 

He stretched out on his couch, and closed his eyes. Gladio was not wrong in assuming that they had had quite a bit of sex. After they had fallen asleep last night, Ignis had woken up to his cock nestled between Noctis’ asscheeks, and without really thinking much of it slowly pushed himself to be inside of him. That act had made Noctis wake up, and returned the favor to Prompto, whose moans woke both Ignis and Noctis up from their semi-awake state. It was a quick session, then the three of them went back to sleep. He’d woken up in the morning to the carnal touch of two tongues back on his cock, and so it devolved into another pleasant round of sex. Two more times they went at it before they had to go to work. Ignis had been dropped off by Noctis before they went to work, and upon his arrival he’d made the decision to contact Gladio and be honest with him about his evening. 

“How did you know?” He teased, keeping one arm over his eyes. “What time do you think you’ll be here?” 

“Around four? What sort of food are you peckish for?” 

“Something fried. Fried chicken, egg rolls - you be the judge. I’m sure whatever you pick up will be perfect.” 

Gladio laughed. “You are seriously no help at all. Fine, I’ll pick you up something fried. But if you don’t like it, don’t be upset with me.” 

“I would never.” It was so easy to fall into conversation with Gladio. “Have you decided when you’re going to let me ink you again?” 

“Soon, I promise. I’m getting the itch.” 

It was an itch that he’d begun to feel himself. “I’ve been feeling it too. Would you like for me to design something for you? Or do you have something in mind?” 

“Something in mind. Let’s talk about it over dinner? I’ve got a customer waiting. Text me your address.” 

Right, he was at work. “I’m sorry. Go. I didn’t mean to keep you on the phone for this long. And I will.” 

“Shut up, Ignis.” Gladio growled low, the sound of his voice going straight to his cock. “You can call me anytime. In fact, I insist on it. I love hearing your voice. I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“See you in a bit.” 

Dropping his phone onto the couch, Ignis yawned and stretched a little. Rolling over onto his side, he picked up his remote and found something to have on in the background. He decided that maybe a nap wouldn’t be such a bad idea, as he had a little time to kill before Gladio showed up at his apartment. After the rather busy morning that he’d shared with his two lovers, he was going to take advantage of his day off, and enjoy a nice afternoon rest. 

***

There was a loud noise happening, and Ignis couldn’t make it stop. Groaning, he picked up his remote and turned the television off. Hoping that would stop the noise, he had a minute of blissful quiet until it began again. He sat up fast, and groaned as his head was not ready for the fast movement. He got up from the couch, and stumbled towards the front door, where it seemed the noise was coming from. 

“May I help - oh.” He threw the door open, ready to tell off whoever was banging loud on his door. “Gladio?” 

“Did you forget I was coming over?” Gladio held up a bag of food. “And here I brought you some fish and chips.” 

His stomach gurgled at the mention of food. “I fell asleep.” He yawned, and stepped to the side to let Gladio in. “I guess I was more tired than I thought I was.” 

“Well, I brought you some coffee from Prompto, who wanted me to give you this.” Gladio’s lips touched his with a soft kiss. “And then, I was instructed by Noctis, through Prompto, to give you this.” Another kiss was placed on his lips. 

Ignis smiled, and put his arms around Gladio’s neck. “And what about you? What will you give me?” 

“I’m glad you asked.” Gladio sealed his mouth over his, and pushed his tongue into his mouth, stealing with breath away with a passionate kiss. “That one is all me.” Gladio rested his forehead against his. 

Panting softly, he held tight to his neck. “That was very nice, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” The cup of coffee was handed to him. “Here. Drink this. Wake up a little.” 

“Is it that obvious how tired I am?” He asked, as he took the cup of coffee from him. 

“You’re not wearing your glasses right now, so I’d say yeah. It’s pretty obvious.” Gladio teased him, as they walked over towards his couch together. “Nice set up you got here. Pretty cozy.” 

Taking the lid off his cup of coffee, he inhaled the rich aroma as steam rose from the cup. “It’s small, but I like it. I used to live with my ex, and our apartment was much larger than it needed to be because that’s what he wanted.” 

“Sounds like he had money.” 

“You would be correct.” Ignis took another sip, and saw his glasses on the table. Picking them up, he put them back on his face. “One of the many reasons why our relationship was doomed from the beginning. But, I was young and thought I could make it work.” 

“Two different worlds.” Gladio grabbed the bag of food, and pulled out two boxes. “I hear you. I dated a girl for a solid year, but it was more because they were a family friend than in love with them.” 

That was surprising. “A woman, hmm?” He looked over the top of his coffee to look at him. “Seems like you and Noctis share something in common.” 

“He digs chicks too?” 

“It’s not my business to tell you.” Ignis nodded his head. “I’m sure when you two go out on your date-maybe not a date, you can bring it up and see if he tells you. Which, by the way, when are you going out with him?” 

Pulling some plastic utensils out of the bag, Gladio handed him some. “I think we’re going to go out on Wednesday. Dinner and dessert, I think is what he said.” 

“That sounds delightful.” 

“At his place. Is that okay with you, Ignis?” 

“Why would it not be?” He asked, happy to hear that Noctis was feeling comfortable enough to invite him over to his place. “Are you worried that something may happen between the two of you that might cause me to feel….jealous?” 

“I don’t know. Would you feel that way?” 

Ignis set the box of food down on the small coffee table, and put his coffee cup down next to it. “Gladio - I’m interested in all three of you. I know that Prompto had fun with you on your date last week, and I’m sure if you had suggested for him to accompany you home, he would have.” 

“I did ask him, and he said no.” That news had him turning towards him again. “He said it was too fast. But maybe in the future, he would say yes. So, try again.” 

“Are you implying that it’s my fault that he didn’t want to follow you home?” 

“Maybe.” 

“He is a grown up that can make his own decisions. You can’t force someone to do something you wish for them to.” 

“And yet, you expect us all to be okay with you dating each of us.” 

Having no energy to argue with Gladio, he picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth. “I have been very open with you about my feelings. If you think for one second that I am influencing Prompto in any way, wouldn’t you think I would be encouraging him to get to know you in a sexual manner so that the four of us can try our hand at a four way relationship?” 

“That’s impossible.” 

“Why?” Ignis grabbed another fry and chewed on it. “I don’t see any problem in having a four way relationship with you, Noctis and Prompto. Apparently, Noctis is for it if he’s inviting you over to his apartment.” 

“So, you won’t care if I bone down with him, even though this will essentially be our first date?” 

“No, I won’t.” Picking up his fork, he cut into his piece of cod, and felt his stomach gurgle in anticipation of eating. “But look, if it will make you feel less bad about it, then suggest doing it at a restaurant instead.” 

“Who said I feel bad about it?” 

“I’m trying to understand why you’re making such a big deal about you going to his apartment, that’s all.” Battered cod was popped into his mouth, and he groaned as he chewed it. “This is the perfect fried food - thank you.” 

Gladio reached for the bag, and pulled out some tartar sauce. “You’re welcome. And look - this is the first time I’m dating three people. Well, potentially dating three people. I’ve never done something like this before, but I like them. I like you a little more than them, and since I know how you feel about them, I want to get to know them better.” 

“Does it bother you that I spent the night with the two of them last night?” 

“A little.” 

And there it was. Suddenly, the fish that he was chewing had lost its flavor. He swallowed it, then set his fork down. “If that’s the case, then I think it might be better if we went back to flirting with each other as casual acquaintances.” His mouth felt dry, as he tried to downplay his emotions. “Because it seems that you can’t handle what I’m looking for right now.” 

“Ignis, come on…” 

“Please leave.” 

“No.” 

Standing up, he left both his food and coffee on the table. “Fine. Stay. I don’t care. But I can’t be around you right now.” 

“Let’s talk about this, please.” 

“No.” He picked up his shoes, and put them on. “I told you, from the very beginning, that if at any time you had an inkling of jealousy, that this wouldn’t work.” His stomach began to hurt, as he tried to keep his voice level. “So, while I appreciate your honesty, I cannot pursue anything further with you. Feel free to continue to explore your options with both Noctis and Prompto, but I will no longer be in that equation.” 

“Don’t be like this!” 

Before he could open the door enough to let himself out, a hand slammed it shut above his head. Ignis turned around, and glared up at the person stopping his escape. “No. _You_ don’t be like this!” He pushed his finger against Gladio’s chest. “Have you been lying to me this entire time? Telling me that you’re okay with me sleeping with the three of you, when in reality you’re hoping that I’ll grow out of it, and that I’ll only want to be with you?” 

“No!” Gladio stayed close to him, a look of regret on his face. “I understand that you have a lot of love in your heart, and you like the both of them too. I’m sorry I said I was a little jealous - it’s human nature, Ignis. We can’t all be perfect like you.” 

Dropping his shoulders, he pulled his hand away from him. “I’m hardly perfect.” Ignis dropped his voice, feeling somewhat defeated. “I know that this lifestyle isn’t for everyone. Trust me.” 

“Is that why your previous relationship ended? Because your rich boyfriend couldn’t accept the fact that you wanted to be polyamorous?” 

Two large arms wrapped themselves around his body, and with zero strength left in him, he rested his head against Gladio’s muscular chest. “No. We broke up because he wanted to marry me, and I didn’t.” 

“Well, that sounds like a very good reason to break it off with someone.” 

He lifted his head, and looked up into amber eyes. “If you’re a little bit jealous because I slept with them first without protection, don’t be. It was always my intention to do that with you first. But those two made a compelling argument, and I couldn’t say no.” 

“It’s alright.” Something warm touched his face, as Gladio cupped his cheek with his hand. Ignis’ eyes fell closed, as he rested his head against his palm. “It’s your body - you can do with it how you please. Yes, a little part of me also wished for me to be the first, but hey - it’s okay.” The touch of his forehead against his had him parting his lips, as he felt Gladio’s breath on them. “I’m sorry, I’m not really jealous of the two of them. I want to make this work, Ignis. Please, believe me?” 

“I want to.” He whispered, keeping his forehead pressed against Gladio’s, as he felt his thumb rub his cheekbone. “I don’t want you to think that you’re any less to me than them because of what I did. Because you’re not.” 

“I know I’m not, baby.” Ignis pressed against his forehead more at the casual use of the endearment. It had been a _long_ time since someone had called him that, and to hear it said so sincerely struck a chord in his heart. “Come on, let’s go finish our dinner, and I can tell you all about my day. You know, mundane shit that couples do.” 

Ignis brought his lips to his, and laid a soft kiss on his lips. “Please don’t be jealous. Ever. Like I said, I had planned on doing that with you first. I should have realized it was going to come up.” 

“Seriously, it’s fine. What’s done is done.” Gladio put his arms around him, and Ignis returned the embrace. “Now, don’t make that delicious cod go to waste.” 

“Right. Food.” He dropped back down to his feet, and then removed his shoes before walking back over to the couch. “So, how was your day? It’s almost wedding season, isn’t it?” 

“Ugh, yes.” Moving over so that Gladio could sit comfortably on the couch, Ignis picked up his meal and put it back on his lap. “We have our first big wedding a week from Saturday. I am _not_ looking forward to that.” 

Dispensing with the utensils, he picked up his piece of cod, and ate it with his hands. “Do you guys hire extra help for this season?” 

“We have to. But we usually hire the same people every year, so at least I know their work ethic. It means I’m going to be unavailable Thursday through Saturday nights. And an occasional Sunday.” 

He knew that it was important that Gladio do what he normally does, but the realization that his time would be limited these next few months made him feel a little sad. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m off on Sundays and Mondays.” He finished the rest of his cod, then began to work on the fries. “I wonder if the other two can start to request certain days off. Maybe we should all meet up on Sundays while we still can, and during wedding season, we’ll shoot for Mondays?” 

“That’s what I adore about you.” Gladio’s arm wrapped around his waist, and pulled him closer to him on the couch. “The way you speak, you’re already looking towards the future, and I’m in it. That’s really nice, Ignis.” 

Knowing what he meant, he leaned back against him, his food forgotten about as he surrounded himself in the warmth that Gladio’s body was providing to him. He sat back against him at a more comfortable angle, stretching his legs out on his couch, Gladio moving him with. “Of course you’re in my future. I’m sorry it took me so long to get off my high horse. Crowe kept telling me that she didn’t have those rules in the shop for a reason. Something about how clients and artists usually have a bond that most other people don’t.” 

“Because we crave what you can give to us.” The deep voice rumbling in his ear sent a shiver down Ignis’ spine. “That needle gun that gives us a high like no other can. I can see why she would say there was no policy like that.” 

He inhaled a deep breath, as he showed Gladio how aroused he was by his comment. He had tried to hide it before, but now there was no reason to. He tilted his head back against Gladio’s shoulder, and groaned low as Gladio brought his hand to cup his genitalia. “You want me to stab you, don’t you?” Ignis murmured, his words colored with lust. “You like it when I penetrate that thick skin of yours with my gun.” He lifted his hips up, pushing up against Gladio’s hand to tease himself. 

“Gods, do I ever.” Gladio growled into his ear, much like he’d done before on the phone, and now Ignis was wishing he wasn’t as tired as he was. But it seemed it was lessening, as he felt Gladio’s lips graze against the side of his neck. “You really know how to get me going, Ignis.” Teeth tugged on the shell of his ear, drawing a deep moan out of him. “And I think I’ve got a pretty good idea on how to get _you_ going, don’t I?” 

Ignis groaned, as the hand on his crotch rubbed against his stiffening problem. “Y-You just want what the others had last night.” 

“Did they take you?” The words were filled with a promise that left Ignis whimpering softly. “Tell me, did either one of them take you?” 

Wanting to hold off for a little longer, he lost all of his reserve as he felt Gladio’s hot breath on his ear. “No.” He shook his head, arching his back as Gladio’s lips touched his neck, then released a moan as his teeth bit down on his neck. “You’re the only one that’s had that pleasure…” 

“Does it make me a bad person if I say that I’m happy to hear that?” His words were like lightning in his brain, as Ignis gave in more to the touches that Gladio kept bestowing on his body. “Don’t walk out on me again for me admitting that…” 

It wasn’t necessarily jealousy, but it was a fine line between dominance and possessive. Ignis knew that Gladio was saying it in a way that was meant to be dominant, which caused him to melt back against him as his legs spread open more. “If you don’t take me soon, I may lose my mind…” Ignis turned his head, and brought his lips to Gladio’s, and began to kiss him hard. 

“Your bedroom.” Gladio spoke dangerously low into his ear. “Right _now_.” 

Getting up from the couch with as much grace as a cat, Ignis didn’t bother to turn around as he sauntered over to his bedroom door. He could feel the heat of Gladio’s body behind him, and when he got to the door, he was ready for the brute force of Gladio trapping him against it, as he began to grind against his ass. He placed both hands on the door, and pushed back against him, moaning like a dog in heat - the staggering need to feel the thickness of Gladio’s cock inside of him was making him act almost irrationally. 

“You want me to stab you, don’t you?” His own words being used against him made him moan louder, as one large hand grabbed onto his two, and held him in place. “You know I’m going to wreck you real good, don’t you, baby…?” 

His eyes closed tight as he nodded his head fast. “I know you will.” 

“And then, I’m going to _destroy_ both Prompto and Noctis.” 

He rubbed his ass over Gladio’s crotch, struggling to not hump the door in a poor attempt to get some sort of relief to his own throbbing arousal. “They will break so beautifully under you…” He moaned, the hand holding his against the door squeezing tighter. “I want to be there….” 

“You will be.” Gladio’s clothed cock pushed right up between his cheeks, knocking him hard against the door. “We’ll make horrible messes of the both of them, won’t we?” 

“Gods, yes…” The more they discussed it, the more aroused he became. “They’ll have no idea what to do…” 

A rough grab to his left hip stopped his humping movements, as Gladio held him in place. “I’m going to open the door.” The words were spoken directly into his ear. “Get your clothes off, and get on the bed. This is _not_ up for discussion.” 

The hand holding his dropped away. He grabbed onto the doorknob, and pushed the door open with one hand, while the other grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to yank it over his head. He lost his jeans next, and saved his underwear for last, pulling them off before kneeling on the bed. He turned around, and saw Gladio walking towards him, shimmying out of his jeans and underwear, as his shirt was already a thing of the past. He reached over to his dresser, and grabbed a bottle of lube, then took off his glasses. 

“Thank you.” Gladio brushed his lips against his as he took the bottle of lube from his hand, then pushed him to lay down on the bed. “Spread your legs for me.” 

As if he could deny the request, his legs obeyed before his brain could register what Gladio had asked. His lips are touched again by the florist’s lips, as something wet began to touch his entrance. “Anything else I need to do?” As hot as the dominating act was, Ignis couldn’t stop the snark that entered his voice, as his lip curled up into a smirk. 

“You sure you want to ask that? Because I’m not above gagging you right now.” Gladio returned his smirk, as he felt one thick finger push into his body. “In fact…” 

Before he could question, he felt the weight of Gladio’s body on his chest, his knees now flanking either side of his head. He licked his lips as a soft groan left his throat, his eyes staring at the thick cock that was hovering above his head. His own cock was licked a few times, but not as much as he had hoped. But he knew that Gladio was purposefully denying him. As he pulled the tip of Gladio’s cock into his mouth, he felt a second finger push into him, his body quickly adapting to the thick intrusion. 

“That’s it, baby….” He slurped on Gladio’s cock more, as the fingers inside of him began to spread apart. “Get me nice and wet for that tight ass of yours….” 

He tilted his head back, wanting to take more of Gladio’s cock into his mouth. The new angle helped push it down his throat, Ignis breathing deep through his nose as he rubbed his tongue all over Gladio’s cock. The fingers inside of him teased him a little more, then were pulled out without any warning. He yanked his mouth off of Gladio’s cock with a deep groan. 

The bed shifted, as Gladio moved to be between his legs. “You know that I’m not sleeping with anyone else.” Gladio said, as he began to pour lube onto the palm of his hand. “Well, not yet.” 

“I know.” Ignis’ eyes went to the girth between Gladio’s legs, and stared with his mouth slightly parted at the way he spread lube all over himself. “When you do, are you going to use a condom?” 

“Yes.” A part of him was relieved, while another part of his brain told him that it was unnecessary. “I figured I’d go without when the four of us have some fun together. We will, won’t we, baby?” 

The tip of Gladio’s naked cock pushed up against his entrance, the touch of his cock without any barriers made him moan low. “We most certainly will.” Ignis nodded his head, so pleased that Gladio wasn’t opposed to the idea of sharing lovers together. “You have your fun with them.” 

“You know I will.” Gladio pushed more of his cock into him, Ignis’ head moving side to side as his inner walls tried not to allow it in without a fight. “But I’m going to have some fun with you first….” 

Ignis could only moan in response, as that thickness penetrated him deeper at an almost glacial pace. The lack of protection made it so much more intimate, as he could feel every single bump and ridge of Gladio’s cock. Time seemed to slow down as he waited for Gladio to bottom out, and as soon as he felt it, he released a rich moan. 

“Feels real good like this, doesn’t it?” Gladio murmured against his lips, their chests now close together as he rolled his hips more. “You’re squeezing so damn tight around me - it feels like heaven….” 

Draping one arm around Gladio’s neck, he pushed himself down onto his cock more, and exhaled a deeper moan. “Gods, yes….” Now he knew why his two other lovers were so adamant about losing the condom - there really was nothing like going bareback to really make the sex incredible. “You’re so deep right now…” 

“I can go deeper.” It was something he knew was true, from their previous night together. “You know I can.” 

“Not yet…” He pleaded, as they got a slow motion going. “Gods, not fucking yet…” 

“I’ll keep it shallow, baby…” 

His nails dragged down his lover’s back with barely any force behind it as Gladio gradually began to pick up the pace. Ignis’ cock dripped precum onto his stomach, his own hand snaking between their bodies to grab onto it. “Make me come, Gladio…” He moaned, stroking himself off to the quickening pace of Gladio’s thrusts. 

“You know I will…” 

Thick fingers locked with his own, as Gladio began to help push him closer to the edge. He was no longer in control of his movements, and instead was going by how Gladio wanted him to move his own hand. Everything stopped as he came hard, the blood rushing through his ears blocking out the sounds of his desperate cries as he orgasmed. He felt Gladio thrust hard into him, and then a rush of wet heat flooding inside of him let him know that his lover had found his own sweet surrender. 

Panting softly, he looked up at Gladio, and as he began to pull out, he shook his head. “Not yet….” He knew he could go one more round, although his body was beginning to feel the exhaustion wholeheartedly. 

“If you insist.” The smirk on Gladio’s face helped fuel the desire that was spreading through him at a rapid pace. His cock perked up, as he felt Gladio growing harder inside of him, his inner walls welcoming the thickness back with no hindrances. “Gods, you feel so damn _good_….” 

“Likewise…” He brought both of his arms up to be around Gladio’s neck, and pulled him down on top of him, their lips coming together for a sensual kiss. 

This round, they took their time at learning what each other likes. He would squeeze around Gladio’s cock when the man least expected it, and then Gladio would nudge his prostate with the tip of his cock. He wound up straddling Gladio’s body as he rode him, his hands resting on his pectoral muscles as he bounced himself up and down on his cock. It wasn’t long before he was spilling more cum onto Gladio’s body as his lover jerked him off to completion. He dropped down hard, and felt that wet heat flood him again, which brought another deep moan from his chest as he rocked himself back and forth to get the most that he could out of Gladio’s orgasm. 

He curled up into his arms after they took care of cleaning themselves up. “Would you like to spend the night here?” He asked, unsure if Gladio would want that. “Or, do you need to head home because you have to be up early?” 

“The latter.“ Gladio brushed his lips against his temple, which made him smile. “But, I’m good to stick around until you fall asleep. I know it’s not late right now, but I’m sure you’re pretty exhausted.” 

“You can say that again.” Ignis laughed, slightly delirious from all the good sex he’d been having. “I honestly don’t know how I’m still awake right now. Sheer willpower, and wanting to stay alert so I can talk with you more.” 

“We’ve got plenty of time to talk.” Lips touched his own with a soft kiss. “Please, fall asleep. I don’t mind. Just promise me you’ll come see me tomorrow before you start your shift. Is it an early shift tomorrow?” 

Ignis shook his head. “Nope. Normal. Wednesday and Thursday are my early days.” He could feel himself becoming drowsier by the second. “You know I will. I can’t seem to stay away from any of you. Bad for my health, you are. See, this is why I didn’t want to date my clients. But no - you had to sweet talk me into seeing the proper way.” 

“You’re so tired, you’re rambling.” The arms around him secured him against Gladio’s chest. “Go to sleep, Ignis. Everything is great right now. You are happy.” 

“I really am.” He yawned a little. “Fine, I’ll go to sleep. Promise to kiss me when you leave?” He rolled over, but kept himself pressed against Gladio’s body. 

“Of course. Good night, Ignis.” 

He was asleep before he could repeat it back to him, the warmth of Gladio’s body helping to pull him into the dreamless void. 

***

The following morning, Ignis woke up alone in his bed. He almost wondered if that whole scenario the day before had been a dream, but as soon as he shifted he knew it was not. Reaching for his phone, he saw that he had a few unread text messages, then walked into his bathroom. It was becoming routine for him to read them before showering. He honestly couldn’t remember what he used to do in the morning, prior to this new arrangement. 

“_I invited Gladio to my place on Wed. That cool with you_?” Noctis’ text had come some time after he’d fallen asleep. 

“_Want to hang out on Wed? I guess Noct is going to spend some time with Gladio. Or, we don’t have to. Whatever works!_” Ignis smiled, as he could hear Prompto’s voice as he backtracked in his text. Again, it was sent after he’d fallen asleep. 

The last text was the shortest. “_I love that tight ass of yours_.” He laughed, and shook his head at Gladio’s comment. Setting the phone down on his bathroom counter, he got into the shower, and thought about what he would say to the three of them. 

Drying off after his shower, he picked up his phone and opened the text from Prompto. “_You beat me to the punch. I was going to suggest we hang out, and not because they’re spending time together. Because I would like to spend some time alone with you. ;)_” 

He could see Prompto was already replying, but switched over to the message he had with Noctis. “_He told me about it last night. Yes, it’s fine. Be safe_.” 

“_Condom. I know. Don’t worry. :p I had a lot of fun on Sunday and Monday_.” 

Ignis began typing, as he heard his phone chime. “_I did as well. You and Prompto are quite the handful_.” 

“_You love us. Anyway, I gotta get ready for work. Will I see you before your shift?_” 

He had felt his heart stop at the first line of the text. It was too soon to say that for sure, but he knew it wouldn’t be an impossible feeling to achieve. “_You will. See you this afternoon_.” He returned to Prompto’s message, and what he read made him smile more. 

“_Okay! I’m off that day at six. We can come back to my place to watch some Netflix and chill?_” 

Ignis began to type his response. “_There is an easier way to ask me to have sex, you know. ;) Yes, that sounds great. I’ll see you in a few hours?_” 

“_You will! And okay, I’ll be more direct next time! LOL_.” 

Pulling up Gladio’s text, he thought about what to say, then began to type. “_It loves that pretty cock of yours_.” 

“_Thought you didn’t want to sext me. Pervert_.” 

More laughter bubbled up out of him, as he read Gladio’s message. “_Jerk. See if I’ll come and visit you before my shift today_.” 

“_I take it all back. I want to see you_.” 

“_That’s better. :) I’ll see you this afternoon_.” 

He set his phone back down on the counter, and finished drying off. Feeling much more refreshed than he had the day before, Ignis grabbed his phone and headed back into his bedroom. It was time to start his day. 


	12. A Failure to Communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Please enjoy today’s update! ^_^ 

* * *

On Wednesday, Ignis headed into the Glaive Emporium five minutes prior to his shift beginning at noon. In his hand he held both a cup of coffee, a bag of hopefully digestible treats, and a single rose. He’d made sure to catch an early train so that he could visit with all of his lovers for a few minutes before heading into work. He varied up his routine the day before by going to see Noctis first, then Gladio, and then Prompto. Today it was Gladio, then Prompto and then Noctis. Next would be Noctis, then Gladio. No Prompto, since he was off tomorrow, or so he had told him the day before when they had spoken about spending time together this evening. 

“Whatcha got there?” The girl that was working the front, Delilah, pointed at the bag in his hand. “Is that from Le Petit Gateau?” 

“It is.” He smiled, and greeted the other tattoo artist that had opened the shop with Delilah an hour ago. “Would you like one?” 

“Sure!” 

He set his things down, then walked over to the counter and put the pastry bag down. “Take whatever you’d like. All I ask is you save one for me. Do I have any appointments?” 

“You’ve got one coming in at one, and another one coming in at three. And then after that, it looks like you don’t have another client until six.” 

That news was good for him. “Excellent.” 

His one appointment showed up fifteen minutes early; that wound up being a blessing as it turned out they wanted a more complex design that originally discussed. Which was fine for Ignis - he thrived when it came to small changes. Their appointment went all the way until half past two, Ignis needing to take frequent breaks for his client who had very sensitive skin. But with his hands, and how gentle he generally was, the sensitivity only lasted for so long. It was why this was the fourth piece he was doing for his client. 

The appointment at three ran ten minutes behind, which didn’t bother him in the slightest. Now, if it had been a half an hour, he would have had words, but since it was ten minutes it wasn’t too much of a bother. He was tattooing her foot, which wouldn’t take too long considering the design she’d requested was something he had drawn a long time ago that happened to still be in his portfolio. After she hugged him and thanked him for her new ink, she tipped him in cash, then headed out of the shop a happy customer. 

“I’m going to go grab some more coffee from across the street.” He walked over to where Delilah was standing. “Would you care for anything?” 

“I’ll take an iced mocha! Extra whipped cream!” Nyx came over to him, and bumped his hip against his. “You going over there to see your boyfriend?” 

Ignis pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “We are friends.” 

“Right. Just like you and pastry boy. Or, flower boy.” He looked over at his station, where a red gladiolus flower was, his single red rose propped up next to it. A simple statement, one that made him think about what they had shared together on Monday evening. “But, it looks like flower boy and pastry boy are doing just fine without you.” 

He lifted his head, and saw Nyx pointing at What’s the Buzz, where he could see Noctis was sitting with Gladio at a table, while Prompto was sitting on the florist’s lap. “Iced mocha, whipped cream. Anything for you, Delilah?” 

“I’m good! Thank you, Ignis!” 

Wanting to put a little distance away from his co-worker, he crossed the street and headed into the coffee shop. The smile on Noctis’ face let him know that he’d seen him first, and then he saw both Prompto and Gladio turn towards him, all three wearing identical smiles on their faces. 

“Ignis!” Gladio said, raising his hand up. “What a nice surprise! You on lunch?” 

“I am.” He nodded, and pulled a chair out from the table to join them. He looked across the way at both Gladio and Prompto, then reached over to put his hand on Noctis’ knee. “Do you all often hang out together here?” 

“First time!” Prompto had a cheerful smile on his face. “Gladio and Noct decided it would be best to meet here for their little date tonight. Which I’m totally not jealous about. Nope.” 

Ignis laughed, as he knew that Prompto was teasing both Gladio and Noctis by saying that. He looked over at Noctis, and saw his expression become a little unreadable. “Noctis?” He leaned forward, as he heard Gladio admonishing Prompto, telling him there was no reason to be jealous about their date. “Is something the matter?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Noctis looked over at him, and he could see there was concern in his eyes. _You’re not telling the truth, are you?_ Ignis remains quiet, as he waits to see if Noctis will be honest with him. “You’re not mad that we’re all hanging out without you, are you?’ 

“Why would I be?” Shaking his head, he kept his hand on Noctis’ knee. “I’m very happy to see you all together. It was a very nice surprise to walk in here and see everyone so comfortable with one another.”

Sitting still, he saw Noctis lean over towards him. He leaned closer, and heard him speak softly. “If anything happens tonight between us, I know we have to be safe.” 

“Thank you.” Ignis turned his head a little more, so that he could brush a nonchalant kiss against Noctis’ cheek. “I hope you two do have some fun, since you know that I plan to have a good time with Prompto this evening.” 

“Just don’t break him.” The smirk on Noctis’ face made one appear on his lips. “Because if you do, I might have to kill you.” 

“Why would you kill Iggy??” Prompto jumped into their conversation at the worst time possible. “He hasn’t done anything bad, has he?” 

“Depends on your definition.” Ignis shot a look across at Gladio, who had a devious smirk on his lips. “Because I am pretty sure that he-” 

“You lot have your fun.” He pushed his chair back, and looked at his three lovers. “Prompto - I’ll be done around 8. Will I see you at the Emporium once your shift is done?” 

The blond nodded his head. “You will! Did you want a coffee?? I can go and make it for you. These two were leaving. I’m just on a ten minute break.” 

“I wouldn’t say no to you making it for me. No offense to your coworkers, but I rather enjoy the way you make your drinks.” Ignis smiled, as Prompto got up from Gladio’s lap. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Prom.” Gladio stood up, and gave Prompto a hug. 

“Have fun with Noct!” Ignis watched as Prompto walked over to Noctis. He heard his voice drop low, and rather than eavesdrop, he turned his attention to Gladio. 

Their eyes met, both drowning out Noctis and Prompto’s voices. “You and Prom going to do anything fun tonight?” Gladio asked, as Ignis took a few steps to be closer to him. 

“We might. You?” He reached for Gladio’s hand, and was pleased when he took the offering. 

“We might.” 

“I hope you two have a lot of fun.” He honestly meant it, because then that would mean if those two could get along, then the transition for the four of them to try things out together might not be so far off. 

“Likewise.” Gladio pulled him into a tight hug, which he was more than happy to return. “Alright, muffin boy. You ready to go?” 

He saw both Prompto and Noctis were hugging each other tight, neither with their eyes opened. “Yeah.” Noctis nodded, after giving Prompto a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bye, Specs.” 

He waved, then walked over to where Prompto was standing. He could see the same sort of shift in his demeanor that he’d just witnessed from Noctis. “Are you alright, Prompto?” He asked, as he put an arm around him. 

“I think so. I don’t know.” The somewhat vacant stare in his violet eyes made Ignis realize that maybe they should be taking things a bit slower. 

“Is your break over now?” Ignis wondered if doing something habitual would help steer Prompto’s brain from overthinking. “I’d love an iced mocha, and a red eye for myself.” 

That comment seemed to snap him out of it. “Right! Coffee! Coming right up!” Prompto threw his arms around him, and hugged him tight fast. “Thanks, Iggy. We’ll talk about it later, okay?” 

“I would be more than happy to listen.” He nodded, as he watched Prompto head back to the barista bar. Ignis wasn’t sure why there had been that subtle shift, but he was going to get to the bottom of it, one way or another. 

Collecting his coffee, he headed back over to the Emporium and handed Nyx his mocha. “No need to pay me for this.” He said, as he took a sip of his own drink, that rich flavor that only Prompto seemed to bring out in the beans prevalent on his taste buds. 

“You sure? I don’t mind. I could get you next time?” Nyx set his cup down, then returned to working on the client in his chair. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” 

He didn’t have much time for more chit chat, as his next appointment strolled into the Emporium. He was busy up until the end of his shift, which made the time pass by quickly. Saying goodbye to the late shift, he headed back across the street to What’s the Buzz, and saw Prompto waiting for him at a table. He waved his hand from across the street, and saw Prompto’s brilliant smile, then watched as he got up and headed outside as he crossed the street. 

“Iggy!” Prompto flung himself into his arms, which he was more than ready to receive. 

Hugging him tight, they stayed under a streetlight as he felt the warmth of Prompto’s body sink more against his. No words were spoken, not that they were needed. All he did was hold him close, and he could feel him relax more and more as their hug continued. Whatever had transpired earlier seemed to still be lingering around, and Ignis planned to get to the bottom of it. But now wasn’t the time. Right now, he gave to Prompto what he needed at the moment, and frankly - it was the same thing he needed; companionship. 

He waited for Prompto to pull away from him before saying anything. “Would you like for me to drive us back to your place?” Ignis asked, as he followed Prompto to the parking lot behind the coffee shop. “I don’t mind.” 

“Is that asking too much?” The blond nodded his head, and fished for his keys in his pocket. “I don’t know why I’m feeling the way I am right now, but yeah - it’d be super swell if you could drive us back.” 

“All you’ll need to tell me is where I need to park.” He took the car keys from Prompto, and opened the passenger door for him. “Do you have food at your place, or did you want to get something to eat?” 

“Do you mind if we order in tonight? I can pay. I don’t mind.” 

“Nonsense. I’ll cover it tonight.” Ignis lowered his head, and kissed Prompto softly on the lips. “No arguing about it.” 

Prompto mumbled his agreement, then Ignis walked around the car to the driver’s side. Getting in, he buckled up, then left the parking lot. He made sure to memorize where each of his lover’s lived for an instance like this, and was glad that he could find his way back to Prompto’s without asking for any direction. When they got to his apartment building, Prompto told him to go around the back, where there were various carports. When he found Prompto’s spot, he parked the car, then helped him get out. He reached for his hand, and with their fingers locked together they went up to his apartment. 

As the door closed, Prompto exhaled a long groan. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m acting like this. I don’t know why I’m so bothered right now.” They stood next to the door and took off their shoes together. “No, that’s a lie. I know why I’m bothered, and it’s stupid and I know I shouldn’t be because you’re obviously a person that can control these issues when it comes to the three of us, but apparently I can’t.” 

“Slow down, darling.” Ignis placed both of his hands on top of Prompto’s shoulders, standing in front of him. “Take a deep breath.” He waited for Prompto to inhale, his shoulder going up as he took that breath. “Now exhale for five counts.” Keeping his hands on his shoulders, he waited for them to drop as Prompto followed his instruction. He carefully led him over to the couch, where they sat down together, and he pulled Prompto to sit on his lap sideways, keeping his arms around him in a loose hold. “Tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“Please don’t take offense to this, Iggy, but it should be me with Gladio tonight. Not Noctis.” Prompto wore a slight pout on his face, as he tucked his chin down against his chest. “And if that makes me a bad person for saying it, then fine. I’m a bad person. I’m not jealous. Okay, maybe I am a little. And I know I shouldn’t be, because I went out with him last week. But like, it should be me spending the night with him!” 

Keeping quiet until Prompto had finished speaking, Ignis brought his head to Prompto’s shoulder and shifted him a little on his lap. “Something tells me that you and Noctis didn’t have a proper discussion about this. Because if you did, you wouldn’t be having these feelings right now.” 

“We’re not in a relationship, so how can I say anything to him?” 

He took his left arm away, and brought his hand up to Prompto’s face. “You two are friends that like having sex with one another. Friends can tell their friends if they’re unhappy about something.” 

“How are you not upset about any of this?” The weight of Prompto’s head rested against the palm of his hand. “What inside of your brain is different from what’s in mine? Because I’m trying to be optimistic about this. I think a relationship with all three of you would be pretty awesome, but like - this doesn’t feel right.” 

Ignis stroked his cheek with his thumb, before bringing Prompto’s head to rest against the crook of his neck. “This is all new to me too, Prompto. I know that in my heart, I want to be with the three of you. It takes work to give up pieces of your heart, but that’s where the trust comes in.” He heard Prompto sniffle, the arm that was resting around his waist holding him a little tighter. “Just because Noctis is with Gladio right now doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you any less. He’s still going to want to sleep with you. He’s going to want to sleep with me.” 

“I get that.” Prompto sighed. “But like, why did he have to invite him over to his apartment?” 

“You should have told him that made you uncomfortable. Everyone needs to be in agreement in order for what we may or may not do together to work.” Ignis rested his cheek against the top of Prompto’s head, as he held him close. “Otherwise, we’re going to run into a lot of unnecessary drama that can be easily avoided.” 

An arm was placed under his own, as he felt Prompto’s arm go behind his back. “He told me that everything was going to be okay. That’s what we were talking about when I was on break. He said that he was going to miss me, but you’d be there with me. He said I wouldn’t think about him because I’ll be too busy being happy that you’re here.” 

“I think the two of you need to have a serious discussion about what your feelings for one another are.” Kissing his temple, he set him down on the couch. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom? Why don’t you figure out what you’d like to eat tonight?” 

“Sure, Iggy. I can do that.” Prompto pulled his phone out of his pocket. “It’s the door opposite my bedroom.” 

“I won’t be long.” He kissed him on the lips before getting up from the couch. He headed into the bathroom, and shut the door. Pulling his phone out, he pulled up his text messages with Gladio. “_Have you and Noctis slept together yet?_” He saw no reason to beat around the bush with his direct line of questioning. 

His phone vibrated almost immediately. “_We haven’t even kissed yet. It’s kind of a weird vibe right now. Why? Is something up?_” 

“_It sounds to me like Prompto and Noctis didn’t really discuss this scenario in the best way possible_.” 

“_Shit_.” 

“_I would have to agree. Now, what can we do about it? Because Prompto thinks it should be him with you right now. And frankly, I would have to agree_.” 

“_Yeah, it’s kinda weird that this is our first hang out. I would love to be with Prom at his place, because that would feel better than this awkwardness_.” 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “_Alright. So, it sounds like Noct isn’t all that into it either?_” 

“_I mean, we’re having fun, but there’s no fireworks, if that’s what you’re wondering_.” 

“_Okay, change of plans. Prompto and I will be coming over in a little bit_.” 

“_Are we going to exchange dates?_” 

“_I have no idea. But these two need to come to an understanding with one another. It seems to me that Noct tends to lean hard on Prompto. And if we’re all going to date each other, that can’t happen anymore_.” 

“_I had no idea_.” 

“_I know you didn’t. It’s alright. If he gets upset, I’m going to be the one to blame. And I’ll make sure he knows it. Whether or not I leave with Noct, or you and I leave together, this needs to be addressed_.” 

“_We’ve got plenty of food over here. So if you’re hungry, don’t eat_.” 

“_Thank you. I’m sorry to put a damper on this evening_.” 

“_Trust me. With the way things have been going? I don’t think we would be doing anything - kiss, touch, sex. See you in a bit, baby_.” 

Ignis bit his lip as he read that word, as it was the first time that Gladio had used it in their text chat. “_See you soon._” He flushed the toilet, and then headed back out to the living room. “Did you order dinner yet?” He asked Prompto, who was looking at his phone with a somewhat vacant expression on his face. 

“Hmm? Oh, right. No, I haven’t.” Prompto set his phone down, and rubbed his eyes. “I was zoning out.” 

He offered his hand to him. “How about we take a drive?” 

“To somewhere particular?” 

“How about we go over to Noct’s place?” 

Prompto shook his head. “No, we can’t go there. What if they’re busy? What if they’re not home? What if they _are_ home, and they’re naked, doing things that we should be doing ourselves?” 

“They are not. I just sent a text to Gladio to ask him how things were going.” 

That got Prompto’s attention. “Oh? W-What did he say?” 

“He said it was, to put it as he did, a little awkward.” 

The relief he saw on Prompto’s face improved the mood of the room almost immediately. “Yeah, we can go over there and rescue him.” 

Helping Prompto up, he pulled him into a hug. “I think it would be best if you and Noctis had a talk first. It sounds to me like you both are having somewhat similar feelings.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Let’s go over there, and if you’re uncomfortable, we’ll leave.” Ignis didn’t want to put any pressure onto Prompto, wanting it to be very clear that he was trying to help, not hinder this evening. “I want us to have a good time tonight, but I don’t think we can until this gets resolved.” 

Prompto clung tight to him. He could feel him nod his head. “I know. I’m sorry, Iggy. This isn’t how I wanted this to go.” 

“I know.” He hugged him back, then they pulled away from each other. “Noct’s place isn’t far from here, is it?” 

“No. About a five minute drive.” 

“Feel up to driving over there?” 

“Sure, Iggy.” Prompto smiled, the first true smile he’d seen this evening. “Let’s go see what they’re up to?” 

“An excellent plan.” 

The estimation had been correct - it only took them five minutes to get to Noctis’ apartment building from Prompto’s. Hoping that Gladio had prepared Noctis for what was about to happen, as he had not bothered to send him a text, the two stood in front of the door. Figuring if anyone was going to take the fall for this evening, it would be him - Ignis raised his hand up, and gave a knock on the door. 

Noctis opened the door with a surprised look on his face. “What are you two doing here?” 

“We’ve come by to have a quick discussion with you.” Ignis had his arm around Prompto’s waist. He could feel him tense up next to him, as Noctis turned his attention towards the blond. “May we come in? We won’t stay long.” 

“Sure. No problem. Come on in. We were playing a video game.” Noctis stepped to the side to let them come in. “Did you guys eat? We have lots of food we’re trying to make our way through. My eyes might have been bigger than my stomach. Don’t really have that much of an appetite tonight.” 

“You too?” Prompto asked, the two friends looking at each other. 

Ignis tried not to smile at the innocent comment - these two were in over their heads more than they realized. He looked over at the couch, and saw Gladio with a game controller between both of his hands. “Hello.” 

“Hi guys!” Gladio paused the game, and stood up from the couch to go over to them. He hugged Ignis first, the two sharing a quick kiss, before he turned towards Prompto. “Hey, Prom. You doin’ alright?” 

While the two of them had a quiet conversation, he looked over at Noctis and could see that he was avoiding looking at any of them. Noticing that he had a balcony, he began to walk over to the sliding door. Glancing back, he saw Noctis was finally looking over at him, and with a nod of his head towards the balcony, he saw Noctis agree with a sharp nod. He unlocked the door, and pushed the sliding door open, then waited for Noctis to join him outside before sliding it back closed. 

“Why are you guys here?” Noctis asked, as Ignis went to go and stand next to the railing. “Did something happen?” 

“I don’t know. You tell me.” He turned towards him, and saw Noctis was looking out at the city. “Has anything happened between you and Gladio yet?” 

“Is that any of your business?” 

“No, it’s not.” Ignis admitted, as he mirrored Noctis’ stance. “But if you’re going to be honest with me, and with everyone you’re having sex with, it might be beneficial information to be shared.” 

The deep sigh that left Noctis’ mouth confirmed what Gladio had told him earlier. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be defensive. Nothing has happened between us. No kissing. No touching. No cuddling. Nothing. And not because he’s not open to it.” 

“Then, is the barrier that’s been put up because of you?” He asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. 

“I feel like I’m in over my head, Ignis.” At the mention of his name, he turned to look at him. Noctis continued to stare out at the city, the expression on his face one of confliction. “It’s one thing when I’m hanging out with you - because I’ve been attracted to you since the first time you walked into the bakery.” 

He reached for Noctis’ arm, and brought his hand to his. “If you’re trying to rush things because you think that’s what I want, then you are doing this for the wrong reason. You know that Prompto has a thing for Gladio - is that another reason you jumped at the chance to spend some time alone with him?” 

“It’s selfish of me if I say yes, but I can’t help it.” Noctis grabbed onto his hand, and latched their fingers together. “I guess a small part of me wanted to have some fun with Gladio first, in a way that Prom got to have you first.” 

Ah. So, that’s what this was about. “This is your way of getting on even footing with him? Because you don’t think it’s fair if he gets to experience the both of us for the first time, while you’re left in the dark?” 

He noticed two chairs further down the balcony. Keeping a hold on Noctis’ hand, he led him over to them, and took a seat. He wasn’t at all surprised when Noctis bypassed sitting on the chair next to him, and instead took a seat on his lap. “I told you it was selfish.” Noctis said, not denying what Ignis had said. 

“You know that this isn’t a reflection on you, or the way I feel about you, right?” He brought his hand up to Noctis’ face, and brushed some of the ebony hair off towards the side. “It’s how things happened. Would you be feeling like this if I had slept with you before Prompto?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Ignis leaned back against the chair, keeping one arm around Noctis’ body. “You have more feelings for Prompto than you’re allowing yourself to have. Are you worried that he’s going to want to spend more time with me, or with Gladio, over you?” 

“We’ve been friends a long time, Ignis.” He felt Noctis lower his head to his shoulder. Adjusting his body accordingly, he kept him close as he stayed quiet. “I guess I am a little worried that everything seems to be happening a lot faster than I thought it would. I wanted to be proactive about it, but now I realize that maybe that wasn’t the best idea.” 

“He was very upset this afternoon.” 

“I know. I could tell when we were at the coffee shop. He told me it didn’t matter, and I believed him. But I think we both knew that we were both upset by it.” 

Turning his head, he brushed a soft kiss to the top of Noctis’ head. “Like I said before, there’s no reason to rush this. Just because both Prompto and I get along with Gladio, it doesn’t mean you have to as well. Yes, it would be nice if the four of us do decide to have fun together - in an intimate setting, but that can still happen without you feeling like you need to do things with him first.” 

“Really?” Royal blue eyes looked up at him, as he saw a look of relief on Noctis’ face. “So, I made a huge mistake tonight, didn’t I?” 

“It’s easily fixable.” He teased, nodding his head. “This is a learning experience for all of us, Noctis - myself included. We’re all still getting to know one another.” 

“What do you think I should do?” 

“That’s entirely up to you.” Ignis felt Noctis shift on his lap, then watched him stand him. 

“I need to talk to Prompto.” Noctis walked over to the sliding door. “I’m such an idiot.” 

“You’re not.” He stood up, and followed behind him. “I’ll keep Gladio company.” 

“Thanks, Ignis.” An unexpected hug was given to him, as Noctis wrapped his arms around his body. “I’m really glad you guys came over.” 

“Go.” Returning the hug, he released his hold on him, and watched him walk back inside. He saw that Prompto was sitting next to Gladio on the couch, and when Noctis came back in, he jumped up. 

“Noct, I-” 

“Can you come into the bedroom, Prom?” Noctis asked, as Ignis closed the sliding door. “We won’t be long.” He looked over at both himself and Gladio, who was still seated on the couch. 

“Take your time.” Ignis nodded his head, then walked over to where Gladio was. He watched Prompto follow him into the bedroom, then when the door closed he relaxed back against the couch. 

“Still want to date all of us as a unit?” Gladio asked, who put his arm over his shoulders, Ignis moving over to put his head on his muscular chest. 

“Surprisingly enough, yes.” He leaned up against him, a small smile on his face. “This is only a minor inconvenience. I didn’t have to text you, but I’m sure my night would have fared about as well as yours was shaping up to be if I hadn’t.” 

“Do they know how bad they have it for each other?” The large hand on his shoulder slid down to his forearm, and Ignis felt his body grow warm from the touch. “I mean, I thought they knew, but I guess not?” 

“Apparently it wasn’t just casual sex. Or, they made themselves think that way, and then what I’ve proposed has put them into a different frame of mind.” Ignis shrugged, as he tried to think of the best explanation. “If it were up to me, I think it might be best if I stayed here tonight with Noct, and you took Prompto back home.” 

Coarse beard hair tickled the side of his neck, as Gladio rubbed his nose underneath his ear. “Or, I could take you back to your place, and we could have ourselves some fun too.” 

His eyes went over to the closed door, and thought that maybe that might be a better idea. Who knew what those two are up to behind the closed door. He didn’t see any reason why they should stay, when he knew the best way to repair a misunderstanding was through a shared intimate act. “I think you might be right. Perhaps the two of us should go, and let those two sort things out on their own.” 

“Or, we could beat around the bush and just jump into it with them.” The third alternative did hold some merit as well, but after everything that had just happened, would it be a wise idea if they were to all fool around right now? 

He shook his head. “That might make matters worse.” Ignis knew from a previous experience that if they were to interrupt and invite themselves in when the other party wasn’t ready, it could prove to be disastrous. “We are better off waiting, if-” 

His words died on his tongue as the bedroom door opened, Prompto and Noctis walking out together. “Don’t let us stop your conversation.” Noctis turned towards him, a smirk on his lips. “You look like you were in the middle of a sentence, Specs.” 

“I was, but it doesn’t matter.” Looking at the both of them, he could see that whatever had transpired behind the closed door was something that they both needed as they looked more at peace than they had earlier. “Is everything alright?” 

Prompto nodded his head, another beautiful smile returned to his face. “Much better! Do you want to head back to my place now, Iggy?” 

“Me?” Ignis blinked a few times, then looked at Gladio who wore the same shocked expression on his face. “You wish for me to go home with you?” 

“Well, yeah. Isn’t that what the plan was? I hang out with you tonight, and Noct hangs out with Gladio.” The blond walked over to where they were still seated on the couch, and dropped himself down onto Ignis’ lap. “I mean, if you’d rather I stay here with Noct, I’d be okay with that.” 

The air around him was becoming painfully warm, as Prompto slid up towards his upper thighs, as his arms came to rest on top of his shoulders. “Or, if you wished to take Gladio home with you? I’m sure that would be okay too.” He casually put his hands on his waist, not pushing him away, but not pulling him closer either. 

“I’m sorry, but I invited him here.” Noctis had walked over to the couch, and had put himself into a similar position on Gladio’s lap. “We discussed it, and agreed that we should stick to the plan.” 

Ignis could see Gladio was having a minor dilemma, but then was pleased to see him put his hands onto Noctis’ hips. “Is that so?” Gladio’s voice was pitched low, and he could see Noctis’ face becoming flushed as Gladio’s hands held onto his hips a little tighter. “You sure about that? Because with the way you’ve been acting for most of the evening, you could have fooled m-” 

A soft gasp left Prompto’s mouth, Ignis’ hands sliding from his hips to the top of his ass as he instinctively pulls him closer to his body while the scene begins to unfold in front of them. He watched as Noctis opened his mouth to Gladio, and saw his thick tongue enter Noctis’ mouth. It was more erotic than what he’d witnessed when he’d had fun with the two of them. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from it, as their kiss began to grow more heated as Noctis pushed himself up against Gladio’s body. 

“Did you two plan this?” He whispered into Prompto’s ear, as his hands held on a little tighter to his ass. The sharp nod was followed by a soft moan from Prompto, as Ignis slid one hand down to tease his ass. “You naughty little minx.” 

Before he could tease him more, the kiss broke off, and then the next thing he knew his mouth was being covered by Noctis’, the weight of Prompto disappearing from his lap, only to be replaced by Noctis. He groaned low, as he tried to match the intensity of the kiss that Noctis had just shared with Gladio, but found it unnecessary as they shared their own simmering passion. He could hear Prompto whining as Gladio was no doubt shoving his tongue into his mouth. Ignis fell back against the couch, and groaned low as he felt Noctis roll his hips to push his crotch up against his own. 

This was safe. It was something that could be enjoyed by the four of them. They were still figuring things out, and to have it like this - it was a happy compromise. Noctis pulled away from the kiss, and brought his forehead to Ignis’, as they both turned to look at the way Prompto was handling himself with Gladio. “Is this alright, Ignis?” Noctis asked, as he continued to roll his hips a little. “We don’t have to do much. We just thought it might be better if we tried this.” 

“I don’t think anyone is complaining right now.” He murmured. Picking up Noctis’ hand, he brought it to Gladio’s crotch, and then put his own hand against Prompto’s. 

The kiss the two were sharing stopped, as Ignis and Noctis pushed their hands up against their cocks. “Oh, Gods that feels fuckin’ good…” Gladio moaned low, as Noctis rubbed his hand up and down the thickness in his pants. The sound of a zipper being lowered wasn’t missed, and he knew exactly what was happening now. “Keep touching it like that, Noct…” 

“You’re fucking huge.” Noctis groaned, as he rubbed himself more against Ignis’, which he pushed back with equal vigor. 

“I-Iggy…” Prompto whined more, as he moved his hand in a way he knew the blond liked. Since Noctis had chosen to unzip Gladio’s pants, he figured he owed Prompto the same courtesy, and so with a quick tug, his own hand slipped down to pull his cock out. He wrapped a tight fist around it, as his lips touched the base of Noctis’ neck. He felt Gladio’s hand touch his own cock, and released a deep moan at the touch. His moans grew fervent as thick fingers surrounded his hard flesh, Gladio unzipping his pants to touch his skin. 

His mind was slowly beginning to buzz with the ever present desire that flourished when he was around any of these men. He heard Noctis moan low, then saw him attack Prompto’s mouth, as the blond began to jerk him off while Noctis stayed seated on his lap. Ignis turned his head, and brought his lips to Gladio’s, who kissed him with a ravenous hunger as the four of them maintained a steady pace on each other’s cocks. Ignis pulled away from the kiss, as he began to feel Prompto start to throb against the palm of his hand. He heard Noctis lose control first, some of his cum splashing onto his arm, his forehead now pressed against Noctis’ as Noctis moaned something unintelligible. Wet heat began to spread over his fingers as he felt Prompto start to come, the blond’s pitched moans ringing in his ears. His own orgasm began to cascade out of him as he felt the tip of Gladio’s thumb tease the tip of his cock, coaxing it out of him. The last to let go was Gladio, who’s deep moan sent a shiver down all three of their spines, as they all were slowly coming out of their orgasmic daze. 

Panting softly, Ignis reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He carefully took Prompto’s hand off of Noctis’ cock and began to wipe it off, then did the same to both Noctis and Gladio’s hand. He took care of his own hand last, and then leaned back against the couch, grunting softly as he felt Noctis collapse against him. He saw Prompto do the same on Gladio’s lap, all of them continuing to breathe with deeper breaths than probably necessary. 

“So, that was something.” Gladio broke the silence first, which caused the three other to laugh at various pitches. “You all good?” 

“Oh, yes.” Prompto nodded his head, as he slowly sat up on Gladio’s lap. “Noct?” 

“Couldn’t be better, really.” The grin on his face was proof enough that he was telling the truth. 

Ignis nodded his head, as he turned to look at Gladio. “Definitely no complaints here.” 

“Good.” 

A few lazy kisses were shared between the four, keeping their connection a little longer. Then, Noctis slipped off his lap, and Prompto moved off of Gladio’s. He put himself back together, and stood up from the couch to join Prompto, who was looking much more relaxed than he had been when they first arrived at Noctis’ place. Ignis turned back to the couch, and saw that Noctis had settled himself on Gladio’s lap, the two looking more at ease with one another after that shared experience together. 

“I think we’ll be taking our leave now.” He looked at Prompto, who nodded his head in agreement. “We’ll see the both of you tomorrow?” 

“I’m off.” Noctis shook his head. “But I’ll see you Friday.” 

Ignis turned to look at him, and nodded. “Sounds good. Gladio - don’t destroy him too much tonight.” 

“I can’t make any promises. Prom, you good?” 

“Super good, Gladio.” Prompto grinned, and laced his fingers with Ignis’. “Have fun, Noct! See you later!” 

The four shared a few more kisses together, then Ignis and Prompto got their shoes on and left the apartment together. Once they made it back to Prompto’s apartment, Ignis pulled him into a tight hug, to which the blond eagerly held him with equal pressure. They stood in the foyer for a few minutes, taking stock of their emotions, realizing that something major had passed between all of them. 

“Will you come and lay down with me, Iggy?” Prompto asked, as he pulled away from their hug first. “Preferably with no clothes on?” 

He chuckled softly, and nodded his head. “I have no intentions of going anywhere else tonight.” 

“I don’t want you to go anywhere.” Violet eyes looked up at him full of the same lust that was currently coursing through his body at an accelerated rate. “Stay the night with me, and let’s have some proper sex?” 

“Nothing would make me happier, Prompto.” 


	13. Hidden Markings

* * *

An alarm began to beep, bringing Ignis out of his slumber. He felt the object in his arms move, slightly disappointed by the disturbance of his peaceful sleep. But the noise soon stopped, and the comfortable weight returned to his arms as he drifted into a semi-state of consciousness. Soft kisses to his neck and chest began to gradually wake him up again, this time there was no disappointment accompanying this particular feeling of being woken up again. 

“Morning, Iggy…” Prompto’s voice tickled his ear, bringing a pleased smile to his face as he wrapped both arms around the blond to bring him back against his body. His soft laughter made the smile on his face grow more, as he felt him hug him back with equal enthusiasm. “You can sleep a little more if you want, but I have to get ready to go to work soon.” 

Yawning a little, Ignis brought his hand up to Prompto’s face, then brought it close to his so that he could kiss him on the lips. “How soon is soon, darling?” He tangled his fingers in soft strands of blond hair, bringing his lips back to his for another kiss. 

“An hour…?” The yearning he heard in his voice mirrored what he was currently feeling himself. 

“An hour until you have to go?” He murmured into his ear, as he carefully rolled them so that Prompto was now laying on his back, his own body fitting carefully between Prompto’s open legs. “Or an hour until you have to get ready…?” He brought his lips to the base of his neck, and gave it a firm tug, learning the night before how much Prompto enjoyed being bitten in that spot. His lower neck contained many light bite marks that would easily be hidden by a collared shirt, and had been given to him on the promise that he would wear them to keep up a little discretion. 

He reached for the bottle of lube that he’d pushed under the pillow, and poured a little onto his fingers to slicken his cock up. “A-An hour until I have to get ready….” One of Prompto’s legs found a perfect resting spot against Ignis’ lower back. “Will you fuck me again, Iggy….?” 

“Of course…” Bringing the tip of his cock to Prompto’s entrance, he pushes in with little resistance. “It’s what we both want, isn’t it?” Brushing his lips against Prompto’s, he keeps them just out of reach, wanting to hear him moan as he slid back into him. 

“Gods, I wish I didn’t have to go to work…” 

“I know…” 

The night before had been a whirlwind of sex. Somehow, what had transpired between the four of them had brought out the beast in both Ignis and Prompto, the two having sex until the early hours of the morning. They had only stopped out of the need to sleep, but now that they were both awake, they were picking it back up right where they had left off. Being with Prompto like this was fulfilling in a way that Ignis couldn’t pinpoint, but he knew that whatever was happening between them now - it was how things were supposed to be. 

Nails dragged down his back, forcing a low moan out of Ignis as he began to roll his hips with a little more speed. “T-There, Iggy….” Prompto moaned, as he began to thrust in the same way over and over. “Feels good….feels so good right there….” 

“Does it….? Then I suppose I’ll have to keep doing it like this, hmm?” Ignis dragged his lips up the side of his neck then moved them to be over Prompto’s, kissing him hard. They both began to move in tandem, the bed creaking loud in protest at the way their bodies moved on the somewhat firm mattress, the headboard knocking hard against the wall. 

His hand reached between their bodies, and just like he’d done the night before, he brought Prompto to an orgasm, swallowing down the loud moans into his kiss as the blond’s tight inner walls clamped down hard around his own cock. A few more thrusts, and he was being milked of his own release by Prompto’s body, his own moans becoming lost against Prompto’s throat as he rode the wave of his own orgasm. 

They laid side by side, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, both taking a moment to savor their matched high before their lips were drawn back together for a tender kiss. “That’s such a good way to wake up.” Prompto grinned up at him, his cheeks still slightly flushed from their activity. 

“I would have to agree.” He smiled, and nodded his head. “What time is your shift today?” 

“I work eleven to five today. Short shift.” The bed shifted as Prompto sat up. Ignis watched as he stretched his arms above his head, admiring his own handy work on the blond’s body. “I think Noct and I are going to go see a movie tonight.” 

“As a date?” 

“Yeah.” Prompto drew his knees up to his chest, a shy smile now on his lips. “He asked me out last night.” 

“Did he?” Ignis sat up, and performed his own stretches to make the muscles in his body happy. “The talk you two had last night was a good one, then?” 

“It was.” 

They hadn’t talked about it when they came back to the apartment, Ignis figuring that if Prompto wished to share what had transpired he would. “And you’re still okay with the fact that he and Gladio probably did what we did together last night?” 

“Oh, yeah.” The sheet moved, as Prompto got up from the bed. Ignis averted his eyes, as he saw some of his cum begin to trickle down Prompto’s inner thigh. “Based on our discussion last night, we’re good. I know how he feels, and he knows how I feel. And we’re okay.” 

“Good.” Ignis continued to stretch a little. 

“Do you think the four of us will do more stuff together, Iggy?” Prompto walked over to the bathroom door, and gave a little nod of his head towards him. “Is that what you want? You like all of us, don’t you?” 

Ignis followed him into the bathroom, and got into the shower as Prompto pulled him in with him. “It’s not a question of what _I_ want, but a question of what all parties decide.” Ignis pulled Prompto to be under the spray of water with him. “Do I want all of us to be together? I’ve thought about it.” He nodded his head, as water sprayed on his face. “Is it conventional? No. Does that make it bad? I don’t think so.” 

“Well, I’m willing to try it.” The bright smile on Prompto’s face as he looked up at him made his own heart swell inside of his chest. “I think Noct will be okay with it too, unless last night was awful for him. Which I doubt.” 

“I would have to agree.” He laughed with Prompto, as they both grabbed the soap at the same time. “Well, we’re all set to have lunch together on Sunday, like we did last week. Maybe we can talk about it then?” 

“Would that be okay?” The excitement in Prompto’s voice made him thoroughly happy. He had figured that no one would be on board with the idea that they could make a relationship between the four of them work. It still wasn’t there, but he knew that the steps they were taking - they were building up to the possibility. It helped that Gladio was making an effort to spend time with all of them too, otherwise this might not work the same way. “If you’d rather just date myself and Noct, and then also date Gladio without us, I understand.” 

He lowered his head, and brought his lips to Prompto’s, kissing him softly. “I want to be with all of you. I told you in the beginning that I was going to be open about my feelings, and how I wanted to date all of you. You wishing to date Gladio too brings a lot of joy to my heart, Prompto.” 

“It doesn’t mean I like you any less!” Thin, yet somewhat muscular arms wind their way around his neck, as Prompto pulled him back down for another kiss. “You know how I feel about you, Iggy.” 

“Indeed, I do.” Putting his hands on Prompto’s waist, he pulled him a little closer to his body. “And you know that I feel the same way about you, even with my feelings for both Noctis and Gladio.” 

“I know! It’s so wild!” 

Openly laughing at that statement, Ignis nodded his head. “It is. Now, we should probably get ready before I get tempted by that beautiful body of yours.” His thumbs rubbed against both of Prompto’s hip bones, not bothering to hide how his cock was plumping up a little with excitement at being so close to his naked body. 

“Does that mean you want to have more sex with me?” 

“Maybe…” 

He meant it as a tease, but as soon as Prompto turned around and pushed his ass right up against his cock, he knew it was going to be more than a tease. “Well, don’t let me stop you from taking what you want.” 

“You’re incorrigible…” 

“You love it.” 

As Prompto bent at the waist, his cheeks parted, giving Ignis the perfect view of his ass. Pushing the tip of his cock back into his body, he kept one hand on Prompto’s lower back, and released a deep moan. “Yes, I do…” 

“M-Me too…” 

Another round in the shower caused them to hurry up with the actual showering in order for Prompto get out of the apartment on time. Ignis decided to take the subway back to his apartment, not wanting to make the blond late as he was already pressed for time. Since he wasn’t working until later in the afternoon, he thought it would be best. After a quick kiss goodbye to Prompto, he headed for the subway. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw he had a couple of unread texts. 

“_Last time was ridiculous. Both with you and Prom showing up, and what happened after. I’m not working today, so no free goodies for you. :p_” Ignis smirked, holding his phone against his side as fished his subway card out of his pocket. 

Once inside, he read the other text message waiting for him. “_Thanks for coming by last night. Whatever happened between the two of them, it was enough to get the mood right for Noct and I to enjoy ourselves. That kid is relentless in bed_.” 

Laughing at the comment, he began to type a reply to Gladio first. “_If you think he’s bad, wait until you spend the night with Prompto. He’s insatiable_.” It was the first thing he sent as soon as he made it top side, then pulled up the conversation with Noctis. “_You mean I don’t get to see that perky ass of yours today? Pity_.” 

“_You wouldn’t want to see it right now. Gladio really did a number on me_.” Noctis replied almost as if he was waiting for him to text him back. “_You and Prom have a good night?_” 

“_After our little session together, yes we did_.” Ignis saw a reply from Gladio pop up. Switching over to that conversation, he couldn’t stop smiling as he read the words on the screen for a second time. “_He’s on his way to work, and I’m on my way home. Enjoy your day off. I’m sure your ass needs it. ;)_” The reply he received back from Noctis was a sob face, which made him laugh again. 

After he got up to his apartment, he looked at the message that Gladio had sent to him. “_I was thinking I’d invite him out on Fri night. You don’t have plans with those two already, do you?_” 

“_I do not. And I think he would really like that. He’s got some strong feelings for you, ‘big guy’_.” 

“_I know you’re not jealous. I bet you’re happy he feels that way. And okay, I think I will ask him_.” 

Ignis sat down on his couch, and began to type again. “_Good. You two will have fun. We’re still on for Sunday afternoon? Late lunch for the four of us?_” 

“_We are. :) Figured afterwards, we could come back to my place, if you’d like?_” 

“_After what happened last night? Yes, I would very much like. I’m sure the other two would agree_.” Ignis could feel his pulse quickening, as he thought about the fun they had had on the couch together. 

“_You mean, how we all got each other off together? That was a new experience for me. Pretty fun_.” 

Ignis swallowed, as he bit his lip. “_Was it? I was afraid you were only going along with it because you weren’t in a place to say no_.” 

He waited for the three dots to appear, but they never showed up. Trying not to care, he almost dropped his phone when it began to ring in his hand. He saw Gladio’s name pop up, and swiped to answer the call after the second ring. “Hello?” 

“I figured it would be easier to talk about this than type so that there wasn’t any misread emotions.” Gladio’s voice rumbled in his ear. “Do you have a minute to talk?” 

“I do.” He held the phone to his ear, as he stretched out on his couch. “Are we going to discuss what happened last night between the four of us?”  The sound of a door closing came through the receiver. “Yes, that’s what I want to discuss with you. It was good, right? You had fun?” 

“Given how I reacted, I would say that yes - it was good. _Quite _good.” Ignis tried to keep the lust out of his voice, knowing that this had to be a normal conversation since he had no doubt that Gladio was at work right now. “Do you not agree?” 

“Oh, I do. I had a lot more fun than I thought I would. I’m curious to see if once we’ve all done something together - if it will work the same way as that little exercise worked last night.” 

He cleared his throat a little. “You mean, sex.” 

“That is exactly what I mean. So, my offer still stands - we have lunch, and then head back to my place. Whatever happens, we’ll leave that up to fate.” 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked, closing his eyes as his heart began to race. “Because once that bridge is crossed, I’m not sure there’s any way to go back from it.” 

Gladio made a noncommittal sound. “I understand your concern, and I agree - it’s a little dicey. Those two have a history that neither of us can touch, and we have our own thing going that they can’t touch. And I know that what you have with them isn’t what I’ll have with them. But that doesn’t mean we can’t all enjoy a little fun together from time to time.” 

“How about we don’t plan anything, and see if something happens.” His heart had yet to calm down since the beginning of this conversation. “I’m not saying yes, but I’m not saying no either.” 

“I think that’s a good plan. Less pressure that way.” 

“Exactly.” Ignis nodded his head. “Now, I’m sure you have to get back to work, so don’t let me keep you.” 

“You never do, Ignis, but yeah. I should go. See you this afternoon?” 

“More than likely.” 

“Sounds good.” Their call ended, and Ignis dropped his phone onto his coffee table.

Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and yawned a little. If Gladio was planning on taking Prompto out on Friday, that meant that he had the opportunity to spend some time alone with Noctis. But with how late he was scheduled to work, he wondered if he would be up to it. Figuring he could ask him about it later, he picked up his phone to set an alarm, and drifted off to sleep for a quick snooze before he had to get ready for work. 

***

On Friday, Ignis headed into Le Petit Gateau after heading out of the subway. He didn’t bother to look through the window of What’s the Buzz, knowing that he would see Prompto shortly. Since he knew both men were working today, he figured it might be fun to visit Noctis first today. 

“Specs!” Noctis greeted him, as he walked into the shop. “No cup from What’s the Buzz? Does that mean you really prefer the crap we serve here?” 

He laughed, and shook his head as he walked over to the counter. “Not in the slightest. And your coffee isn’t _that_ bad. You would be surprised at what I would consider bad coffee.” 

“I’m honored that I get to see you first today.” Noctis held up a box of pastries. “I have some fun items ready for you to try.” 

His stomach lurched at the comment, the last batch of pastries not at all palatable. “Well, I might have to share those with the staff at the Emporium. Can’t be too selfish.” 

“I know what we made yesterday was bad. Don’t worry - these are much better. Your stomach shouldn’t hurt today.” 

“Was it that obvious?” A sheepish grin was on his face, as he took the offered box. “Please, let me get a few other items as well?” He pointed to a few different pastries. “And, I’ve a question for you.” 

“Oh, yeah? What’s up?” Noctis put the items in a box. 

He’d confirmed earlier that Gladio would be taking Prompto out tonight, and figured with that knowledge, he would invite Noctis to spend time with him. “Since our mutual lovers will be going out tonight, I thought that if you feel up to it, we might do the same?” 

“I don’t work until the later part of the morning tomorrow, so that should be doable.” The coy smile on Noctis’ face let Ignis know he’d made the right decision. “But you’re not done until midnight, right?”

“Thereabouts.” He nodded his head. “I know that’s probably a major inconvenience for you.” 

“I mean, it’s not the best but I wouldn’t say it’s a huge problem.” Ignis paid for the pastries that were from the counter. “I’ll come pick you up?” 

“I would appreciate that.” Ignis took the bag from him, letting his fingers ghost over his. “Text me if you would rather I take the subway. I don’t mind.” 

“I’ll see you later tonight. We’ll go back to your place?” 

“I would love that.” Noctis had yet to stay over at his place, so that was going to be his suggestion. “Don’t work too hard the rest of your day.” 

“Have a good shift yourself!” 

He walked out of the pastry shop, then headed next door to What’s the Buzz. “Iggy!” Prompto’s cheerful voice greeted him. “Hey! Awww - you went and saw Noct first? No fair.” 

“You know that tomorrow is your turn for me to visit first.” He teased, as he blew a kiss hello to him. He saw a giddy smile appear on his face at it, and then went to stand in line to purchase his coffee. Once he was done, he headed over to the barista bar. “So, are you excited to spend tonight with Gladio?” 

“Excited isn’t the word I’d use. Nervous? Yes. But I know it’ll be fun.” Prompto smiled, and handed him his drink. Their fingers hooked together for a few brief moments, before Prompto had to pull his hand away to make another drink. “You sure you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all.” Ignis brought the coffee up to his lips, and took a sip of the warm beverage. “I hope you two have lots of fun.” 

“Will you be with Noct tonight?” 

“I believe that is the plan.” 

The happiness he saw on Prompto’s face was a far cry from what it had looked like earlier this week when the scenario had been reversed. “Good. I hope you two have lots of fun.” 

“As do I, darling.” He wanted to stay a little longer, but he had promised Gladio he’d stop by before work to say a quick hello to him. “Don’t have too much fun with our lover tonight, hmm?” He winked, then walked out of the coffee shop and headed across the street. 

Concordia Floral was a bit busier than it normally was, but then Ignis remembered that school dances were coming up the next few weekends. He decided to bypass the shop when he saw a bunch of teenage girls surrounding his lover, who looked a bit out of sorts with everyone clamoring for his attention. He would see him at some point, if not tonight then tomorrow. Smiling to himself, he headed into the Emporium, and greeted Crowe by putting the box of treats down on the counter. 

“You’re trying to make us all fat, aren’t you?” Crowe grumbled, but reached for the box. “I hate that that kid is sweet on you. Caffeine I can handle, but these delicious pastries? Do you know how many extra sit ups I have to do a night because you keep bringing these in?” 

Ignis laughed, and set his things down at his station. “You think I’m not aware of it? I’m trying to pick items that I know might be somewhat good for us to eat.” 

“You mean, fruit tarts.” 

“Yes, like fruit tarts.” 

She held a pastry in her hand, and glared at him. “There’s more sugar in a fruit tart than there would be in a slice of cake. Might as well just start bringing loaves of bread over here so we can all blow up on carbs.” 

“Are you complaining?” He reached into his own personal bag, and saw a muffin of sorts. Hoping that this would be sweet, and not savory like the last batch of muffins Noctis had provided to him, he took a tentative bite. _Ah, cinnamon streusel_. He breathed a sigh of relief, and took a larger bite. “Because I don’t _have_ to bring these in. I’m paying for them out of pocket. It’s not like anyone here has offered to chip in for the expense.” 

“Do you need money?” Nyx asked, as he looked up from the work he was doing on his client. “I thought that kid was giving them to you for free.” 

“He’s not a kid, and no, he is not.” Ignis shook his head, as he took another bite of his muffin. “And you wouldn’t give me any money. You’re too cheap.” 

“Hey!” 

Crowe snorted from across the room. “He’s right, Nyx. You’re way too cheap.” 

“Fine.” His neighbor waved his hand, then went back to inking. “I won’t eat them anymore.” 

“What?!” Ignis hid his laughter by turning his head as Crowe shouted. “Don’t make me the only fatty in here, Nyx! I’ll shove them down your throat myself!” 

The door chimed, and Ignis saw his client walking in. “Ah, wonderful.” He walked over to her, and greeted her with a hug. “So nice to see you again. What are we working on today?” 

“You can’t shove anything down my throat! I’ll shove it down yours first!” Nyx continued to shout at Crowe. 

His client looked up at him with wide eyes. “What’s going on in here?” 

“Nothing at all, my dear.” He pointed to his chair, and walked with her as the two continued to argue with one another. “Just another Friday night at the Emporium.” He teased, as he took her purse and set it on the counter in front of his station. “So, did you bring your artwork?” 

He got his client taken care of, and then his next client came in ten minutes after he’d finished with her. It was back to back to back all evening, which was both good and bad. Good because being busy meant both time was going by fast, and money was being tallied up. Bad because he had hoped to go next door to say hi to Gladio, but that was dashed the later it became. 

As he was working on another client, he heard the chime over the door. Not thinking anything about it, he kept his eyes on his client’s back. He was doing another custom piece for the gentleman, next to the one that he’d done for him a year ago. It was proving to be a challenging piece that required his undivided attention. 

“Iggy!” 

Glancing up from his work, he saw both Prompto and Gladio standing in front of his work area. “Hello, Prompto. Gladio.” He looked up at the florist, who had a large smile on his face. “Don’t tell me - you two are here to book an appointment with me.” He touched one gloved finger to his client’s shoulder, as he knew he had a tendency to nod off while he worked on him. “I’ll be right back. You’ll be okay for a few?” His client gave him a thumb’s up, and he set his gun down. 

“As nice as that would be, I don’t have time to let a tattoo heal with the busy season I’ve got coming up.” Gladio shook his head, as Ignis took off his disposable black gloves. “Now, if Prom wanted one? I’d be happy to hang out.” 

“Well, you can’t tonight.” He teased, as he greeted both of his lovers with a warm hug, and a kiss to their cheeks. “I’m booked solid until I’m out of here.” He walked with them over towards the back of the shop. “Crowe - my client knows I’m taking a quick break.” 

“Go!” She shooed him away, giving him permission to take the two of them to the back area. 

“This is where you take your breaks?” Prompto looked around the medium sized breakroom. “This is so much nicer than what we have at the coffee shop.”

Ignis moved to be closer to the two of them, now that they were out of the public eye. “Come here.” He pulled Gladio down towards him, and gave him a full kiss on his lips, while keeping one arm around Prompto’s waist. He heard the blond moan softly, and turning his head, he was quick to kiss him with equal fervor. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to seeing you kiss.” Gladio murmured low into his ear, as he stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the both of them. “And really, that’s probably a good thing because I probably wouldn’t be able to control myself.” 

Prompto pulled away from the kiss, and panted softly against Ignis’ lips. “Gladdy, don’t talk like that here! We were coming by to say hi to Iggy. Not pounce on him.” 

“I wouldn’t object to either of those scenarios.” He teased his lovers, who he was still sandwiched between in the most delightful manner. “But I’m afraid one of my coworkers could come back here at any time, and then where would we be?” 

“Same state of horniness that we’re in now?” Prompto asked, as he stared up at him with his violet eyes a shade darker than normal. 

He looked back at Gladio, who was sliding his hand down to Prompto’s ass. “We’ll take care of that when we get back to my place, okay?” 

“Oh, how I wish I was joining the two of you.” He brought his lips to Prompto’s neck, and gave it a little tug, before gifting the same flirtatious tease to the base of Gladio’s neck. “I think we could get up to a lot of fun…” 

“Soon, baby.” Gladio murmured into his ear, as Ignis felt his other hand touch his own ass. “You know it’s my turn to be alone with Prom.” 

“I want both…” Prompto’s soft moan drew their attention back to the blond. “Soon, yeah?” 

Before he could get riled up anymore, Ignis brought his lips to Prompto’s, and kissed him softly on the lips. “Soon.” He nodded, before resting his forehead against his. He looked up at Gladio, who had the same look that Prompto had in his amber eyes. “This was a very nice surprise. But if you stay any longer, I’m afraid I might lose my job.” 

“Why would you lose it?” Gladio asked, as he lowered his head to brush his lips against Ignis’. “Because you want to do debaucherous things to us?” 

“In so many words.” He exhaled a soft groan, before he pulled himself away. The sound of heels clicking on the linoleum floor of the shop helped to put the three into a more respectable position, as a female coworker came into the breakroom to grab some coffee. “So, I’ll see the two of you later?” 

The flush on Prompto’s cheeks could rival the one he could feel on his own face. “Sounds like a plan to me, Ignis.” Gladio took control, which he was grateful for, as the three headed back out to the shop. “Don’t work too hard on the rest of your shift.” 

“Have a good night, Iggy!” Prompto gave him another quick hug when they got back to his station. “Come on, big guy! I’m starving!” 

“I bet you are.” Gladio draped his arm over Prompto’s shoulder, and Ignis watched as the two walked out of the Emporium together. 

Grabbing a pair of black latex gloves, he snapped them back on his hands, and looked at his client who was still lying peacefully in the chair. Touching his shoulder, he saw him glance up at him. “Back to it?” His client asked. 

“Yes. It should be another forty minutes or so. Are you doing alright?” 

“Never better. I love sitting in your chair. It’s the only time I feel like I get to truly relax.” 

He chuckled softly, as his hormones were slowly going back to normal after his lovers had left the shop. “Then keep on relaxing. I’ll let you know when I’m done.” He picked up his gun, and returned to working on his client’s piece. 

It took a little over an hour to complete the piece to the way he wanted it, and after showing his client, he taped him up and helped him up from the chair. They said their goodbyes, and then after accepting a nice cash tip, he picked up his cold coffee and took a sip before beginning to work on cleaning up his station. 

“So, those two that were in here earlier.” Crowe walked over to him, a knowing look on her face. “Something tells me you’re involved with the both of them. And they’re somehow okay with that.” 

Ignis gave a small shrug, as he disinfected his station. “I’m not sure what you mean. You know I’ve gone out on dates with the both of them.” 

“Yeah, and from the way it looked, it seems like they’re going out with each other.” 

“And?” 

“Doesn’t that bother you?” She whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “Isn’t the coffee boy dating the awful baker?” 

“I won’t gossip about them with you.” He pretended to zip his mouth shut, smirking when he saw her pout. “It’s not my place to say anything. As for what they are to each other, it doesn’t matter to me. What matters is how they feel about me.” 

“Which is?” He repeated the zipper across his mouth, much to his co-worker’s chagrin. “You’re the worst, Ignis. Seriously the worst.” 

“Why, thank you.” 

Their conversation was put on hold as his next client had arrived, just as he was finishing up cleaning up his station. The rest of the evening passed by quickly, his thoughts wandering to his two lovers that had spontaneously decided to visit him, and began to think about what sort of fun he might be having with Noctis once he was done with work. It was about that time that time began to crawl by, the need for it to be midnight becoming something he couldn’t ignore. 

“You have plans tonight?” Crowe asked, as they locked up the front of the shop. “Gonna go join those two that stopped by earlier?” 

As tempting as that suggestion was, he shook his head. Looking over at the curb, he saw Noctis waiting for him with the windows rolled down. “Have a good night, Crowe. I’ll see you tomorrow at four.” 

“No pastries tomorrow!” She called out, as Ignis got into the car with a smile on his lips. 

“She doesn’t like my pastries?” Noctis asked, an annoyed look passing over his face. “Good to know. Maybe I’ll make something truly awful that you can give to her.” 

Laughing, he leaned over, and kissed Noctis, who clearly wasn’t expecting it as his lips stayed firm. “No need to get feisty about my co-worker.” He waited for Noctis to look at him, then kissed him again, this time Noctis’ lips touched his again. “Have you been waiting long?” 

“I pulled up about five minutes ago.” Ignis sat back in the seat, the smile staying on his face as Noctis reached over to hold his hand. “And what was that comment about two stopping by? Did Gladio and Prom go and visit you?” 

He laced his fingers with Noctis’, and nodded his head. “They did. Before they were going out on their date. It was a quick visit. Would you like for me to give you directions to my place? Or did Prompto give you my address?” 

“A quick visit sounds fun.” Noctis’ thumb stroked the top of his hand. “Did they say what they were going to go and do? And no, he did not. So, guide me, Specs?” 

“I’d be more than happy to do that.” He gave him instructions, then turned to look at him. “They didn’t tell me. I didn’t think to ask. I figured whatever they go and do on their date is their business.” 

“And what we do on ours is the same, right?” 

“I wish there was time to have a proper date with you tonight.” Ignis brought Noctis’ hand up to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “I’m sorry I work such a late shift.” 

He could see Noctis shake his head in his peripheral vision. “There’s no reason to be sorry, Ignis. You make better money at this time of day. Not a whole lot of people getting tattoos in the middle of the afternoon.” 

“Quite right.” He chuckled softly, bringing their hands to rest on top of his thigh. 

They found a spot to park right out front of his apartment building, and with his hand returning to Noctis’, they headed up to his apartment. Taking off their shoes in the foyer, Ignis brought his hand to the knot of his tie, and began to loosen it with a soft groan. “I wish I didn’t have to work tomorrow.” He began to unbutton the vest he wore, as they walked further into his apartment. “Oh, right. I need to give you a tour.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want, Specs.” Noctis was still by his side, as they stood in the middle of his living room. “I can guess where most things are.” He turned around and pointed. “Kitchen. Dining area. Living room.” Noctis pointed to the door that was ajar. “Bedroom?” 

“Bedroom.” Ignis nodded. “It’s like you’ve been in an apartment before.” He found himself drawn to him, holding his arms out for Noctis to step into his embrace. He held him tight, and breathed in the soft clean scent of shampoo. “My Gods, it feels good to hug you.” 

Cool breath touched the side of his neck as Noctis’ nose rubbed up against his heated skin. “I saw all those marks you left on Prompto’s body last night.” Ignis inhaled sharply, as he felt Noctis’ teeth drag against his taut flesh. “And yet, I see none on your skin.” 

“I assure you, I have a few cleverly placed bite marks on my own body.” Ignis tilted his head to the side, as Noctis began to leave delicate kisses along the side of his neck. “Are you offering to mark my body?” 

“Is it something you like?” Teeth tugged on his earlobe, then those soft lips touched his neck again, pulling a soft moan past his parted lips. “To be marked by your lovers?” 

“I’m not opposed to it, if that’s what you’re ah-...” Teeth sank down just below his ear, Ignis’ hand going to Noctis’ shoulder to keep him in place. “Asking…” He moaned the word, as his fingers curled tight into the fabric of Noctis’ shirt. 

The longer his teeth stayed in place, the more his body was quick to respond to this power. He knew from both Prompto and Noctis that Noctis was more often the dominant one when it came to their relationship. For this shift to occur with the two of them, it felt good. He was curious to see how it would play out - would he need to be controlling, even though he was going to receive? Or would Noctis take total ownership, and allow him to experience the same revelry that he enjoys with Gladio? The unknown stoked the desire within him, while a quiet excitement began to build inside of him at the prospect of this new facet to their budding relationship. 

Noctis licked his skin where he could feel a mark beginning to bloom into existence. He could hear his own rapid breathing, as his fingers remained caught on Noctis’ shirt. “Where are the marks Prompto left on you?” The soft timbre of Noctis’ voice held just a touch of authority in it, which caused his body to become flushed. 

“My stomach.” _Lick_. “My thigh.” _Liiiiick_. His knees trembled, as Noctis licked the mark more. 

He felt the tie around his neck become a thing of the past, as nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt for him. “Show me.” Noctis murmured into his ear, as the last button was undone. He groaned low as Noctis’ fingers moved from the hem of his undershirt, and onto his torso where his nails began to bite at his skin, before they were dragged down towards his navel. 

Ignis grabbed onto the hem of his shirt, and lifted it up, exposing his stomach but didn’t pull it up any further. “Look above my hip.” He bit his lip, as he saw Noctis kneel down. “Do you see it?” 

“Impressive.” _Lick_. Ignis reached over, and put his hand against the wall. “He’s gotten better with his marks.” _Lick_. “I think you deserve another.” 

His hand curled into a fist, as Noctis bit down on the sensitive flesh of his stomach, marking him right above Prompto’s mark. He groaned low, his chest pitching forward as he tried not to grab onto Noctis’ head to pull it away. There was something about this act that was highly erotic. He was never one to be possessive when it came to his relationships, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t opposed to it. He almost wished that Prompto had marked up his body more, but he had been more interested in biting him than vice versa. 

Once Noctis pulled back, he brought his hand to the belt at his waist, and gave it a tug. “Out here…?” He asked, as Noctis remained on his knees, staring up at him. Waiting. Begging to be shown the other marks on his body - literally and figuratively. “Or would you like to see my bedroom?” 

“Here.” Noctis brought his head forward, and began to rub his face against his crotch. A choked off moan left his throat at the brazen display. “Show it to me now. Don’t make me ask you again, Ignis.” 

Unbuckling his belt, he was quick to unbutton his slacks and then slid them down with his underwear. There was no reason to keep either on, as he knew it was what they both wanted. He pulled off his undershirt, remaining in only his socks, which were being held up by sock garters that rested comfortably around his calves. His curtains were not drawn, so if anyone decided to look at his window, they would have seen him fully naked. 

He put his left leg out at an angle to show Noctis the various marks on his inner thigh. “There are the rest.” He groaned, as Noctis began to kiss and lick each of those marks. As the kisses and licks grew more pronounced, his cock grew thicker with desire. “A-Are you going to leave your mark there too?” 

“No.” Noctis shook his head, as the casual torture continued with his lips touching the marks more. “Show me your other leg.” 

Pulling his left leg back into a more comfortable position, he put his right leg out with most of his thigh exposed. “Is this what you want?” 

“No.” Lips touched the tip of his cock with a quick kiss. “This is what I want, but it’ll have to wait for now.” Noctis brought his lips to his inner thigh. “Better hold onto something, because this may hurt.” 

With nothing in sight to grab onto, Ignis could only reach down and anchor himself to Noctis’ shoulder, as Noctis’ teeth sank down into his thigh. A deep guttural moan left his throat as Noctis put one hand on his thigh to hold him still. Ignis’ cock dripped precum onto his cheek, but it seemed that it didn’t bother Noctis in the slightest. He kept biting and sucking on the soft flesh of his thigh, causing him to pitch forward more as he tried to keep his balance. But the touches were driving him insane, and he was having difficulty maintaining an air of composure. 

Noctis pulled his head away, and began to lick the mark that he’d left there. It was already blooming, the broken blood vessels apparent on his pale flesh. “This will do.” Royal blue eyes looked up at him, as he saw a smirk spread over Noctis’ lips. “For now.” 

“Please, can we go to the bedroom?” He asked again, not wanting to sound desperate, but damn it all - Noctis was messing with him in the best way possible. 

A nod was enough to get him to move away from him, walking at a somewhat brisk pace towards his bedroom. As he walked, he reached down to undo the garters around his calves, then pulled his socks off before dropping down onto his bed. He laid down on his bed, and turned over to see Noctis was stripping as he walked into the room. The same power he’d had before out in the living room seemed to still follow him, Ignis trying not to salivate at this new side of Noctis he was bearing witness to. 

The bed shifted as Noctis laid down next to him, their mouths coming together with hot, needy kisses. His arms wrapped around Noctis’ neck, pulling him closer as their kisses became more demanding. His jaw dropped down as the thick wet muscle of Noctis’ tongue invaded his mouth, the total domination by him drew a low whimper from his throat. 

Their kiss broke off, and Noctis guided him to lay on his side. “Where’s your lube?” The question was whispered into his ear, which caused Ignis to visibly shiver.

“N-Nightstand. Your side.” He drew his left knee up, hoping that he wasn’t reading the situation wrong as he exposed his anus to him. 

A few drops of lube splashed onto his entrance, which caused him to moan low. No, he had not misread the situation, as he felt Noctis’ finger start to touch his entrance with the tip of his finger. “You good with this, Specs?” Noctis asked, as he teased the soft pliable skin around his entrance more with the tip of his finger. 

“I am.” Ignis nodded his head, as the finger that was teasing him slowly slipped inside of him. “Gods, I really am…” 

“I’ve wanted to see you like this for a long time…” Noctis brushed his lips against his ear, as a second finger was pushed into his body. Ignis could only moan in response, as those two fingers began to spread him open carefully. “Not that I don’t love it when you’re inside of me, because we both know that I enjoy it a lot. And this isn’t because that behemoth wrecked me two nights ago.” 

A breathless laugh left his mouth at the comment that Noctis had just made. “The thought hadn’t entered my miiahhh…” He moaned mid-word, as something pushed right up against his prostate. His mind went blank as it was nudged again by the tips of Noctis’ fingers, feeling his cock beginning to drip more precum. 

"I thought about doing it the last time we were together, but that was with Prompto, and I knew we had other things to deal with then.” The fingers that were inside of him disappeared, and soon Ignis felt the bulbous tip of Noctis’ cock push up against his entrance. “We don’t need a condom, do we…?” 

He knew that they didn’t, but the fact that Noctis so generously asked meant the world to him, even though it had been decided earlier in the week that they would no longer be necessary. But now that he was in the position on the bottom, he could understand why Noctis would proceed with caution. Although, the tip of his cock continued to rub against his entrance without any barrier, poking in a few times but never more than just the tip. He then felt the tip push up against his ball sac, slipping between his thighs to tease him more. 

The stiff flesh against stiff flesh was only riling him up more. “No.” Ignis moaned, pushing his hips back in a futile attempt to get Noctis to move, but it only pushed his cock up more against his own, the heat causing his head to swim in that pleasant manner that he only reached when in this position. “Unnecessary…” 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say, Ignis.” The thickness between his thighs disappears, causing him to exhale. But the relief is only momentary, as he heard more lube being poured, and then he felt the tip of Noctis’ cock push up against his loosened entranced again. “You comfortable like this?” 

He was still laying on his side, his left knee now up towards his chest, exposing himself to Noctis. Nodding his head, he could feel him return to teasing him with only the tip of his cock. “Yes. Please, Noctis…” 

Five long seconds go by, and then he felt his breath stop in his chest as Noctis’ cock slowly began to penetrate him. One moment his knee was pushed up, and then the next he was rolling onto all fours, as Noctis’ cock continued to slide into him. His hands grabbed onto the mattress, as long, deep moans left his throat, the control he was trying so hard to maintain was being plucked away every single inch of Noctis’ cock. 

His head stayed lowered, as he kept himself propped up on his hands and knees. Two hands touched his hips, and soon another moan was leaving his throat as the tip of Noctis’ cock slipped further into him, those fingers acting as an anchor for him. “Gods, Ignis - you might make me come too fast if you keep making those noises…” 

“Come….” He moaned, knowing full well that he would be able to keep going, and knew that Noctis would have no problem either. His fingers dug into his blanket, as he pushed his hips back. He could feel Noctis’ nails digging into his skin, knowing that those were definitely going to leave a lasting impression on his body. “Come inside me…” He begged, rutting against the mattress for a little bit of stimulation against his own cock. 

“I will…” Noctis groaned low, as he finally began to thrust forward. A sharp moan left Ignis’ throat at the sudden rough thrust, which caused his vision to go white. “I’ll come in you a lot tonight, Ignis…” 

Picking up his right hand, he put it around his own cock as Noctis knocked his hips forward. When he pulled back, Ignis practically screamed from how the tip was just left inside of him and then one hard thrust forward pushed it all the way back inside of him. It was _glorious_, and he couldn’t believe that they hadn’t done it this way sooner. Noctis was in complete control of him, and he _loved_ it. 

“Make yourself come…” Ignis nodded his head fast, as he began to jerk himself off in time with the unrelenting thrusts of Noctis’ hips. “I’m so fucking close…” 

His hand flew up and down his cock, and with a strangled cry he began to come hard, his knees digging into the mattress as warm cum began to slip over his fingers. He felt Noctis slam hard into him, and soon he felt that liquid heat pushing against his inner walls as he listened to his lover orgasm. He dropped down onto his elbows with a deep groan, savoring this moment of total bliss. 

Noctis flipped him onto his back, and soon their lips were coming together for more passionate kisses. He opened his mouth wide, Noctis’ tongue stroking his with the same needy touches his was making. He felt him push back inside of him, cum dripping down towards his thigh as the soft squelch of their bodies coming back together filled the room. Ignis moaned into Noctis’ mouth, then brought his arms around his neck, their bodies coming close together for this next intimate round of sex. 

Every single thrust that Noctis took, he gave back to him by pushing his hips down. Their kisses had stopped, Noctis’ forehead resting against his as they both were in no hurry to chase their next orgasm. No, it felt good to be connected like this. He tried to moan his name, but was stopped by a soft kiss to his lips, before Noctis returned his forehead to his own. 

The slow pace lasted for only so long, as the two began to grow more and more aroused the longer they went. Ignis was a moaning mess by the time he was hovering on the edge of another orgasm. He felt Noctis drop his head, and bite down hard on his neck which sent him flying into euphoria. The bed rattled as Noctis pounded hard into him, and then that rush of his release began to spread inside of him for a second time, Ignis’ eyes rolling back as Noctis came a second time. 

Panting softly, he turned his head to bring his lips to Noctis’. One soft kiss followed another, and then the arduous task of getting tissues to clean their bodies up proved to be difficult for the both of them as their motor skills were severly lacking due to their sex, and how late it was. But they finally managed to clean up, although Ignis could still feel cum oozing out of him. He was too spent to give a damn about it, though. 

“Sweet dreams, Ignis.” Noctis murmured into his ear, as he rested his head on his chest. It felt good to be the one being taken care of. 

He nodded his head, rubbing his face against Noctis’ chest, and barely whispered, “You too, Noct.” Then, after the events of the extremely long day, Ignis passed out. 


	14. Double Trouble

* * *

A shift on the bed caused Ignis to mumble under his breath, not expecting the sudden movement. “Shhh….I’ll be right back.” A voice spoke softly into his ear, the calm tones bringing a small smile to his lips as he nodded his head. Once he found a comfortable spot on the bed, he fell back into a light sleep, not at all aware of the time of day it was. It was disturbed once more when he felt the warmth he’d been missing return, a pair of arms returning to be around his body. He didn’t bother to say anything, and instead brought his head back to where it had been before, and fell into a deeper sleep. 

The alarm next to his normal side of the bed began to go off at nine, but as soon as the noise started it stopped. He rolled a little onto his back, as he yawned, then stretched out his legs. Turning back on his side, he saw Noctis was still with him, which surprised him. “Wait.” Ignis looked at the clock, then back at his lover. “What are you still doing here? I thought you had to be at work at nine.” 

“No, I have to be at work at eleven.” Noctis shook his head. “I told you yesterday I worked in the later part of the morning.” 

“Oh.” With that information, he lowered himself back down to rest his head against Noctis’ chest. “Then, I’m panicking for no reason.” 

“It’s kind of adorable, Ignis.” Fingers started to push through his hair, helping him to release that minor panic that had popped up in his brain. “To know you care that much about me missing work is nice.” 

“I know you were up late with me last night, and I’m sure that’s not your normal schedule.” He harumphed a little, but kept his eyes closed as Noctis’ nails began to lightly scratch against the nape of his neck. “Do you normally sleep like this with Prompto?” 

The scratching ceased, as Noctis returned his fingers playing with his hair. “Sometimes. Usually we roll over onto other sides of the bed. What about you? Do you sleep like this with him, or with Gladio?” 

“I do.” Ignis brought his hand to rest on Noctis’ stomach, both of them still without a stitch of clothing on. His fingers played with the trail of darker hair that led down towards his wakening arousal. “Since it’s been so long since I’ve shared a bed with someone like this, it’s nice to fall asleep in everyone’s arms.” 

“Why has it been so long for you?” His eyes closed, the gentle combing putting him into a tranquil state. “I’m assuming it’s by choice, because you could have anyone you wanted.” 

He chuckled softly, and shook his head. “No, I couldn’t. I didn’t bother trying after my break up a year ago. I needed time to heal. Time to work on myself.” He kept touching the soft hair, swirling it with the tip of his index finger. 

“May I ask what happened?” 

“You may.” Lifting his head, he kept a smirk on his lips. “But it doesn’t mean I’ll tell you.” He winked, enjoying the annoyed groan that left Noctis’ mouth. 

“You’re impossible, you know that? I might even say you’re worse than Prompto.” 

A fake gasp left his mouth, which got a laugh out of Noctis. “So rude. I’m going to tell him you said that.” Ignis teased, before lowering his head back to his chest. 

“He knows how it annoys me. Don’t worry.” The fingers in his hair stopped moving. “I know how difficult it is, after being in love with someone, and then having it end. It’s not easy, putting yourself back out there.” 

The shift in Noctis’ tone had Ignis moving his head to be up closer to his shoulder. He secured his arm around him, and felt the arm that was around him already tightening its hold on him. “The last person I was with, I gave them my heart but it wasn’t enough for them.” 

“Did they cheat on you? Is that why you’re poly now?” 

Ignis shook his head. “No, they didn’t. I wish that they had, because then it would have made letting go easier.” He felt Noctis rubbing small circles on the middle of his back, keeping him in a tranquil state. “I couldn’t give them what they wanted, and realizing that was a very difficult pill to swallow.” 

“Was it a woman? Or a man?” 

“A man.” He shifted his head to be a little closer to Noctis’ neck. “His name is Ardyn, and he wanted to have a family with me. And I couldn’t do it.” Exhaling, he could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “I didn’t want to - I wasn’t ready to settle down like that with him. I’ve never wanted children - surrogate or adopted, and he knew that. I thought what we had together was enough, but it wasn’t. So I walked away from the relationship.” 

His head was tilted back by the gentle touch of two fingers on his chin. “You knew what you wanted, and what you didn’t want. That doesn’t make you a bad person, Ignis. That makes you a brave person.” 

“Does it?” He was caught staring into royal blue eyes. “Because for a long time, I thought I made the wrong decision.” He took a deep breath. “And for the record, this is the first time I’m dipping my toe into the poly scene - it’s only with the three of you. You three - you’re different. I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” 

Noctis’ fingers began to stroke his cheek, as Ignis let his eyes close. A few tears fell in the process, which were wiped away by Noctis. “Look at it this way. You let go of something that was dear to you, but now look at where you are with us. We wouldn’t be in the position we’re in right now if your heart hadn’t mended properly. You made the right decision, Ignis.” 

“I know.” He whispered, as he brought his lips to the center of Noctis’ palm. “These last couple of weeks feel like they’ve been a dream. One that I don’t wish to wake up from.” 

“It’s wild, isn’t it?” Resting his cheek against Noctis’ palm, he gave a small nod of his head. “I didn’t think I’d feel this way again myself. I hit rock bottom after Luna passed away.” 

That’s right. He remembered Noctis mentioning his former lover getting sick, but was never made aware that they had died. Lifting his head up, he looked up at Noctis and saw that his eyes were closed. “I’m so sorry.” Ignis spoke softly, as he brought his hand up to Noctis’ face. “I had no idea that that’s what you meant when you said your lover had gotten sick.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not as painful as it used to be when I think about her.” Ignis rubbed his thumb along Noctis’ jawline, hoping that the touch of his hand was helping to make him feel a little better. It was the least he could do, when Noctis’ touch had been so calming to him. “I think about what I’m now doing, with you, Gladio, Prompto. All of you. I think she would be happy that I’ve found myself a new set of lovers that bring the same sort of joy that she had brought into my life. If you and Gladio hadn’t stepped in the other night, I’m not sure I’d be in this place that I’m in now.” 

He took his hand away, and turned his head towards his. “Sometimes we all need a little push, even if we don’t think we do. I’m glad that things worked out between the two of you.” Ignis dropped a kiss to Noctis’ lips, then another. “I know this is an unusual situation for all of us, but I think we’re on the right path to make it work.” 

“I still feel comfortable the most with you and Prompto.” Noctis brought his lips back to his, as they began to leave longer kisses to each other’s lips. “Not that I won’t get used to Gladio, but the three of us - I could go for another night with you two.” 

“Only a night?” He teased, as he swiped his tongue against Nocits’ bottom lip. “What about a night with Gladio and I?” He exhaled a groan, as Noctis moved his body to be above his. His legs spread open, and soon felt the tip of Noctis’ cock start to tease his entrance. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a night with the three of you…” 

“What about you, Prompto and him?” The bottle of lube was picked up off the nightstand, and Ignis felt a few drops drip onto his still loose entrance. “I bet you’d like that a lot….You may have to fight Prompto for Gladio’s cock, though.” 

His chest arched off the bed, as Noctis continued to tease him with only the tip. “I don’t know….Last night, I found myself in the middle…” 

“Last night?” He glanced up, and saw Noctis’ right eyebrow was raised up. “No fair. You said they stopped by, you didn’t tell me you found yourself in a compromising situation.” 

A simple thrust forward made more than just the tip push into his body. Ignis moaned, keeping his hips elevated off the bed as he felt Noctis’ thighs push up against the back of his own. “D-Didn’t think it was necessary information…” He groaned as he bottomed out, Noctis’ cock all the way inside of him. “Gods, I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to this…” 

“Guess that means I’ll just have to fuck you more, Specs.” 

Opening his eyes, he stared at his lover as two hands touched his hips. “I don’t think I’d say no to that. But you didn’t answer my question…” 

“You didn’t answer mine.” 

“I asked you first.” A soft gasp fell from his lips, as Noctis thrust forward hard, the unexpected roughness sending his own cock bouncing up against his stomach. “Tell me you want to be with the three of us…” 

The light in his bedroom became blocked as Noctis lowered his chest down towards his, forcing him to look into his eyes. “What do you think? Of course I want to be with the both of you. But I have a feeling it’s going to be you, Prom and him together first.” 

Putting his arm around Noctis’ neck, he stretched out one leg, and felt him slip deeper into him with the subtle shift. “What makes you think that? Would you be jealous?” 

“No, but I’d be sad I wasn’t there to watch it.” 

“Is that how you think Prompto would be?” It was becoming more difficult to carry on this conversation, as the pleasure was beginning to build. “Would he be jealous if it was the three of us first?” 

“No way.” Noctis brushed his lips over his, drawing another moan from Ignis’ throat. “He’d be happy, because he’s super worried that I won’t get along with Gladio.” 

“But you do, right?” His mind was beginning to spin, as the tip of Noctis’ cock began to push against his prostate. “The other night….must have been…” 

His words trailed off as one particular thrust got him good, as a deep moan was pulled from his throat. “It was good. Real good.” The heat from Noctis’ lips transferred to his own as they shared a sloppy kiss, the lower halves of their bodies really began to work at it. “Don’t worry - we’ll all be together soon, Ignis.” 

“You mean it?” He hated how vulnerable he sounded, but it was unavoidable as Noctis was stripping away all of his defenses. “I’m sorry I want that…” 

“Don’t be.” Noctis kissed him softly on the lips as his hand found its way to be around Ignis’ cock. “I’m not. I’m sure I would have asked myself, but I had no idea that it could be a thing. Now, can we stop and just enjoy this before I have to get ready to go?” 

“Gods, yes…” Ignis nodded his head, as he pushed his hips down. 

It became a race to the finish, as his moans grew bawdier with each snap of Noctis’ hips. He could hear himself - he sounded _wrecked_ \- but couldn’t bother to change anything about it because it felt so good. Between the way Noctis moved his hand on his cock, to the way his cock filled him to the brim - it was a toss up what pushed him over the edge first. All he knew was that one minute he was in the throes of passion, the next his toes were curling and his whole body was numb as he was brought to an orgasm. He barely heard Noctis moan his name as the rush of his release began to warm his insides, sending him back over the cliff as a rich moan left his throat. 

His mind slowly came back to the present, and felt Noctis’ lips on his. He returned the kiss with a defined neediness that he wasn’t ashamed to let him see. It led to another round of sex, which made his voice grow hoarse as he couldn’t stop moaning. After this second round, he grunted when Noctis pulled out, and moved to lay on his side, not wanting to make his bed messier than it already was. 

“I hate that I have to get ready to go.” Noctis groaned, as he handed Ignis a bunch of tissues. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Is that okay?” 

“It is.” He nodded his head, taking care to get himself somewhat clean. “I think it would be best if I stayed here.” 

“Agreed.” They both shared a look, then laughed together. “You’re too tempting, Ignis.” 

“I would have to say the same is true for you.” He nodded his head towards the bathroom. “Go. Time’s ticking. I don’t want you to be late.” 

“I should have just called out, so I could spend more time with you.” 

Ignis shook his head. “That’s one thing that I won’t tolerate. You and Prompto don’t have set days off, do you?” 

“Not really.” Noctis walked into the bathroom. Taking a few moments, Ignis cleaned himself up a little better now that he didn’t have an audience. “It switches from week to week.” 

Standing up from the bed, he walked over to the bathroom, and leaned against the door. “Gladio is going to be more flexible during the week, but when it comes to the weekends, he’s going to be very busy and there isn’t anything that we can do about that.” 

“We could help him out with the weddings.” He was happy that Gladio had at least spoken to Noctis about what was coming soon. “That could be a fun excursion.” 

“I think that if the four of us were to go somewhere together like that to work, that not a lot of work would be done.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched Noctis start to lather his body up with soap. “At least, I don’t think I’d have the gumption to keep my hands to myself.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Noctis looked over at him, as he scrubbed soap all over his body. “I would figure you’d be a by the rules kind of guy.” 

“Yes and no.” Ignis went to go push his glasses back up onto his nose, then realized that they were still on the nightstand. Shaking it off as if he meant to push his hair off of his face, he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s probably better if we keep our romantic lives separate from our work lives.” 

He heard Noctis make an agreeable sound. “Yeah, you’re right, Specs. Better to keep those lives separate. We can just enjoy each other through visits.” 

“You know what I mean, Noct.” 

“I know. I’m teasing.” 

Turning his head away as Noctis began to use his shampoo to wash his hair, he informed him he was going to go make coffee, then headed out to his living room. He saw his phone was sitting on his coffee table, no doubt almost out of battery. Picking it up, he checked to see if he had any messages, and was surprised to see a text from Prompto. As he put some coffee grounds into his coffee maker, he took a moment to read the message. 

“_Oh my Gods. Gladio and I….Idk how I’m going to work today, Iggy. My body is sore AF. He’s HUGE_.” 

Tears from laughter sprung to his eyes as he reread the text a second time. “_You’ll have to manage. You both can’t call out today_.” 

“_Wait, is Noct going to call out sick? What the heck did you guys do together last night?? Did you ruin him too?!_” 

He snorted, and began to type. “_For your information, I was in the position you were in last night with Gladio, so if he wasn’t going into work because he’s sore then we need to do a better job at training that cock of his_.” 

“_IGNIS_.” 

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he soon felt the weight of Noctis’ chin on his shoulder. “What the hell is so funny? I could hear you laughing from the bedroom.” 

“Prompto’s ass is apparently broken.” Ignis showed him the text, which brought another round of laughter out of him, as he heard Noctis groan first, and then began to laugh with him. “And I told him that you were calling out, so he assumed I broke you, but then I told him I was in his same position.” 

“Yeah. I can see why he’d think that.” The sound of Noctis’ phone going off stopped their conversation. “I bet that’s Prompto.” 

“It would be wise to check.” He leaned back against Noctis, who was wearing clothes while he was still in his boxer briefs. “Are you leaving soon?” 

“I have to.” 

Ignis pulled up his text conversation with Gladio, as he listened to Noctis type on his phone. “_Darling, when I said I was interested in dating all three of you, it was never my intention for you to ruin both boys_.” He sent the message, and waited for a reply. “I’m sorry we were up late last night.” 

“It’s okay, Ignis. I knew what I was getting myself into.” Noctis stepped closer to him, and put his phone into his pocket. “Prompto is still freaking out, but is also giddy to talk to me so I’m going to call him. See you this afternoon?” 

“You will.” Ignis brought his hand up to Noctis’ face, and kissed him softly on the lips. “Last night and this morning were a lot of fun. Maybe we’ll have more fun tomorrow afternoon?” 

“Maybe.” He set a look of annoyance on his face at the comment, while Noctis laughed as he walked over to put his shoes on. “Guess we’ll see, huh?” 

“Yes, we will.” His phone vibrated in his pocket. “Have fun discussing with Prompto about our night.” 

“I think he’s more interested in gossiping about Gladio, but yeah - I’ll tell him.” 

Pushing his glasses up onto his nose, Ignis smirked. “Did you two gossip about me after our dates?” 

“You know we did.” Noctis walked back over to him, and kissed him again on the lips. “See you in a few hours, Specs.” Ignis followed him to the door, then pulled him back to give him one more kiss. 

“See you.” He closed the door behind him, and leaned against it. Pulling his phone out, he saw that he had a text from Gladio. While reading it, he walked back over to his couch and sat down on it. 

“_It’s not my fault that you seem to be the only one that can take it properly. You mad?_” 

“_Never. Although, the conversation I shared with Prompto was pretty hilarious, because apparently we were in the same position last night_.” 

“_No shit?! Noctis fucked you?_” 

“_In so many words._” 

“_Man, I can’t wait for our group outing tomorrow. Maybe we should change it to just have everyone meet up at my place_.” 

Ignis rolled onto his side, the smirk returning to his lips. “_You broke Prompto last night. How about we go easy on them. I can only guess the reason why Noct wanted to top me last night was because his ass is still sore from you. Not that I’m complaining_.” 

“_You’re going to give me a complex. And quit making me think about this shit right now. I’m trying to get shit organized for two weddings I’ve got today_.” 

He laughed, and leaned his head back against the couch. “_Don’t work too hard today_.” 

“_Likewise, baby. Call you later_.” 

Leaving it at that, Ignis put his phone down and got up from the couch. It was time to make some breakfast. 

***

“You’re in a good mood tonight.” Crowe walked over to his station after his third client left for the evening. “Let me guess - you got some last night.” 

Ignis picked up his lukewarm cup from What’s the Buzz off of his station, and leaned against it. “Is it a crime to be in a good mood?” He looked over the top of his cup, a teasing smile on his lips. “And a gentleman never tells.” 

“Please. You can totally tell he got some last night.” Nyx looked up from the work he was doing on a client in his chair. “He’s got that fresh ‘I got fucked real good’ look on his face.” 

“How would you even know what that looks like?” Crowe asked. Ignis couldn’t stop the laugh that left his mouth at the look of annoyance on Nyx’ face. “I can’t recall ever seeing you with a look like that on your own face.” 

Setting his cup of coffee down, Ignis looked across the street and saw Prompto was no longer at the barista station, but was now flirting shamelessly with Noctis inside of Le Petit Gateau. It made him happy to see both of them in such good spirits, knowing that what was happening between all of them was no doubt helping to affect their moods in the same way it was affecting his own. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he decided to start a group text with the two of them, and wanted to see how they would respond. 

“_You two are having too much fun over there. I wish I could be there with you right now_.” He sent the text to the two of them, and waited to see what their reactions would be. He could hear Nyx and Crowe still going at it with one another, but kept his eyes on what was happening across the street. He saw both of them reach for their phones at the same time, then both looked over at the window of the Emporium. He raised his hand, and saw them both wave frantically at him, which made him laugh. 

“What the hell is so funny now?” Nyx asked, still somewhat perturbed. “Don’t you have another client coming in soon? Clean your station, you filthy heathen.” 

Ignis put his phone away, and wondered who would be the first to text him back. “Nyx, there is no reason to be rude to me right now. I’ve got a little break right now.” He looked over at Crowe, who was in a conversation with one of the other artists. “Don’t make me sic Crowe back on you.” 

“I wouldn’t.” Nyx’ client mumbled. “He’d like that too much.” 

“Who asked you, wise guy?” 

He laughed at the way Nyx was suddenly embarrassed, then made it a point to get his station cleaned up for his next client. Once he was done, he walked over to where Crowe was, and leaned over to look at the books. “I’ve got a little bit of free time right now, don’t I?” He finally felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but decided to wait on checking it for the moment. “Care for a pastry?” 

“Go.” Crowe shooed him away. “You’ve got forty-five minutes before your next client is here. Don’t be late.” 

“I won’t.” He smiled, and headed towards the door. He looked across the street and saw both Noctis and Prompto were still goofing off in the bakery. Waiting for the traffic to clear, he jogged across the street and stood at the door. He raised his hand to knock, assuming that the door was locked, and saw them both look over at him again, this time wearing identical smiles as he waved. 

“Iggy!” Prompto opened the door, as Noctis hopped over the counter. “What are you doing here? Did you get my text?” 

“I haven’t looked yet.” He leaned down, and pressed a quick kiss to Prompto’s cheek. “Why? What did it say?” 

“He told you to come over and hang out with us.” Noctis walked over to him. Opening his arms, he shared a hug with the two of them, Noctis on his left and Prompto on his right. He turned his head, and gave the same greeting to Noctis. 

“No, I came over here on my own accord.” He kept them both close to him as they stayed close together. It felt good to be like this, but he couldn’t help but miss a certain florist. “But I’m glad you invited me over here.” 

“I was done with work about a half hour ago, and thought I’d come and help Noct close up.” Prompto said, as the three of them all took a step back from their shared hug. “Then we were gonna go grab something to eat, and head back to my place.” 

Ignis walked with the two of them back over to the display case, as Noctis hopped back over the counter to continue cleaning. “Sounds like a fun night for the two of you.” 

“You could come by after you’re done with your shift if you want.” He saw Noctis exchange a glance with Prompto, who he could see nod his head in agreement. “But if you’ve already got plans, it’s cool.” 

“As delightful as it sounds, I think I may have to pass.” He stood behind Prompto, his arms naturally gravitating to being around the blond’s body. It didn’t seem like he minded too much, as he felt Prompto lean up against him. “I think I need a good night’s rest tonight.” He felt Prompto put his hands on his forearms, as he held him a little closer. “Although the offer is rather tempting.” 

Prompto leaned his head back to look up at him. “You sure, Iggy?” 

“What time do you both work tomorrow?” He asked, as he glanced down at Prompto, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose which earned him a laugh. 

“I have to be here tomorrow at eight.” 

“My shift starts at seven.” 

Ignis shook his head. “And that is why I must insist you two have fun without me this evening.” He looked over at Noctis, who was getting the last of the cakes put away for the evening. “I wouldn’t be to your place until close to 1 in the morning. That’s not fair to either of you.” 

“Neither of us would complain if you woke us up.” Noctis countered. 

“Next time.” He shook his head again. “I know we’re all excited to spend time with each other, but we’ll see each other tomorrow afternoon. I don’t want either of you to be late to work, nor do I want you to get sick from lack of sleep. Because you both know if I come over there after I’m off of work-” 

“We won’t be sleeping very much.” Prompto finished for him, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “Okay, Iggy. You’re right - we should be responsible about this.” 

The long sigh he head from Noctis as he walked back over to them was a sentiment he felt in his soul. This time, Noctis used the proper method for leaving behind the counter. “Fine. But the next day one of us has off, we’ll suffer. Deal?” 

“I suppose I can’t say no to that.” Ignis pulled his arms away from Prompto’s body. “Do you need to lock up the back?” 

“That depends.” Noctis walked over to the front, and lowered the blinds for the windows. 

Quirking his eyebrow up, Ignis took the bait. “On what, exactly? You either have to lock it up, or you don’t.” 

“He does.” Looking over at Prompto, he was nodding his head. “We’ll wait for you in here, Noct?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Their mutual lover left the front door, locking it behind him, then moved to lower the metal door at the front of the shop. 

Ignis turned to the blond, who was leading him towards the back of the bakery. “Was he trying to ask if I wanted to mess around?”

“He’s got terrible tact.” Prompto laughed, and nodded his head. “But yeah. He was pretty much saying that so that we could get you alone in the back.” 

Feeling his heart rate began to quicken at the thought of doing something like that back here, it sent blood moving fast throughout his entire body. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Prompto turned to look at him, causing him to back up until his back came into contact with the wall. “We did something similar last night in your shop. And there were others around.” Thin fingers touched the tie that was around his neck, and gave it a little tug. “We’re all alone here, Iggy. No security camera either.” 

His hand slammed against the wall, as Prompto gave another tug on his tie. “I take it the two of you have had your own kind of fun back here after hours?” 

“Plenty of times.” Prompto nodded his head, as he saw him start to slide down to kneel on the floor. 

The back door opened, and Ignis felt all the blood in his face disappear as they were interrupted by Noctis. “No fair, Prom. Thought we discussed that I’d be the one doing that to him if he answered your text.” 

“Right!” Ignis was still stuck in a state of limbo, as Noctis walked over to them, but not before locking the back door. They were far away from the kitchen and other areas that might be unsanitary for them to do what they may or may not be about to do. He was going to suggest moving, but then he didn’t have to as Noctis pulled them both into the employee bathroom. 

Prompto stood behind him, as Noctis moved to kneel on the ground in front of him. “Don’t worry, Specs. We know what we’re doing.” The smile on Noctis’ face didn’t alleviate any of the anxiety that was still coursing through his system.

“I have to go back to work.” It was a pathetic excuse, one that at any other time he himself would scoff at. But he wasn’t sure of the time, not knowing how long he’d been away from the Emporium. Had it been twenty minutes? Thirty-five? He had no idea. 

A small square packet was waved in front of his face. “I’m sure this will take care of that, won’t it?” Prompto’s hand worked in tandem with Noctis’, as the two of them got Ignis’ slacks to fall down his legs, pooling around his ankles. “But it’s going to take some teamwork.” 

“He’s probably still loose from the morning.” Noctis’ lips began to touch his exposed cock, Ignis’ eyes closing as he released a soft moan. “Isn’t that right?” 

“Yes.” He heard the condom wrapper being torn open, and he bent himself at the waist, knowing that Prompto would need a little help. “Gods, what the hell are we doing?” He moaned, as a few drops of lube were dripped onto the top of his crack. At first thought, he wondered why they would have such an item on hand, but then he realized that one of them probably kept it on their person at all times. It’s what he knew he should be doing himself, but never thought that something like this might happen so didn’t bother. He could feel it slide down to his exposed entrance, and knew that Noctis was right - he was still loose enough that it wouldn’t hurt too much if Prompto were to enter him without any prep. 

“Having a little fun, since you won’t come and see us tonight.” The tip of Prompto’s covered cock began to nudge against his entrance, as the wet heat of Noctis’ mouth began to surround the tip of his own cock. “You know you want to play with us, Iggy.” 

His hand went to Noctis’ shoulder, as he pushed back to feel more of Prompto’s cock as it continued to slide into his body. “You two are going to kill me.” He groaned, as his body began to fight against Prompto’s cock, but the more he relaxed, the more it slipped into him. “Suck on it harder, Noct.” He groaned, as Noctis obeyed his command. 

Prompto snapped his hips, which caused the tip of his cock to hit the back of Noctis’ throat. Before he could apologize, he felt Noctis adjust his head, and was soon experiencing the same depth as before. Through the haze of lust that was clouding his better judgement, Ignis pushed his hips back to feel Prompto’s cock more. It was upsetting that he had to feel it with a rubber on, but then the idea of having to work for the rest of the evening with the possibility of cum dripping out of him - it was a much better alternative. 

“Make more noise….” Noctis’ voice was a bit strained, as he began to rub his lips back and forth over the tip of Ignis’ cock, as Prompto plowed into him from behind. “We’re alone…” 

He hadn’t realized he was keeping his noises at bay, but given the fact they were in the bathroom, he naturally did so for some self-preservation. At Noctis’ request, though - he couldn’t keep himself quiet. The fact that he knew he had to get back to work, and here he was - doing something that he knew he shouldn’t be doing but couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, it was all a huge turn on. 

“That’s good, Iggy…” The two hands on his hips held him in place, his body more or less being used by his two lovers without any input from him. “You sound so nice when you lose control…” 

When he was with these two, he knew he would never be the one in control. He might think he holds the upper hand, but given their history there was no way he would ever truly be the one to lead things. Noctis and Prompto were devious when teamed up together, and suffice to say, he was more than okay with it. They worked in tandem to bring Ignis closer to an orgasm; Prompto pushed him down Noctis’ throat, and then Noctis would move with him as he pushed his hips back to chase after Prompto’s cock. 

Folding over, a breathless moan left his throat as one hard thrust and one hard suck pushed him over the edge. All of his limbs went numb as he began to come hard, a deep moan leaving his throat as Noctis sucked the life out of him. He heard Prompto through the rush of blood now filling his ears, and soon felt him go in a little further and then stopped, the condom doing its job of keeping him protected from the mess of Prompto’s orgasm. 

He dropped to his knees as soon as Prompto pulled out of him, and buried his face in Noctis’ crotch, happy that at some point he’d pulled his cock out of his pants. His mouth found the tip, and he began to suck hard on it, wasting no time as he felt Noctis begin to push up into his mouth. “Yes, Ignis…” Noctis moaned, as he humped his face. “Yeeees….” 

The heat of Noctis’ cum began to hit the back of his throat, which he began to swallow with a groan. It wasn’t until he felt him grow soft against his tongue did he pull away from him. He saw Prompto watching them with a smile on his face. “Yep. I’m super glad you had to lock up tonight, Noct.” 

“Me too.” Ignis sat back, and wiped his mouth off, trying to figure out if he could get his own clothes back on, or if he was going to have to ask for help. “Glad you came by, Specs.” 

Standing up, he swayed a little, but then was able to regain his balance as he walked over to the toilet stall. “I’m glad I came too.” He smirked, as he grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself up a little. Once he was back in order, he looked at the two, who were standing close together. 

“You aren’t mad, right?” Prompto asked, his violet eyes looking up at him. 

“How in the world would I be mad at what just happened?” He lowered his head, and kissed Prompto on the lips, hoping that he could taste some of Noctis on him. “The only thing that I’m upset about is that we had to do it that way first without a condom, when our lover over there didn’t have to suffer like that.” 

The pleased smirk on Noctis’ face made him roll his eyes. “It’s not my fault you’re working right now. Would you rather he didn’t use one?” 

“No. I mean yes, but not tonight.” Turning back to Prompto, he kissed him again. “Soon, darling. Okay?”    


“That works for me.” Blond hair swung as Prompto nodded his head. “You have to go back to work, yeah?” 

“I do.” He held his arms out, and was happy when both took the invitation. Hugging them both, he kissed each of them on the lips. “You two go and have fun tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. We’ve got a date for a late lunch.” 

“We’re meeting at my work?” Prompto asked. 

“That’s the plan.” Ignis nodded his head, as the three of them went to the back door and headed outside. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” He blew a kiss, then without looking back he headed between the buildings to get back across the street. 

As he walked back into the Emporium, he didn’t make eye contact with Crowe, as he was afraid he was over his time limit for being away. Going back to his station, he picked up one of the pastries that Noctis had given to him prior to coming to work, and took a bite of one. He turned back around and saw Crowe was standing directly in front of him. 

“Yes?” He tried not to panic, as he leaned up against the counter. “Can I help you?” 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but your face is all flushed. Are you feeling alright? Is that why you left?” She asked, concern laced in her words. 

Exhaling a sigh of relief, he shook his head. “No, I’m feeling fine.” 

“You sure? You do look a little red in the face.” Nyx looked over at him, as he sat in his chair. “Need some water?”

“While both of your concerns are heartfelt, I must insist that I’m feeling fine. No need to worry about me.” He picked up his coffee cup, and finished what was in it. “Now, is my appointment running late? Or am I back early enough?” 

Crowe looked at him, then shrugged her shoulders. “If you say you’re okay, then I suppose I have to believe you. And you’re back on time. She’s late.” 

“Why are none of my clients ever late?” Nyx groaned, stretching out on his chair. 

“Do you really wish that your clients were late?” Ignis wiped off his mouth, and then realized he could still taste a hint of Noctis’ essence on his tongue. “Nyx, do you have some gum?” 

“Sure. You want a piece?” 

Resisting the urge to pinch his nose, Ignis instead nodded his head. “Yes, please.” 

“Here ya go.” He grabbed a pack of gum from the top drawer of his station. “One piece good?” 

“Perfect.” 

Popping it into his mouth, he felt his phone vibrate. “_Can’t call you, baby. Too wiped out. Gonna pass TF out. See you at Buzz at 2 tomorrow?_” 

“_Get to sleep. I’m sure you and Prompto were up for most of the night. ;) Come pick me up, and we’ll go together?_” 

He saw the three dots appear, and waited for his reply. “_I was hoping you’d say that. :D See you around 2?_” 

“_That will be perfect. Good night, Gladio_.” 

“_Have a good rest of your shift. <3 Night, Ignis_.” 

The door chime rang, and he saw his client walked through the door with an apologetic look on her face. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he walked over to her and assured her it was no trouble. As he chewed his gum discreetly, he listened to her woes, and then they discussed what she would be getting done tonight. Ignis got settled on his stool, and got back to work. 


	15. Something Special

* * *

Ignis’ phone rang, and as he picked it up and answered it, a voice was already cutting him off before he could greet them. “I’m running late.” Gladio’s voice sounded somewhat frazzled, as Ignis closed his mouth to allow him a chance to finish his thought. “I know I said I’d be there at two, but I had to make a rush delivery, so now I won’t be there until probably two thirty, maybe even two forty-five.” 

“Hello to you too.” Ignis said, getting a chance to get a comment in. “It’s not a problem. Do you want to meet us over at Prompto’s work?” He asked, as he stood up from the couch. “I don’t mind. I don’t want you to be unnecessarily stressed. This is supposed to be a fun afternoon, not an ‘I’m running late’ sort of afternoon.” 

“No, I want to pick you up. Please? Just send a text to the others, letting them know we’re going to be a little late.” He heard Gladio swear at he had to assume was a driver on the road. “I’m shooting for two thirty.” 

“I’ll be sure to be ready by then. And yes, I’ll let them know we’ll be a little late. I’ll see you in around an hour.” 

Gladio swore again. “See you soon, Ignis.” 

Since he told Gladio he would inform the other two, he figured now might as well be as good a time as any to create another text message that could be utilized for the four of them, should anyone want to use it. He was still the only person that had sent a text for the one he created the night before with both Noctis and Prompto, and he very well could have sent notification there but since Gladio had asked him to send it, it would be best if he included him as well. 

Entering their three numbers into a new chat, Ignis began to type. “_Gladio is running late, and as he’s picking me up, I will also be running late. We’ll meet you two at What’s the Buzz sometime between 2:45 and 3_.” As soon as he sent it, he saw three dots appear on the screen, and wondered who would be the first to reply to the text. 

“_So late. ;) Fine. Guess Prom and I will entertain ourselves. Maybe in the back room? You snooze, you lose_.” 

He snorted at the comment about the back room, and began to type back to Noctis. “_Don’t you mean the bathroom? ;) See you two in about an hour_.” 

“_You guys want some coffee ready for when you get here? I can make it while we wait for you. I don’t mind_.” Prompto sent a text after his last one.

“_Yes, please. You know what I like, and I’m sure you know what Gladio prefers to drink. :) Thank you, Prompto_.” 

“_Hot cum_.” 

Ignis laughed at Noctis’ comment and shook his head. Before he could type, he saw someone was tying. “_Only yours, Noct. I sure do love to gargle it. :p Now, would you guys STFU. I’m at a stoplight. You’re distracting me_.” Gladio’s comment brought another round of laughter out of him. 

“_Quit looking at your phone while you’re driving. That’s how you get in an accident. We’ll discuss this gargling business later_.” Ignis still couldn’t believe how this conversation had already derailed so much, but then remembered it all began with Noctis. 

He saw more dots appear on his screen. “_You guys are so nasty. Gladio’s right. We should stop and let him drive_.” Ignis narrowed his eyes, expecting more out of the blond. And sure enough, he saw another text pop up. “_But I’ll make sure to put a little extra protein in your coffee, Gladio. ;)_” 

“_I regret creating this group message_.” 

“_Awww. Don’t be upset with us, Specs. We won’t abuse it. That often_.” 

“_STFU ALREADY_.” 

Ignis started to laugh again, as it seemed that was all that was needed to end their current discussion. It seemed that Gladio had immense power, and he planned on utilizing it when necessary. Putting his phone down, he decided to do a little bit of cleaning before he got ready for their afternoon date. 

Changing into a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white button up shirt he chose to pair with a black vest, Ignis gave himself one last look in the mirror and headed back out to his living room. It was close to ten to three, and Gladio still wasn’t here. He grabbed his phone and as he was about to send him a text, he heard a knock on the door. 

He walked over to it, and opened it slow. “You’re here.” He looked up, and saw that Gladio was holding a large vase filled to the brim with red, lavender and coral roses. “Flowers?” 

“You get the largest ones today.” Gladio walked into his apartment, and set the vase down on his kitchen counter. “But don’t tell the others.” He felt two thick, muscular arms pull him into a hug. “Come here. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Ignis put his arms around Gladio’s neck, and held onto him. “It’s been, what - a couple of days?” He teased, chuckling softly. 

“Close enough.” Those thick arms kept him in a comfortable embrace. “You ready to go?” 

“I am.” He nodded his head, and noticed that Gladio was wearing all black, his ribbed tank top showcasing his shop’s name and emblem on his back. “You’re going to be very stressed out this summer, aren’t you?” He asked, as he got his shoes on by the door. 

A soft grunt came out of Gladio. “It’s not going to be easy, but I’m going to do my best to make sure that you guys get me for Sunday afternoons, if you want me.” 

“Oh, I am fairly certain everyone will want you to be there. Although, they might be rather crude about it.” He winked, as he put his phone in his pocket, then walked with him out of his apartment. 

“Gods, they just would not stop, would they?” Ignis smiled, as he heard Gladio chuckle. “Are they that gross with you? I mean, I’m not texting them that much, so maybe they would be like that normally.” 

He shook his head. “No, they are not. But then again, the nature of my relationship with the both of them is very different than what you share with them.” He put his arm on Gladio’s, and kept it there until they got to his car out on the street. 

“I guess.” Gladio opened the passenger door for him. He saw there were two other vases in the back seat, both equal in size. All the same flowers, which made Ignis smile at the nature of the colors. It really made him happy to see that Gladio was feeling that way about all of them, maybe to differing degrees. “I don’t need either of them getting upset because I gave one of them a larger bouquet.” 

“I don’t think either of them would say that, but it’s probably a wise idea to keep it even. For now.” There was room to see why either of those two might be a little bit upset, the events that happened the week before a good case for why Gladio was acting with caution. “But, you had a nice time with both of them on your dates, didn’t you?” 

Putting his seatbelt on, he looked over at Gladio who was nodding his head. “I think that it’s easier for me to talk to Prompto, as we have something in common.” 

“Ink?” 

“Exactly.” The grin on his face brought one to Ignis’. “Not that I don’t dig those piercings. Had a lover once that had quite a few of them. They’re super tasteful on Noct’s body.” 

“I would have to agree.” Thinking about what he had done to those piercings two nights ago had him shifting a little on his seat. “Did you want to take them out to a restaurant today? Or were you still thinking about bringing everyone over to your place?” 

“Well, I did clean up my apartment of flower clippings, but that doesn’t mean we have to go there.” They pulled out onto the street. “Text them, and see what they say? Tell them we’ll pick them up from the parking lot in the back of the shops.” 

Already pulling his phone out of his pocket, he began to type a message in their group chat. “_We’re heading to you guys now. Gladio has requested that you meet us in the parking lot, rather than us finding a parking spot. We should be there in about ten_.” 

“_I’ve got your coffees all ready to go! :D What are we going to do this afternoon?_” 

Ignis read out loud what Prompto had sent. “To save you from killing us.” He teased Gladio, who replied with a nod of his head. “_That is a question we’re leaving up to you both. We could go out to a restaurant, if you’d like. Or Gladio has offered to entertain us at his apartment_.” 

“_You mean, so we can bone down_.” Ignis tried to read Noctis’ reply in the best imitation of his voice that he could as he read it out loud to Gladio. 

“He’s not wrong.” A large hand came to rest on his thigh, as Gladio gave it a squeeze. “There’s nothing more than I’d rather do than have a little fun with all three of you.” 

Trying not to be become heated at the idea, Ignis adjusted his glasses and nodded his head. “Neither would I, but we must have some level of decorum. What if these feelings begin to fizzle out?” 

“Are you honestly worried about that?” They came to a stoplight, Ignis turning to look at Gladio who was looking at him. “Because I really don’t think that will ever be the case. Sure, this is all new and stuff for all of us, but I don’t think that means that once the newness disappears, it will become an act that will bore us all. We’re not in this for only the sex, Ignis. At least, I’m not.” 

“Nor am I.” He shook his head, as he began to type an answer. “_That could be in the cards, yes. But food first, as neither of us have had food since this morning. We could all go to the store and grab food we’d like to eat together_.” 

“_Let’s do that! See you guys soon!_” 

Ignis ran the plan over to Gladio, who seemed to be in agreement. “Good idea, going to the store. I have stuff at home, but this will make it more of a combined effort.” 

“I think so too.” Excitement began to bubble up inside of him, as he thought about the four of them venturing off to do something somewhat domesticated. It was surprising how excited he was about that, rather than going out to a restaurant. “Is your place large enough for all of us? Or should we convince Noctis to allow us to go back to his apartment?” 

“Another good point. Shit, if we’re picking them up to take them back to their place, that seems kind of redundant, doesn’t it?” They were sitting at the stoplight a block away from their respective shops. 

Nodding his head, Ignis put his phone away. “Well, we’ll say hello and then we’ll caravan back over to his place? Then they can hop in your car and we can find a grocery store near his place.” 

“Okay, that will work. Assuming they go for the idea.” 

Gladio turned into the parking lot, and they could see where the two were waiting for them. “I’m sure it will be no problem.” They rolled up to where they were, making sure to be out of the way of any passing traffic, and then rolled down their windows. “You boys waiting for someone?” He teased, as he saw Prompto and Noctis walk over to the car. 

“You bet we are!” Prompto handed him a cup of coffee, then pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hi, Iggy. Nice to see you.” 

“It’s always nice to see you.” He smiled, and took the cup of coffee. “Ah, before you get it - we’ve had another idea.” 

“More sex?” Noctis peered into the car from Gladio’s side. “Hey, Specs.” 

“Is your brain seriously only capable of one thought?” Gladio teased, as he ruffled the hair on top of Noctis’ head. “Do you only see sex when you see the two of us? Three, counting Prom?” 

“I have issues.” Ignis laughed as he saw Noctis shrug his shoulders. “What were you guys thinking now?” 

Gladio looked over at Prompto, then back over at Noctis. “Which one of you drove today?” 

“Me.” Prompto raised his hand. “Why?” 

“Follow us back to Noctis’ place?” He stepped in, to answer both Noctis and Prompto’s question. “Since I brought it to Gladio’s attention that his place may not be big enough to entertain the four of us, I thought it might be better if we convened at Noctis’ place.” He looked over at Noctis, who was looking at him. “That is, if you’re alright with that?” 

“I think it’s a good idea.” Noctis handed the other cup of coffee to Gladio. “But, how about I give Prompto my keys, and you ride back with him? I can ride with Gladio, and we’ll wait for you guys on the street?” 

Ignis looked over at Prompto, who was nodding his head. “I can do that. You good with switching up, big guy?” 

“Whatever works.” Gladio smiled, and nodded his head. “Guess this means I’ll you in a bit?” 

Reaching for his seatbelt, Ignis smiled. “I guess so.” Leaning over, he left a coffee-flavored kiss to Gladio’s lips. “See you in a bit.” 

He saw Noctis walk around the car, and pulled Prompto into a hug. “Don’t wreck my car.” 

“Please. I drive it better than you.” Prompto took the keys from him. “You drive too crazy.” 

“It’s only because I like to make you grateful when we get to where we’re going in one piece.” Noctis turns towards him. “See you in a bit?” 

Holding his arms up, he waited for Noctis to give him his own hug and kiss. “Yes, you will. Try not to distract Gladio too much.” He blew another kiss to Gladio, then took Prompto’s hand with his free hand. “Where did he park?” 

“Over here!” Prompto led him across the parking lot to where Noctis’ car was parked alone. “I’m really happy to see you, Iggy.” 

They stopped in front of the car, and before Prompto could open the door for him, he casually pushed him up against the side of the car, and brought his mouth close to his, setting his cup of coffee on the hood of the car. “It’s _always_ a pleasure to see you, darling.” 

“_Gods_, how do you do that…” The touch of his breath against Ignis’ lips had a smirk beginning to curl onto his lips. 

“Do what?” 

“Make me want to lose control right now?” 

Pushing up against him a little more, he continued to let the smirk grow on his lips. “I’m not sure what you mean.” 

A loud horn pulled both of their attentions away from one another. “WOULD YOU TWO GET IN THE CAR? SEX IT UP LATER.” Gladio banged on the side door of the car, while Noctis honked the horn again. 

“Oh my fucking Gods.” Prompto ducked from under his arm, and hurried to the other side of the car. “You guys are dicks, you know that!” 

“We’re also hungry!” Noctis shouted, while Ignis glared at Gladio, who had an amused look on his face. “Hurry up!” 

Picking up his cup of coffee, Ignis got into the passenger seat, and then proceeded to flip the bird to the car next to them. “They act as if you don’t know where Noctis lives.” He saw both Gladio and Noctis return the bird to him, then began to drive off. He turned to look at Prompto, who he saw was chuckling at his comment. 

“Right? Whatever. I guess I’ll just have to steal a kiss from you when we get back to Noctis’ place.” 

He leaned over, and brought his lips to Prompto’s, kissing him softly. “That should suffice for now, I hope?” 

“Oh, definitely.” 

They headed towards Noctis’ place, Ignis resting his cup of coffee on his right thigh, while he used his left hand to keep it on Prompto’s thigh. He didn’t want him to take his hands off the wheel, so this was good enough for the moment. Once they got to Noctis’ apartment, they parked his car in his assigned spot, then headed over to Gladio’s car. Opening the door for Prompto, he waited until he got in, then moved to get in on the other side of the car. 

“Are these for me??” Prompto asked, as he picked up one of the vases. “These flowers are beautiful, Gladio!” 

“They sure are. For you and this idiot up here.” Gladio nodded his head towards Noctis. 

“So rude.” Ignis chuckled softly, as he put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. 

“And yet, he’s entirely right.” He leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Noctis’ cheek. “Let me guess - it was your idea to have Gladio yell at us in the parking lot?” 

He saw the blush appear on Noctis’ cheek. “Guilty.” 

“It’s okay, Noct. I still love you.” Prompto laughed, and handed the other vase to him. “Here. You should smell them. What do these colors mean again?” 

Ignis cleared his throat. “The coral stands for desire, red for love, and lavender means he’s enchanted by you. By us, rather, as I received the same three blooms as well.”

“Can’t have you guys thinking’ I won’t dote on you.” Gladio looked over his shoulder, and locked eyes with Ignis. “You three are something special. I know that now.” 

“Aww!” Prompto leaned forward and kissed Gladio’s cheek. “Thanks, big guy. It means a lot that you’d do this for us.” 

Sitting back in his seat, Ignis grabbed his seatbelt and buckled in. “What do you guys feel like eating this afternoon? And don’t say cock.” He looked at Noctis, who had his mouth open to say exactly that. “I’d be more than happy to cook for all of you.” 

“How about we grill up some steaks? It’s a nice afternoon. You have a grill, don’t you?” Gladio asked, as he pulled away from the curb. “Or is that wishful thinking on my part?” 

“No, I have one. And steaks sound good.” Ignis sipped his coffee, and was pleased by the touch of Prompto’s hand on his own. Turning his hand over, he felt his palm touch his, as they continued to listen to Noctis and Gladio talk. “Can we go easy on the veggies, though? I have an aversion to them.” 

“Allergies?” He asked, as he began to hear Prompto snicker. 

“If you call hating them with a burning passion an allergy, then yes.” 

Prompto laughed out loud. “He’s very, very particular when it comes to vegetables. Always has been. At least, for as long as I’ve known him.” 

“You haven’t had them cooked the right way to enjoy them.” Ignis shook his head. “I’ll pick some that will sure be a hit.” 

“I don’t know, Specs. Gladio - turn left at the next light. The store will be on our right.” 

He felt Prompto tug on his arm, and on instinct lowered his shoulder to hear what Prompto wanted to whisper to him. “He really hates anything green. So, avoid that and we’ll be okay. I think.” 

“Thank you.” He turned his head, and gave a quick kiss to Prompto’s lips before looking forward. 

Gladio parked the car near the entrance, the four of them walking together into the store. He tossed out his empty coffee cup, and walked beside Gladio, who put an arm around his shoulders. “I really wish I hadn’t had to work so late today.” The soft murmur of his voice sent a little shiver down Ignis’ spine. “I feel like you’ve spent more time with Prompto this afternoon than me.” 

“Don’t be jealous.” Ignis teased him, as he leaned up against his side while Noctis and Prompto went charging towards the butcher’s counter. “You’ll all get your turn with me.” He was happy to be with the three of them, this trip to the store a welcomed one. “Why don’t you go and choose some of the best fish, while I go and find us something to eat on the side, plus a little dessert?”

“Only if you promise to come home with me tonight.” 

“I thought that’s how it was going to be.” He winked, then began to walk away. “Don’t torture them too much, alright? I’ll join up with you soon.” 

He heard Gladio’s laughter as he headed towards the vegetables. If Noctis wouldn’t eat greens, he’d have to settle on feeding him root vegetables. If they were having fish, roasting up some fingerling potatoes on the grill would be a good side, as well as some yellow squash. Heading to the baking aisle, he grabbed the makings for smores, figuring they could use the grill to toast some marshmallows later on, if they were hungry. But with the bounty in his basket, he had a feeling that they wouldn’t be eating dessert for at least a few hours after their meal. 

“We got the fish!” Prompto held up two butcher packages, as he joined the others. “They are the best that they had, like you said.” 

“Excellent.” He held the basket up for Prompto to drop the fish into. “I think we’re ready?” 

Noctis shook his head. “Drinks? I’ve got soda, water and coffee at my place. Maybe a beer or two.” 

“I’ll go grab some beer for us. Ignis, go ahead and pay - I’ll cover this.” Gladio shooed them away. 

“Very well.” 

They paid for everything, and headed back to the car together. It was a short trip back to Noctis’ apartment, and soon they were all enjoying a beer together while the grill got warmed up. He saw Prompto sitting close to Noctis, who had an arm around his shoulder as they sat on the couch together. Gladio was working on getting the potatoes ready, while he’d just finished marinating the fish. 

Joining the two on the couch, he turned towards them. “So, how late were the two of you up last night?” 

“Not too late. We got home, had some food, had some sex, then passed out.” Noctis shrugged, as he saw Prompto turn his face towards Noctis’ neck to hide his face. “Both of us had to be up somewhat early this morning.”

Ignis crossed his right knee over his left, and leaned back against the couch. “Sounds like a delightful evening.” He looked over at Prompto, who still had some of his face hidden against Noctis’ shoulder. “Have you talked to Crowe yet?” 

“No! But I need to.” Prompto sat up, and held his arm out. “What about doing something on my forearm? Could you come up with something fun to put there?” 

“How about a red gladiolus?” Gladio joined them, and sat down between Ignis and Prompto. “That’d look real good.” 

“I won’t allow that.” Ignis shook his head, seeing Noctis visibly relax after Ignis had spoken. “Not that it wouldn’t look nice, but it wouldn’t go very well with the scheme we’ve already got going on your arm.” Ignis got up from the couch, and casually dropped himself down onto Gladio’s lap, reaching for Prompto’s arm. “Noctis? Do you have a pen that I may borrow?” 

The man jumped up, as Prompto moved a little closer to where they were sitting. “Yeah, I can find one.” Ignis felt Gladio put his right arm around his waist, the weight somewhat comfortable on his body. He shifted a little, and heard Gladio exhale a soft grunt, but he paid it no mind. 

“You have something in mind, don’t you?” Gladio asked, as Noctis brought over a pen to Ignis. He took the cap off with his teeth, and kept it there as he began to sketch on the underside of Prompto’s forearm. 

Keeping the cap in his mouth, he didn’t bother to talk around it, and instead got to work on the design that he’d been playing around with the last few days at the shop on his downtime. “I think Iggy won’t stop until I’m sleeved by him.” He lifted his head up at Prompto’s comment, and grinned, nodding his head. “Not that I’d ever say no. My wallet, though?” 

“Here.” Noctis reached for the pen cap in Ignis’ mouth. “Your lines are so smooth.” 

“I try.” Ignis shrugged his shoulders, as he continued to work on the minimalist design. It was unique enough that one could tell it was a special piece. “I think I have a rather good idea what Prompto likes, and doesn’t like. Present company included.” 

“Ha ha.” The fake laugh that Gladio released had the rest of them laughing. Ignis moved the pen over Prompto’s skin, then began to turn his arm to bring the artwork onto the top of his forearm. “Now I really wish I hadn’t gotten this eagle done.” 

“Be quiet.” He wiggled his ass a little on Gladio’s lap, the arm around his waist holding him a tiny bit tighter. “I put a lot of work into your ink. Don’t tell me you don’t like it.” 

“I think it’s amazing.” Prompto’s hand touched the arm that was secured around Ignis’ waist. “It must have cost a lot.” 

“It did.” Ignis replied for Gladio, and smirk on his lips. “A shame, really. Had I not realized that this would actually work for us, I _might_ have given you a discount.” 

“Mother fucker.” 

Noctis laughed, as he sat down next to Prompto. “It’s one thing to do it in pen, but how would this look inked?” Ignis looked up, and saw him put his arm around Prompto, much like how Gladio’s arm was around him. “What would a piece like this cost?” 

“To ink?” Looking back down at Prompto’s arm, he kept the pen steady as he drew the design further up his arm, towards the tattoo on his upper arm. “Sleeves aren’t cheap.” 

“How much, Specs?” 

“With the amount of time, and my hourly rate being seventy-five an hour, I would have to guesstimate that it would cost around four hundred.” He heard Prompto groan. “But, for you? I’m sure we could make it two hundred.” 

“Fucking steal.” Gladio rubbed his hand along Ignis’ back, the touch casual and nice. “I won’t tell you what I paid for my ink.” 

“It’s okay, big guy. Whatever you spent, it was worth it.” Ignis looked down, and saw that Gladio and Prompto were holding hands, which made him smile. “Can I look yet, Iggy?” 

“Almost.” He saw Noctis was resting his chin on Prompto’s shoulders, watching the pen as it moved on his skin. “If you’d like, I could do pen art for you too?” Royal blue eyes grew wide before he gave a small nod of his head. “We don’t have to do it today.” 

“No, it’s okay! You can!” Prompto almost began to bounce, but Ignis held tight to his arm so it wouldn’t move. “Noct went with me to get my first tattoo. He was _supposed_ to have gotten one with me, but he chickened out at the last minute.” 

“I got my right nipple pierced instead.” 

“I’d say that might have been a more painful experience.” A hand came into his line of sight, as he saw Gladio reach over and tap Noctis’ chest with two fingers. “How long did it take to heal?” 

The soft sigh he heard Prompto make told him that things might be dissolving soon, as he recognized the tone of that sigh. “Honestly? It took a little over a year. And then I got the other one done, and that took like eight months.” 

“Prompto, are you okay?” He made one last mark on his skin, and took the pen away. “Go ahead and look, darling. What do you think?” 

He’d drawn something in the same style that he’d done on his upper arm, connecting the tattoo around his wrist to blend into it. It wasn’t the best work he’s ever done, but it was clean enough to make a clear picture for what he’d like to do to Prompto’s skin. He knew it would wash off in the shower, but it was nice to look at for now. 

Violet eyes looked down, and he heard a soft gasp. “Oh, wow!” Prompto’s lips touched his with a quick kiss, then he felt his arms around his neck. “It’s awesome, Iggy! You’ve been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?”    


“Maybe.” He smiled, and nodded his head, pleased by Prompto’s reaction. “I meant what I said - we could do something like this for two hundred, if you would like?” 

“I would love that.” Prompto brought his lips back to his, and kissed him again, this time a long, slow kiss that Ignis couldn’t help but fall into. 

The arm around his waist gave a little squeeze, as the weight of Gladio’s chin on his shoulder made him very aware they had an audience. “Now boys, don’t be getting any sort of ideas right now. We’ve got a meal to prepare.” Gladio’s deep voice was anything but annoyed, as the arm around his waist slowly loosened its hold. 

“No, let them keep going.” Noctis murmured near his other ear, in a similar position with Prompto. “They look so good when they kiss each other like this.” 

“Bet you’d look just as good kissing him too, Noct.” 

As if it were a command, Ignis reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Prompto’s, and brought it to Noctis’. He groaned low as he felt a different sort of heat begin to make its way through his body - it was as intense as the kiss with Prompto had been, but in a different way. He reached out, and put his hand on Noctis’ hip, as another pair of lips began to kiss his neck. 

“Come on, baby…” Gladio’s hand was now pushing up against his crotch, Ignis pulling away from the kiss, as he rested his head against his muscular shoulder, helpless to the touch. “Let’s play a little, hmm?” 

Ignis nodded his head, as he felt Gladio’s thumb push against the button on his jeans, the sound of a zipper being pulled down sounding like it was coming from the room next door. He looked over at Prompto and Noctis, and saw that Prompto was facing Noctis, dry humping against him. He could see Noctis’ hands were on his ass, and felt his cock twitch at the keening moan that Prompto made as Noctis’ fingers slipped down the back of his pants and were no doubt touching his ass. 

He felt Gladio pull his cock out out of his pants, and spread his legs open as he felt the warmth of his palm surround him. “Gods, that’s good.” Ignis moaned low, as he tilted his head back more. “Noctis…” 

The simple call was answered, and soon those soft lips were back on his, as they kissed each other hard. He vaguely heard Gladio saying something to Prompto, and then the next thing he felt was the wet touch of a tongue on the tip of his cock, drawing a shuddering moan from his lips that Noctis promptly swallowed through their act of kissing. 

His hand moved to be close to Prompto’s crotch, as he was now facing towards him rather than Noctis, giving him the advantage of being able to rub his hand against the hardness protruding from his pants. Keeping his lips on Noctis’, he felt Gladio’s hand squeeze the base of his cock, and could feel him moving it to brush it against Prompto’s lips and tongue, teasing the both of them to no end. 

Breaking off the kiss with Noctis, Ignis released a low moan. “Gladio…” But the man didn’t respond, as it seemed it was his turn to play tonsil hockey with Noctis. He could see them making out, which brought another moan out of him. Seeing the way they kissed each other was highly arousing, and he couldn’t help but be turned on by it. Prompto had slid off of Noctis’ lap, and was now kneeling on the floor between his legs. Ignis stood up, and pushed more of his cock into Prompto’s mouth, which the blond took with a deep moan. 

Another zipper was being pulled down, and Ignis saw that Gladio’s mouth was now where Prompto’s body had been. Ignis stared at Noctis, as their two lovers went to town on their cocks, the apartment filled with slurps and moans coming from all four of them. He reached down, and held tight to Noctis’ hand, as they held onto one another while the life was sucked out of their cocks. He heard Noctis moan low, and knew that he was already at the finish line - no doubt this entire thing turning him on. It was doing the same thing to him, and before he could process another thought, he was releasing his own salacious moan as he shot his load down Prompto’s throat. He could see him swallowing, which made him moan lower as his cum was swallowed until there was nothing left to give. 

As Prompto pulled his mouth off of his cock, Ignis slipped down to his knees, and brought his head Gladio’s lap. He pulled Prompto over with him, and as he got the man’s thick girth out of his pants, he watched Prompto bring his lips to the tip of his cock. Ignis nodded his head, as he kept one hand on the back of the blond’s neck, helping him take more of Gladio’s cock into his mouth. 

“That’s it, babe.” Noctis’ voice was slightly breathless. “Show him how good you are at sucking cock.” 

The whine that Prompto released went straight to Ignis’ cock, more blood flowing down south as it began to plump up again. He could see Gladio now, as he was sitting back up, a little bit of Noctis’ cum clinging to the side of his lip. He got up from the floor and moved to lick it up off of his face, then transferred it to Gladio’s tongue by pushing his own tongue into his mouth. He felt his pants being pulled down further, and soon felt something wet tease his entrance. 

It was difficult to say whose fingers were touching him, but at this point it didn’t matter to him. He looked down and saw Prompto’s mouth was still full of Gladio’s cock, the girth clear as his lips were spread thin. He moaned low, as he pushed his ass back to feel those teasing fingers that were keeping him teetering. As soon as a finger pushed into him, he knew who it was, as it was a thick digit. 

His pants slipped to the floor, and as Prompto pulled his mouth off of Gladio’s cock, Ignis made his move to be sitting back down on Gladio’s lap. Noctis was now on the floor behind Prompto, his hand working on the blond’s cock in a quick manner. He heard Prompto cry out, knowing that he’d finally found his release after all the work he’d been doing for the three of them. He watched the cum push up out of the tip and leak all over Noctis’ hand, and onto the floor. If he wasn’t already in the position he was in, he knew his mouth would be on Prompto’s cock. 

“Soon, baby…” Gladio whispered into his ear, as if he could read his thoughts. “Let me take care of you now, okay…?” 

He nodded his head fast, as the tip of Gladio’s cock began to push into his body, his own cock back to its full hardness. He was surprised when he felt Noctis’ mouth on his cock, and then saw Prompto kneeling behind him. To get to watch Prompto take Noctis was an incredible turn on, one he couldn’t help but moan in appreciation at, as Gladio’s cock kept pushing up against his inner walls. It was like the man’s girth had no end to it, as he felt like it had been splitting him open for the last two minutes. 

“Do you like this, Iggy…?” Prompto asked, as Noctis’ nose tickled the minimal pubes he kept at the base of his cock. “Noctis’ mouth feels nice while you have a cock inside of you, doesn’t it?” 

Being so vulnerable to all of this overstimulation, all Ignis could do was nod his head, and moan as Gladio lifted him up, then dropped him back down onto his cock. “Yes….” He managed to get out, as he rocked himself back and forth. Gladio bounced him harder, as the mouth around his cock increased the pressure. “Gods, yes…” 

Ignis looked down, and watched as Prompto’s cock began to slip in and out of Noctis, the sight more erotic than he could have imagined. He pushed his hips down, the tip of Gladio’s cock hitting him right where it counted the most. His head turned, and soon he was kissing Gladio hard, needing a distraction so that he didn’t come too fast from the incredible touches that were happening to his body. 

The more he bounced on Gladio’s lap, the harder Noctis sucked on his cock. He grabbed Prompto’s hand, and held tight to it as he began to come hard - his second orgasm tearing through him like a lightning bolt. Every single nerve was zapped by his intense release, only further pushed to the stratosphere as he heard Prompto’s body slapping against Noctis’ ass. He heard Gladio moan low into his ear, then that rush of heat from his lover’s thick cock began to stick to his inner walls. Noctis pulled his mouth off of his cock, and stared up at him with a blank look in his eyes, as Prompto brought him to another orgasm. Ignis held onto Noctis’ face, nodding his head as he watched him come, then heard Prompto utter a deep groan, and saw a look of satisfaction cross over Noctis’ features, knowing very well that Prompto had just finished inside of him. 

Panting softly, Ignis laid back against Gladio’s chest, as his hand combed through Noctis’ hair, as his head was resting on top of his thigh. “Well, that was fun.” 

“You can say that again.” Prompto grinned, then released a grunt as he pulled out of Noctis, the soft whimper that left Noctis’ mouth tickled his thigh. “But wow - am I starving!” 

Gladio grabbed a box of tissues, and tossed them over to Prompto. “Let’s get cleaned up, then we can go and cook this fish. You wanna help me?” 

“I’d love to!” 

Ignis groaned, as he felt Gladio pull out of him, then felt the touch of tissues wiping up the mess that was leaking out of him. It took maximum effort to get his body to move the way he wanted it to, but then soon his underwear and pants were back on. Gladio and Prompto headed into the kitchen together, while he laid on the couch with Noctis in his arms. 

“Can I stay here?” Noctis whispered, as they hugged each other on the couch. “I’m comfortable like this.” 

“I have no problem with you staying right where you are.” Ignis murmured, bringing his lips to Noctis’ to kiss him softly. “How’re you feeling? Was that too much for you? I know we didn’t discuss it, but-” 

“It was perfect.” Another kiss to his lips helped push away any fear he began to feel. “This whole foursome thing is pretty great.” 

Laughing softly, he nodded his head. “I would have to agree.” 

“No secrets!” Prompto walked over to them, a grin on his face. “What are you two talking about?” 

“How nice all of this is.” Ignis reached for Prompto, and pulled him down towards them. “Let Gladio cook, darling. Stay with us.” 

“I mean, I want to, but I also want to help him. Or Iggy, do you want to go help him?” 

Knowing that it would probably be better if he was the one to help, Ignis nodded his head. “Take my spot? Keep Noctis company.” He brushed a kiss to both of their lips, then headed out to the balcony. “How’s it going out here?”    


“Not too bad.” Gladio looked over at him, as he closed the lid of the grill. “The question is, how’re you?” 

“I’m perfect.” Ignis smiled, and nodded his head. “Although, I’m not sure if we should have a repeat performance today.” 

“Baby steps.” A large arm was held out, and he moved to be against Gladio’s body. “These are good steps that we’re taking. Not too fast, not too slow.” 

“I can’t imagine if these are baby steps, what would be the normal?” 

“Train sex.” 

Ignis laughed, and shook his head. “Right. Then, this is a good way to ease into it.” 

They finished cooking the food, and then brought it inside. He was going to announce that food was ready, but then saw both Noctis and Prompto were passed out on the couch. Chuckling softly, he grabbed a blanket and put it over the two of them, and saw them get more comfortable with the added warmth. 

“Do you two want to eat?” He whispered softly, wanting to see if either of them would respond. “Or do you want us to make you plates, and then put them in the fridge?” 

“Fooood.” Prompto yawned softly, and looked up at him with a goofy smile on his face. “I wanna eat. Nooooct. Noct, we gotta get up and eat.” 

“No.” 

“Come eat now, then the two of you can go lay down.” Ignis suggested. “Let’s eat together, and then we’ll take our leave.” 

“You’re not staying the night?” Noctis looked up at him. 

“Not this time.” He shook his head. “Perhaps next time?”

“Okay, Specs.” 

Gladio set the food on the table, and Ignis helped to serve it out to all of them. Conversation was casual, everyone a little lethargic after their little fun. After they finished eating, Ignis and Prompto cleaned up the kitchen, while Gladio and Noctis went and made sure the grill was clean. The dessert he’d picked up would have to wait for another visit, as it was getting late. 

“So, we’re going to do this again next weekend, right?” Prompto asked, as both Ignis and Gladio got their shoes back on. “Because I really like all of us hanging out together.” 

“It is nice, isn’t it?” Ignis remarked, as he stood back up. “I think it’s a good idea, as long as Gladio’s schedule will allow it.” 

“I should be good.” Gladio nodded. “You good with that, Noct?” 

“Definitely.” 

They all shared a few more hugs and kisses, then the two of them walked down to where Gladio’s car was parked. As he got into the car, he looked over at Gladio, who was buckling into his seatbelt. “Your place, or mine?” 

“Yours, baby.” Gladio reached over, and patted his thigh. “That okay with you?” 

“It’s perfect.” He nodded, and then looked up at where Noctis’ apartment was. He wondered if it was okay that they left - all of this was still so new, that it was difficult to find a happy medium with this complex relationship. Should he have said yes to spending the night there? There wouldn’t have been any downside to it, but he wasn’t sure if any of them were ready for that level in this new relationship. Gladio was right - taking baby steps was the right way to proceed. 

“We’ll be there soon.” 

_Not soon enough_. 


	16. No More Rules

* * *

They made it two blocks before coming to a red light. Ignis could feel a pull in his gut, telling him that maybe leaving wasn’t the wisest idea, although both Prompto and Noctis had seemed receptive to it. While it had felt right at the time, now that they were away from whatever sort of spell that was in Noctis’ apartment it felt a little….lonely. 

“You want me to turn around, don’t you?” Gladio asked, as they continued to sit at the red light. “We shouldn’t have left.” 

He exhaled, and fought to say no, but he nodded his head. “I know it seems risky - I know we’re both in agreement about taking this slow, but the more I think about it the more I think that we might have shortchanged ourselves.” 

“You know, they could be having sex with one another already.” The light changed, and with some quick reflexes, Gladio got into the left lane and made a safe u-turn. “But, I think you’re right. Something feels off right now.” 

“It’s not because I don’t wish to spend the evening alone with only you. I don’t want you to think that.” 

Gladio scoffed at the comment. “When in the world did I say such a thing? I know that I can spend the night with you whenever I want. That’s easy. But whatever the four of us have going on - it’s going to be a challenge to get it to sync up the way it just did.” 

“Or, maybe it won’t.” The closer they got to Noctis’ apartment, the more adrenaline began to pour into his veins. He debated about sending a text to their group chat because Gladio did raise a good point - they could very well be having sex on their own right now. But something inside him told him that that wasn’t the case. They could be naked in bed together, but that didn’t mean that they would be performing a sexual act. 

This was now the second time the four of them had been together, and one thing led to another almost as seamless as it had when he’d been alone with all three men. There was something that drew them together, that made it seem like the act of having group sex was more natural than it should be. Ignis had _never_ felt this way with anyone before. He had shared threesomes with Ardyn, but they were with randos that they would bring into their bed when they were in the mood. To have something like this with people that he was beginning to care deeply for - it was a high he wasn’t ready to put on the back burner until the following weekend. 

“Either way, we both are in agreement that we want to go back.” They parked the car in the same exact spot that they had parked it before. “Right, Ignis?” 

Turning to look at him, he saw the same anxiousness on Gladio’s face that he knew was on his own. “Yes, Gladio. We both want to go back. So, let’s go see what sort of antics we can get up to with those two, assuming they aren’t already asleep or otherwise engaged.” His lip curled up in a smirk, as he leaned over to press a kiss to Gladio’s lips. “Shall we go and see what their reactions will be?” 

“My guess is it will be a fifty-fifty reaction. Now, who will be the pleased one, and who will be the not so pleased one? That remains to be seen.” 

He laughed, and opened the car door. “I think they might both be happy to see us back. Or, maybe they won’t be.” Ignis held the door open for Gladio, who smiled and bowed his head as he walked by him. They walked quietly up the stairs, not wanting to bother any of the nearby tenants on this fine Sunday evening. When they got to Noctis’ door, he looked up at him. “Want to do the honors?” 

“Alright, baby.” Another kiss was placed on his lips before they stood side by side one another. Ignis tried to get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this was a mistake - they had said their goodbyes, and had left. He watched as Gladio brought his hand to the door, and gave a firm knock against it. 

A minute later, the door was pulled open by a very surprised Noctis. “Gladio? Specs?” He held onto the door, his eyes going back and forth between the two of them. “Did you forget something? We could have brought it with us to work tomorrow.” 

“No, we didn’t forget anything.” Ignis cleared his throat, the nagging feeling multiplying by ten at Noctis’ reaction to their return. “May we come in?” 

“Yes, of course!” Noctis stepped away from the door, and held it open for them. “Please, come in.” 

“Wait, did you say that Gladio and Iggy were back?” Prompto’s voice came from behind Noctis. “Or did I mishear you?” 

Ignis saw Gladio walk further into the apartment after taking off his shoes by the door, pleased to see him heading over to where Prompto was, giving him the opportunity to approach Noctis. He took his own shoes off, as he saw the look of confusion on Noctis’ face. “You see, when we were in the car, both of us had the same thought.” 

“Which was?” 

“We shouldn’t have left.” He brought his hand up to Noctis’ face, who turned towards the touch. “We both wish to stay the night here with you two. It was very silly for us to leave before.” 

“I didn’t want to be the one to say it, but it did seem a little weird that the both of you would be okay with just a little taste of what we could all be doing together tonight.” The bravado in Noctis’ voice had Ignis moving his hand from the side of his face, to rest against the back of his head before backing him up against the wall. 

He heard Prompto’s wanton moan behind him, knowing that Gladio had already sealed the deal with him as it quickly became a muted sound. The hedonistic energy was palpable in the room, and only continued to grow as his head got closer to Noctis’. “And what exactly are you proposing the four of us do, since what we did before was only a _taste_ in your eyes?” He whispered, keeping his lips close to Noctis’, but wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of a kiss - not yet. 

“Fuck all night long.” 

Not that the answer surprised him, but to hear it put so bluntly was refreshing in a way that Ignis gave a sharp nod of his head, then sealed his lips over Noctis’. Kissing him was so very different from his other two lovers, who he knew were enjoying their own sort kiss together right now. His tongue rubbed up against his, drawing a moan out of Noctis - much the same way that Gladio had just drawn a moan out of Prompto. His hand curled tighter into raven locks of hair, keeping Noctis pushed up against the wall as their kiss grew more intense. 

Yanking his mouth away, he pressed his forehead against Noctis’, then turned his head to look at the couch. He could see Prompto was grinding against Gladio’s body, as they continued their own private make-out session on the couch. “Look at them.” His voice took on a husky tone, as he pushed his own groin up against Noctis’ in a poor attempt to mimic was the two were doing on the couch. “Your lover seems to be having quite a time with Gladio.” 

“_Our_ lover.” Noctis returned, as he felt him push back against him. “Tell that meathead that the bed is probably more comfortable than the couch.” 

“I heard….nngh….that.” Gladio groaned, his amber eyes flashing as he looked over at the two of them. “Tell the sexual deviant yourself.” 

“Oh, he knows the bed is more comfortable. We’ve had plenty of sex on that couch - haven’t we, babe?” 

While the two of them were conversing, Ignis couldn’t help but put his lips on the side of Noctis’ neck, kissing the fading marks from his skin. He heard Prompto speak in a tone that was dripping with need, his own body responding to that perverse cry as he latched his lips at the base of Noctis’ neck and bit down. He heard him groan in approval, Ignis choosing to ignore the conversation that was still going on as he pushed his teeth into the taut flesh of his neck. 

A second pair of hands touched his waist, as something warm collided with his back. “Come on, baby…” Gladio’s voice penetrated his ear, his mouth staying latched to Noctis’ neck as he heard him moan again. “You heard him - he wants us to go to the bedroom. That means the two of you need to move away from the wall, and go there with us.” 

Something thick and stiff pushed up against his ass, forcing him to stop biting Noctis as he pulled his head away with a deep groan. “W-Where’s Prompto?” He pushed his own stiffness up against Noctis, who pushed right back, Ignis now finding himself in another wonderful sandwich that he had no desire to remove himself from. 

“Getting cleaned up so we can all have some fun again. Go and get cleaned up with him.” Someone’s teeth tugged on his earlobe, as Gladio’s hands slid down to his thighs. 

He nodded his head, still in somewhat of a daze. “Y-You two aren’t clean either, you know.” 

“Good thing Noctis has two bathrooms.” 

Ignis felt Gladio press up against him, forcing him to trap the man they were speaking about against the wall. “Only one has a shower and bath. The other has only a shower. Might be a tight fit, _big guy_.” 

“Should we flip a coin to see who joins who?” His own voice was soft as he rolled his hips back and forth a little more. 

“Takes too much time. Noct and I can take a shower without being handsy, isn’t that right?” 

“I mean, I guess.” 

The warmth behind him disappeared, and he was soon pulled away from Noctis. “The sooner we all get fresh and clean, the sooner we can go get ourselves dirty again.” Amber eyes stared into his soul. “Better be quick, Ignis.” 

Stealing kisses from both of his lovers, he left them in the living room and headed into Noctis’ bedroom, where he could hear Prompto singing to himself in the shower. Smiling, he got undressed and gave a quick knock on the bathroom door, not wanting to scare him. “Prompto? Mind if I join you?”    


“Not at all, Iggy!” The cheerfulness helped pull his lust-filled brain back into a somewhat manageable position. “I’m almost done, though.” 

“That’s fine.” He entered the bathroom devoid of any clothes, and walked over to shower. “I was told that we ‘better be quick’, so if you’re almost done then that guarantees it won’t be a problem.” 

Prompto stood to the side, allowing him to join him in the shower. “I’m really happy you guys came back.” A bottle of body wash was handed to him, which he took with a smile. “Noct and I were about to play a video game, and both of us were a little bummed you guys had left.” 

“Is that so?” He took care to wash his body, along with his genitals. “I hope we’re not messing up your plans.” 

“What? No!” Wet blond hair flopped around as Prompto shook his head. “We both kinda figured you’d be spending the night, so when you left it was a surprise for us both.” 

Turning around so that his back was away from Prompto, he began the ardent task of making himself clean from behind. “I don’t want to rush any of us into this.” 

“We’re all dating each other, right?” 

“We are.” 

“Then, what’s the problem?” He finished washing up his back side, and pointed the shower head to help clean himself out further. “We’ve all had sex with each other - now we can do it together?” 

Ignis smiled, and nodded his head. “I didn’t expect all of you to be so gung ho about this so quickly.” 

“Why not? We all have great sex. I mean, I’m still getting used to having sex with both you and Gladio, but I know it’s good. I really like having sex with all three of you. It feels….” 

“Perfect.” Finishing Prompto’s sentence, he glanced down and stared into his violet eyes. He could feel the lust returning to his brain, now that he’d finished what he’d said he was going to do. “Was that what you were going to say, darling?” 

“It was.” He saw his eyelids beginning to close, as his lips stayed parted for him. “I’m a tiny bit scared, though.” 

“I think we all are.” Ignis brushed his lips against Prompto’s, as he turned the water off in the shower. “But we’ll work out the kinks together.” He looked down at his arm, and saw that the pen ink he’d put on his arm was now gone. 

A loud knock on the door forced a gasp out of both of them. “Would you two hurry up? We’re waiting here for you.” Noctis’ voice carried through the crack in the door.

“We just finished!” A nervous laugh left Prompto’s throat, as they stepped out of the shower together. 

Grabbing a clean towel, Ignis quickly dried off, his hair still slightly damp as he picked up his glasses off the counter, and then followed Prompto back into the bedroom. Not wanting to think about how this was going to play out, Ignis decided to let fate run its course and sat down on the bed. It seemed Noctis, Prompto and Gladio were in the same state of mind, as they all sat down on the bed, looking at one another. 

“This was a lot easier when we were on the couch.” Gladio commented, a round of nervous laughter leaving everyone’s mouth at the comment. “What the hell is the difference?” 

Since he knew it was his own doing by bringing these three men together like this, Ignis decided to be the one to bring back that feeling that they’d shared together earlier in the evening. “It’s one thing to proceed forward when we’ve got clothes on.” He lowered himself down, and brought his lips first to the tip of Noctis’ cock, and left a kiss on the flushed head before turning his attention to the girth between Gladio’s thighs. “It’s another to remove all the barriers, thus no longer necessitating a need to get one undressed. It’s what makes this slightly awkward, when it shouldn’t be.” He swiped his tongue over the slit, hearing Gladio inhale at the touch. Turning towards Prompto, he kissed the base of his cock, then laid down to be surrounded by the three of them. “It’s human nature.” 

“What are we supposed to do?” Prompto asked, as Ignis reached out with his right hand to touch Gladio’s cock, as he brought his lips back to the tip of Noctis’ cock. 

Using his other hand, he touched Prompto’s cock, and began to move it in an opposite direction of what he was doing to Gladio’s, while Noctis took care to move his cock back and forth against his lips, his vision now taken away by Noctis now hovering over his body. “Whatever feels right, darling. There are no more rules. Not anymore.” 

“No rules?” The thick cock in his right hand seemed to swell against his palm at the comment, his fist tightening around Gladio as best as possible. 

His mouth was full of cock to answer, but he released a heady moan as he felt someone’s mouth touch his own cock a few seconds later. He knew it wasn’t Noctis’, as he could hear him moaning his name from up above him. His left hand stayed on Prompto’s cock, and gave a firm tug on it. The response it triggered was more pressure around his cock, which confirmed to him that it was Prompto’s mouth. 

“You three look so good like this.” Gladio’s voice cut through the noise of moans, as he felt Noctis move a little so that more of his cock went down his throat. “Prom - push Ignis’ legs open for me, would you?” He felt something push on his thigh, and instinctively he spread his legs apart. “Thank you.” 

The cock in his mouth disappeared, but he couldn’t be bothered to question it as something thick was pushed into his body. He heard Noctis make a similar strained noise, Ignis trying to lift his head to put his lips back around his cock. His own hand squeezed onto Gladio’s cock tighter, as he pumped it a little, then did the same to Prompto’s cock, before removing it to bring his fingers to Prompto’s entrance. “Let me….help….” Noctis moaned. He felt something wet splash onto his fingers, and felt Prompto’s moan tickle his cock as the blond responded to the unexpected touch of lube to his body. 

“Give it back to me…” Ignis couldn’t reach Noctis’ cock any longer, the mouth on his own and the thick fingers in his ass preventing him from doing much of anything except forcing him to savor the pleasure happening to his body. He wanted Noctis’ cock back in his mouth, and wasn’t afraid to beg for it. 

It touched his lips, and then was pushed into his mouth with a force he wasn’t ready for. He choked lightly, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to accommodate the stiff flesh now between his lips. Ignis pushed a second finger into Prompto’s body, and felt that delicious pressure return to his cock as he vaguely heard him moan in appreciation of the touch. He could hear Noctis groaning - from what he was doing with his mouth, or the thick fingers that were no doubt working in his ass, Ignis had no idea. It didn’t matter. What mattered right now was that they were all on the same plane, and it felt good to be back here. 

He felt Noctis throb against the back of his tongue, feeling a few short bursts of precum hit the back of his throat afterwards. Swallowing, he pushed a third finger into Prompto’s body, as he kept moving his hand slow on Gladio’s cock. He felt lube drip between his fingers, and was more than happy to spread it all over the girthy flesh. Pushing his fingers in and out of Prompto’s body, he could feel his own cock beginning to throb as the blond’s mouth had perfected the way to get him close to an orgasm. 

Another roll of Noctis’ hips pushed his cock back down his throat, and this time Ignis was ready for it. Sucking on him as best he could, he felt warm cum begin to drip down his throat as he listened to Noctis orgasm. His own was seconds behind, as he felt Prompto’s mouth move almost at the same pace his own was moving to swallow Noctis’ load. Warmth began to seep over his fingers, as he felt Gladio orgasm, and then it became almost impossible to move his fingers any further inside of Prompto as his inner walls clamped down tight around them. More hot cum splashed against his chest, as he knew Prompto was coming with them. 

Pulling his fingers out slow from Prompto’s body, Ignis kept his lips wrapped tight around Noctis’ cock, wanting to bring him back to a firm hardness as he felt the two fingers in his own ass disappear. Bodies were shifted on the bed, and soon his chest was pressed up against Noctis’ back, as they both faced Prompto and Gladio, who were in the same position as they were. Ignis kept his cock pushed between Noctis’ ass cheeks, rolling his hips slow to tease him, letting the tip of his cock push up against his prepped entrance every few rolls. 

“Kiss him, Noct.” Ignis murmured into Noctis’ ear, as he felt him push his hips back up against him. “Look at how swollen those lips are from sucking on my cock….” 

The whimper he heard Prompto make as Noctis sealed his mouth over his was thoroughly satisfying. Looking over their heads at Gladio, he saw a smile on his face, as it looked like he was torturing Prompto by keeping his thick girth trapped between the blond’s thighs. “Touch him too, Prom.” Gladio’s voice cut through the moans like its own siren’s call. “ Let’s see both of your pretty cocks touch together.” Ignis nodded his head in agreement, as they both guided their two lovers to listen to their requests. 

“Relax….” He spoke low, as he pushed the tip of his cock back against Noctis’ entrance. He saw Gladio had the bottle of lube, and was glad when he dripped some onto his cock from up above, giving him the assistance he needed to have it move more smoothly into Noctis’ body. He took the bottle from him, and returned the favor, pleased to see how comfortable Gladio looked at the moment. 

Both Prompto and Noctis were lost in their own kisses and touches, which was good enough for Ignis. As he pushed his hips forward at a slow pace, Noctis’ body accepted him inch by inch. He heard him whine low, while the pitched moan from Prompto informed him that Gladio had decided to penetrate at the same time. He brought his lips to Noctis’ shoulder, and began to kiss his skin as he pushed his hips forward. Glancing up, his eyes locked onto Gladio’s, and with their shared look, they began to move in tandem together. Gladio pushed his hips forward, while he welcomed the push back from Noctis, then proceeded to do the same back. 

He grabbed onto their joined hands, and felt Gladio’s lay on top of his, the four of them moving their hands up and down both Prompto and Noctis’ cocks at a slow pace. No one was in a hurry right now - just this feeling of total connection was powerful and more erotic than it had been out in the living room. The tightness of Noctis’ body embracing his cock was beyond satisfying - since the last time they had been together, he had been the one on the receiving end. It felt good to be back in this position, and was sure to let him know as he thrust his hips forward hard. 

“A-Aah...” Prompto’s soft cry brought deep groans out of all three of them, the level of desire constantly growing between the four of them. Their fingers held tighter to each other as Ignis began to move his hips with a little more urgency. Ignis could hear Noctis whispering something against Prompto’s lips, which gave him the courage to move a little harder with his thrusts.

Still moving in tandem with Gladio, they both picked up the pace and soon the sound of bodies slapping together were mixing with the sound of the bed creaking from their movements, along with various sounds of hedonistic moans of varying degrees from all four of them. Noctis’ inner walls slowly began to tighten around him, and he felt someone’s cum begin to spread over their joined hands. More began to join it as his cock became caught in a vice like grip, and soon he was riding the wave of his second orgasm, as he pushed as far as he could through the tightness to come deep inside of Noctis. Gladio’s deep moan sent a shiver down his spine as he knew that all four of them had achieved another joined orgasm. 

Panting softly, the heat of Gladio’s hand disappeared from on top of his own, giving him the opportunity to take his own away from Noctis and Prompto’s. They all began to share kisses together - where one stopped, another took his place. It felt _amazing_. His cock slipped out of Noctis, both releasing a soft grunt at the loss. He grabbed the towel he’d used to dry off, and began to clean up both Noctis and Prompto, before taking care of Gladio and then himself. 

They wound up in different positions after the cleaning up, Ignis now in Gladio’s embrace as he rested comfortably up against him. Across from him was Prompto, who was pressed up against Noctis, the four of them still breathing somewhat irregularly. “Sorry the bed isn’t that big.” Noctis apologized, as they didn’t have much room to turn over on their backs. “But hey - at least we all fit on it?” 

“I can handle it.” Ignis commented, a soft smile on his face. “Gods know that there’s no way all four of us would ever fit on my mattress.” 

“Same.” Prompto laughed softly, shaking his head. “My bed barely fits me on it, let alone all of us.” He remembered it was somewhat of a tight fit over on Prompto’s bed, but it hadn’t bothered him as it meant he got to keep him close in his arms. 

Gladio joined in with his own soft chuckle. “You all know the size of my bed. Looks like if we’re going to keep at this, we’ll be hanging out here, Noct.” 

“I have zero complaints about that. I like having you all over here.” 

It made Ignis happy to hear them discussing the possibility of more nights like this in the future - he knew it wasn’t going to be a daily thing, but if they could somehow manage to make it work on the weekends, or if necessary during the middle of the week - fine. He would be for it. A soft yawn left his mouth, as he felt himself sink against the firm muscles that were keeping him in an embrace. “We should try and go out again - perhaps to a movie together? Or a museum.” 

“You’re tired, Ignis. Why would you want to visit a museum?” Noctis teased him, which he tried to wear a pout on his face, but it was quick to return to a smile as he heard Prompto laugh again. 

After it somewhat subsided, he heard Prompto start to talk. “How about an aquarium? That’s like a museum, but with fish. Kind of?” 

“I haven’t been to Insomnia’s aquarium since I was a teenager.” Ignis yawned, as his eyes started to close. “That could be fun. I think they might be open a little later on the weekends.” 

“They are.” The arms around him shifted a little, putting Ignis into a more comfortable position. “I used to work there when I was in high school.” Gladio’s voice dropped to a quieter level. “We can talk about it later. Sleep. Sleep would be good for all of us.” 

“Mmmm.” He nodded his head, as he began to drift off. “G’night…” 

Ignis was passed out before he heard anyone else say another word to him, sleep laying its claim on him fast. 

***

The soft scratch of a beard drew him from his slumber the following morning. “Don’t move too much, baby. Just wanted to give you a kiss goodbye before I snuck out of here.” Gladio’s lips touched his ear, Ignis shivering a little from the touch. 

“What time is it?” He shifted a little, and found he could move more freely. Blinking a few times, he saw Gladio was standing next to the bed, already dressed. 

“A little after six. I need to go help Iris out. Think you’ll be able to get home on your own?” Gladio’s hand touched his face, his thumb rubbing against his cheek. 

Closing his eyes, he nodded his head. “I can take the subway home. Text me later?” 

“You know I will.” Gladio dropped his head, and kissed him softly on the lips. “Tell the others I had to go. I don’t want to wake them up.” 

He turned over, and saw that Prompto was smooshed up against Noctis, who looked content on having Prompto up against him in that manner. “I will.” He smiled, then turned back towards him. Holding his arms up, he waited for Gladio to duck back down, and gave him another kiss. “Have a good day at work.” 

“I’ll try.” The grin on his face was the last thing Ignis saw before he fell back asleep, this time utilizing the newfound room he had and stretched out a little more. 

The sound of an alarm that was quickly becoming a noise he favored over other sounds pulled him from his sleep a second time. He heard a groan, and then the alarm was silenced as another unintelligible mumble was uttered. Smiling, he moved over on the bed and draped himself against Prompto’s back, as he was still resting against Noctis’ chest. 

“I heard someone’s alarm go off…” He murmured into the blond’s ear, as he molded himself to his body. “Who has to be at work at what time?” 

“Ten. Me.” Prompto turned over, and was soon smooshed up against his chest. “Noct. Nine.” 

“You’re leaving me because you know I have to get up?” Noctis grumbled from the other side of the bed. “So rude.” 

“Now, now.” Ignis chuckled, as he reached over and touched Noctis’ arm. “You have a tiny bit of time to lay in bed with us for a bit longer.” 

“Where’s Gladio?” Looking down at Prompto, he saw he was keeping his eyes shut tight. “He was here, right? That wasn’t a dream?” 

Feeling Noctis thread his fingers with his, he kept his other arm secured around Prompto’s body. “He was here. He had to leave very early to go to work. He said he’d see the both of you later.” 

“He could have woken us up.” Noctis moved closer to the two of them, and made it so the hand that he was holding was now behind his own back. “You would have, right, Specs?” 

“Of course.” He leaned over, and kissed the corner of Noctis’ lips. “Remember, this is all still very new to all of us. Allowing me, and now Gladio, into your lives like this is a big step.” 

Prompto kissed his chest, and then rubbed his cheek against him. “We’re both very happy. I don’t think either of us could tell you that enough.” 

“Please do keep saying it. It will help with the panic I sometimes feel.” Pressing a kiss to the top of Prompto’s head, Ignis rested his cheek against the top of his head and looked over at Noctis. “Have either of you set a time to spend some time with Gladio this week?” 

“He said he was going to be very busy. A wedding Friday?” Noctis shook his head. 

“And Saturday.” 

Chuckling softly, he glanced down at Prompto. “Well, I’d love to entertain you both this week. Dinner? Not necessarily a sleepover, as I know our schedules are different.” 

“I could do Wednesday.” Prompto looked up at him. “Wait, Noct - aren’t you going out of town again this weekend with your dad?” 

“Oh, fuck. That’s right.” His eyebrow raised up, as he saw Noctis flop onto his back. “I’m leaving on Thursday, and we’ll be back on Tuesday.” 

Loosening the hold he had on Prompto, he waited to see if he would go and comfort Noctis, and sure enough he did turn over and return his head to Noctis’ chest. “I have to drive him to his dad’s Thursday afternoon, so maybe Wednesday won’t work.” 

“Just because we’re all now in an arrangement doesn’t mean it’s necessary to see one another.” Ignis wanted them to be able to have their fun before Noctis left for out of town for so many days. “Prompto, how about we spend time together with one another while Noct is out of town?” 

Noctis looked over at him, and nodded his head. “I think that’s a good idea. You could stay with him, babe. Or hell, if you want - you guys can stay here. Invite Gladio over. I don’t mind. I….I just don’t want you to be sad.” 

How these two failed to realize that they were more than friends who have sex, Ignis wasn’t at all sure. The more time he spent with them, the more obvious it seemed to him how much the two cared for one another. “Do you go on trips with your dad often?” Ignis asked, remembering the first time Prompto had joined him for lunch when Noctis had been out of town. 

“The closer it gets to summer, yes. He likes to go fishing, and I can’t say no to that.” There was a grin on Noctis’ face that Ignis could never remember seeing before. It looked like he was content, and somewhat excited. “I think we’re heading south this trip, which is why it’s an extended weekend.” 

“You guys will have fun.” Prompto rested his chin on Noctis’ chest. The sound of Noctis’ second alarm began to go off, the two of them releasing a collective sigh together. “So, Iggy - if it’s okay with you, I’d like to spend the rest of the week with Noct?” 

He nodded his head, and smiled. “If you didn’t, I would have insisted that myself.” He pressed a kiss to Prompto’s shoulder. “Now, I believe our lover needs to get ready for work.” 

“But we don’t!” His arms were once again filled by the blond’s lithe frame against him. “Noct, Imma cuddle with Iggy some more.” 

“Go right ahead, babe. I don’t mind.” The bed shifted, as Noctis got out of bed. “Shit, I really need to get ready.” 

“Go!” Prompto chastised him more, before tucking his head underneath Ignis’ chin. He chuckled softly at their display. When the shower turned on, he felt Prompto relax more in his arms. “Hey, Iggy? Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course, darling.” 

“So like, we all just had sex last night without protection.” 

It dawned on him that yes, they had done that - including Gladio. He knew from all three of them that Gladio had been safe with the two of them. It honestly hadn’t crossed his mind the night before to stop everything, and have him put on a condom before taking Prompto. It had been one thing before they had left - it had been him that Gladio was taking, which he knew they had done before so it was no big deal. And really, this wasn’t a big deal either. He knew it was the natural progression for their new relationship. 

“You’re correct. We did.” Ignis nodded his head, as he brought his hand up to Prompto’s head and began to comb his fingers through his soft hair. “But that isn’t a question.” 

“Is it bad that we did that?” The meekness in Prompto’s voice made his chest ache. “Did I mess up? Should I have told him no, and grabbed a condom? I wasn’t thinking. All I knew was that I was sucking you off, you were fingering me, and then after I swallowed all of your cum, I felt the tip of his cock push up against me, and then he was inside of me.” 

Hearing it told so bluntly was both refreshing, and a little arousing to him. “You did absolutely nothing wrong. I slept with him without a condom, and now you have. I suppose Noctis will want his own turn when he gets back.” He smirked, as he kept running his fingers through Prompto’s hair. 

“Everything is okay, then? Like, we’re all okay? You’re not upset? Or mad? I don’t think Noct is. He may not realize it, though.” 

“What won’t I realize?” 

Both looked over, and saw Noctis was drying his hair with a towel while wearing a pair of pants and an undershirt. “It would appear that Prompto had unprotected sex with Gladio last night.” 

“Oh, that?” Noctis rubbed the towel over his head, then went back into the bathroom to hang it up. “We talked about that when we were taking a shower together. It’s cool.” 

He felt Prompto melt against him at the comment. “Okay, cool.” Prompto tried to play it off with a casual laugh, but he could see the visible worry that had set in slowly slip off of his face. “I’m glad I didn’t mess up.” 

“I mean, it happened. Not like we can change that fact.” They watched as Noctis buttoned up his shirt. “The way I see it? We’re in this for the long haul. So, if it happened last night okay. If it were to happen in a few weeks? Same deal. It doesn’t matter to me. We’re not sleeping with anyone else but each other.” 

Ignis smiled, and nodded his head. “Exactly. We are all in a relationship together, where our only intentions are to sleep with one another, and no one else. All four of us.” 

“How can you speak for Gladio?” Prompto lifted his head and looked up at him. 

“Because I know it’s what he would agree to as well. Don’t worry, either of you.” 

“I won’t, Specs. Now, I gotta go. Prom - I’ll see you soon?” 

“You will!” 

Noctis walked over to them, and gave them both long kisses, his breath tasting of toothpaste and mouthwash. “See you tomorrow, Specs.” Noctis blew them both a kiss, and walked out of the bedroom. 

“I should probably get ready soon.” Prompto returned to his arms, as they moved towards the middle of the bed together. “Gotta take a shower….” 

“You have a little bit of time, don’t you?” Ignis lowered his head, and began to kiss along the top of Prompto’s shoulder. 

He heard him moan softly, as the lower half of their bodies moved closer together. “Are you suggesting we fool around a little, Iggy?” 

“If you feel up to it, darling?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Bringing his lips to Prompto’s, Ignis decided to make the best use of their minimal time together and proceeded to defile Prompto in the best way possible. 


End file.
